


The Slaving Soldiers

by Werecakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Kíli, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Omega, Complete, Durincest, Frerin is Fili's daddy, Fíli Feels, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, M/M, Omega Frerin, Omega Fíli, Possessive Thorin, Thorin Feels, omega - Freeform, you want to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 98,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is of age to join the royal army, choosing a faction that was newly created and comprised of misfits, worst of all lead by an Omega.</p><p>Thorin is forced to sign up with Kili in order to make sure everything runs smoothly, only to have their world suddenly change thrusting Erebor into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My kind of people

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Smaug has not attacked. Moria was a campaign to try to reclaim old lands that was a success.

Thorin looked to his young nephew, barely out of adolescence already well trained and headstrong, much like his bearer. Dis was as good of a brother as anyone could ask for, but having perished in childbirth it left Thorin with an empty space that was once his sibling whom he had been as close to as a twin. They had thought they lost the babe as well, but Thorin had insisted on meeting his cold as clay nephew. Pulled the babe close and into his furs, saying how he had wished to have properly meet the child and that the child could have been held by Dis. Then there were little twitches and movements, he called for the healer. The foolishness of mistaking a nearly dead child with a completely lifeless one almost cost Kili his life. As per dwarven tradition Kili had been named after his father who had been slain in battle before he even knew he was to be a proud father. Koli and Dis’ names combined into Kili stuck and Thorin raised the boy as his own making sure to tell Kili as many stories as possible of his parents. 

He reached over, placing his palm against Kili’s back as Thror made the announcement. The prince smiled to the young dwarf with pride. He would join the army, one step closer to learning and understanding the kingdom.

“It is your right to choose what division you would like to join within our ranks.” Thror waved his hand, several representatives in full, ceremonial garb stepped up at attention. 

“The Armored Division.” A dwarf in reds and golds bowed. His body built like a tank. 

“Our Cavalry.” A slender dwarf dressed in tight clothing and light armor colored in dark blues and black trimming, stepped forward, giving a salute before stepping back into line. 

“The Infantry.” A medium built dwarf wearing silver colored scalemale with gold bowed, soon as his back was straight he gave a salute. 

“Beasts of Venery.” The last stepped forward dressed in leathers with intricate embossing of war hounds as well as birds of prey, who bowed and stepped back.

Thror smiled proudly as his great grandson looked at the four men. The young prince paced from one to the other taking his time to talk to them before he stepped away and looked to the king confused. “Sire, I fail to see any representative from the Archers.”

The king raised his brows in surprise. They were a newer division barely branching out from under the infantry, only 30 dwarves strong. Not many knew of them as they had not been tested out in the field, though all accomplished fighters from the other main divisions of the proud dwarven army archery had mostly been kept for the royal sport of hunting. It was only due to the hard push of one particular dwarf that made Thror even allow such a thing to be established. 

“They are still within the lines of development, child.” Thror said softly. “Tell us, which would you like to be part of.” He waved his hand to the four dwarves on display silently telling his great grandson that he wanted him to choose from those only present.

“Father was in the Calvary, grandfather was one of the best within the ranks of Beasts of Venery, Thorin were part of the Infantry, and yourself were part of the Armored.” Kili swept his eyes over the men once more before he said sternly. “I wish to join the Archers.”

“Are you sure?” 

“They fight just as hard as the rest of our men, do they not?”

“Yes, they do.”

“Then I shall not be dishonoring anyone by joining them and showing they have our support for trying to strengthen our kingdom.” Kili held his chin up, even though he felt his insides quiver with anticipation. He knew his great grandfather would not want this of him, but when he first started to hear the whispers of bow men within the dwarven race he could not help but get excited about it. He loved the bow. He was skilled sword fighter, yes, but it was the bow that seemed to fit so naturally in his hands. With each hunt he went on he improved and had wished that it was something more than just the royals could enjoy. He was silently excited to know that there were others who enjoyed archery, enough to add it to their defenses. He felt safe with this decision and quite confident.

“Very well. You shall join the Archers.”

The court erupted in applause more out of tradition than for the actual choice since most of the dwarves in the court were unaware of the new division. Everything continued as scheduled, moving the day along, it wasn’t until the king had some time that he called Thorin to him.

“Who told that boy of the Archers?” He demanded.

“He had keen ears, he could have picked it up from many places.” Thorin sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

“This is not good.” Thror paced. “The commander of that unit is more ruthless than any other I have ever seen. If Kili steps out of line, he will not care if the boy is royalty or not.”

“Good.”

“What did you say?”

Thorin squared off his shoulders. “Kili is a strong dwarf that desires no special treatment. He will work hard as any grunt and still be elegant enough to keep up the standards of his royal upbringing.”

Thror huffed. “I still do not like this. …You will join with him.”

“Pardon?” Thorin had to tighten his jaw in order not for it to gape open. “I have already served my time in the infantry, I do not-”

“You will go with your charge.”

“Grandfather, no. No, I refuse to-”

“Oh yes, yes you shall. A show of good faith that the crown supports them as our young Kili said.” Thror started to wander off. “Be ready on the morrow, the two of you will have a busy day!”

Thorin stood still, not sure what had just happened and if he should be upset that he had just been shoved back into the army or if he should be happy that he would be able to oversee the safety of the boy he had raised. With a mixture of both he went back to his room where he sat in stunned silence until it was time for him to sleep.

It wasn’t until dusk the next day that Thorin and Kili managed to find the Archers, sequestered off from the rest of Erebor to the north east by a grove of trees. Kili groaned as he swayed on his feet having had walked since before sunrise in search for the forsaken camp. He had hoped to have gotten there at dawn, make a good impression, instead he was tired, hungry, and looked as if he rolled off of the top of Erebor. He stopped a dwarf and asked in a rather monotone voice, having asked the question so many times already that he was not expecting a good answer.

“Excuse me, sir. Is this where the Archer Division of the Erebor Army is situated at?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, I will be- wait, yes?! As in, yes, yes and not ‘I am jesting’ yes?”

The dwarf smirked, “As in, yes, yes.” He held out his hand, “I’m Nori.”

“Kili.” Kili took the dwarf’s offered hand and shook it. “And this is Thorin.”

“Aye, I know you two. Anyone with eyes would know the two princes of Erebor, though, I’m not sure why you’re here.” Nori tapped a finger on his bracer in thought, his eyes trailing over them. “Care to say why?”

“We’re signing up for this division.” Kili grinned before Thorin could say anything only causing the older dwarf to sigh. “Are you part?”

“Me? No. I’m just a messenger, who you want to be talkin’ to is Frerin. Over in that big tent over there.”

“Over which way? Could you show us?”

Nori moved in a strange shuffle, as if unsure if he should be on his way or take them to where they needed to go. His arm raised, a finger stroking over the hilt of a slender dagger tucked into his belt as he licked his lip, looking towards the camp. Upon seeing the odd reaction, Thorin took hold of Kili’s coat and gave it a tug, pulling the young one behind him. His hard blue eyes watching Nori who was now licking his lips. Then the messenger waved his hand and started to lead the way.

They wove through the camp that held possibly only ten tents, all surrounding a large fire. Off to the side was a range with targets set up. Nori pointed to one tent that was no bigger than any of the rest but had a pole in front of it with a black flag on it. The silver embroidery catching the dying sunlight of the day showing a symbol of the Archers; an arrow crossed over a sword on top of the silhouette of Erebor.

“I have to go, but that’s the tent you want.”

Before Kili could thank him Nori was already gone. Thorin sighed, adjusting his pack on his back. “Already a peculiar bunch.”

“Why do you say that?”

“They train in more than just archery.” He pointed to the flag. “They would have only an arrow and a bow, not an arrow and a sword.”

“Well they are growing into their own, perhaps we they were restricted to being a subdivision of the infantry, stuck with this symbol until they amass a certain amount amongst their rank.”

“Perhaps.” 

Thorin went to the tent a loud sound of a grinding wheel at work came from within. When he pulled back the front flap he was expecting the smell of oils and hot metal that came from the process of sharpening weapons instead something tickled at his nose that was very out of place. He knew the smell, an omega. What was an omega doing in a military camp? It was unheard of. They were sacred creatures that were to be treated with kindness, pampered and encouraged to breed with the alpha of their choosing. Having one even walk into a camp full of alphas was not allowed in Erebor, a law set for their protection.

In the tent was a large table set in the middle filled with candles and lamps, maps and papers and scrolls. Off to the side were two cots, in the back a large desk that a blond dwarf was hunched over, the sound of the grinding wheel coming from whatever he was working on. Another dwarf paced to the side, hair black, with thick braids resting over his shoulders. With one hand he tried gathering up the rest of his long hair, only succeeding in getting half of it. His other hand filled with papers that he squinted at. Thorin felt his heart give a particularly hard thump as he watched the dwarf put the papers in his mouth to hold, both hands going to his hair to twist it up and pin it back. Once the dwarf was done he went back to looking at his papers, adjusting how close he held them before the blond stopped his wheel. 

The dark haired dwarf then tossed the papers to the side with a growl. “One third of the supplies we need, again. What do I have to do to get that stubborn King to give us what we need? Ten boots for 30 dwarfs, what was he thinking?”

“Probably is being passively aggressive again, trying to get you to fold and rejoin the infantry. They suffered greatly after you left.” The blond turned a bit, grinning, showing he had the same kind of braided mustache and beard as the other. Over one eye was a jeweler's lense, both either oblivious to Thorin’s presence or they ignored him. “Besides with the new recruits he’ll have to turn his eyes onto your requests or have more of his people suffer.”

“Could you move and let me in?” Kili grumbled, shoving a bit at Thorin’s back so he could enter as well. His nose tingled a bit triggering a sneeze.

“Finally here, both of you,” the blond got up. He held something in his hands that he blew on before taking a cloth and polishing. He handed it over to the dark haired dwarf who put the contraption on the bridge of his nose, giving a few blinks before nodding earning a large smile from the blond. 

He then wiped his hands on his trousers before closing the distance between Thorin, Kili and himself. He gave a small bow, “You were supposed to be here in the morning. Had trouble finding us?”

Kili stuck out his hand, smiling brightening as the other regarded him before taking it and giving a shake. “You are situated in a strange area and no one cared to tell us your location, made it into a bit of a quest. Are you, Frerin?”

“Me? No, I’m Fili.” Fili turned, smiling with pride to the other who was now sitting and writing something on some papers. “That is Frerin, best commanding officer Erebor has to offer.”

“Are you the omega?” Thorin cut in, looking at Fili.

“Fili,” Frerin’s voice cut into the tent with a harsh tone that caused the two younger dwarves to stiffen quickly. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Take prince Kili to get something to eat. I need a word with Thorin.”

“Yes, sir.” Fili quickly left, quickly reaching back and grabbing Kili’s sleeve before yanking him out of the tent. He nearly scuttled in his pace, holding onto Kili’s arm and nearly laughing. “For the heir to the throne he’s not that bright.”

“Uncle Thorin is brilliant! He was right, there was an omega smell in there and our laws prohibit it.” He pulled his arm from Fili.

The blond bristled. “And he’s a fool for thinking that anyone here does not have a place. Omega or not, Frerin is a great leader!”

“Thorin is no fool! Apologize!”

“No. Frerin has fought to get his position, it’s your laws that are at fault not him nor I!”

Neither could tell what happened next, but it ended with the two in a mess of limbs on the ground, fists flying as they rolled trying to get the upper hand.

When the two left Frerin stood up. He rounded the table, stopping half way to Thorin and folding his arms over his chest. His dark eyes narrowed sending a sharp shock tingling over Thorin’s spine, it took everything he had not to sniff the air. His mouth salivated, his palms slick with sweat as he kept his shoulders straight. It wasn’t Fili that was the omega, it was Frerin. The one that was currently glaring at him with such beautiful eyes, only emphasized by the lenses that rested on his nose.

“Are we going to have a problem?” Frerin held his chin up high, his voice showing he commanded the power there. 

“I need to know why an omega was allowed within our ranks.”

“Because I earned it.” Frerin pointed a finger at Thorin, “And you may be a prince as well as your charge but you are both under my jurisdiction. You overstep your boundaries and you will be punished just like any other. I will warn you once; if you pull anything dealing with me being an omega and you’re superior because you are an alpha, you are in for a world of hurt.”

Squabbling shouts from outside only made Frerin look angrier. He straightened out his purple tunic before walking past Thorin, their shoulders brushing causing the prince to inwardly shudder. He had met many omegas before, but Frerin, something about him made him feel a jolt through out his body. He ran a hand over his face, taking in a slow breath as he tried to keep control himself. From the smell he could tell that Frerin was unbound, proudly strutting about that he was prime for breeding with his beautiful features and silken voice. No wonder Thror had wanted Thorin to be there with Kili. The lad had very few interactions with omegas and Thorin with his own determination to be controlled amongst the Ereborian treasures needed to be there to help keep him out of trouble.

“You fuckin’ bastard!” 

Thorin sighed, the weight of Kili’s words stamping down any strange emotions he may had been experiencing. Already the lad was in trouble. He turned sharply stepping out of the tent in time to see Frerin grab the collar of Fili and Kili’s coats and with no effort heft them apart like two cats. Kili made a swing at Fili as the other tried to kick the brunet.

Thorin looked up at the sky, silently asking for Mahal to give him the strength to get through this trial.


	2. you need to get along

Kili was not happy, his first day to be with the Archers was ruined by not being able to find the camp, and right when he found a dwarf about his age, someone he thought he could possibly be friends with he ended up in a fist fight giving him a black eye and a split lip. He was called some unsavory names that, begrudgingly he had to admit, were inventive and bristled him like a stray dog. He got a good scolding by Frerin who shook him like some kind of bad kitten before tossing him into a tent only to have Thorin follow him in and take his own chunk out of Kili’s hide for his behavior. He had gotten so upset that he spent the rest of the night sitting on his cot, arms folded over his chest and angry until dawn. Finally, unable to remain still any more, nor hold the willpower to have a grudge for that long, Kili slipped on his boots. He left his coat on his cot and left the tent. 

He was quiet in his steps, learned from years of good hunts. He went to Frerin’s tent where he stopped. He knew he should apologize for his actions to his commanding officer. Being unruly was definitely not the way that he wanted to make a first impression. He chewed on his bottom lip, hand raised to pull back the tent flap. Then a thought crossed his mind; what if Frerin was fast asleep? How would he feel if someone woke him up just to say, “I’m sorry for being a brat! Go back to sleep”? He would hate that. He gave an aggravated sound and stepped away. He would wait until he saw Frerin awake to apologize.

The prince instead opted to explore his surroundings. Out of the ten tents there were three that housed people, one being Frerin’s. One was a sort of canteen, another for bathing, a medical tent, one for armor, one for weapons, then there were two that looked more like work shops crammed with tools and tables of all sorts. It was around the workshop tents that he heard a faint thunking sound. He followed it to the range where he found the blond dwarf, Fili. His tunic off, his well muscled body already glistening in the morning sun with a coat of sweat. His hair was pulled up, rolled into a ball and lanced with decorative sticks fashioned to look like small axes. A lump formed in Kili’s throat, something… beautiful about him, how loose hairs fell and stuck to his neck, his mouth slightly open as he pulled back an arm. He watched as Fili’s arm flicked forward, the dull gray of metal flashing ahead and thunking into a target.

Kili blinked, grounding himself in reality. It was the first time he noticed that Fili had no bow but axes and knives. Suddenly the symbol made sense, they trained in anything projectile. 

“Fili.” Kili started, stepping back upon instinct to listen in as Frerin emerged.

Frerin handed the blond the glasses he had perched on his nose. “They are causing headaches again.”

“You haven’t had time to adjust to them.” Fili pressed them back into Frerin’s hand. “You also have also been under a lot of pressure as of recent. Wait a week, if they continue the I will see if I can adjust them.”

Frerin smiled gently, a hand coming up and caressing Fili’s cheek, thumb brushing over skin and whiskers. “This will not get you out of your punishment.”

Fili groaned, “I told you why I did it. Why can you not let this one slide?”

“Because none are above the rules. You got into a fight with those among your brothers, bottom line, you both get punished.” Frerin put his glasses back on, he blinked a few times letting his sight adjust a bit. He looked to the target Fili had been using. He stepped back and nodded his head over towards target. “Throw another.”

Fili took up his stance, taking a knife and throwing it, hitting the target a few lines from the center. Frerin stepped up to him, “Take another knife.”

Fili did as instructed, letting Frerin close to adjust where he held his elbow, a foot nudging his boot to bring his feet closer together by an inch. The commander stepped back. “Throw it.”

The knife hit dead center. Fili whirled and grinned to Frerin who smiled, he reached over and tenderly touched Fili’s face once more. “You always have your elbow too high and your feet too far apart, keep that in mind.”

“I will.”

“Good.” Frerin turned his attention from Fili, not seeing the once happy expression slip. “Now where is Ori? I need a look at his books.”

“What did we run out of?”

“You needn't worry.”

Fili moved up into Frerin’s space, his expression hard. “Do not play me. I know what we have been going through, I have eyes and I know how to count. If we need more things and the king will not provide I can go to Dale I could-”

“You will not!” Frerin snapped.

“We need the money!”

“And I will not risk anyone under my command going out there alone-”

“Send Kili with me!”

Frerin sighed, rubbing at his temple. “We hardly know the boy, our interactions with the royal family has yet to be… pleasant. Besides, he is to learn under my command not find a job within the breast of a city of man.”

“I don’t mind.”

Both looked to the dwarf that came out of his hiding. While Fili’s mouth opened up in surprise, Frerin’s jewel like eyes narrowed. 

“I do not appreciate others watching me, nor listening in to conversations.”

“I’m sorry, I…” Kili walked up to them, first looking to Fili who pressed his lips into a thin line looking a bit angry. Being closer up he could see Fili’s nose was still a bit swollen and sported a nice bruise on his collarbone from a punch. He felt awful. No wonder Fili had been so defensive of Frerin, Frerin, though older, was his omega. Kili couldn’t fault Fili for that, protecting one’s omega, even from verbal abuse was expected. If he had known, he would have kept his mouth shut. 

He took a deep breath, “It is not right that we are not giving to you what you need. I will address this to the King myself.”

Frerin crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes looking the prince over from toe to head. He snorted with a smirk. “Like you could change that ox’s mind. But since you are awake, you and Fili can get to your punishment. Head to the royal kitchens, you have pots to scrub.”

The two young ones glanced at each other before starting to walk off. Frerin’s voice halted their movements. “Have you forgotten something, Fili?”

The blond nearly snarled, he moved so he was side by side with Kili and stuck out his arm. The closeness made Kili’s heart skip a beat. He felt warm against his shoulder. He looked to Fili watching the blond look away with a mixture of disgust and annoyance as Frerin came up to them with a piece of rope. Kili was made to mimic Fili’s gesture only to have their forearms tied together.

“You will learn how to work together.” Frerin tied a complicated knot. “If the rope is tampered with in any way you will be scrubbing pots for the Infantry, if that does not work, you will clean out the cages for the Beasts of Venery, and the list goes on. I do not want to see either of you without the other.”

“For how long?” Kili asked, he was feeling a bit comfortable of this.

“For however long it takes for you two to get along. Now, you are free to go.”

With a quick jerk Fili yanked Kili along forcing the other to stumble in his steps until he could match the pace with the other.

“I really am sorry, for… things.” Kili tried to think but having Fili close like this, something just muddled his mind.

“Save it for the kitchens.” Fili snorted.

“Look I get it, you’re pissed off with me. I was a jerk and insulted your omega. I should have held my tongue, I’m just trying to apologize.”

Fili stopped this time pulled along by Kili who did not. “My? Frerin is not my omega.”

“But he was caressing your face earlier and you talk so freely with him.”

“You- you saw that?!” Fili’s cheeks filled with a red color that dusted down his neck.

“In my defense I was trying to figure out why you were throwing knives and axes in an archer’s division, the rest I had just… seen, I didn’t mean to spy.”

Fili jerked Kili causing the two to collide together. With his free hand he grabbed a fistful of Kili’s tunic. When the prince tried to move away he ended up tripping, falling onto his back with Fili on top of him. He groaned from where his head hit the dirt. 

“What was that for?” Kili moved a hand to the back of his head to rub at it. He was quickly jerked by his shirt, forcing him to look into Fili’s stunning blue eyes.

“You will **not** tell anyone about that. Do you understand me?”

“Why? If he’s not your omega then I figured you are courting, no shame in that.”

Fili stiffened, his eyes shifted around as if checking to make sure no one was around in the empty field they were currently in. Kili’s mouth started to feel dry as he watched Fili’s mouth where his tongue would dart out to wet lips in thought. Fili’s expression changed from the hard lines to something pleading that sent a shock up the prince’s spine. 

“Please. For him, do not say anything about it, ever again.”

“Okay, okay!” Kili nearly kicked Fili off of him. “Just get off, you’re crushing me.”

“I’m not that big.”

“You’re a boar.” 

“Say what you want, baby beard, but, just remember your promise.”

“I will.”


	3. wargs

Frerin was walking through the camp, books in hand with a ginger following him, scrolls stuffed in a satchel as the commander marked some things down with a quil. Thorin watched as he seemed oblivious to his surroundings yet he knew when to stop when someone walked in front of him, when to step to the side and out of the way as he continued to work. Frerin’s dark hair caught the sunlight showing several shades of dark hair mixed together, a few strands of silver colored strands caught the sun, glinting like mythril. He watched how the dwarf’s hair moved, slipping out of ties and braids, it looked so soft, so silken. He wanted to reach out and touch it, brush his fingers through the long locks, carefully brush it and re-braid it. His eyes turned to Frerin’s mustache, the one similar to Fili’s. While the blond had silver clasps Frerin had a muted green color that matched the clasps in his braids and hair.

The commander looked up, his pretty eyes catching Thorin’s for only a moment, long enough to make the prince’s heart to thump harder as he stayed stoic where he stood.

“Dori?” Frerin called out. He stepped to the side as a dwarf passed by with an armload of axes that looked blunt and the handles splintering. Thorin’s gaze followed the dwarf, frowning he was familiar with those axes, they were old makes for the Armored Division. What were they doing with those? The state of the weapons they were to be dismantled and disposed of.

“Dori!”

“I’m comin’!” A white haired dwarf came out of one of the tents that looked like one of the workshops. An apron tied around his waist. “What do you want?”

“We got ten boots yesterday-”

“Again?! You need to be telling those distributors that we can’t be workin’ like this. It’s cruel treatment.”

Thorin’s hands curled into fists, not liking how this new person was talking to Frerin. Even if he could convince himself it was not because he was attracted to the omega, even if he ignored that Frerin was an omega, no one should talk to their commanding officer in such a way. And as he bristled Frerin only seemed to brush the rude behavior off.

“I will have a word with them, but I need you to break the boots down and repair the most damaged ones with what you can. Hopefully we’ll be able to borrow a forge and make what arrow tips, belt buckles, and the like. Make a list of what you need for the metal works, Ori will be around later to collect them.” Frerin made another mark in his book. “Have you heard from Oin?”

“He left this morning with five men to see if he could replenish our stock. Didn’t he tell you?”

The book snapped shut causing Ori and Dori to jerk with a start. Frerin handed his book and quill to Ori. “Continue the rounds, record everything, Ori. Dori, which direction did they go?”

“Over towards the forest.”

Frerin took long strides walking away from them. He passed by Thorin, giving him a wave. “Come with me.”

Without hesitation he fell into step to Frerin’s right, his palm placed on the hilt of his sword as they walked. Frerin stopped by his tent, grabbing a bow and quiver of arrows. He set an arrow, ready to notch back and fire if they came to any trouble.

“Oin means well.” Frerin started to talk, his tone relaxed despite the tightness of his shoulders. “But he is old and hears things wrong at times. He was supposed to come to me before heading out, to find a better route because wargs have been seen in the north forest.”

“You believe he heard something different then.”

“Exactly.”

“If wargs have been seen then why not bring more men?”

“We all have multiple duties, I can’t spare any of them all are essential to work as hard as they can. I know you have been watching, seeing how low we are on supplies. Your grandfather does not believe we should be a division, let alone a unit in any army, it is his way of trying to disband us. We have to work together harder than ever to show that we are worth it.”

“Worth what?” Thorin moved his gaze from Frerin who fell back to walk next to him. Frerin was interesting he never had a commanding officer walk side by side with him.

“Worth being here, earning our place in Erebor.”

“What do you mean? Were you not born here?”

“No. None of us were. Ori, Dori, and Nori are from the White Mountains. After Moria was reclaimed Oin and his brother’s family had settled there for a while after being nomadic, then they came here because Gloin was one of the best bankers. The king required his services.”

“And where did you come from?” 

“The Blue Mountains.”

“That is a ways to travel for an unbound omega. Did you travel with family?”

“Does it bother you?”

“In a way it does. You are an omega, you should not be out here, but taken care of.”

Frerin let out a laugh, the sound making Thorin’s lips pull into a smile. It was a comfortable laugh, something soft like a lullaby. The commander took a few side steps and did something Thorin did not think anyone besides Dis would have ever done; tease him.

“Oh, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, could I please have another skein of wool? I ran out and I must finish knitting this sweater for you. I need you to take me to the haberdashers for more fabric if I am ever to make this new suite to wear to the spring festival.” He laughed again at how obscene it all sounded to his own ears. He slowed to a stop, bending over and holding onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath. “Oh dear prince, I stubbed my toe, I can’t walk! Please carry me to my room like a bride.”

“You mock me.” Thorin couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

Frerin smiled, nudging Thorin with his elbow. “No one jest with you before?”

“I have, it has only been a long time since the last.”

The other opened his mouth about to say something when a howl cut through the air. The smiles fell, eye hardening as both quickly turned their attention from each other to the world around them. There was a growl to their left, within a blink of an eye Frerin had notched his arrow and let it fly. It dug into the large wolf like beast’s eye, piercing deep into the skull, dropping it to the ground. He quickly pulled out another arrow from his quiver.

“Look out!” Large paws came down on him from the side, he raised up his arm expecting teeth only to have hot blood spill over his face and arm. Thorin’s strong hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him out of the limp corpse of the beast before the prince yanked his sword out of the creature’s flesh.

“We have to find Oin before the rest of the pack comes.” Frerin wiped at his face, his glasses smudged with red.

It did not take them long to hear the desperate shouts of dwarves at the edge of the forest. They ran as fast as they could. Three wargs were upon the small group, one of the people Thorin recognized as Nori, who had an elderly dwarf’s arm slung over his shoulders. He held onto Oin’s belt running as fast as he could while hefting the other along with him. 

“Bofur, hurry up!!” Nori shouted to the one lagging behind as the scream of a dwarf ripped into the air.

Bofur held up his bow, taking careful aim, “They got Demdel!”

“Bofur, fall back!!!” Frerin yelled as he vaulted over a fallen log, letting another arrow fly. It sang far and fast, hitting a warg that Bofur had been aiming for. “Thorin, help Nori!”

The prince ran up to Nori, grabbing the other arm of Oin’s and slung it over his shoulder. “You grab that leg and I’ll grab this one.”

Nori did as he was told, when they lifted Oin, the old dwarf let out a scream of pain, his head falling back; now both holding up Oin they could run faster. Bofur’s feet stomping behind them. 

“Hold on, Oin, we’ll fix that broken leg when we get back.” Nori tried to sooth his friend who moaned.

Frerin shot at another warg, hitting it in the shoulder as he stood his ground allowing his men time to escape. His heart hammered with adrenaline, his vision obscured with his dirty glasses. He could not aim correctly. He shot again, this time the blurry body of the warg fell to the side. He felt a bit of a relief finally felling one of the creatures. 

“Frerin!!” Thorin’s voice pulled his attention away, he took his eyes off of the blurry visage of the other two wargs.

It only took that one moment for the wargs to rush forward. The dwarf had tried to quickly pull an arrow from his quiver, focus back to the fight at hand. One of the warg’s heads slammed into his stomach, it flicked him up into the air. The other opened its mouth starting to leap up to catch him in its large maw. Frerin twisted around, holding his bow to the side of him as he braced himself. He thrust the bow into the throat of the warg as teeth came down on him, a tooth ripping a groove down the left side of his face. The warg choked, trying to toss the dwarf out of its mouth, throwing Frerin to the ground as it gagged and flailed.

Frerin coughed, the wind pushed out of him. A massive paw hit him, the claws tearing into the leather armor he wore under his tunic, ripping it easily and into his side. He shouted in pain as the force of the claw sent him rolling. Another paw batted at him, the warg smacking him around as if it was a bear assaulting its prey. It would try to gather him to its mouth only for Frerin to kick hard at the teeth as the tongue slapped against him like a hungry dog trying to gain a taste. There was a sharp sound and suddenly the assault had stopped.

He flopped on his back, trying to catch his breath. The warg that had been choking now dead, the other with one of Bofur’s arrows sticking out of its neck. He tried rolling onto his front to push himself up only to fall back down, his head spinning.

“Ya stupid lad.” Bofur’s frantic voice came to him.

“Had to-” he swallowed, his throat feeling dry. “-make sure my men were safe.”

He could barely see as someone who was clearly not Bofur leaned over him. He welcomed the hands that helped him up, only giving a hiss of a protest as he was moved onto Bofur’s back. His body was limp, he could feel something dripping off of his knuckles. 

\-----------------------------------

Fili smiled at Kili who sat across from him, the two hunched over large pots using their tied arms to go back and forth between the pots as they held brushes and scrubbed. Kili had figured how to make a game out of their punishment. He did not bring up Frerin and Fili’s relationship again, only talking about small things, such as how he liked being outside more than in the mountain. He enjoyed the open spaces and the smell of the trees and the feel of the wind. He liked to widdle even though he was bad at it, and his favorite food was anything with currants in it. He even got Fili to reveal that the blond enjoyed stories and songs, he played the fiddle, and when it came down to food he had a secret love for anything creamy and sweet.

Kili was a gentle person, and Fili was enjoying discovering how capable this soft prince really was. And he was finding himself giving Kili “accidental” touches here and there. Small things such as the brushing of their hands, bumping their shoulders together, and he liked each time. Something about it seemed natural.

The young prince looked at Fili, meeting his blue gaze. He smiled back, letting a finger brush over one of Fili’s causing the other to turn back to their work. He liked that smile, liked how Fili seemed so bashful with touch. Dare he say, even cute, it made him want to tease him.

“You’re like an omega.” He chided. 

“Shut it.” Fili kicked at Kili’s boot lightly. 

“Aw, you’re blushing.”

“At least I don’t look like a puppy, like you.”

“That’s mean to say, you could at least call me a manly puppy.”

“Not with those eyes. You look like you’re begging for sweet milk and meat.”

Kili was about to reply when a clammer caught their attention. The two stood up, moving from the back room of the kitchen. The head chef was yelling at someone to get out, the other not willing to leave. When the two came into sight of the dwarf they understood why the chef was so upset. It was Bofur, trailing dirt and blood.

“I need to be speakin’ to- Fili.” Bofur took off his hat, swallowing hard when he saw the boys.

Even with their arms tied together, Fili’s hand grasped Kili’s in a hard grip. In his mind he was silently pleading, begging for the news to not be about Frerin.

“You need to be goin’ to ‘im.” Bofur said.


	4. pains

Kili was nearly dragged down the halls, he had to leap a few steps in a strange skip in order to keep up with the bolting run of Fili’s stride. The rope tying them together pulled and strained against his skin, biting hard making him hiss. He first had tried to protest, to try to stop the blond in order to cut the rope but Fili yanked him with a surprising power that made him feel like a small dwarfling at the behest of a powerful pony. No matter what he said nor did would slow him, nor the dwarf that had come to collect them. When they reached the Halls of Healing, Fili finally stopped, letting Kili slump while trying to catch his breath.

“I don’t know his current condition.” Bofur said. “I left to fetch you soon as I put him down on the bed.”

Fili didn’t reply only shoved past Bofur, yanking the prince with him again. They quickly made their way down the empty cots to where a group of people were gathered. Thorin’s distinct figure stood at the foot of a cot, an arm folded over his chest while his teeth dug at the skin around his nail, eyes focused. 

“Frerin!” Fili shoved past dwarves, physically knocking one nearly to the ground. 

On the cot, propped up with a few pillows was the commander, head wrapped in bloodied bandages, his chest exposed as the white sheets pooled around his lap showing the expanse of muscle and torn flesh. Dori held up Frerin’s elbow as a doctor ran a needle through the terrible mess of his side. Frerin’s skin was white as fresh milk, the washed skin looked stained from the blood that had once been flowing. He tried to keep his eyes open as Ori wetted a cloth in warm water and pressed it down on Frerin’s cheek trying to get a little warmth back into his body. 

“What the hell happened?” Fili went to grab for Frerin only to have Ori shoot out a hand, his palm colliding with Fili’s shoulder. The scribe leaned over their commander trying his best to keep the blond under control.

“Fili. You have to keep your-”

Fili knocked Ori’s hand away from him. “Look at him, he is in shreds!!”

Frerin tried looking up, he took in several breaths trying to push sound out from between his lips. Only getting a murmured noise that he repeated a few times. 

“Who was with him?!” Fili looked like a wild animal about to strike. “Who is responsible?!”

The commander finally managed to take in a deep breath and belt out. “FILI!”

The youth’s wrathful gaze tore away from the others. He squatted down, his bound arm up high with Kili half leaning trying to still stand. He touched the other’s face, feeling the heavy weight of Frerin’s head as the other fought to keep his eyes from rolling back.

“I’m here.”

“O-mmhf- out.”

“What?”

“Ge-get out.”

“No, no I will not.”

Frerin moved causing the doctor’s needle to jab into his wound causing more blood to trickle down but he acted as if he had not noticed. He looked in the direction of Thorin, the blurred outline distinct amongst the others in his bad vision. “Th-haaa- Tho…” He took a few more breaths as the need was dug out, a wad of cloth pressed down against the wound causing him to cry out.

Fili tried grabbing at Frerin, not sure how to comfort, but Kili pulled him up to his feet and back only allowing the other to be within a finger tip’s length from touching the injured dwarf.

“Shh, shh,” Dori said softly as he tried to fight the strength of the commander that was trying to pull out of his grip. 

Frerin buried his face into the pillows, panting helplessly. A near squeaking sound of pain pulled from him, his whole body trembling. Fili tried to reach for him again, Kili having to use his other arm to wrap around the blond and try with all of his might to keep the other from causing more damage. When it looked as if his grip was going to be lost Ori quickly rounded the cot to aid in restraining the other. 

“Thorin!” Frerin cried into his pillow, voice desperate and riddle with agony. “G-Get him out!”

The prince, who had not moved from his spot became mobil. He came over to Fili and Kili from behind. He wrapped a strong arm around each one’s waist and hefted them up with little effort. Fili squirmed like a cat, his body twisting so his stomach was pressed up against Thorin’s side as the prince continued to carry the two as if they were little goats. Fili’s boots kicked out trying to catch Thorin only to get Kili who started to shout at him to stop thrashing.

“No! Frerin!” Fili tried reaching back. “Frerin!!”

It was when they were on the other side of the doors that Thorin put them down. He calmly stepped in front of Fili when he tried to get back in. He folded his arms over his chest, baring him quite effectively when he tried again.

“Out of my way!”

“No.”

“I need to be with him, you don’t understand!”

“Fili, calm down. He’ll be okay.” Kili tried his hand at it.

“Did you see the state he was in? I need to be with him!”

“Your commanding officer gave you an order. You follow it.” Thorin growled.

“And as his son I have a right to be there!”

The two princes looked visibly shocked. Thorin quickly recovering, though his voice and posture softened. He reached over taking up Fili and Kili’s bound arms, he worked on the complicated knot, slowly picking it apart as he spoke. “He needs the doctor to sew up his wounds, then he needs rest. He is a strong dwarf and will recover.”

When their arms were free Kili wrapped his sore arm around Fili’s shoulder and pulled him into a half hug. “Listen to Thorin. It will be for the best.”

It made sense to him now. The similarities Fili and Frerin shared in their hair, the affection displayed. Frerin was Fili’s omega, just not his mate but his bearer. The one that held him close when he was a babe, whispered sweet things when the blond was upset and punished him when he did something bad. Fili’s frantic reaction only moments ago was normal for any child to have in the face of seeing a parent in such a state.

“I…” Fili anger sapped from him, his panic replaced with a hollow feeling of being lost. He looked around them as if double checking that they really were inside Erebor and not somewhere else. He then looked to Thorin, desperate blue eyes needing guidance.

“I need you to show us your records.” Thorin placed a hand on Fili’s back, ushering the two youths to walk beside him, Fili between the two princes. “I need to see what sorts of armor and weapons we have. Can you do this?”

The golden dwarf took in a long breath, “Tell me what happened first, and why you want to see the records.”

“One of the soldiers, Oin, had left to do something, took a small group with him to the northern woods. Commander Frerin had heard of reports of warg sightings in the area. He had me accompany him to find them. Out of a company of six, only three survived. Frerin had done his duty and tried to protect his men who were in the midst of escaping.”

Fili looked as if he wanted to comment about it but only sighed, he moved faster slipping away from Kili and Thorin’s touch. Without his shirt they could see his muscles tight, his pinned up hair revealing the flexing of his jaw as he ground his teeth.

“And about the records?”

“I need to see why his armor was of such poor quality.” Thorin nearly spat on the ground, pissed off that anyone in Erebor’s armies would have only thin leather under tunics to protect their bodies. If Frerin had been wearing proper armor then he would have had significantly less injuries. He would not have coated Bofur’s back with blood, and not be a quivering mess on a cot.

“I can tell you _exactly_ why!” Fili stormed out of the main gates of the kingdom. He whirled on them, angry once more. “He’s an omega, that is why!”

Thorin held up his chin, looking down his nose at the youth calmly taking the brunt of the biting tone. 

“This kingdom does not deserve his services.” Fili stepped up to Thorin, their strong chests knocking together. “Your _King_ does not deserve him.”


	5. discrimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.
> 
> I also imagine that Bifur would have issues with going to the doctors. Traumatized from having the axe in his head.

Thorin ran his hand through his hair, pulling it back away from his face, messy locks stuck out from between his fingers as he tried to understand the chaos of Frerin’s documents. He was only half way through organizing and it had been about a week, with the most recent two days without sleep. And little improvement to Frerin’s condition. His gaping wound had shown signs of infection forcing him to be moved into isolation. He barely knew Frerin, he knew no one in camp besides Fili and Kili with little association with anyone else besides Ori and a few others that would carry about business as usual. Which he found admirable if it wasn’t for the fact that the calm of the camp left an uncomfortable itch beneath his skin. Every soldier was twitchy, their hands never far from a weapon. It helped him very little as it was an infectious environment and he found himself even keeping a dagger on the table next to his tankard. His eyes glancing up from the records to shift about.

He let out a long breath, putting the papers down and reaching for his tankard. He pulled a long drink from it, hoping the cool water would once more do its job of settling his starved stomach and the need to sleep. They only had enough food to supply one meal per day for everyone and he had no idea how they could survive in such conditions without being on the run from orcs where fear made one forget what hunger was. Though, it did make sense as to why some dwarves were so skinny, like Ori and Nori, whom he had watched sneak food off of their plates and bowls and into Dori’s when the eldest brother was distracted. From what Thorin had observed Dori was the main one in charge with taking the broken down supplies and using them to repair what he could from armor and boots, to cots and tents, all the way down to tunics and belts. He worked longer hours than anyone else and would catch little sleep. Nori… Thorin wasn’t sure what his role was, but Thorin was certain Nori was not part of the division. He was pretty sure Nori was right when he said that he was a messenger, but to whom and what kind, he didn’t know. Bofur, from Frerin’s records, was the one to get a hold of for breaking down whatever supplies they got. Oin, chief medical personnel, though deaf and possibly half blind. Bombur, he was actually in charge of weapons and armor while a wiley eyed dwarf with an axe in his head was in charge of food rations. Most too intimidated to get close to him to even ask for more than just the one meal.

“Ah, there you are.” A familiar voice chimed as the quiet sanctity of Frerin’s tent was disturbed.

Thorin looked up seeing the last person he expected to see, “Balin. What brings you here?”

The white haired dwarf rubbed his hands together, looking around the tent. “I was sent by the king to see how the Archers are doing with their commander in his state.”

The prince narrowed his eyes. Thror had sent someone to check them out? Why would he have them assessed?

The more this pulled on the more he was certain that their king was discriminating and it rubbed Thorin in all of the wrong ways. What was his gain from doing this?

“We are getting by. Frerin had appointed his second in command to take over the training, a unit of the infantry was sent out to dispose of the rest of the warg pack that has come too close to our camp. The records are being sorted. All is well.”

“But something bothers you.” Balin said with a wink. “I know you well, laddie.”

“Need I remind you that I am older than you?”

“No, but with my white hair everyone assumes I am the elder and I do make wiser sense than you on most occasions. Now, what is on your mind?”

“We need more supplies.”

“Were you not given a shipment yesterday?”

“Aye. Yet again it was short, two thirds short.”

“That doesn’t seem right.” Balin stroked his beard. 

Thorin leaned back in his seat, feeling an ache in his muscles from being hunched over for so long. The time he spent in Frerin’s shoes has been short and yet he was already feeling the weight of frustration pushing down on his shoulders. Frerin had managed to create a system around the misfortune that seemed to be enforced upon the Archers and amazingly enough it worked. Thorin pushed himself out of his seat, leaving the tent with Balin following. He looked up at the position of the sun, it was about the time that Fili would want to try to visit his bearer again. He straightened out his back, rolling his shoulders. The prince walked through the busy camp. Frerin had been right, everyone had many jobs and no one could be spared even for a moment’s rest until the end of the day. If they were not washing clothing they were helping Dori tinker, or borrowing a forge, after a grueling regimen of practice. One of the favorites was to build stamina, which was to give the archer only one arrow to use, constantly sending them out to fetch it. He had run across Kili having to do it along with some of the others with Fili barking out orders and harassing the soldiers if they even dared to slack. 

From the current shouts he was certain Fili was anxious to wrap up the training for the day as he made his way to the range.

“You call that a shot?! A cross eyed, blind, two legged warg humping a bull could do better!” Fili snarled at Kili who only blinked at attention trying not to bark back at his superior officer. “Notch your arrow.”

Kili quickly moved into position doing as he was told. Fili shoved his elbow down so it was within line with his shoulder. He stepped behind the young prince, hands going to his hips, “Straighten your spine.”

Kili felt his heart flutter, the feel of Fili’s palms on his hips made the strangest thought go through his head, “perfect fit”. When he did not straighten his spine enough Fili pulled on his hips, forcing his back to be pressed up against Fili’s chest, making him straighten fully.

“Like that, straight.” Fili then stepped back, his fingers finding one of his mustache braids. He rubbed it between his fingers as he seemed to assess Kili’s stance. “Shoot.”

Kili let the arrow fly, it hit the edge of the red dot in the middle of the target. Closer than all the other holes of his previous marks. Despite how tired he was he smiled a bright grin looking to Fili for praise and very much like Frerin, Fili smiled an approval. He touched Kili’s shoulder. “Fetch the arrow, then you can end for the day.” Fili turned to the others that were in the middle of practice shouting the same command with many happy sounds from the men following. 

Thorin waited patiently for Bombur to come and take over, making sure all the weapons were accounted for before Fili gave him a wave, walking off. Thorin quickly followed, Balin looking confused as he walked beside his old friend. The prince noticed and took pity on his companion. “Frerin had ordered that no one leaves the camp alone, not until all sightings of wargs have ceased. A skilled warrior of higher rank with each group. It is now the time of day we go to see our commander to see how he is mending and if he has any new orders.”

“Oh, I see.” Balin held his hands behind his back. “Quite efficient, you lot.”

“Aye.”

“Well then, I believe I know what to tell the king.” Balin gave a bow when they reached the gates of Erebor and went on his own way. 

The two went to the Halls of Healing, going back to a separate room where Frerin was sleeping. Thorin stayed by the door as he watched Fili. The young man took off his boots. He very carefully climbed into the bed reminding Thorin of the nights where Kili would climb into his own, scared of a nightmare or a monster under the bed. Fili, by all rights, looked like a small child, worried and… he was scared. He watched the blond pull up his knees, his head resting on Frerin’s chest as he wrapped an arm around him very gently. Fili held onto his bearer, giving a heavy sigh through his nose, staring at nothing in particular.

“I will collect you when it is time to leave.” Thorin said softly.

The lad did not say anything in reply, only watched him leave. When he was gone Fili moved to press a kiss to Frerin’s face. He played with locks of dark hair. “Get better, tharkâl [carrier/bearer]…” He nuzzled his face into his bearer’s neck, wishing with all of his heart that Frerin would wake and the infection healed by the miracle of the gods. 

\--------

Thorin went down to the lower levels of Erebor, the burning of candles and lamps growing brighter as he came into the district of their home where all the jewellers and bankers worked. He passed by a line of dwarves and cut straight to the front where a man sat at his desk talking about finances to a customer. 

“I need to see Gloin.” Thorin stated.

The dwarf did not look up from the coins he was counting and jerked his thumb behind his shoulder. The prince easily went back, finding the head banker who was leaning over another dwarf, pointing something out as they spoke about finances. 

“Gloin.”

The redhead looked up, he quickly straightened himself. “Ah, your highness, how can I help you?”

“I’ve been noticing that the finances for the Archer Division is low. I want to know why.”

The banker held out his hand showing he wanted to talk somewhere more private. Thorin obliged, moving to a small room that looked to be the archives with scrolls and contracts all filed away. 

“Why the secrecy?” Thorin asked.

“Because it is… something I am ashamed of, seeing as you must have learned by now that my one brother is in that division.” Gloin sighed, pulling up a seat. “Unfortunately, as you know, if a new dwarf wants to be part of Ereborian society we must pay tribute to the king in one form or another. While he is kinder with omegas his kindness only extends so far. While my skills of managing money bought my omega and son our way in here, Oin still had to join up in the army.”

“This does not have anything to do with what I came to inquire about.”

Gloin leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. A long silence stretched between them before he spoke up. “What do you know of Frerin?”

“What do the finances of this division have to do with him?”

“Everything. He’s an omega with an alpha status, an unbound one at that, and not many know that he has one mighty strong son showing he can breed well.”

Thorin felt something tighten in his stomach. His heart lurched as a fear started to settle in. What Gloin was implying could not be true. Before he knew it he was shaking his head, “No. No. My grandfather would never stoop so low as to sabotaging his own men in order to get an omega to recant and become a breeder.”

“I understand that it must sound bad, look bad, but I only tell you what I know. What I have seen with my own eyes.” Gloin looked guilty as if all of this was of his own creation. “And I was told with strict instructions not to aid them more than I am allowed, even at the cost of my own brother.”

“Gloin. I am telling you, you are wrong.”

“I cannot tell you what the king is thinking, your highness… only, to untrained eyes it does seem that Frerin’s alpha status seems to be the problem.”

“Then why not take away his alpha status?”

“That, you need to be asking the king. I only deal with finances.”

“Speaking of which, how can I get you to give them what they need?”

Gloin shook his head sadly. “You can’t. As I said, I have strict instructions.”

“They can’t go on like this. Frerin almost died because he could not afford the armor that is standard issue!!”

“Your majesty I cannot!” Gloin stood up. “For my own omega, with child again, for my boy. I can’t.”

Thorin glared at the helpless dwarf, his anger more on the situation than on Gloin. He stormed out of the room. He stomped all the way back to the Halls of Healing only quieting his rage enough to not sound like a ramaging pony in a glass shop. He took a few moments to take deep breaths outside of the room that held Frerin. He quietly opened the door a crack before a soft voice floated to him. It was tired, filled with pain and so very weak.

“All is well, turgith [baby beard/little beard].” 

Thorin opened the door a little more, enough to look in and see Frerin. Fili was asleep in the strong arms of his bearer, who cradled him close. Frerin placed a gentle kiss on Fili’s creased brow, giving a hum that seemed to relax the young one greatly. The omega stroked golden hair, looking at his son fondly. In the gentle light of the lamps in the room Thorin could see the sheen of sweat, the muscles of the omega quivered from the strain of his simple movements. His skin was sickly pale from fever and yet Frerin still held Fili as if he was nothing but a baby. 

“All is well,” he repeated, this time his voice a little shaky as he looked down at Fili. “Mahal…” He took a deep breath. “Mahal’s hammer will shield you if I cannot.”

Thorin closed the door. His gaze was turned to the floor even though he did not see anything, his mind stealing his sight from him. Frerin was scared… Frerin with that lovely laugh, that kind smile… the very commander that threw himself in front of wargs to save his troops. It was more than the commander Thorin had in the infantry had ever done… But above all that, he could not stop feeling of anger and betrayal towards his own kingdom. Alpha status or not, Frerin was an omega. A treasure, not an object to be pushed around, and what he just saw, the strength stripped away from the dwarf leaving behind the bones of a bearer that could die of infection… with is son looking so small and helpless despite the age.

As an alpha he could not allow this to continue. He had been raised to protect the omegas and their children.

He quickly left the Halls of Healing, he felt his pockets for his coin purse as he left Erebor’s main gates. He went to the stables ordering two ponies. Once he had them he went to the Archers camp, pulling the ponies along.

“Bifur!”

The strange dwarf grumbled khuzdul as Thorin came up to him. “Bifur, I need you to go to the Halls of Healing.”

“I ma zirikh ganagîn! [I do not want to go there!]”

“Shh, calm.” Thorin held up a hand to the wiley man. “You will only go there to escort Fili back to camp, that is all. I need you to do this.”

Bifur seemed to consider it before he nodded.

Thorin then sought out Dori. He found him once again in the work tents looking as if he needed sleep. “Dori, I need you to gather all that you have repaired and pack it on the brown pony.”

“What? Why?” 

“Do as you are told.”

The silver haired dwarf snorted putting down his tools. “I don’t see why you get to be in command while Frerin is on the mend.” He grumbled as he started to gather things up. “Frerin would be terribly upset if he knew you were taking away the things I have crafted myself for this army! And don’t blame me if he takes a chunk out of your hide when we tell him you did something fishy with our supplies.”

The prince fought the urge to roll his eyes. Dori certainly was a fussy thing for not being a mother omega with a brood of seven dwarflings to look after. But considering he had taken care of a shifty creature like Nori and an overly trusting boy such as Ori, he let Dori’s behavior slide. Besides, he did his duty even if it was full of griping. 

“Here. First pack of many.” Dori tossed a tied up net filled with boots at Thorin’s feet. Thorin did roll his eyes this time as he picked up the net and took it to the pony.

“What are you doing?” Kili’s voice came up from beside him.

“Doing my duty as prince.” Thorin said quietly so only Kili could hear.

Kili’s eyes darted to the boots. He was was a clever lad, accustomed to Thorin’s actions. “I’m going with you.”

“No, you will stay here-”

“I’m just as pissed off as you.” Kili stepped closer to Thorin, hissing as he grabbed his uncle’s arm. “These men are being treated like the dirt that lay on the floors of the Beasts of Venery’s cages and yet they still strive to serve our kingdom. Whatever great grandfather is doing to make it like this, it will not stand.” 

Thorin frowned, looking at his ward. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I-”

“You do not normally lash out like this unless someone you care for is threatened. What happened?”

Kili’s brows pulled together as he scowled so dark that it made Thorin somewhat proud that he could look so formidable. “... Fili’s the closest thing I have to a friend.” He took a few breaths through his nose looking up at Thorin trying to contain himself. “Do I need to say more?”

“No, turgith.” Thorin wrapped an arm around Kili’s shoulders and pulled him into a comforting half hug. “No, you do not.”

“I’m going with you.”

“Aye. I believe even if I forbade you now, you would still follow.”


	6. no good deed goes unpunished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Sorry for the errors. I'm really tired but I thought you all would like to read this.

Kili fell into step, following Thorin’s lead soon as they reached Dale. His uncle did not need to tell him what they were here for, he knew the Archers were lacking in everything and due to circumstances he knew that Frerin had forbidden anyone from going into Dale. As to why it was forbidden, that was something he did want to find out. For the time being he was fully willing to abuse his position as prince to break that rule in order to get his division proper supplies. 

He had seen the wounds, the raw meats and fats as a needle and thread pulled skin together like cloth. Frerin was amazing to have not bled out, yet he stayed awake throughout Fili’s distress. It left Kili at more than just amazed. He had heard of stronger dwarves falling to such injuries before they even reached the hands of a healer. But Frerin stuck in, he was still fighting, and he couldn’t help his imagination running from his control. It created scenarios of him walking with Fili, the two having a good day only to have a warg come and maul the blond. The claws and teeth tearing into his friend, screams gurgling with blood, and each time he imagined it he felt a terrible chill run down him as if he was thrown into a cold river. It made his stomach lurch up into his throat and his mouth dry. 

He cleared his throat as he untied a pack of netting filled with Dori’s creations. He didn’t want to dwell on it any more. He continued to untie packs and set them down beside his pony as Thorin went into a shop. The human shopkeeper came out and without being asked to, Kili opened up one of the packs for the human to reach in and take one of the boots to examin. He turned it this way, then than, squinting at the stitching, poking at the soles. Then he bought half of what they had brought. They moved on, selling boots and leather armor, discarded axes that had been meant for dismantling, and Thorin even took out one of his own hair beads to hand to a jeweler who bought it at a high price. At this Kili took out his own hair clip, gifted to him by Thror on one of his birthdays. Thorin shot the lad a look but only smiled when seeing Kili’s determination.

With their money collected Thorin had Kili hold out his palms so that he could drop the coins into them as he counted how much they had earned. He pulled out his own coin pouch and added that to the growing pile and Kili quickly had Thorin reach into his own tunic and pull out his coin purse to contribute. All together, they were still lacking but they had a good start.

They went to shops after that, this time to buy thick leathers and warm furs. They spent most of their coins there, before moving on to spend the rest on vegetables, breads, and fruits. They packed everything onto their ponies, and with a detour, they headed back.

It was nightfall and Fili was pacing around the edge of camp. After Bifur had been sent to get him he had gotten a terrible feeling in his stomach. When he got back to their camp he found their supplies gone, Kili- gone, Thorin- gone with Dori telling him about how Thorin just came and took all their stuff and rode off. It took everything he had not to fly off the handle, gather every one of the soldiers and head out to scavenge the woods for anything to replace what they had taken from them. If word got out that he allowed this, that the crown deliberately took away their supplies then they would be disbanded. They would no longer belong to Erebor and forced to settle in other dwarven cities. 

He shook as an illness twisted his stomach. Frerin could not go through that again, especially wounded. And Fili’s bearer would do anything to keep his son safe, even if it meant… even…

Fili put a hand over his mouth trying not to vomit. He wouldn’t allow it. Not after everything they had been through, not after what Frerin had to do in order to get them here. The crown owed them a great debt and he would not let them forget that. Even if he had to tear Erebor to the ground he would protect his tharkâl (bearer).

“Fili, Fili!” Nori came running up. “They’re back and you won’t believe what they did.”

The golden dwarf did not even blink, he took off at a dead run. Finding where many had been gathered. A few dwarves hefted some deer over their shoulders, others followed carrying baskets of food, all following Bifur. Fili stepped out of their way, Bifur muttering about having a good meal in the morning for once. 

He pushed through the crowd as more dwarves helped Dori packages and bundles. 

“Fi-” Kili started with a happy smile, it slipped at the pure rage coming off of the blond. He swallowed as he watched the other dwarves seem to scatter like mice soon as they noticed who was there. 

Fili reel back his fist only to punch Thorin in the cheek sending the tall prince to the ground. Before quickly doing the same to Kili. The impact sharp and hard like being tossed upon rocks.

“Both of you, in my tent. NOW!” He didn’t wait for them to get up, or to respond only turned on his heel and stormed to his tent.

“Well, I dare say he’s pleased with you.” Bofur grinned as he looked down at the two princes who held their faces. 

“That’s pleased?!” Kili groaned as Bombur took one of his hands and helped him up. Nori helping Thorin off of the ground.

“I told you there would be trouble.” Dori shook his head. “But no one listens to me. You just be thankful that it was Fili and not Frerin.”

“You know, you talk too much.” Thorin said as he rubbed his cheek that throbbed, he was certain it would be purple in the morning.

Dori only snorted while Bofur and Bombur laughed.

When they went into the tent they were greeted by Fili’s pacing. He growled and huffed like an alpha in a rut, pissed off and ready to start a fight with any that did not submit.

Fili barked. “You left to gods know where,and abused your positions as Prince to take our supplies!! Do you have any idea what you could have done to this division?!”

“We went to help!” Kili snapped out. He instantly regretted it when Fili was pressed up against his body, he flinched when he was certain that the blond was going to headbutt him him only to have their foreheads pressed together, hard. He was forced back a step, his nose taking in the sharp scent of anger and something else that made his hands tremble. He wanted to push forward, assert his dominance. He wanted to shove Fili down to the ground, make him submit to him. 

“What you did was take our supplies, give the king a damn opening to disband us. Toss us out of Erebor and I’m not going to allow that shit to happen because of some self righteous brats that don’t know how to fucking stay in line and so help me if you endanger us like that again I’ll do more than just throw a punch in your pretty little face!” He stepped back so he could address them both. “I don’t know if you are aware of this or not but none of us are from Erebor, we are in the service of the king as tribute so we can gain citizenship. The government here-” he pointed down to the ground to emphasize Erebor. “-does not take kindly to dwarves seeking asylum. It is why we have to give tribute. It is a way to intimidate any who want to come here and after what shit we had to get through to get here, I will not jeopardize what we have gained because you felt the need to break the rules. I do not care if you are princes, you step out of line again and I will flog both of you until you have no skin on your backs. Do you I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Thorin said quickly, back straight.

“Yes, sir.” Kili said after a few breaths.

“Dismissed.”

Thorin stepped out first, Kili following. He didn’t understand why their actions could have caused so much trouble. They were gone for less than half a day and from what he knew someone who was in service to the king had to screw up pretty badly to be thrown out. Yet Fili was so angry about it, over it. He heard a sharp shout followed by a loud bang that caused dwarves to give the tent a wide berth when passing by. 

Kili took a few steps away. Stopped, turned around, walked a few back before he hesitated and repeated the process a few times before he took in a deep breath and said something very unbecoming of a prince, “Fuck it.”

He went back in the tent, seeing Fili by the table with bruised and split knuckles. His head was bowed as he let out a long, shuddering breath, his shoulders quivering. Then it hit him, a smell akin to fear. 

Fili wasn’t angry. He was terrified.

“What do you want?” Fili asked, the fight out of his voice.

“To know what’s really gotten you upset.” Kili walked over, he grabbed a chair and sat in it showing he was not going anywhere. 

“I told you. Your actions jeopardized all of us.”

“I’m not an idiot.” He folded his arms over his chest and crossed his legs, resting his calf on his knee. “What is really going on here? Why would the king want to disband you so quickly? Thorin mentioned that Balin had been sent today to check up on us due to Frerin’s condition and that’s not normal for him. You said it was because Frerin’s an omega and I believe it but I want to know what you’re leaving out.”

“Cocky little bastard.” Fili growled.

“And so far, your best friend and prince. I want to know what is going on in my kingdom.”

“I’m not going into this. I just chewed you out and punched you in the face, I’m in no mood for a heart to heart.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you do.”

Fili snorted. Kili was just as stubborn as himself, but he could be even more so. He waved a hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. He was walking out of the tent when he said, “Do as you please.” 

He had to duties to preform. He checked in on Bifur who was happily cooking all the deer meat in different ways to make it last as long as it could. In his thick khuzdul he pointed to where Ori was and how the record keeper had already been there. Fili went to Dori’s work shops where Ori was currently scribbling as fast as he could as Dori listed dimensions of fabrics, leathers, and furs. They were… they were of great quality, things that they should had to begin with, if not better on some aspects. Dori was already talking about things he wanted to do with all that he had. He even spoke about making something special for their commander as a welcome back gift soon as he was cleared to leave the Halls of Healing.

He checked in on Bombur as well as others making sure everything was settling in for the night before supper was announced and for the first time in many nights he was able to eat something that was not watered down, brown broth. It was after his second bite of actual potatoes that he sighed. He gathered a second plate and started back to his tent.

“Sir.” Fili tried hard not to react to Thorin’s voice and kept walking. “Yes?”

“I request to go to Erebor.”

“By yourself?”

“Yes.”

“On what business?”

He wasn’t going to lie, he was already in enough trouble as it was. “...To see our commander.”

“If you are not back within the hour after lights out we will have to send a search party. Do not cause any more trouble than is needed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thorin?”

“Yes?”

“Do not think me ungrateful for what you have done for us…”

“I do not.”

Fili nodded, continuing on his way. He went into the tent he shared with Frerin finding Kili still sitting in that damn chair looking stubborn as ever. Apparently he was wrong, Kili was more stubborn than himself. He came over, handing him a plate of dinner, pulling up a seat for himself.

They picked at their food until Fili finally broke the silence.

“Where would you like me to start?”

\--------------------------------------

Thorin looked at the jars of medicine that had been forgotten by one of the healers. He tipped one around watching the liquid swirl and took in the color. It was a weak antibiotic, something he knew they gave to children. Kili had taken it multiple times when he was a babe and gaining his first grips of strength in the world.

“Fili has a fire in his belly.” He said softly. “Threatened to flog a prince.”

“If you told me the truth then he was going light on you. I would have just flogged you on the spot.” Frerin’s voice was weak and scratchy.

“He did strike us with vigor, I do believe that it will be harder to tell the difference between of us now that we have twin face welts.”

Frerin chuckled from where he liad sending him into a fit of coughs. Thorin put down the jar and came over to the bedside. He fished something out of his pocket and rattled it, hard spheres rolled around each other as he uncorked the bottle and dumped a few out into his palm. 

“Here,” he sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled Frerin up into a sitting position and slipped the small pills into his mouth. He brought a glass of water up to his lips, letting him take a long drink before he rested the omega back down.

“W-what was that?”

“Something I had obtained today in Dale. I figured they were not giving you the right medicine as you were not getting better and I consulted a chemist.”

“You-” He took a few deep breaths, his eyes closed and refusing to open to look upon the prince. “You are full of surprises. V-very unlike your forefathers.”

“You knew my father?” Thorin asked quietly as he brushed a few matted hairs away from the commander's sweaty face.

Frerin murmured something as sleep pulled at him.

“I will make my leave then.” Thorin started to move to get up when he heard the distinct whisper of.

“Stay. Until I- Until I fall asleep.”

He settled back down. He closed his eyes and nodded. “As you wish.”


	7. Fili and Frerin's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Sorry for the errors. I'm still really tired but I thought you all would like to read this.  
> Be warned; the babies went through a lot.

Fili rubbed at his face, taking a deep breath in hopes to calm his rattled nerves. He had to talk about it some day, and he knew, deep down, he could trust Kili. It did not make it less hard for him. He could still remember how young he was, how his heart hammered in his chest as Frerin had to launch him head first into survival. The memory made his knees hurt from crouching and crawling through the dark, trying to hide behind the boxes and barrels.

Kili watched the blond look up, blinking rapidly as his breathing became labored. He placed his plate to the side. He took hold of Fili’s making the blond jump from the sudden movement, looking suddenly confused as if he was unsure as to where he was and who was in front of him. The prince smiled softly as he took the plate and put it next to his. “You don’t have to go into detail right now. Just the summary, until you are ready to tell me all of it.”

“You… you have to understand something about us first.” Fili bowed his head, sweeping back his hair with his hands. His tongue darted up to wet his lips as he looked up at Kili. “Something about me.”

He trembled. Very few knew of his condition, of his past, all of them working under the command of Frerin except for two. 

“I’m… we’re… Frerin and I, we’re…” He licked his lips against, huffing out a bracing breath, his eyes away from Kili’s. “We’re fertile omegas.”

Kili leaned forward, squinting at his friend. “I’m being serious and you tell me a joke.”

“Mahal’s beard, Kili!” Fili stood up, he was already on the verge of a panic attack from his memories, he didn’t need his companion not believing him. He put a hand to his chest trying hard not to yell. “I’m an omega, we just don’t go around announcing it.”

“You don’t smell like one!” Kili got up himself, not willing to down from this fight.

“I take herbs! It keeps me from reeking out that I need to be claimed, it keeps the heats under control. Tharkâl takes it too, just…just less.” He quieted down, shifting his weight realizing that Kili was not going to believe him until he did something he shouldn’t. “If you really don’t believe me then here! Smell for yourself.” He took hold of his tunic and pulled it to the side exposing his neck. He took a step forward, in a universal gesture of inviting an alpha to test out his scent, to see if they were compatible as mates. 

Kili took a step back, bumping into the table causing the contents to rattle. He kept his eyes on the long neck, beautiful and beckoning. He had an omega present to him once, upon instinct he took a deep breath of the scent only to back away and sneeze. They didn’t smell right, almost sour and sickly and it drove him to be at a distance whenever they were together. He didn’t want that to happen with Fili, he liked him. He liked how Fili treated him as an equal and not a prince, how easy it was to talk around him and relax. Hell the other night they were throwing insults at each other in jest trying to see who was the most creative. He didn’t want any of that to change.

“Kili… please.” Fili said softly. “I need you to believe me.”

Carefully, he gave in, moving close with slow movements. He brushed long hair to the side, bringing his nose down to skin. He took in a long breath, he couldn’t smell much from the negated scent caused by herbs, only a natural musk. He brushed his cheek against the other’s skin as he buried his nose behind Fili’s ear, sniffing softly along the hairline. The other shuddered, a tiny tremble but it made his hands shoot forward, grabbing at Fili’s hips and pulling him close as he started to gain the unmistakable scent of an omega. 

He smelled… he smelled so good.

He pressed his lips against skin and hair. His fingers tightened on Fili’s hips. He felt another shudder and he placed another kiss lower down on the neck. He felt his hair being gathered up and then Fili was kissing his own neck. His heart fluttered. The omega was accepting him, it was something that he had only heard about, the thrill it shot through his body. How he wanted to claim the mouth of the omega and claim, but the omega scent was so subtle and he could safely say that his excitement was from the thrill of an omega wanting him not the blind desire to mate.

“Do you believe me?” Fili whispered against Kili’s neck.

“Y-yeah.” He moved his hands, slipping them around Fili’s waist and up to stroke his back as the blond wrapped his arms around Kili’s shoulder and neck. They stood there, holding onto each other, the embrace warm but the weight of Fili’s anxiety still pressed down upon them.

“Why…” Kili cleared his throat, pulling back from the embrace. “Why are you scared of other’s knowing you are an omega?”

“Tharkâl is a fertile omega, from a line of them, the likelihood of me being one is great.”

“But that is a good thing, isn’t it?”

Fili shook his head, sinking back down in his chair. “Not… not after we’ve been through. What we could go through again if we had to leave Erebor.”

Kili leaned his hip against the table, his arms folding over his chest. “Elaborate.” 

“Fertile omega… they, we…” He closed his eyes, flashes of blood and metal painted in his mind came to the surface. “I need to tell you from the beginning for you to understand.”

“I have time.”

Fili sighed. He had to leap into it. 

“Frerin had been young when he first came into heat. Surrounded by other omega in his family that were loving and kind but heavy handed when it came to alpha behavior. They were never alone, always traveling in groups with a few alphas or even strong omegas that would offer protection to the ones that could not defend themselves.  
“One day the group he was with were ambushed by… some dwarves, dwarves he had known and once called friend. They killed most of them, kidnapped the rest. They forced my bearer onto his hands and knees, robbed him of his clothing. They used him in a way that not even a whore should. He screamed and screamed, tried to fight… t-tried to get away a-as they f-f-filled him with seed.  
“He was taken captive, taken from his home in the Blue Mountains. Held behind locked bars only to be taken out to be used again and again even as his belly swelled. Then one day he found his opportunity. He had to kill the dwarf that had his prick in him, strangled him. He had time before the others would come to take him back to his cell. So he ran, naked and heavy with child.  
“He did not look back, only ran into the forests of Harlindon. He did what he had to in order to survive. And one night, snow heavy on the ground, Frerin...birthed me.”

Kili felt as if he had been struck in the stomach with a bag of stones. Fili… beautiful, sweet, loving, strong Fili was a result of a group rape?

He watched as the blond seemed to curl up on himself. Arms folding and legs pulling up, his head turning away from looking at the prince only to continue his story.

“He took me with him from city to city, from town to town trying to find a home. I… grew up on the road only staying long enough in one area to earn money for more supplies.  
“When I was 52… we were attacked by a strange group of men. My tharkâl kept me close as we were taken to some caverns around the Ettenmoors kept in crates filled with rotten apples… I still remember the insects tangling in my hair. The sting of their bites and the rancid smell of decaying apples.  
“Tharkâl managed to break an old nail off and open the lids with it. We had found my peasant knife… and w-we had to sneak through the dark, keep down as we listened to them. They were…”

Fili wiped a tear that slipped down his face, the tent started to smell thickly of fear. He was visibly shaking.

“Were… were they going to sell you as broodmares?” Kili asked, one fist so tightly clenched that his short nails were drawing blood in his palm.

Fili got up, his head shaking violently. “I cannot, no more.”

\-------------  
 _“How much did he say that he is willing to pay?” One human said to the next._

_“A king’s ransom if you ask me. Said he wanted them untouched though. Don’t see the difference, a few bruises won’t change the fact they’re just going to be cut up like holiday ducks for them to eat.”_

_“Why would someone want to eat a dwarf?”_

_“No idea. Apparently some rich bastards with too much money thinks that omega dwarf is some kind of delicacy, especially the fertile ones. Which what I hear, if prepared right can cure madness.”_

_“Bullshit.”_

_“I speak the truth, ask the others.”_

_Fili looked to his bearer, horror and fear in his eyes as Frerin peered around the barrel they were hiding behind._

_“We’re going to be sold only for me to be eaten and you turned into some kind of medicine?” Fili whispered._

_“You listen to me, turgith. I’m not going to let that happen, never.” Frerin said quietly, looking to his son with determination. “We’ll find a way out of here. I promise you this.”_

_“How the fuck did you two get out?!” They had not seen the human, his meaty hands grabbed Frerin around the neck. He squeezed only to have Frerin roll him over his shoulders, bucking him off and forcing him to let go. The dwarf coughed, the human was back up grabbing at Frerin once more, this time by the front of his tunic. He slammed Frerin onto the edge of a splintered crate, the broken wood stabbing deeply into neck and shoulder._

_“Get off of him!” Fili threw himself up onto the back of the human, his knife digging deep into the neck. The man threw himself from side to side trying to shake Fili’s small figure off. The blond held on tight, ripping the knife down, severing the artery making blood spray over Frerin’s face. His bearer shoved as hard as he could at the human that had been assaulting him. He got enough distance between them in order to throw a punch, knocking the dying human to the floor with Fili landing on his side._

_Fili scrambled up, rushing to Frerin, eyes wide with concern. “Did he hurt you?”_

_Frerin’s breath panted, crimson started to spread on the collar of his tunic from where the wood stuck out._

_“M-mahal, oh Mahal. You’re bleeding.”_

_“What was that?” Human voices started to come close to them._

_“Move.” Frerin pushed at Fili. “Move, boy!!”_  
\-------------

“Fili, Fili breath. Breathe with me.” Kili touched Fili’s face deliberately being loud with his own breaths to get the other to calm.

Coming back from his memories Fili stared at the prince before he grabbed hold of him. Clinging onto him, using him as an anchor into reality and away from the past. Kili shooshed him, held him close and rubbed his back and shoulders. He spoke encouraging words of safety. 

“I don’t want to be eaten.” He let it slip, his voice quiet as if the long past captors would hear him at any moment.

“What?” Kili went ridged.

“Don’t let them eat me. ...Don’t let them eat me.”


	8. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Sorry for the errors.

The best way to describe a skittish dwarf was possibly a comparison of a stag in a forest full of snapping twigs. Every little sound made Fili twitch and jerk to see what made it. Over the course of a few days he had huddled himself away in covered tents and close to those he trusted and when he needed to move out in the open he was either slow or bolted. Kili had tried to calm him after the confession of a tortured past, held him all night long the same way Thorin had once held the young prince when he would wake from nightmares. He had shooshed and hummed and even sang in a broken off key tone that only seemed to lully the omega into a slightly less tense state. At meal times he tried to talk to Fili, get him to interact but Fili only mumbled and would flinch at seemingly random times to look around wildly. Much to his own disappointment it was Bifur and Dori that Fili sought out the most for comfort. It proved to be a distraction for him, one that ended with him misplacing his hand on the bow and a good portion of his hand cut open by the feathers.

“What’s the matter lad?” Oin said in his growling voice as he wrapped Kili’s hand.

“Huh? Oh, nothing to worry about, Oin.” Kili said as he tore his gaze off of Fili who had ran past to seek refuge in Dori’s work tents.

“He told you then?”

“Excuse me?”

“What happened to the lad and his bearer, he tell you?”

“You knew.” It wasn’t a question, more of an acknowledgement. Something inside him felt a little better, Oin was part of the “inner circle” of the Archers, and if Kili was trusted enough to be told something so deep then he was being accepted. But it didn’t stop the sting of seeing Fili in such a state.

“Aye, my caravan found ‘em when they were a breath’s way from death’s door. Starved and beaten, crusted with blood and chunks missin’.”

Kili quickly snapped his full attention to Oin. “Missing? Where?”

“Oh you can barely tell it is there, looks more like a terrible sword wound really than someone tryin’ to harvest them. Right on the lad’s right thigh, Frerin has… well, had, one on his side, nearly showed his ribs covered up now from where the warg got ‘em.” Oin sat back sighing. “Took everything I had to keep ‘em alive. Frerin’s a fighter though. He dragged his boy out of a tunnel that looked to be the mouth of a wolf’s den. Tellin’ the lad to keep a hold of him, it was the only thing he could do, not able to walk and half unconscious from bloodloss.”

“So… more happened in there than what Fili told me.” Kili flexed his newly bandaged hand feeling the pain shock up to his elbow.

“What? How long were they in there?” Oin tilted his head trying to make out what Kili had mumbled. “Well, from their state I would have said about three months, maybe a bit shorter or a bit longer, hard to say. But don’t you worry none, they’re fighters. Fili will be back to his old self soon, he just needs to keep himself busy.” 

Kili put a hand over his mouth, choking back a desperate sound. He looked over to Dori’s tent where Fili was taking a seat at one of the tables. Dori was gathering some things and talking away as he placed them in front of the blond. 

Three months.

Three months of running for your life while… while depraved humans tried to cut you up. What was that even like? How could someone come out of that sain?

He briefly thanked Oin for the bandage, wished him a speedy recovery for his broken leg and wondered off. He had to think. It was times like this that he was glad that Thorin had taught him how to take a step back and look at the situation as best as one could. It was the duty of the prince to not objectify anything. The only precedence was the wellbeing of his people. And with this technique he could clear his head that was muddled with so much information that was overwhelming; not only was Fili an omega-a very compatible omega-but he was a tortured dwarf. The fear of his memories forcing him into strange behavior that would better suit a wild animal than the noble dwarf he had gotten to know.

Did this change anything, truly, besides his own outlook? Fili was still performing his duties, only taking more time in order to aid those who needed it. He was not one to deny that something was bothering him, only requested that he be left to his own devices. His personality had changed but from what Oin said he does recover. And being an omega…

Kili plucked a long stalk of grass and started to tear at it with his finger nails. Being an omega or not… did it matter? Fili was… Fili.

“Where are you going?”

“Huh?” Kili turned around finding Fili. “I was… I was only walking.”

“You’re a good distance from camp.” The blond scowled. Over head there was a bird call that made him dive down into the tall grass. Kili tried hard not to smile, Fili did look silly, but his fear was real.

“You know, you could have sent Ori or Nori after me.”

“While Frerin is indisposed then everyone’s well being is within my charge.” Fili swallowed trying to stand up straight.

“It doesn’t mean you have to turn your hair grey from it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re scared.”

“I am no-” There was a streak of color that shot down from the sky, it was a good five feet away, a hawk grabbing up a field mouse. But it was enough to send Fili twirling around and jumping back. His shoulder smacked into Kili’s, his legs kicking out, trying to scramble away from the movement as quickly as possible. 

Kili grunted, trying to grab a hold of the thrashing dwarf only to be yanked down into the golden grass. Fili was curled up in a tight ball, face pressed against the crook of Kili’s neck, hyperventilating.

“Shh,shh, shh.” Kili could feel the other’s heart hammering. He ran his hand through Fili’s hair, stroking gentle. “You are safe.”

As Kili tried to comfort him, Fili clung onto him. The blond’s mind filling with terrible memories, he pressed his face more against Kili’s neck, his eyes blinded by the press of flesh against his face, he could feel his whiskers pull from the subtle movements of breathing. With each breath the taste of Kili’s scent stuck to his tongue, helping his heart from leaping out of his throat and to calm.

He took his other hand and pointed up at the blue sky. “See? You’re outside, lovely outdoors. No caves, no darkness.”

He heard the sounds of Fili’s breathing start to calm down. It wasn’t enough, he needed to distract him, help him ease back into normalicy. 

“That cloud looks like… a lumpy duck.” Kili kept his voice low and soft, one hand in Fili’s hair while the other pointed to the drifting clouds. He waited for a bit before pointing to the next cloud. “Mahal at his anvil.” When still no voice came from his friend he blatantly pointed to one that was just a streak across the sky and said, “A kitten.”

“...a snake at best.”

“Perhaps a cart ran over the snake?”

“... or a worm.”

“A ran over worm.”

Fili nodded a little into a direction, “A flag.”

“A ran over flag.” He laughed when Fili pushed at him before sitting up. He turned to look down at his friend, smiling. “Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Fili blinked up at Kili.

“Tisk, tisk, such lazy language. What would the prince think?”

“That I’m in the army and I’m allowed.”

“Good point. …” Kili reached down, his fingers brushed across Fili’s jaw, gathering up some stray hairs that he brushed back. “I’m here for you. You need anything, feel bad, you can come to me. You know that, right?”

Fili looked at him unsure. “Is it because I am an omega?”

Kili shook his head. “Because you’re my friend.”

“Will… me being an omega, change things?”

Kili could have said something in reply. Could have been suave and debonair, to seduce the omega that smelled so wonderful to favoring him, instead he decided to throw himself onto Fili, rolling his full weight onto his friend and pressing down on him as hard as he could causing Fili to cough and push at him until he was off.

“And you called me a boar, what does Bifur feed you? Rocks?” Fili coughed again but still managed to smile and laugh a little.

“I like slate the most, Thror tries to feed me gems but they just don’t taste the same.” He gave a wistful sigh.

“You are touched in the head.” Fili chuckled. 

“More touched than others, yes, but it makes me interesting, does it not?”

“It does.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence, the sounds of the animals no longer bothering Fili as he watched the clouds drift. 

“...I heard you cut your hand.” Fili said quietly as if he spoke too loud his voice would ruin the comfortable silence.

“Nothing serious. It will probably be one of those wounds that make you itch like mad in a few day’s time.”

“May I see it?”

Kili shrugged, he unwrapped his bandage. He held it up above them so that Fili could see the angry gouge that spanned from the web of his thumb up to the tip of his finger. It would leave a scar but would not hinder his abilities to use the appendage. 

Fili swallowed. His heart started to flutter as he reached out. Both of his hands took hold of Kili’s bringing the hand down closer. He looked at it carefully as he tried to resist biting his lip in his nervousness. He had just been on a rollercoaster of emotions but one thing stood out to him. It was Kili that calmed him. His scent, his gentle voice, how much care he showed; he really was safe with Kili.

He softly pressed a kiss to the wound. He felt Kili stiffen but not pull away. He kissed again before venturing a look to the prince. Brown eyes looked back at him and he wasn’t sure if Kili was surprised or upset. He looked away, an apology about to escape his lips when a hand came to his cheek. Lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. He was guided to fully face the brunet, their lips experimenting with the feel of being on one another. He felt the wet slick of Kili’s tongue poking against his lips, and hesitantly, he opened his mouth for the other. He didn’t mean to, he really didn’t, but a little sound came from the back of his throat that was akin to a whimper. Kili’s tongue over his, the taste, the tingle of feeling their saliva mix. It was so good. 

Kili’s hand bunched golden hair, an arm wrapping around Fili’s side and pulled him close. He felt the urging of Fili’s knee between his and he moved allowing Fili to slip a leg between his. He broke the kiss nearly yipping when Fili had grabbed Kili’s butt and gave it a decent squeeze. He looked to the blond who only blushed and placed wet kisses on his neck making him shudder, his cock stiffening quickly.

“C-careful.” He moved his hand back, pulling Fili’s hand off of his butt. “I-” He cleared his throat. “We continue like this and I-I’ll want to knot you.”

“Then knot me.” Fili’s eyes were dark with lust, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. His nose was filled with the scent of the alpha’s arousal, making his own body react despite his herbs. 

“Shi-” Kili had to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip as his hips involuntarily bucked forward, rubbing against Fili, feeling the bulge there. He pulled away, trying to think past the lust of wanting to claim the omega. “I-I can’t. Y-you are a treasure, not a-a desire.”

“What?” Fili asked looking hurt.

“I-” Kili rolled onto his back, his scrubbed at his face with both hands. “As an omega you must be completely sure I’m the one you want.”

“I am sure.”

“Give… give me a week. Please. And if-if things have not changed then yes. I will.”

“Then...a week. A-” Fili tried to move and gave the most delicious whimper that Kili had ever heard. The omega’s hands shot between his own legs, his knees clamping around his forearms as he let out another sound of a kind of squeak. 

“W-what is it?”

“Want sex so bad it’s torture to move.” Fili whimpered.

Kili couldn’t help it, he laughed.

Fili shot him a glare. “You’re an asshole for leaving me like this.”

“I am sorry. If I knew if I could control myself then I would give you a helping hand but-”

“Fuck that! Do it!”

“But I…” He looked to Fili, seeing his pained expression. He could do this… just help. Only help. “Uncurl.”

The blond did as he was told, moving onto his back as Kili slipped on top of him. He pulled at the simple laces of Fili’s trousers. He watched the omega’s expression as he slipped a hand in, finding the swollen girth slipping his palm across the length causing Fili to shudder and release a needy breath. Kili began to sweat from the effort to remain in control as he worked his hand down, caressing every inch of flesh before he came to a wet spot. He rubbed his fingers over the lips of the slick entrance. Fili gasped, rutting his hips trying to work Kili’s fingers into him. He did slip one finger in, forcing the trousers down and he was hit with a smell that erased all thought. He was suddenly yanking down Fili’s trousers to his knees.

He claimed Fili’s mouth as the omega pawed at him, pulling at his belt, then his laces. He pushed Fili fully down, taking his legs and bending them and bringing up his hips. He took his overstrained erection and pushed in as gently as he could. He felt a straining that he gave a thrust too, making it pop which caused Fili to wince, his hands gripping Kili’s shoulders. He tried stilling himself, to breathe.

He shivered on top of Fili, sweat matting his clothing to his skin. He looked down to Fili who was no better, grass in his hair, looking a complete mess as he tried desperately to gain air back in his lungs. 

It was a few moments before they both started to experiment with movement, hindered by their clothing. They fell into a steady rhythm of push and pull, creating a yearning song of flesh on flesh. They touched, mouths dry and in need to have their thirst quenched by the joining of their lips. The coil of climax started to tighten, threatening to spring at any moment. Kili’s thumb was in Fili’s mouth, being sucked and licked while Fili’s palm was being kissed over and over again. Then there was a shout from one followed by the other, seed spilling, juices flowing. Then Kili’s cock was swelling, the knot taking hold and refusing removal until much later.

It took effort to move, to pull off Fili’s boots and trousers. He sank down onto Fili, the omega quick to wrap his arms and legs around his mate’s body in a possessive hold. 

“...there goes the week.” Kili mumbled.

“I… I’m sorry. I wasn’t in my right mind.”

Kili smiled. “And I was? As far as I can recall I had just as much opportunity to get up and leave. I didn’t… Fili. I… um…”

Blue eyes looked to him, so pretty, so clear and lovely. He touched his mate’s cheek. “I’m glad we became friends before mates.”

“You say odd things.” Fili smiled, leaning into the touch.

“That’s me, a charming prince. Your- charming prince.”

They continued to talk, pulling small laughs from each other as their mood continued to improve oblivious to the eyes that had watched from the top of the hill.

Thorin looked to Frerin. The commander had a hand over his side, the whole of his hair tied in a single large braid. He shook his head, taking a tentative step to take a longer way to camp to give the young lovers a bit of privacy. Thorin stayed to his side, offering his arm for support when the commander needed a rest of stumbled. He could smell a sadness coming off of Frerin.

“Frerin.” He started.

“He is a smart dwarf. He would have chosen one he can trust.” Frerin trembled with his effort to travel as well as heart break.

“It does not make it easier.” Thorin said softly. “To see your child grow up to the point they no longer need you.”

“No, no it does not.” Frerin kept a hold of Thorin’s arm even when he did not, taking solace that someone else knows how it feels to lose that one constant in your life. “...They will need their own tent.”

“I have a friend in the Armored Division that owes me a few favors. I am certain I can get one by tonight.”

“Thank you.”


	9. hard to let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.

Ori was the first to spot Frerin. He stood up with a large smile on his face turning to Nori who he had been getting a missive from. “It’s Frerin.” He then started to run like a happy child, “Frerin’s back!”

Thorin put one foot in front of the other, ready to place himself between Frerin and the running dwarf. His edgy desire to protect the omega faded a little when Ori slowed his pace to a stop, looking up at their commander. That need to protect ebbed into a feeling of possession and jealousy when Frerin smiled and reached out touching Ori’s face. Thorin tried hard to stamp down on the emotion, as he told himself that it was only Ori, young and naive, sweet and innocent, little Ori. And while he had been so focused on this action he had not noticed all the other members of the Archers that had gathered around, all asking questions, shouts of greetings and pats on the back as Frerin started to wade through all of them. It was then that he realized how precious Frerin was to the group. The smell of all the alpha’s dropped to a comfortable level, no longer that sour sting of scent that said they were on the edge of a rut, wanting to go out and kill anything in sight. They were calming considerably.

“Are you back for good?” One asked.

“Do you need to see Oin after coming back?” Another nearly cooed.

“Ori kept all the records as requested.” Another quipped. “Perhaps you should rest in your tent and read.”

“Aye, you should be resting!” Another agreed before there was an almost unison choir of mumbles and noddings of heads.

Frerin smiled, looking like a benevolent creature despite the sadness in his eyes and the tired movements of his body. Thorin stayed as close as he could to Frerin’s side, offering his arm for the omega to lean on, which he did not take, instead took hold of his shoulder to show a stronger front. He gave a squeeze as he slightly trembled, playing off the action as something he would do with all his other soldiers and not look like he was about to fall over.

“Archers, it is good to be home.” He said with a proud smile. “You have all done me proud.” He looked then to Thorin, have been told the tales of what the two princes had done for them by the heir himself, making a point to show to Thorin that he was particularly proud of him. That alone sent a delightful buzz, shivering up his spine.

Frerin turned back to his men. “I am not going to be able to return to my full duties as of yet, I will be confined to my tent for most of the days to come. With Fili and Thorin, I am certain we will gain much more in the time of my full recovery. I see that our dear Oin is not here.” He looked to Dori. “Will you walk with me?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Everyone get back to work! And tonight, I shall like to sit with you all and hear your tales by the fire.”

There were pleased rounds of agreements while dwarves shuffled off to their respective posts and jobs. Thorin remained at Frerin’s side, feeling a pull at his heart when the commander’s hand slipped from his shoulder. He was getting too close to the omega, he needed to put distance from him and the commander. He needed to clear his head and free himself from the love sick actions he had been catching himself wanting to do; touch his hair, hold his hand, gaze at him for hours, lean over and breath in his scent.

“Shall I leave to retrieve the tent?” Thorin asked.

“Yes, but take Nori with you. If you run into any complications he’ll be able to get a hold of me without removing you from the situation.”

“Aye.” Thorin gave a small bow of his head before turning sharply on his heel and seeking out Nori.

“So, I see you have spent much time with the prince.” Dori said soon as Thorin was out of earshot. 

“None of my doing,” Frerin said softly. “Though his presence is a kind one to help shoulder the burdens. Fili tries but is still much too young to… to…” Frerin stopped, putting a hand over his stomach and a palm over his mouth. Oh he felt sick all of the sudden. He closed his eyes, trying to keep himself under control, he could feel a wave of sorrow coming but he had to contain it. He had to keep himself in check.

“Are you alright?” Dori asked, offering his arm. Frerin took it and leaned heavily against the gray haired dwarf. “You look terribly ill all of the sudden.”

“It’s the medicine I have been taking.” He lied. “It comes and goes with nasia. A few breaths and I will be fine.” He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths, taking the moment to collect himself. He gave a strong smile afterwards, well schooled. “There, now, I wanted to talk to you about something. Thorin had told me he had fetched a rather decent price for your works and had gotten a great deal of better supplies.”

“Oh, aye, though, don’t be telling him this because I believe it would get to his head, but he did come back with some fine quality things.”

“I want you to take what he got you, and make as many things as you can within the next week. I will have him go and sell those for more supplies and hopefully better quality items.”

“Are you sure? The arrangement with the king was that we could only use what we were given by dwarves, we can’t find any outside help beyond Erebor and I do believe he went to Dale.”

A sly smile slipped onto Frerin’s face. “Oh but we’re not dealing with Dale, we’re doing legitimate business dealings with the Prince of Erebor. We are bartering for his services, don’t you see?”

Dori’s eyes widened at the realization. The original agreement for the Archers was to show how well the could be, independent of all factions. The king had been angry that the omega had propositioned it but was stuck with the fact that Thrain had given Frerin an alpha status, he had to give it a chance as it was a alpha requesting a way to better defend the kingdom. To save himself some face with giving into the deal with the omega he had placed stipulations. One; they were not to remain within the walls of Erebor but within the lands. Two; they were not to gain supplies outside of the dwarven hands of Erebor. Three; if the commander ever did fail the Archers would be disbanded. And Frerin had found the perfect loop hole; the princes.

“You’re not going to use them are you?”

Frerin snorted. “You forget who I am. They will be well informed.” They stopped at the medical tent. “Go on now, you have much to do and I have much to talk to Oin about. I expect great things from your hands, Dori.”

“Oh you will be most pleased, I guarantee it!”

The dark haired dwarf watched Dori wander off, happy as could be. He then turned and went into the tent. “Oin?”

The old dwarf looked up from his book, moving some glasses off of his nose. A large smile came across his features. “Waaahy, how are you laddie?” He raised his arms as Frerin showed how weak he was, limping forward, holding his side and hugging the old dwarf with one arm. 

The commander sighed heavily against Oin’s shoulder. “Tired. Very tired, but thanks to Thorin I am getting better. He had gotten me proper medicine.”

“Good on him.” Oin rubbed Frerin’s back. “He’s a good lad. Much better than his grandfather.”

“Aye…” Frerin moved to sit next to Oin.

“You know these things that Fili makes, these glasses. These are amazing, I can read like a young dwarf again and not have to spend an hour trying to see one word.” 

“Aye, aye,” he nodded in agreement, slumping his back. Oin. Dear old Oin, the one dwarf he could always be himself around, not hiding anything. He was the oldest friend he had, having known him for twenty years. “How is your leg?”

“Healing slow because it’s an old bone, but it’ll heal well.”

“Good, good…”

“What’s wrong?”

Frerin pressed his lips together, remembering seeing his little boy bonded… claimed… no longer the child he had raised. He clasped his hands together, rubbing his thumbs together as he tried to think of a way to say it. For so long it had been just him and Fili… now… now Fili had Kili. Fili would start his own family and Frerin was… alone.

“I… uh…” he cleared his throat. “I need you to obtain some things for me.”

“What would those things be?”

“Weaver’s Broom… and the like.”

Oin frowned, “That’s to prevent pregnancy… you thinking about courting?”

Dark hair fell around his shoulders as he shook his head. “It’s for Fili…”

Oin’s eyebrows lifted high. “He found a lad he took a shine too?”

Frerin nodded, his chin wrinkling as his strength finally gave out. “He… he’s bon-b…”

He tried looking away from his dear friend only to have the old dwarf wrap him in strong arms and pull him into a hug. He buried his face into Oin’s shoulder, his tunic muffling a sob that forced Frerin’s body to tremble.

“Oh laddie… I’m sorry.” The healer stroked Frerin’s shoulders and down the middle of his back, careful to of touching his sides. He knew the bond between Omega and child was strong, but Frerin’s had been stronger than normal. Having only his wee babe for company for sixty years, having to constantly be on the move, never stopping, continuously trying to find a safe place to live. Being an unbonded omega was hard, but the potent smell of a fertile one was like a drug to most alphas, sending them into a rut upon the first whiff of scent. Oin had been old enough to keep himself under control, the first alpha that Frerin did not have to fear, the one that he could finally rely upon. Oin knew full well that Fili was fertile as well, it was the reason why Frerin always was so close to his son, trying to cover his boy’s scent with his own. He still remembered times when members of his own caravan would try to take advantage of Frerin. Hitting him, pulling at his hair and trying to force him out of his clothing in front of his child as hard cocks were pulled out in ripe need to claim. Dwarves that Oin had once known to be perfectly reasonable. In the end, he could calm a few of them, but Fili had slain one when it first had happened. Woken up from Frerin being yanked from him in the dead of sleep, pinned down with a cock being shoved into his mouth. The blond youth had cut the genitalia off of the offending dwarf, it was the scream from that that had woken Oin from a dead sleep. After that he kept close to them. Taking up the lead of being a father figure for Frerin. Thankfully, after another attack they were able to keep a better eye on the two due to Gloin and his omega joining up with them. But it still held, Frerin took the hideous dementia of the world and bore the brunt of it for Fili. And it deepened his love for his son, his cherished treasure. It would be harder than any other tharkâl to let Fili leave the nest.

“Do you need me to stay with you in your tent?” Oin asked softly as Frerin’s sobs started to relax.

The commander pulled back and wiped at his eyes, sniffling like a child, he nodded. “I-I would like that…”

“Who did he choose?”

“Kili, you- Kili!” Fili’s voice came from outside the tent. “Focus. Stay here.”

Kili made a sound in the back of his throat while sighing, “Fine.”

Fili came into the tent, his scent not much different from Oin, but to Frerin it was dramatic. Fili’s innocent eyes fell upon his bearer. His eyes grew wide as he threw himself onto the ground in front of Frerin. His hands coming up and stroking his face.

“Tharkâl! How- Why are you here?! Should you not be still be in the halls of healing?” He fussed.

Frerin looked to his boy. His hands came up to grip Fili’s wrists as a fresh batch of tears beaded down his cheeks. He moved back, shaking his head as he took a few deep breaths trying to control himself.

“Tharkâl.” Fili tried grabbing at Frerin again only to have Oin intervene. The youth looking panicked. “What’s wrong? W-why are you crying?”

“Easy lad.” Oin tried to shoosh.

“But-”

“Shh, easy, easy.” Oin grunted when Fili brushed against his broken leg. 

“Frerin?” The tent flap pulled back, showing Nori. He paused at the scene inside the tent. He stepped fully in, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of the distressed omega. “Do I need to do something?”

“No.” Frerin wiped at his eyes. He stood slowly not looking to Fili. “All is well. What news do you bring?”

“Thorin seems to be having some trouble. Your presence was requested.”

Frerin passed Fili, hesitating when the lad said his name, but he continued on. Nori held open the tent flap for Frerin, taking one last look at the sad and confused look on Fili then to Oin who shook his head. He sighed through his nose, before following, both passing a confused Kili who did a double take seeing Frerin of all people. When they continued without casting him a glance he went into the tent.

“What happened?” Kili asked, he came up beside Fili, kneeling down and touching him gently.

The bonded scent of the alpha told Oin the answer of the question that Frerin could not answer. He schooled his voice to be a calm and gentle as possible. “Lads, Frerin knows of your bonding.”

“What?” Kili shot a look up at the healer. “How?” Then it hit him. In the field, when they were mating… he.. they… Frerin must have seen while he was coming back… He.. oh gods, he saw them during their deeds.

Fili trembled, starting to look sick. What had he done?


	10. the deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.

“Do not do this.” Thorin growled at his friend.

Dwalin huffed folding his arms over his chest. “If that omega thinks he can just go and send you to fetch one of my tents then he’s got another thing coming. I’m not going to give up the supplies of my men to a division that shouldn’t even be allowed to be here.”

“He did not send me. I came as your friend to ask for the supplies.”

“Then he ain’t doin’ his job!”

Thorin bristled dropping his princely visage. “He’s doing the best he can under the circumstances and he is fighting for Erebor just as you are. It should appeal to you to help a fellow soldier.”

“He’s not a soldier! He’s an omega!” Dwalin waved his hand in the air as disgust curled his lip. “He should be in the Halls with the others, breedin’ and having pretty babies, socializing, being pampered, not walking around in alpha clothing, lookin’ like that.”

“Watch your tongue!”

The bald dwarf’s brows raised as he looked at the prince. He looked his old friend up and down before he snorted out a laugh. “You’re smitten.”

“He is my commanding officer.”

“Aye and a pretty one at that.” Dwalin purposely pushed.

“Do not go there.” Thorin warned.

Heavy footsteps came, stomping up Frerin’s voice booming over Thorin’s shoulder causing the two alphas to jerk with a surprised start. “What is the meaning of this?!”

They turned, Frerin’s skin was terribly pain, sweat on his brow but his back was straight and his eyes vicious despite being red and puffy. He looked terrible. Next to him Nori stood just as proudly, but his fingers stroked over the hilt of the dagger in his belt, eyes darting around, on guard and protective. 

Thorin had to stop himself from racing to the omega’s side. He straightened his shoulders showing proper attention to his commanding officer.

“I was under the impression that a tent was available, but it would seem there is some trouble obtaining it.” The prince shot Dwalin a dirty look. “I apologize, sir. You should not have had to come.”

Frerin ignored Thorin looking straight at Dwalin, his jem like eyes assessed before he clipped whatever insult he wanted to say with a simple, “We are of need. I apologize for the inconvenience but we must have another tent and we would be within your debt.”

Dwalin smirked, a cocky look on his face as he looked the omega over. “And what would you do to repay the debt.”

“Whatever is within our service.”

“Or your service.” Dwalin joked but soon as it left his lips Thorin had turned on him growling, actually growling. Nori had moved forward, hand wrapped around the dagger hilt.

“Your jest is pathetic, Dwalin.” Frerin sighed causing his two subordinates to back down from the tone in his voice. Though he had to pull Nori to the side to keep him out of stabbing distance. “What do you want for the tent?”

“Nothing. You can’t have it because you have nothing to offer.”

“I will give your men training.”

Dwalin threw back his head laughing. He laughed so hard he doubled over, grabbing onto Thorin’s shoulder and held strong even when the prince tried to shake him off.

“If you doubt this then we shall have a match shall we? If we win then you give us your tent, as well as a month’s supplies for your whole division.”

The laughing died away. Frerin was serious.

“And what do we get in return?” He stepped forward getting into Frerin’s personal space. He looked down at that pretty face. The one he had seen in the Infantry, working hard, without a shirt while he used a wheeled grinding stone to sharpen blades. He had seen Frerin naked before, scrubbing the golden hair of the lad that always was with him. He had once tried to ask Frerin for courtship but the omega recoiled from his touch, then that blond bastard was forcing Dwalin away like a fucking guard dog and he never got that close again.

Frerin felt his insides shake, in his head he was screaming. He didn’t like Dwalin, he smelled completely wrong to him. He didn’t like his eyes undressing him and he sure as hell did not enjoy it last year when he had grabbed him out of no where and tried to get a kiss. But he would do anything for his boy… anything. Fili needed the tent. He was bonded, it would become his new home and Frerin was not about to let his little one live a new life in the handed down squalor of the tents they currently had.

“I will let you court me.”

“Frerin, no.” Nori grabbed Frerin’s arm only to be shook off.

Thorin had felt as if he had been punched in the gut. It took so much not to reel back in shock, he still sucked in a breath, his eyes growing wide as he was certain his heart had stopped. He looked to his old friend, how Dwalin looked at Frerin, how he was obviously considering the offer. He had been told a while ago that Dwalin had been pining for an omega but he would not fess up to whom it was. Now he knew, it was obvious, and it sickened him with a growing rage. He watched Dwalin reach up a hand and caress Frerin’s cheek. The commander did not flinch away, only clenched his teeth and look at the commander of the heavy armored division with hard eyes to show he was serious. Thorin wanted to throw his shoulder into Dwalin’s side, knock him to the side and demand he never touch the omega ever again. And he was unaware he was about to do it until he had already taken half a step, then Dwalin moved away.

“Very well. But your weakest against my strongest.” Dwalin put the stipulation on making Thorin even angrier.

“I would not expect it any other way, baby beard.” Frerin threw in the insult though his voice had turned silken. “Who will you place into this wager of ours?”

“Myself.” Dwalin folded his arms over his chest, smirking with a cocky air about him.

“Then this afternoon you shall have the honor of being defeated by our records keeper.” Frerin pointed to the ground. “Ready yourself and your men here an hour before nightfall and you shall see what a true Archer can do.”

“Say what you want, but I will see you in my bed before long.” Dwalin held his head up high as if he had already won as he walked away.

“Why did you do that?” Nori asked, quickly following Frerin as they started to return to camp.

“I have my reasons.” He leaned on Nori’s shoulder for support as his wounded body reminded him of how much pain he was in and how tired all this walking was making him. 

He had to stop, his body giving out on him forcing him to his knees and bile to spill from his lips. Nori tried to gather his hair out of the way of the vomit but it still got some in the long locks. Once he was done, his body quivered. He tried to get up only to fall back to his knees. The day was too taxing, emotionally, physically, and mentally, preparing himself with the possible fate that he may end up with a mate he did not care for. Being damned to do something he had fought his whole life to prevent. Hands were on him, pulling him up from the ground. He was familiar with Nori’s touch guiding him up and into Thorin’s arms. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Thorin’s shoulder, taking what little comfort the alpha’s scent gave over the reek of his own vomit. He fell asleep, worry still twisting his stomach.

\-------------------------

Fili paced and paced inside the tent he shared with Frerin. Kili would pull him into his arms every once in a while only to have the blond pull away and pace again.

“He hates me. I should have seen this.” He pulled at one of his braids. “I’m a constant reminder of why his life is so terrible! I can never make him happy, only break him more and more!!”

“That isn’t true.” Kili tried to pull Fili’s hand away from his ruined braid. “Any fool can see he loves you. Every bearer has troubles letting go… he just found out in a bad way. All will be well, Fili.”

“No.. no…, we should have waited the week. Eased him into this.” Fili threw his hands up into the air. “Not steal away his rite to give me to you! What have I done?!”

“You have done nothing but-”

They were disturbed by Thorin starting to come into the tent, he was carrying Frerin and stepping in sideways, asking for Nori to get Bifur to start boiling water. The missive carrier ran off quickly, and soon as he turned he was greeted with the sight of Fili and Kili. Then the scream of horror from Fili that caused everyone in the camp to jerk.

“What happened?!” Fili nearly knocked Kili to the side as he shoved his mate to the side to get to Thorin.

“He had over taxed his body. He will be fine.” Thorin said calmly as Fili nearly shoved him over to Frerin’s cot.

“Lay him down!”

Soon as he did as he was told Fili spat out the command of, “Get out, both of you!”

They were quick to do as he said, leaving him to fuss over his bearer. Kili bumped into Thorin as he stumbled, closing the tent flap. It took a lot for him not to rush inside and try to comfort his mate. He held onto the canvas material and took a few heavy breaths. He was certain if it was not for the suppressant herbs that Fili took he would have gone ballistic at just the sound that Fili made when seeing his bearer carried in. A hand was placed on his shoulder, a comfortable weight, familiar and supportive.

He looked over his shoulder and he could tell by the expression Thorin gave him that his uncle knew. While Fili’s scent was hidden, Kili’s was not, was a bonded alpha, he smelled different and it wasn’t something that you hid. Thorin licked his dry lips, trying to search for the right words but nothing came out. He knew that alphas would have sex with each other, it happened, especially in the military, but bonded… he did not know Fili was an omega, and from all he had seen it was hard not to see that Kili and Fili were now mates. So young and confused. Neither knowing what to do but trying not to make a mess of their lives and by doing so making a grand pigsty. 

“I’m sorry… I…” He started only to fall silent. He knew he was royalty, that they had different rules that applied to them when it came to bonding. It couldn’t be just any omega, most the time they did not even get along with the omega they were sent to the bedchamber to, but Fili… Fili stole everything from Kili without meaning to. Kili had not even realized he was so attracted to him that he needed him until it was too late to turn back.

But Thorin didn’t look at him in disappointment, only a mixture of pride and sadness.

“My turgith,” he said softly. He slid his hand to the back of Kili’s neck. Instantly Kili was in Thorin’s arms, holding onto the dwarf that had raised him. He clung desperately to drink in the comfort that was offered. Thorin’s hand came to his hair, stroking gently as he whispered, “Not everything can be solved through the bond of alpha and omega.”

Kili squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His voice a tiny dwarfling once more. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Shh. All will be well.” Thorin soothed. “We will help them both, do you understand me?” He pulled from his nephew and looked him in the eye.”

“Yes.” Kili nodded.

“Now fetch Ori, you and I must strategize with him.”

“W-why?”

Thorin looked towards the tent, his brows knitted in worry. “To aid our omegas. Now go.”

\---------------------------

When Frerin woke it was the feeling of a warm wet cloth wiping at his face and the small sniffles of his young one. Subconsciously he reached over, wrapping an arm around Fili and pulling him close. Fili eased against his bearer, burying his face in dirty hair, feeling wet vomit smear on his forehead. Then he cried, fully cried.

Frerin ran his hand over the back of his child. Breathing through his nose as a fresh wave of nausea swept over him. He was so tired, fighting for so long to end up in a fate he had struggled from for so long.

“I’m sorry.” Fili moved, apologetically rubbing his cheek against Frerin’s neck and shoulder. It was a childish thing to do, something a babe would do to get their parent’s scent on him to show where they belonged.

“Kili… …...Does he make you happy?” Frerin asked slowly.

Fili nodded. “He… he was proper and wanted to wait a week but I… I just… something in me wouldn’t let him and-”

“Shh,” Frerin slowly sat up moving his son. He grunted, his teeth clenching as his hand flew over his side, pain lancing through him.

“Frerin!”

“I-I will be well.” He took several more breathes, looking to the tub of water that Fili had been using to help bath Frerin with. It was large enough for him to sit in, but Fili had resorted to a cloth bath as Frerin was asleep. “Will you help me undress?”

Without hesitation Fili was aiding his bearer. Hands gentle and caring, taking his time to strip him of what little he wore, a simple sandy colored tunic, brown trousers and boots. He leaned on his son heavily as he was helped up onto his feet, he stepped into the hot water giving out a cry as it hit his wound. Fili stroked Frerin’s face as he the pain made the commander pant, his vision swimming.

“How bad is it?” Fili asked softly.

“A-almost as bad as b-birthing you.” Frerin gave a dry laugh.

“I’ll go to Oin, he should have something for your pain.”

Fili got up, his hand being caught. He looked down to Frerin who squeezed his hand and gave a small smile. Fili’s posture eased greatly, his blue eyes sparkling with the tenderness of his raw emotions. He smiled, squeezing back before leaving to the medical tent. He quickly returned, giving Frerin the medicine before setting about to clean him up, taking his time to wash the long black hair that he had such fond memories of. He remembered being the only blond dwarf around for the longest time. He thought he was ugly and he hated the color of his hair. Frerin would sit him on his lap as a dwarfling, and curtain his head with the soft hair, getting him giggle and smile with his sides being tickled. Frerin had shaved his head and beard once, selling it for a good price to make sure Fili had food and clothing. And still, when he felt unsure and scared, he would reach for that long hair, touching the feather softness of it, taking comfort from the feel and the scent.

He poured water over Frerin’s head, rinsing him off. He helped his bearer out of the dirty water, Frerin pausing as he stood, he saw his dirty face and set about wordlessly cleaning it. Fili smiled at him, practically purring at the attention. Perhaps he was not alone… perhaps… there was enough room in Fili’s heart for both him and Kili.

“My darling.” Frerin said as he wiped the last of the suds off of Fili’s face. He leaned in and placed kisses on cheeks, nose and forehead. It was something he had not done since they had reached Erebor and it chipped away the last of their anxiety.

“Frerin.” Thorin came into the tent. “It is almost time to… to…” 

He felt his heart skip a beat. Frerin looking over his shoulder, dripping wet. Black hair matted against beautiful skin going down to his waist. No beads, no braids, just beauty. Frerin reached over to the table, showing Fili who had been blocking from view. He took up a towel and pressed it to his lips and chin, seemingly unbothered with the fact that Thorin’s trousers were starting to tent.

“Yes?” He asked keeping his eyes on Thorin’s face.

Before he could answer he quickly turned on his heel and left the tent. He brushed passed Kili and as quickly as possible walked to the other side of the camp to free himself from the immediate want to charge in and do some claiming of his own.

Kili frowned before entering the tent, Fili tugging a large towel around Frerin, covering his bearer up completely. His mate looked pissed off but Frerin seemed fine now.

“What happened?”

“That-that- alpha,” Fili hissed as he helped Frerin to a chair. “Coming right in as if perfectly acceptable! He was the one who brought in the water! He knew you were bathing and he just walks right in! Sees you!”

“Be calm, he was only doing his job.” Frerin sighed.

“Excuse me?” Kili tried again.

“His job is not to come in here and see you naked and get an erection!!”

“Though he did leave of his own accord and you did not have to stab him.”

“That is barely the point!” Fili set about drying Frerin’s hair.

“Fili?”

“What?!” He saw who it was and took a breath, forcing out a calmer, “What is it?”

“Uncle said that Frerin had an appointment to keep, it is about time.”

Frerin sighed. “I had not even told Ori.”

“We had informed him of the deal,” Kili said.

Frerin looked at Kili, searching and hard. “Are you aware of the stakes?”

Kili looked nervous before he nodded. “Aye… Thorin told me.”

“What deal?” Fili asked.

“Supplies from the Heavy Armored division.” Frerin said as Fili fetched him clean clothing. “A fight between our weakest and their strongest.”

“Supplies? But why? We’re good as we are.”

“Fili,” Kili cut in. “It’s for us…”

“What?” He looked at Frerin. “What kind of supplies are you getting?”

“A tent, our own tent.” Kili said.

Fili’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he grabbed Frerin’s shoulder, moving in front of his bearer. “What did you bet?” 

Frerin looked away.

“What did you bet?!”

“If Ori loses, I must court Dwalin.”

“No… no that is too much to ask for. It’s only a tent, we- Kili and I can make one!” Fili said sharply.

“I agree, cut this deal off.” Kili came up beside Fili. “We do not need a tent, we’ll be fine.”

“Enough! You are bonded, your needs to mate and sleep together will be great and I will not subject the rest of the men to the scent of your couplings. It will drive them into ruts creating havoc in our ranks! You must have your own tent.” Frerin pushed himself up, his towel falling from around him as he took his clothing from Fili. “Leave, both of you. Summon Thorin for me.”

“But-”

“Fili, that is an order.”

Fili growled. He turned on his heel, grabbing Kili and dragging him outside. His grip did not give as he pulled, making Kili once again practically skip and run to keep up with the pace the blond had. 

“Fickle! Fruitless! This will be fruitless! We could mate under the stars!!” His shout caused a few dwarves to look at the bonded couple as they moved through the camp. “To bet himself like this- What was he thinking?!”

“That he loves you?” Kili said it more as a question in hopes it would appease the blond.

“I love him too and I will GUT Dwalin if he touches him, bet or no!!!”

“You don’t really like Mister Dwalin, do you?” Kili finally caught up with Fili’s pace.

“That mountain of muscle, with his prenotions that omegas are only for breeding and raising dwarflings, ha! Why would I ever dislike him when he looks at my bearer like he is nothing but candy to slick onto his cock for a whore to lick off?!”

“That was an image I did not need. And Dwalin isn’t that bad. I’ve known him since-”

“Fertile omegas make normal dwarves do stupid things. Ask Oin about it if you must- Thorin!!”

Thorin was pacing at the edge of camp, biting at his thumb nail in thought. He started but quickly stood at attention as soon as he saw Fili.

“Frerin summons you.” He growled, lips curled in a vicious snarl. He pointed a finger at the heir and hissed out, “And if I even so much as see a hair on his head misplaced because you could not keep your hands to yourself I will cut off your dick and feed it to hounds and if you even think of challenging it you will be very disappointed the next time you need to urinate.” 

Thorin scowled but nodded, heading off leaving Fili and Kili.

“...Did you really do that before?”

“Twice.” Fili said gruffly which only earned him a laugh from his mate. He looked over, Kili had a hand to his forehead, head leaned back as he laughed into the sky. “What?”

“I-I know I should not find it humorous, but- oh but gods the way you said it.” His laughter turned into chuckles as he leaned over, eyes half lidded and twinkling with myrth. He was smiling like a love struck fool making Fili’s cheeks redden a little.

“What?” Fili leaned away as Kili leaned further in.

“What?!” He demanded, as he couldn’t help blushing more, now completely disarmed from his mate’s odd behavior that seemed to be the complete opposite of himself. 

“When you have that fire in your belly,” Kili licked his lips. “I want to knot you all over again.”


	11. The Match

When Thorin came into the commander’s tent he felt his heart jump into his throat once again. Frerin was trying to get dressed, trousers rumbled up to his thighs, his purple tunic halfway over his head, but it seemed that the omega had given up halfway and was currently leaning over the table he sat next to in wait. He cleared his throat trying to gain the commander’s attention to get no reply. He called his name softly, still nothing. 

Silently, he came closer, seeing that lovely chest move with breaths. The closer he got the more he heard it, the steady rhythmic snores of sleep. He had fallen asleep halfway through dressing.

Thorin reached out, touching Frerin’s shoulder. He shook him gently, cooing his name trying to wake him. It did nothing. So he shook a little harder and said his name louder. This time Frerin did wake up, his whole body shifted with a startled jerk, his arm flying to the side and hitting Thorin in the face.

The heir stepped back, his hands coming up to his nose that started to bleed.

“M-mahal! I’m sorry!” Frerin said suddenly.

Thorin held up a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. “N-no, all is well. I a-apologize for startling you awake.”

“You’re… bleeding pretty good.” Frerin scrambled his hands over the table finding a cloth that he tossed to Thorin. “Here, use this.”

The prince grabbed the cloth and pressed it to his nose. The tent fell silent, an awkward tang filled the air. Frerin was only half dressed, Thorin bleeding from his nose, neither knowing what to say to make things better.

“You, uh…” Frerin tried.

Thorin only nodded. “I am fine.”

“Good… um… yes…”

Thorin flicked his finger from side to side towards Frerin. “Y-you should dress.”

“Yes! I should… yes.” He pulled his tunic the rest of the way over his head before using the table as leverage to get up enough to slide his trousers fully on. He sat back down with a sigh and leaned back, lacing the front.

“What… um, what did you call me for?”

“I was going to ask for your assistance back, so we may see Ori hand Dwalin his ass.” Frerin said, smoothing out his tunic over his lap. “Unfortunately I do not believe I will be able to walk the whole of the journey. I was hoping you still had your pony available.”

“No, she’s back in the stables with the others…”

“I see.” Frerin folded his arms over his chest, his brows knitted together as he thought, his hair still wet and saturating his tunic. He looked over at Thorin. “How is your nose?”

“Bleeding has stopped.” He came over dropping the cloth on the table. “You could stay here and have Fili come to watch the match in your place.”

“Fili would sooner gut Dwalin than exchange pleasantries.” He let Thorin take a towel that was yet unused and move behind him. Thorin gently dried more of Frerin’s hair surprised how much water it retained as the towel started to become wet and not just damp. Frerin closed his eyes and hummed softly at the attention. He never had an alpha do that before. It was rather nice to feel powerful hands that could take a life away being so gentle and domestically kind. “Besides, if Ori loses I need to be there.”

“He will not.”

“Confident aren’t you?” Frerin leaned back into Thorin’s touch, tilting his head showing his neck. “I did say ‘if’. I am confident in Ori’s fighting skills.”

Thorin swallowed, seeing the expanse of neck peeking out of locks of dark hair. His mouth watered as he started to move forward, his nose almost in the crook of Frerin’s neck when Frerin moved away, getting up. The commander groaned, Thorin moving around the chair once more to help Frerin stand to his full height, almost as tall as Thorin himself. The prince, had an arm around Frerin’s waist, supporting him, a hand somehow found the omega’s, holding on gently as they were pressed chest to chest. Their eyes traced over each other’s features, Thorin’s gaze resting on Frerin’s lips as their breath mingled together.

“Don’t do this.” Thorin whispered. “I can offer Dwalin more if he would listen-”

“He already has a prize set for his eyes.” Frerin swallowed “He’s more stubborn than an old goat.”

“...but if you cannot be happy with him.”

“Fili’s comfort and happiness is all that concerns me now. There is nothing I will not do for him, Thorin.”

“But you being miserable will not make him happy, it won’t make me-” He stopped his words realizing what he was saying. How did he truly know if Frerin being with Dwalin would not make him happy? He barely knew the omega. He knew his laugh, knew a few stories from when he visited and they sat and talked. He knew his… his smell, his sounds of pain… Thorin knew his bravery and beauty, his soul to stay alive and his dedication as a parent.

His lips met Frerin’s, a light press, enough for the omega to pull away from. When he didn’t withdraw he pressed a little harder, feeling his heart flutter as the omega squeezed his hand. Then Frerin was pulling away, shaking his head. “No. Not… not until after.”

“Frerin.”

“The deal had been struck and I will not back down from it.” He looked at Thorin pleadingly. He needed the prince to understand. “I cannot have people look to the Archers and think we are weak due to a fickle commander. I… we… We will address this at a later date when Ori wins.”

Thorin smiled a little, liking that Frerin was no longer saying “if”. He nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Now.” Frerin pulled away a bit. “I need aid with my boots and we shall start walking, it shall take me some time to get there. Hopefully it will not be dusk by the time we arrive.”

\------------------------------------------

As they walked to the meeting place Fili walked between Thorin and Frerin, eyeing the prince any time he would move, making sure he kept his distance. Kili was on Frerin’s other side walking with Nori, Dori, and Ori. Dori was not happy about the whole of business of throwing Ori into a fighting pit but soon as he found out that Frerin’s honor was at stake he spent this whole trip counseling his baby brother on fighting tips.

“Remember to go for the knees.” Dori said as if addressing a child about a shopping list. “Most fighters will try to kick from the front to break the knees this is a mistake.”

Nori quipped in, “You see, you want to attack from the side or behind to make them buckle.”

“Exactly.” Dori nodded. “And do not be afraid to reach in there and grab their stones, the trick is to twist and then pull straight down.”

“I know, I know.” Ori said sweetly. He glanced over to Kili before looking back to his brothers. “I already know what I must do. I won’t lose.”

“You best not.” Dori said as they arrived. He looked to Ori, a tear to his eye. “Look at you, so big and brave and fighting for the commander. Oh, come here, give us a kiss.”

He leaned over kissing his little brother’s cheek, earning a kiss himself. Nori came over and hugged Ori tightly, slipping a dagger into his brother’s tunic whispering, “If he tries anything dirty you stick him.”

There was already a gathering of men, reeking of ale and hollering. Dwalin was in the center where large boards were hastily nailed together to create a pen to fight in. He only was wearing trousers and boots, strutting around like a rooster in a hen house creating cheers and jeers and general rowdy behavior as he went. When he saw the group he pointed over at Frerin and did a few hip thrusts causing Thorin to bristle and Fili to actively move forward.

The blond was already pulling out a knife from one of the many places he hides his blades when Kili noticed.

“Oh shit!” He ran after his mate before he could enter the ring of people to take a stab at Dwalin. “Fili! No, no! Ori will handle this.”

“Best listen to the prince little lion.” Dwalin gwafed, “Because after today I’m not putting up with your shitty attitude.” 

Kili shot Dwalin a glare as he had to bodily heft Fili into the air, having to carry his mate away. He had never known Dwalin to be such an asshole. He really had to talk to Oin about the effects of fertile omegas there had to be some catch because the Archers didn’t act like that.

“You get anywhere near him and I’m cutting off your rotten cock!” Fili spat still struggling. To make his point clear he threw his knife, it hit close enough to make a small spark off of Dwalin’s ear cuff causing the crowd to go silent. But Dwalin only glared back, undaunted.

“When I get him, you ain’t seein’ him again!” Dwalin bit off.

Frerin stiffened at this, sucking in a sharp breath. Thorin touched Frerin’s hand before going over to Ori. He touched the scribe’s shoulder, looking at him with a scowl. “Remember what we discussed. Use your speed to your advantage.”

“He-he’s weakest when his limbs are together.” Ori nodded, remembering. He moved forward, Thorin’s hand leaving his shoulder.

“And Ori?”

The redhead looked back at him. “Dwalin is possibly my best friend.”

“I will try not to harm him.” Ori said with a smile causing all that heard it to laugh as a board was moved to seal him away from the rest of the group. 

Thorin leaned against the board and looked straight at Dwalin, making sure his dear friend understood every word that fell out of his mouth. “No Ori. I want you to decimate him.”

Dwalin gave him an indignant look, seeing the scrawny, over clothed dwarf in front of him. He was going to make this boy cry if he landed one punch. If he was too rough he would end up killing him, he was certain. There was no way that Thorin was serious. He just needed to figure out how not to mangle the kid. 

He crouched a bit, legs shoulder width apart as he got ready to grapple Ori. The innocent redhead’s eyes grew wide. Dwalin faked a lung causing Ori to jump with a squeak. His brown eyes darting around the arena trying to see where to go and what to do. The crowd burst out laughing.

“Don’t be intimidated Ori!” Nori shouted.

“You can do this!” Fili yelled.

Dwalin charged. Ori screamed and ran, racing in a circle before Dwalin stopped and assessed which tactic to use.

“Ori.” Frerin’s voice cut through the bustling crowd to the scribe’s ears. He looked over to his commander. “Don’t run, fight!”

“But- he’s huge!” He motioned both of his hands towards Dwalin who couldn’t help but laugh a little at the innocence of the lad.

“Don’t take your eyes off of him!”

Dwalin took the opportunity to rush forward, he pulled his punch but it still connected. Hitting Ori square in the eye. He did another quick punch to his cheek causing him to fall to the ground.

“ORI!” Dori and Nori started to climb the wooden pen, only to be pulled back by Fili and Kili.

“He’s fine, he’s fine!” Fili shouted over the roar of the crowd. “He can take more than that!”

Dwalin did back up letting Ori to cough and shake his head. He felt a tooth rattle around, loose from the punch. A great pain throbbed through his head from his eye. He stumbled up, holding up a finger, panting, asking for a moment. Dwalin laughed, backing up another step. He would give the lad that. He wasn’t giving up and he had to respect it.

“Come on, lad. Use what you’ve learned.” Frerin hugged himself, a hand coming up and messing with the collar of his tunic. He couldn’t be heard by much of anyone, only Thorin who was by his side who seemed just as nervous.

“Are you ready for round two, lad?” Dwalin asked.

Ori nodded. His hands going to his belt. As Dwalin charged he took it off. He watched as another punch was being swung. He ducked down, wrapping his belt around Dwalin’s wrist, pulling it tight before scuttling away, thankful for not having another impact to his body. Dwalin turned, lunging once more only to have Ori pull a dagger from his tunic. He moved to stop but before he could blink Ori had thrown the dagger. It was hard and fast, yanking Dwalin over a few inches as the belt was lanced and pinned to the wood. He grabbed at the hilt trying to pull it out but it was imbedded deep.

“What in the hells is this?!” He growled.

While he was distracted Ori took off his long scarf. He dashed forward, looping it like a snare trap. Dwalin saw the movement, he tried to kick out, his other hand moving away from the hilt of the dagger. If his kick did not connect then his punch would! But the scarf only wrapped around his leg, up and wide, catching his arm as well. Ori yanked, hard. It pulled the knot, cinching it closed trapping dwalin’s arm against his knee painfully tight. Ori shouted as he pulled and pulled until Dwalin’s weight followed him and was hopping on one foot threatening to give and make him dangle. Ori reached over to the dagger that Fili had thrown earlier, pulling it out of the wood with ease. He used it to stab his scarf pinning it into place and leaving Dwalin immobile and helpless.

Everyone from the Heavy Armored division fell silent. The tiny Archer had won. He had bested their commander. Frerin gave a long sigh of relief, Thorin made a sound in the back of his throat as he paced a few steps letting the anxiety fall from him in silence.

Dori, Nori, Fili and Kili cheered. Loud and boisterous, hollering and whooping. Ori came back to them, hands slapping on his back, ruffling up his hair as he smiled at his first triumph. Frerin came up to him and clasped his shoulder.

“Good on you lad.” Frerin smiled. “Always use your head. Keep them in sight, and do not fall back unless outnumbered.” 

“Thank you.” Ori smiled brightly as his eye continued to swell into a lovely shiner of a black eye.

“That was cheatin’!” Dwalin yelled as he was freed by his men.

“Do not be like this Dwalin, accept defeat with grace.” Frerin quipped.

“I demand a rematch.” He threw Ori’s belt to the ground, stomping up to the group. 

Frerin stepped forward, pushing Ori behind him. “You will get no such thing.”

“He cheated, usin’ weapons.”

“There was no rule placed he could not!” Frerin surged forward, pressing his forehead against Dwalin’s as they snarled at each other. “You had only placed one stipulation and it was that the weakest of my command fight your strongest! You will owe up to our bargin.”

“Or what?” He was so close to Frerin. He could smell that lovely unbonded scent that made his mind muddled. Then he was grabbing Frerin, kissing him, forcing his tongue into the the omega’s mouth. Pain blossomed through his side, white sparks lit behind his eyelids and before he knew it he was on his side. He blinked, shaking his head. His swimming vision finally focusing on the dark figure that had assaulted him. He squinted, rubbing at his jaw. “Thorin? What-”

Thorin pointed down to his best friend. “You will stay down.” His tone was dark. “You will honor your deal, and you will give the Archers and their commander the respect they deserve.” He blue eyes looked up to the men surrounding them. He used his royal voice, addressing his people. “Do I make myself clear?!”

Many backed down, nodding but there was the ever present silence as the heir to Erebor was now blatantly using his status to force them to keep to their word. 

“Kili.”

“Yes?”

“Return with the others. I have things I must do here.”

He did not take his eyes off of Dwalin, not until he felt a gentle touch to his arm. It was so small he wasn’t entirely certain he had even felt it. He looked over seeing Fili. The blond looking up at him, his fingers curled tighter for a brief moment around Thorin’s sleeve before he let go and followed the others as they left. He didn’t need words, he didn’t need someone to tell him what that meant. Fili had thanked him, in his own way.

Once they were gone Thorin squatted down next to Dwalin. He ran a hand over his face before he let his princely words leave him for a simple, “What the fuck was that about?”

Dwalin groaned and flopped onto his back, the fresh air freeing him of whatever spell Frerin cast on him. He could hear his men all murmuring, some leaving, some staying as now the “party” was over. He sighed heavily, staring up. He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know why you wouldn’t honor your deal or why you tried to force yourself onto an omega?” Thorin’s voice still held an edge to it.

“Both, he…” Dwalin moved his hands to his face, scrubbing him. “His smell, it just drives me insane. It takes everything I have not to try to do more to him. Which is strange because when he was in the Infantry it wasn’t this bad.”

Thorin stood up. “You need to apologize to him.”

“Aye. I really shouldn’t have done that to ‘im…” Dwalin looked at Thorin. “Thank you for stoppin’ me.”

“Find a good way to apologize to him, then I’ll take your words to heart old friend. Now get your lazy ass men down to the Archers, they have a tent to set up.”


	12. peaceful night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.

Dusk was a beautiful time. The sky painting itself different colors from deep blues to purple spotted with pinks that melded into oranges and golds. Frerin sat in the field, no longer able to walk. He felt his son press up against his side, his face rubbing up against his shoulder. He smiled pulling the pipe from his lips. It was a good place to rest, a good place to enjoy a pipe and wait until his body could carry on. Kili had been a gem and helped Frerin sit. He now stood guards of them as Nori, Dori and Ori went back to camp to have Ori’s face looked at. 

“You smell different.” Fili said as he moved closer trying to get his bonded scent on his parent, trying to cover up the smell. “It’s setting the alpha’s on edge.”

“I haven’t had my herbs in a while, turgith. They haven’t been available to me in the Halls of Healing. I believe it is starting to show.” Frerin took a slow breath of smoke from his pipe before blowing it out, trying to urge his body to relax.

“Is that why Dwalin was acting strangely? I’ve never seen him act like that before.” Kili asked as he paced from beside Frerin to Fili’s back, still keeping an eye out for any unwanted alphas.

“Most likely.” The commander handed his pipe to Fili who took it to take a few puffs off of it. “The rest of the Archers are used to the scent fluxuating with me, it doesn’t affect them as badly. In a way they are desensitized and you are bonded, so it will not bother you.”

“About that…” Kili shifted uncomfortably. “We… I should have…”

Frerin snorted. “I trust Fili’s judgement. I did not raise a stupid boy.” He looked to his child who was staring at him wide eyed, mouth open with the pipe touching his bottom lip. He smiled gently. “Many had tried courting him in our travels.”

Kili’s eye twitched. His voice holding a tinge of jealousy in it. “Oh?”

“Oh, aye.” Frerin leaned against Fili, getting too tired to even sit up on his own. “They would come singing songs, praising his looks and his scent that they declared would drive them mad with grief if they could not have him. And what did you say to them, turgith?”

Fili smiled shyly. He loved it when his bearer gave him praise. It was always fleeting because he had to be so strong towards the outer world, but right now he was showing who he really was. Revealing the soft and kind bearer that once hugged him close and would kiss his scraped knees. The bearer that told him over and over again the evils of the world but that there were precious few goods that had to be cherished.

“Well? What did you say?” Kili asked, squatting down next to Fili, poking a finger into his cheek.

Fili looked to his mate and mumbled something, looking to the ground as he did, his cheeks a bright red.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I told them I was waiting for my One and if they tried anything I would shove hot coals so far up their ass that they would be vomiting liquid diamonds…”

Kili smiled. “Funny, I don’t remember getting such a warning.”

“Because you’re my One.” Fili pushed two fingers on Kili’s forehead causing him to fall back onto his butt. He took another breath from his pipe and blew the smoke into the air. “Stupid.”

“And when did you decide this?”

“When I decided it.” Fili said simply.

“Yes but when?”

“When I did. It just happened. I can’t pinpoint it.” Fili grunted as Frerin’s weight fell heavily on him. He looked over seeing that he had fallen asleep. He smiled, resting his cheek on the top of Frerin’s head. “... He fell asleep.”

“Today has been taxing for him.” Kili shrugged off his outer coat. He got up and draped it over Frerin. “... What was he like, before coming to Erebor?”

“Gentle, strong, much like he was just now.” Fili wrapped an arm around Frerin’s shoulders. “Passionate to find us a home.”

“You… have always been on the move?”

“It’s hard for an omega out there, unbound with a child. Happiness came at a cost, no matter what you did or whom you knew. But still he knew how to smile and comfort me, always saying the right thing to make everything well. You know he used to cover my hair with his because I hated my hair.”

“Why? It’s beautiful.”

“I never thought so. I was the only blond dwarf for the longest time. But then he started a game, he would cover my hair with his then pull it away and say ‘what a beautiful star fell from my midnight hair!’ as I grew he would say ‘what a beautiful sun comes on the raise!’” He sighed wistfully. “Silly things for a parent to say, but… it gave me confidence.” 

Kili reached over, taking a lock of Fili’s hair and pulling it towards him in a long stroke. He didn’t know what to say to that, but he liked it, a story from Fili’s youth that was not a part of strife or him having to fight and struggle. A tender memory that only two dwarves shared but he was allowed to peek inside that lovely chest of treasures.

A movement caused him to move away. He stood up quickly moving between the two omegas and whomever was approaching. His hands twitched, fingers on the hilt of his sword. He tensed watching them come closer. 

“Everything well?”

Kili instantly relaxed. Thorin. “Frerin became tired and needed a rest.” He went to his uncle’s side, coming in stride with him accompanying him back to Fili and Frerin.

“He had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.” Fili said.

“The ground is no place for him to sleep.” Thorin dipped down. “Help me lift him.”

Fili and Kili did as they were told, trying to be careful of Frerin’s wounds and getting him into Thorin’s arms. The commander barely moved in his slumber, much too tired to wake. He did moves his head to get comfortable, finding Thorin’s shoulder to be suitable. A comfortable silence fell over them as the group went back to camp. A few soldiers asked if Frerin was alright which they replied that he was and took him into his tent. Thorin laid him down and left. He waited at the edge of camp for Dwalin and his men to come with the tent that he instructed where it was to be placed, regarding all of them with a the hard command of a military general. He caught Dwalin looking in towards camp, a hopeful glint in his eyes that Thorin barked at him for, keeping him in line. He would not be seeing Frerin again today, nor the next.

He made sure the tent was situated a good distance from the rest of the camp but close enough that if trouble arose Fili and Kili would not be helpless. He then had the troubles of trying to figure out a decent bed for them. For that he made Dwalin accompany him back to Erebor and to Kili’s room where they hefted the large mattress over their shoulders and took it down the long halls. They got many strange looks but Thorin didn’t care. By the time they got the mattress back to camp and into the tent he was sore and tired. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and flop onto the mattress, but he still had things he had to do.

He got Dwalin to leave with the last of his men, rounded a few soldiers up of the Archers to help Fili and Kili move their personal things into the tent before sitting heavily by the large central fire with a heavy groan. 

“Long day?” Bofur smiled, showing he already knew the whole story.

“Aye.”

“I believe that tent is going to be well used, and the mattress we saw you luggin’ around as well.” He winked.

Thorin moaned as he rubbed his face. He didn’t need to think of his nephew like that, he already saw a little of it and he wished he had not. “They tell you then?”

“Didn’t have to.” Bofur nudged Bombur in the side as the fat dwarf ate. “Everyone’s been seein’ them gettin’ close, it was a matter of time.”

“How many knew Fili was an omega?”

“Oh all of us. A few even tried courtin’ him before, he wouldn’t be havin’ it, seems courtin’ isn’t his thing.”

“Nah, not that lad.” Nori said as he practically threw a bowl of meaty stew into Thorin’s hands, sitting next to him. “When I asked him, he told me to jump off a cliff to impress him with how many times I could hit the rocks before going into a roll.” He started to laugh at that. “Asked him why and he said I either went on my own accord or he threw me!”

Bofur burst out into laughter. “I remember when Kaomal asked, that lad left Erebor!”

“Fili had many suitors then?”

“Oh, aye.” Bofur stole a chunk of potato from his brother’s bowl. “Many. Frerin and Oin had to find an herbal remedy to keep his scent down to keep the alphas from sniffin’ him out. Before that Frerin always stayed close to his boy, his scent stronger, ripe for matin’, threw most alphas off.” The happy dwarf’s smile fell. “Still remember when we joined Oin’s caravan those years ago…”

“No need to be remembering that.” Bombur patted his brother’s back.

“What happened?” Thorin asked.

There was a silence before Nori answered. “Bofur… had tried somethin’ on Frerin.”

Thorin stiffened, his stomach twisting into a knot. Bofur… Kind, sweet, Bofur always with a smile and always so trust worthy, had tried raping Frerin?

Bofur smiled a bit shamefully. “I thank Mahal every day that I had enough willpower to stop long enough for Oin and Gloin to keep me from him until the herbs took effect and I could no longer smell him.”

“You didn’t hurt him.” Bombur rubbed circles on Bofur’s back. “If you had he wouldn’t have befriended you afterwards.”

“Aye…” Bofur sucked in a breath and slapped his hands down on his knees. “Either way, I’m makin’ up for it by bein’ in his service. Have him in need of anything and I will try my best to provide until he’s bonded and has a good alpha to rely on. But between you and I,” He winked at Thorin. “I think I might stick around afterwards just to make sure the alpha deserves the lad.”

Thorin pushed his stew around. He wasn’t sure how to absorb this information. Bofur had attacked Frerin in the past, but Frerin had forgiven him, trusts him. Bofur still is the same dwarf, but this new information set him on edge. It left a wriggling darkness in his mind that made him feel uncomfortable. Something about this seemed ominous. 

He looked up at Bofur who was telling a joke to Nori. He could appreciate the fact that Bofur was trying to make up for what he had done, but deep down he wanted to punch him in the face. Something inside of his hissed and screamed that more should be done because someone he knew had dared to even try anything to his Frerin… His Frerin.

He closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Frerin’s lips on his own. His heart skipped a beat. Oh gods, how he wanted to feel it again.

“Here now, you’re not fallin’ asleep on us are ya?” Nori nudged Thorin with a laugh.

He forced his eyes open and a smile to his lips. “Perhaps.”

“Then eat first, then find your cot.” Bombur said softly.

And Thorin did just that.

\-------------------------------------

Fili looked around the tent. It seemed huge without the over stacked table in the middle, nor the many drawers that lined the canvas walls that held so many documents and personal medicines that was in his old tent. In the middle was a large mattress set on wooden pallets, furs and sheets covering it. He bit his bottom lip, when was the last time he slept on an actual mattress? He couldn’t remember. It had been at least thirty years, or at least felt like it. And to add to the deliciousness of the treat that was a simple bed, Thorin had said it was Kili’s… Kili’s own bed. The one that he had slept in for years.

Fili took off his boots. He crawled onto the bed, pressing his face down into the softness. He took in a deep breath, his nostrils filling with the scent of his mate. It smelled of leathers and aspen trees, a strange combination aided by something like mulled wine. He moved about, taking off his clothing and tossing them to the side in favor for being naked and rubbing his body over the furrs. He didn’t care that Kili had been in the tent as well, getting ready for bed himself, he just wanted the smell on him.

Kili, meanwhile had been in the middle of undressing when Fili’s squirming body caught his attention. How he carelessly took off his clothing in favor for the rubbing and shifting on the furs. Finally Fili seemed satisfied after shoving all the pillows off and completely messed the bed up.

He took off the rest of his clothing after remembering how to move and not stare at his mate. He came up behind Fili, his lips coming down on that lovely back. He felt Fili shiver underneath him, his hips squirming as invitation that Kili took. He dragged his tongue up the long column of Fili’s spine, moving back down with open mouthed kisses.

He slipped his palms over Fili’s thighs, his thumbs working in circles as he massaged. When he came across the hard spance of skin on the back of Fili’s thigh it caused his mate to hiss.

“I’m sorry.” Kili moved down, dipping his head to place a kiss to the scar. 

“I-I’m not used to anyone touching it.” Fili tried to explain.

“Does it hurt often?”

“No.” Fili shook his head even though Kili could not see him do so. “Mostly before storms.”

Kili gently lapped at the thick skin which caused the blond to shiver and moan. It was a wonderful sound and Kili wanted to hear it again. He continued to lick while his hand came up and touched Fili’s cock, cupping it lovingly, feeling it already stiff with need. This caused another moan only to end with a sharp gasp when Kili’s thumb hooked around Fili’s cock and he gave a stroke.

Kili pulled back and flipped Fili onto his back. He grinned and slipped between his legs, leaning over him fully. His hardened cock twitching with excitement as he pressed their cocks together. Fili’s hands grabbed onto him, head thrown back with another gasp. Kili kissed down Fili’s neck, sucking softly as he gently rolled his hips.

“K-Kili~” Fili’s voice was high, breath panting as he tried bucking his hips in time.

Kili sucked on his neck, biting down causing the blond to yelp but it only made him buck his hips even harder up as his mate held on making a claiming bite. Fili’s fingers tangled in dark hair as he felt a slickness develop and the scent of his ripe willingness to mate filled the air. Kili was suddenly growling, biting harder. Fili hissed before Kili pulled back, kissing the bruised and bloodied spot apologetically.

The prince sat up, his hands running over Fili’s chest, eyes seeing his claim on his mate as his chest rose and fell with each panting breath. His body flushed with need, hair pooled around him like a glorious medallion. Fili was looking back at him. He took one of Kili’s hands and brought it to his mouth, sucking two fingers into his mouth that he lapped at. 

Kili’s throat went dry at the lustful look he was receiving. The way Fili sucked and licked, and started bobbing his head putting so many images into his mind of Fili sucking his cock and it made him painfully hard. Then his fingers were being pulled from those lovely lips, enticing eyes looking at him pleadingly. 

He moved back more, Fili slipping away from him only to go onto all fours facing him. He took hold of Kili’s hips. He buried his nose against the dark curls, thick cock brushing against his cheek as he took in a deep breath. He felt a bead of his own juices run down his thigh as he started to lick at Kili’s stones pulling a moan from the other. He slipped them into his mouth, running the flat of his tongue over them, undulating to massage them. He felt Kili’s hands go into his hair and give a gentle tug as he rocked his hips. Fili obeyed, placing wet kisses from his hilt and up the shaft of his cock to the tip. He opened his mouth and held his hips still while taking the tip into his moist cavern. He moved his lips and tongue working over the tip, not sure how much he could take into his mouth just yet. Kili was moaning above him, his hips trying hard to buck as Fili tried to keep him from moving.

A wonderfully salty taste came to his tongue and he lapped it up eagerly. He pulled off of the cock having enjoyed the precum. He pouted prettily up at Kili. His entrance was starting to throb with need, it was hurting almost as bad as his cock.

“Fuck me.” Fili whispered.

Kili looked at him for a moment, mind still muddled from wanting Fili’s mouth back on him. But then Fili was kissing his stomach, moving up to his chest, whimpering with need. “Fuck me.” He said between kisses. His mouth came to one of Kili’s nipples, he sucked and licked. “Please.” He continued to kiss up his chest to his neck and jaw. Then his lips were brushing against Kili’s. He moved so he was flush against his lover. He took one of Kili’s hands and brought it back around to his ass. He squirmed and pressed Kili’s fingers between his cheeks so he could feel the wetness.

“Please.” He kissed Kili innocently.

Fingers pushed into his slicked entrance as he was kissed back. He keened into the mouth that played with his arms wrapping around shoulders as the fingers started to pump. It relieved some of the pain but he needed to feel Kili fully inside him. He needed to feel that hot throbbing cock deep inside, filling him with hot semen. 

He pressed his lips against Kili’s ear, moaning deliciously. “N-no more teasing, p-please. I-I need-”

Fili yelped as he was bodily tackled to the mattress. His knees were grabbed and pulled open and up presenting him to his lover. Then Kili was slipping into him, it made him moan loudly, his whole body trembling with the relief of having his alpha inside of him. Kili pressed his body down onto Fili’s. They held onto each other, hands scrambling for purchase as Kili used all his strength in every thrust causing Fili’s body to rock with each thrust. It pulled so many sounds from both of them.

Blue eyes rolled back from the pleasure as his cock leaked and was rubbed between their bodies. The coilling sensation of sexual climax wound tightly in his gut as he chanted Kili’s name over and over again begging for more. Then he was toppling from the height of that peak, his cock shooting out his seed. Kili continued to pump into him over and over again forcing him into another orgasim which had him covering his mouth as he screamed, clear liquid gushing out of his entrance between thrusts. His eyes teared up from the power of it and the over sensitivity it caused. But then he was being filled with warmth, Kili’s knot filling him and binding them together after their coupling.

They tried catching their breath, bodies boneless and spent. The world was hot and cold around them. Kili placed a few kisses to Fili’s head, stroking messy blond hair away from his lover’s handsome face. Fili purred at the touch, returning lazy kisses.

“You look sleepy.” Kili said as he yawned.

Fili didn’t open his eyes only hummed an agreement before he completely fell asleep.

Kili chuckled a little. He forced himself to stay awake until his knot died away and he was able to pull away from his mate. He got up and found something to clean up their mess with though it was rather difficult to scrub out all of the wetness out that Fili had caused from his second orgasim. Once he was done he pulled down the furs out from under Fili and slipped into bed, pulling the furs over them after blowing out the lantern in their tent. He pulled his mate close, Fili cuddling up to him as if he had always belonged in his arms.

And like that, he fell asleep, having the best dreams he had ever had.


	13. apologies

To his word, Oin had stayed with Frerin in his tent for the following week. He made sure to give their commander morning and nightly check ups to make sure his wounds were healing well now that he was no longer under the ravages of infection. Frerin would stay in his tent most of the time, taking a nap when simple paper work became too much for him and he needed a rest. Thorin would go about the camp with Fili, the two filling in the duties of Frerin’s only to end the day haggard and exhausted. While Thorin would fall asleep, alone in his cot, Fili was spoiled by loving touches from his mate that made him relaxed and bright for the next day. As Fili seemed to get brighter Thorin only seemed to get darker. It was growing increasingly hard for him to control himself around Frerin when the two had to pour over documents together. He wanted to talk about the kiss they had shared but would wait until the omega approached the subject first.

He did start finding a release for his woes when Frerin would say a joke and make him laugh, getting him to relax a little. After a bit of time the yearning for the commander was ebbed to a dull edge the more time they spent together. Though jealousy would peak inside of him when it was around supper and Frerin insisted with eating with the rest of his men. He would sit next to Bofur and the two would banter and bicker like an old married couple at times but it would melt away into laughter and shoving and pushing at each other. He couldn’t help the images coming to his imagination of Bofur simply leaning over and stealing Frerin’s lips in a kiss and the other accepting and enjoying it. Those particular nights he would not sleep.

It was the second week after the deal with Dwalin when they got the supplies from the Heavy Armored division. Frerin was in the middle of having his stitches removed by Oin when Thorin came into his tent, followed by Dwalin. Upon seeing the bare chest of the omega Thorin turned and tried to usher Dwalin out.

“It’s alright Thorin.” Frerin said in a kind voice.

The prince looked to Oin who was ridged, his fingers a little tighter around the scissors he was using. He stood at attention, hand on the hilt of his sword. Frerin was protected, two alphas against one, it was fine for him to be exposed like this.

When Dwalin’s eyes looked upon the horrid scarring on Frerin’s side he felt his mouth go dry. He had seen the previous scars once, huge things that darkened beautiful skin that made him look as if he survived being used for butcher meat. This new scaring layered over it tearing up and around a strong pectoral muscle in a crescent shape while slithering around to his back like ink on parchment. He felt his heart hammer as his temper wished to flair seeing the omega he had set his eyes on in such a state, but something deep down stirred and he couldn’t help but admire the Archer commander. Wounds like that would have killed any lesser of a dwarf.

“And what do I owe the honor of you being here?” Frerin asked, eyes sliding halfway closed in a lazy demeanor. 

“I’m deliverin’ the month’s supplies as agreed.”

“I hope you included the new weapons you were supposed to get.”

“Aye, food, and clothing as well.” 

Frerin leaned his elbow on the tabletop and rested his chin in his hand while Oin started to pull stitches out of his back. “Good. I’m glad you’re owning up to your end of the bargain. But that does not answer why you are here in my tent.”

Dwalin visibly fidgeted. He was nervous as he swallowed, eyes looking anywhere but on Frerin. It was a sharp hiss from the Archer that pulled his attention to the omega. Oin apologizing as he pulled a stitch out that was still in a sensitive spot. He was then nudged by Thorin and Dwalin gave an inward sigh. He would have to swallow his pride and do this.

“I wanted to apologize for how I had been treatin’ you and your men.”

“Oh?” Frerin’s pretty eyes went to Dwalin and he felt his heart skip a beat. For once they were not vicious or condescending, they were peaked with curiosity and it made him all the more flustered. 

“Aye.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, putting his eyes down to his boots. “And uh, as a way of apology I wanted to give you this.”

He moved forward untying something from his belt. A large leather pouch thunked down on to the table next to Frerin. The commander frowned and looked inside seeing gold coins. Not silver, nor copper, all of it, gold.

“What is this?”

“Ten percent of the Heavy Armored Division’s budget.”

Those eyes looked at him once more, bright and shocked in such a lovely way. Dwalin wanted to reach over and touch Frerin, to scoop him up and place a kiss on him. He felt his body start to move only to have Oin get up onto his crutch and place himself between the large alpha and the omega. Thorin’s hand clapped down on Dwalin’s shoulder and pulled him back where Frerin’s scent was not as strong and he could take a few calming breaths before continuing on.

“I- Thorin pointed out some things that you needed and I’m not sure why the King will not give you a budget nor the supplies you need but… I figured that this will get you well on your way for a good time and to… to show that I really am sorry for treatin’ ya like… like I did.”

Frerin smiled softly. He got up and stepped up to the other commander and offered his hand. “Apology accepted.”

Dwalin hesitated but he shook Frerin’s hand and when he didn’t let go after a few shakes Thorin simply grabbed his old friend and wrestled him out of the tent. 

“That’s enough, you saw him and he forgave you.” Thorin shoved his friend’s shoulders.

The bland dwarf frowned then it clicked into place and he took a few steps from Thorin and whirled around on him. “You like ‘em.”

Thorin’s school expression almost fell, his eye and the corner of his lip twitched as a result. “I do not know what you mean. He is my commanding officer and it would not be fit for me to harbor such affections as a prince.”

“Don’t give me that.” Dwalin growled. “You already had your eyes set on ‘im, that’s when you slammed into me when I kissed him! It makes sense now. Thorin you know you can’t be with ‘im, right?”

“I can be with whom I chose Dwalin.”

The other shook his head. “No, you can’t. You’re next in line for the throne after Thrain passed. You need to be choosin’ a mate out of the Omega Halls, ones approved of for royal birthin’, you cannot be grabbin’ at any pretty omega.”

“Frerin is not just a ‘pretty omega’. He got those scars on him from protecting his men.” Thorin hissed. “He killed three wargs on his own with bad equipment, it is more than you and I can account for even with what the kingdom supplies us.”

“What if he proves to be bearin? What then?”

Thorin had to choke on the quip that Frerin already has a child, one great and beautiful and strong. One Thorin would give the world to call his own son. He had grown accustomed to Fili being around, seeing how inseparable he was from the others, and quickly was gaining a spot in his heart, especially after seeing how happy he made Kili.

“I have Kili. He is of the royal bloodline.”

This seemed to appease Dwalin a bit. Then Kili came up beside Thorin, his head bowed down as he was checking over a book of records, Ori trailing behind him. He didn’t bother to look up to see if Thorin was busy, only started to talk to him straight away. And as he spoke his bonded scent struck Dwalin into silence. His eyes going wide as he looked at the youth.

“Bifur says that there was a problem with the vegetables, half of them will go bad before we can eat them. He suggested that you and I got to the markets in Dale to sell them for extra coin so they will not spoil. Dori is insisting that he must break down the clothing to refit them for our men and requests black and silver dye to make proper uniforms for the Archers. Bombur is requesting a trip to the smithy to get size fitting for armor and to sell the weapons we cannot use in order to purchase the ones that we can. Oh and Oin needs more herbs and wishes to accompany us the next time we go to the apothecary.”

Bonded. The prince was bonded…

“Does the king know about this?” Dwalin asked suddenly.

Kili immediately looked up to see Dwalin. “Shit.”

“Dwalin.” Thorin growled. 

“Thorin, does he know?” Dwalin asked again, voice harder.

“He doesn’t need to. Whom Kili wished to bond to is a good omega and bonding is beyond the rites of the king.”

“The king is going to want to know! You know how much he adores Kili.”

“So much so that he’s took action to bar him from most omegas and offer him only to top of his choosing and all Kili had rejected!” Thorin bristled. “He has chosen a mate and you should be happy with it.”

“I am happy about it!” Dwalin yelled turning to Kili. “Congratulations lad! I hope you have many babes to come!!” He then turned back to Thorin, “The king is going to want to break the bond and you know it!”

“He’s not going to take me from Fili!” Kili barked.

“What?!” Dwalin looked as if he had just been punched by Ori. “F… That yellow haired brat was-is an omega?!”

“You will not address him as such!” Both Thorin and Kili yelled.

“What is going on here?!” Frerin barked causing three to cringe and one to hold up a book.

Frerin took the book from Ori, looking at the pages of dialogue he had been recording. “You say that the king will want to break their bond?” He glared at Dwalin.

“You’ve been recording our conversation this whole time?” The heavy armored commander looked to Ori who smiled at him sweetly.

“It is my job. I take it seriously.”

“I want to know how he might do this.” Frerin’s voice was like a knife.

Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t see how this is any of your-” He caught the rest of the words in his throat. Right… he was supposed to be nice. He couldn’t be mean. Frerin had a right to know, Kili was under his command. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “He would, uh, separate them until the desires to mate dissipated.”

Frerin looked at him confused. “But that would drive one if not both mad. That would…” His eyes grew wide as something dawned on him. He covered his mouth with a hand as his skin drew pale. He looked to Thorin, eyes flickering down to Kili. He rubbed at his beard, mumbling curses under his breath. He then leaned down and whispered something into Ori’s ear which the scribe nodded and ran off.

“What is it?” Thorin asked, his stomach starting to twist.

“All of you must follow me.” 

“I can’t, I have to tend to my men.” Dwalin said quickly.

Frerin reached over and grabbed Dwalin’s shoulder. He gave it a squeeze. “Please. This is important.”

Dwalin looked to Frerin’s hand. His fingers twitched at the contact but he finally nodded. “Let me get my men on their way then.”

Frerin nodded before addressing Thorin and Kili. “Do you know where the others lie?” 

They both looked at him confused. 

“Then follow Fili. I must gather some things. Dwalin, you will accompany them.”

Without further notice Frerin turned sharply on his heel and left, leaving a very confused three behind.


	14. dark secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to show that Thorin is not perfect and he holds his family in blindingly high regards.

Fili had been reluctant to take them anywhere. He fingered his pipe while glaring at Kili and Thorin who said he had to guide them to Where the Others Lie with Dwalin.

“Why?” He asked sharply.

“Frerin’s orders. I’m not sure why.” Kili answered. He moved forward a hand coming up to Fili’s face. “You are tense… What is this place?”

Fili looked away, he bent over and tapped his pipe against the sole of his boot emptying the embers to the ground where he stamped on them making sure it would not catch the grass on fire. He didn’t like this. It was never good to go to such a place, especially an outsider. If Frerin needed them to talk there then it meant it was very serious of a subject.

“Get wine, we’re going to need a lot of it.”

“Wine?” Kili tilted his head. “We have ale-”

“It has to be wine!” Fili snapped.

Kili took a step back, his hands coming up in a calming gesture to show he meant no harm. “Very well. Wine.”

Fili looked away, ashamed he had yelled at his mate like that, but he knew his actions were justified. Kili and Thorin didn’t know any better but they soon would. He put his pipe away, folding his arms tightly around himself as he resisted the urge to reach down and rub at his scar that was starting to hurt. He looked up at the clear blue sky, a storm was coming. It would hit them over night.

He waited until Kili and Thorin returned, Dwalin in tow. He glared at the bald dwarf before hissing out, “You will behave yourself or so help me-”

“Fili.” Thorin cut him off. “He will be under my watch.”

“Then the fault will fall on you if he fucks things up.”

“Fili.” Kili’s voice was soft. “What is the matter? What is this place?”

The blond finally gave in to the questions from his mate. He started walking ushering them along. “It is where we have to bury our dead.”

“They are not in the tombs?” Dwalin asked. His own men were always given back to the stone, burnt on a piare and their ashes sealed away in the lowest tunnels of Erebor, the massive catacombs below filled with countless ashes of dwarves. 

“The king won’t allow us to burn or bury our dead.” Fili moved stiffly. “Not within Erebor.”

“Why?”

Fili looked over at the heavy armored commander. His eyes were heavy with sorrow, looking older than he ever should have, he brows were creased and his lips pursed. “Because we don’t belong anywhere.”

Dwalin fell into silence. His mind mulling over what the blond had said. He watched Kili move up beside Fili, whispering to him, touching him gently, trying to be as reassuring as he possibly could. He didn’t like Fili, but the look the lad had given him. It was so heart broken, so sad…

Eventually they came upon the edge of the land of Erebor, just outside the boundaries of the kingdom was a stretch of graves. There were at least fifteen, three of them fresh. Crude piles of rocks marked each one. The other hung back as Fili took one of the jugs of wine and went over to the different graves, pouring some over each one, saying a soft prayer to show respect for his fallen brothers in arms. 

“Why are there so many? I thought they were only thirty strong.” Dwalin asked softly.

“We started off with fifty.” Fili said as he plopped himself down onto of a grave, leaning against a wine covered stone. “Some left, others died from the poor condition we had been left in, others died in warg attacks.” He pointed over his head behind him as he counted them off. “Staff infection, infection, warg, warg, orc trap, weapon accident, forge accident, starvation, sickness… sickness, sickness, starvation, warg, warg… warg…”

“Fili-” Kili started only to be interrupted by Frerin’s voice.

“Good, you are all here.” Frerin moved to check the different graves before coming over to Fili and patting his shoulder. “You used a lot.”

Fili smiled up at Frerin. “They looked thirsty.”

Frerin only nodded, approving of this before sitting on one of the piles of grave stones. Thorin’s eyes grew wide at the blatant disrespect that the two were showing to their dead. Dwalin nearly reeled while Kili only came over and handed a jug of wine to Fili who took it and pulled Kili down beside him. 

“Kili! Get off of them!” Thorin shouted.

“Why?” Kili looked up at his uncle confused.

“Because these are sacred graves you can’t just sit on them!”

Frerin looked to Fili who shared a small chuckle. 

“Don’t worry about it Thorin. Each one of these men are family.” Fili said softly. “It was Tethris, the first one to go to ask for this kind of behavior, everyone has agreed upon it. It’s welcomed.” He looked around a bit and then pointed to a small patch that had the clear view of the sky. “Me and Frerin are going to go there some day.”

“Don’t say that.” Kili said quickly.

“I rather be there then deep in the belly of a mountain. I don’t… like tunnels.”

Kili nodded in understanding, wrapping an arm around Fili and kissing his head. “No more talking about death, okay?”

“We are in a graveyard.”

“And grave secrets are the reason why we are here, for our dead to keep.” Frerin spoke up.

“What do you mean?” Dwalin asked.

“You said that the king would separate Fili and Kili if he found out.” Fili suddenly jerked, looking up at his bearer with wide eyes. Before he could say anything Frerin added quickly, “You know he’ll do this because he has done this before, yes?”

“Yes.” Dwalin confirmed. “To a few of his subjects that were too violent of a coupling.”

“And we know that stubborn old goat will do it to his own kin.”

“How do you know that?” Thorin asked. “He cherishes Kili, he would see him happy before doing such a thing.”

“Thorin… Kili… There is something that you need to know, something I’ve always kept to myself.” Frerin swallowed hard. “This involves all of us, especially you Dwalin. You must swear yourself to silence about what I am to tell you, all of you.”

“You have my word.” Thorin said without hesitation.

“If it keeps Fili safe, I’ll do anything.” Kili said.

“You know I will do anything you ask of me.” Fili leaned against Kili.

Dwalin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was not certain this was for the best. 

“Dwalin!” Thorin snapped out.

“Aye, I swear I won’t tell a soul. Now what is it that you must tell us with such secrecy?”

“It deals with Thrain.” He sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. “I had met Thrain in my travels. It was a year after Oin found Fili and I… and we took our leave of their caravan for a while. Thrain had been returning from business from Moria and he traveled with a blond omega.”

“I remember him!” Fili looked to his bearer.

“As you should, he was the first blond dwarf you had met in your life. They took a shine to each other, as nephew to uncle. I did not know who Thrain was at the time, did not ask his name nor cared to as he was a bonded alpha and I needed to get to the next town as safely as possible with Fili.”

“Bonded?” Thorin shook his head. He felt a clench in his chest. His father had moved on from his bearer? Thrain would love no other, he had said so! When Thorin’s bearer passed away Thrain was adamant on not being with another. He loved his mate! 

Frerin was wrong. “No. Father had only been bonded with one dwarf.”

“I know how this looks Thorin, but it is the truth. Rasdal was a good dwarf, a strong omega. We traveled together for a while and he grew with child.”

“No. No.”

Frerin got up from where he sat. “Thorin, I am not telling you a tale. We got attacked on the road by orcs. Fili ran with Rasdal, I stayed behind with Thrain, we fought together. It is why he gifted me with Alpha status!” 

Thorin moved away from the commander shaking his head as he could not believe the dwarf before walking around Dwalin to try to put some distance between him and the one he was starting to fall in love with. “No.” He pointed at Frerin. “You lie.”

“He’s not lying.” Fili said, as he got up. “Rasdal had a miscarriage because of how far we had to run. Frerin and to tend to him for months afterwards!”

Frerin looked to Thorin pleadingly, “What would I gain in lying about this?”

This wasn’t happening. His father would have told him if he had another mate. He would have returned home in good health and would have been excited to tell Thorin about it. He would have wanted his son to welcome this new omega and introduce the omega to Kili. They would have been family. Thror would have been grateful to see his son happy. He would have been just as excited! He would have… he…

 _But where did your father go?_ A voice spoke up in his head, his curiosity questioning his judgment. _He was gone for so long, and when you saw him last he was drooling on himself and could barely eat._

Painful memories of caring for his dying father flooded his mind. The rest of the words that fell from his mouth were from the sorrow he felt those long years. How hard it had been to see his father waste away and die because he did not have the will to live any longer.

“To gain yourself a comfortable hole to rest in! To hunker down and no longer be on the road and gain anything you can from a king!” Thorin scrubbed at his face. “I should have seen this coming. I should have- I-”

“What are you talking about? I have not spoken this to anyone, not one word. I earn my keep I do not demand anything from the king!!”

“So you remain innocent?! You hold this damning lie over him to gain Alpha status and he is doing what he can to save face while you take advantage of an old dwarf!”

“He banished Rasdal!!!” Frerin shouted, storming up to Thorin so they were face to face. “He locked away his own son until he went mad with grief over the loss of his mate and he wasted away!! How is that ‘king’ good?! How is he a victim if he will do the same to your nephew and my son?!”

“He will not!! I will prove it to you.” Thorin turned on his heel. 

“Thorin! Thorin!!” Frerin was chasing after him. The commander threw his weight into Thorin’s back sending them crashing to the ground. “I will not allow you!!”

“Get off!” He shouted.

“I will not!” Frerin grabbed at Thorin’s wrists. “I will protect them no matter what, even if-!!”

Thorin wrenched a wrist free from Frerin’s grip. He threw an elbow up, connecting into Frerin’s injured side. Frerin gave a shout. He froze at the sound, the prince scrambled on the ground, rolling over to see Frering bent over, clutching his side. His forehead pressed against the ground as he shouted in pain through gritted teeth. Thorin tried to move only to be grabbed by the shoulder and hefted up to his feet. He didn’t bother to look to see who had him, he could tell by the strong hold on his left it was Dwalin, the other was Kili, pulling him away as Fili fell to his knees beside his bearer. Fili’s hands shaking as he said something, gathering up long hair as the pain forced Frerin to vomit.

Frerin…

Oh gods… he had hurt Frerin...


	15. open wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so damn tired, but here you guys go. So you're not left on such a bad cliff hanger.

Bofur had been in the middle of recounting the supplies for Dori when Kili came.

“Bofur-” He panted, as he had ran ahead of Dwalin who was still handling Thorin who had managed to put himself in a state of shock.

“What is it lad?”

“F-Frerin.” He panted. “Need help, ge- get-” He sucked in a deep breath, holding his side that started to ache from a cramping muscle from running so far.

“Is Frerin hurt?” Bofur’s smile turned to a frown.

Kili nodded. “Needs help getting back, a-accident.”

“Where is he, lad?”

“W-where the others lie.”

Without another word Bofur was running, he only stopped by his cousin long enough to tell him he needed help. Bifur quickly joined him, the two running as fast as they could. He bolted past Thorin and Dwalin. His legs burned, his lungs felt like they were on fire as he pushed himself farther and faster. Then he saw Fili’s familiar blond hair. He ran harder, the closer he got the more he could make out. Frerin was laying on his side, his hand clutching his wounded side, his head resting on the blond’s lap. Tears of pain were rolling down Frerin’s closed eyes. 

“What happened?” Bofur asked falling to his knees.

“He was fighting with Thorin and- and he got him in the ribs.” Fili’s hands trembled as he stroked Frerin’s hair. “He-he’s been shouting for a while now. I-”

“Agrîf zu tashf? (have you tried to move him?)” Bifur asked.

Fili nodded. “He just screams.” He looked up at Bofur and Bifur pleading as he felt another tremor shake his bearer. The tremor escalated to a terrible shiver and he was screaming through gritted teeth once more.

Fili grabbed Bofur’s scarf, pulling at him. “Help him!”

“Bifur and I will get him to Oin. Don’t you worry.” He pulled back from Fili.

Bifur came over, easing Frerin up. The commander fully screamed now. The wild eyed dwarf said a few choice words of encouragement as he continued to slowly move Frerin, as screams ripped into the air. He guided him to Bofur’s back, situating him. He kept his hands on Frerin’s back as Bofur stood up. The two tried hard not to jostle the omega, pressing as hard as they could to hurry to get him to Oin. Frerin had vomited again, clear bile spilling over Bofur’s shoulder but thin stripes of red in the liquid.

“It’s alright.” Bofur huffed. “You’ll be okay. You’ll be right as rain. You’ll see… You’ll see…”

They passed by Thorin and Dwalin. Thorin lurched forward hand reaching out as worry twisted his heart with his stomach. But Dwalin grabbed his arm and kept him in place before he could touch anyone. 

“You!” Fili shouted, storming up to Thorin. Tears in his once trusting eyes, now hard and hateful. He shoved at Thorin. “What is wrong with you?! You took an oath!!”

Thorin opened his mouth only to close it as he was put into silence. He was shoved again forcing him back a step as Fili growled and hissed through fear of what may happen to his bearer. “He took you in! He treated you with kindness and opened his heart to trust you!!” He shoved again, but this time he grabbed the front of Thorin’s clothing. His hands going into fists as he shook the prince. “And you judged him!! Judged him upon fucking lies you cooked up in your rotten, rat faced head!!”

Dwalin made a move to separate the two but Thorin held out his hand stopping him. He deserved this, in fact he wished that Fili would throw a punch already, give to him what he had done to Frerin. But Fili only shouted at him, reminding him of his screw up before Kili came back and pulled his mate away. And when the blond walked away, Kili’s arm wrapped around him, he knew that Fili was hurting him. He was giving him the hardest punishment that he could receive. Physical pain would only distract him, but he settled in mental and emotional anguish with his words.

“Thorin…”

The prince shook his head. No. He did not deserve kind words to comfort him. Instead Dwalin took Thorin and pulled him along, dragging his friend away from the Archer’s camp and into Erebor.

When Bofur got back to camp he took Frerin straight to the medical tent where Oin was reading a book. With Bifur’s help they laid him on the ground telling the old medic all they knew. Oin cut the tunic off of Frerin, having Bifur and Bofur hold the commander down so he could look at his side. He looked carefully at the bruising, then looked at his red painted lips.

“Has he been vomitting?” Oin asked.

“Aye, go my shoulder.” Bofur stated.

Oin looked up and examined the bloodied vomit. He sighed, grabbing a stick and wrapping leather around it. 

Bofur’s brown eyes widened. “Are are you goin’ to do?”

“Surgery.”

\----------------------------------------------

Fili was curled up in a ball outside of the medical tent, hearing the screams of his bearer. Kili was beside him trying his best to comfort his mate. By the time Frerin had grown quiet Fili was in silent tears, showing how young and terrified he was. Eventually Oin hobbled out. His eyes tired as night was settling in. Even in the dark light the red stains of blood could be seen.

“I stopped the bleeding.” Oin said. “It would seem that he was not fully healed inside and something had tore back open from when he got hit.”

“He, he will be well?” Fili asked, getting up off of the ground.

“Only if he is on bed rest once again… Tell me lad, what happened? Bofur had said Thorin had done this but… I thought Thorin had taken a shine to your bearer.”

“We don’t know what Thorin was thinking… he… got into an argument with Frerin.” Kili spoke up.

“I don’t care the reason. I don’t want him near Frerin again.” Fili scrubbed at his eyes.

Kili kept his mouth shut. He knew his mate was in a foul mood for a reason. He would not agitate the waters. To Kili he knew Thorin always did something for a reason, but this… the running away, the desire to break his oath to show that Thror was noble… He did not understand it. But then again, Thrain had always been a hard subject to his uncle. He never really knew his grandfather. He was always on the move, always doing something and Kili had very few memories of him. Whenever he asked Thorin would talk about him freely until one day and he stopped. He would not speak of it again.

“Can I see him?” Fili’s voice pulled Kili’s mind from his pondering.

“I think it best you not. He needs rest now. You can see him in the morning.”

“But.. I… There must be something I can do.”

“There is. He won’t be able to recover on a cot to well. Can you see if you can find him a bed to sleep on for tomorrow night?”

“Yes, we can.” Kili rubbed Fili’s back. “We’ll find him a very good bed.”


	16. the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.

Fili was a good son. He tried all that he could to learn what his bearer had to teach. He remained faithful, returning the protection that Frerin had always given him. When he was brought into the world he had been birthed in the wilds of the woods, greeted by golden fire and bright stars. He would never be able to remember the first sight his eyes fell upon was the tired, sweat slicked face of Frerin. His bearer looking at the babe covered in mucus and blood, colored in blotches of red skin and grey as his little body first came into contact with air. He would never know of how Frerin had counted his fingers and toes and kissed his messy, bald head as he wailed and cried. Fili didn’t have the memories of suckling, or being tucked into Frerin’s clothing to protect him from the elements, tied to his bearer’s chest with bits of old cloth and leather.

He did remember reaching for him and stumbling his first steps, garbling words as the dwarf with the most beautiful long hair picked him up with such a bright smile. He remembered sitting on a lap with a battered, old book held in front of him as Frerin taught him how to read as he chewed on a carved and polished stick to help his teeth set it. Fili would always cherish the times when Frerin would hold his cloak over Fili’s small figure, the blond clinging to his leg as he looked out over the vast rolling hills of a place called “The Shire.” The rain had pelted down that day, so hard and fast that the world was bathed in a hue of grey. Frerin hummed a beautiful melody as he walked, hood down as the water from the sky drenched him.

Fili looked up at his bearer then. “Why do you sing? To day is terrible.” He said as he shivered, pressing harder against Frerin’s leg trying to get warm. He was starving and his clothing gave him little to nothing to protect him from the elements.

There was a loud bang of thunder overhead, so heavy and close that it caused his teeth to rattle. The sky broke with a light so bright it was almost like the sun. Fili screamed. But warm arms came around him, pulling him up to the breast of comfort. He wrapped his tiny arms around his bearer’s neck. Frerin moved his cloak so it covered his child. 

“Don’t be afraid, turgith.” Frerin placed a kiss to a mess of gold hair.

“Mahal is showing us the way.”

“Ma...mahal?”

“The one who crafted all dwarves. He is our creator, and he made you just for me.” Frerin rocked his little boy. “He is showing us that we have come to the right place.”

“W-what do you mean?” 

“You will see.”

Frerin carried Fili into the shire. He asked things that Fili did not understand, but he could not help but stare at the hobbits. They had so many different hair colors and some were even almost as blond as him. Their ears were funny and their feet were huge. They spoke with funny accents and said nice things. A few even offered him a biscuit, which he took after giving a look up to Frerin for permission. Fili would turn his head inside the cloak covering him to eat his treats, happy to have something stop the hunger pains. Eventually he was carried to a little place and he was seated onto a box. Frerin knelt down in front of him and touched his wavy curls.

“Now, tharkâl is going to do something no other dwarf has ever done. I do not want you to get upset, Fili because I will look different afterwards.”

Fili looked at him confused but he nodded and watched his bearer take a seat. A well dressed hobbit started to undo Frerin’s braids before lathering the long curtain of hair with soap. He washed it, dried it, then he had sheep shears. And to Fili’s horror he started to cut off Frerin’s hair. His little heart hammered as he watched the event. He was only six and he understood quite well that hair was a dwarf’s pride and joy. He put a hand over his own head wondering if his hair would be taken away from him as well. The idea scared him terribly.

He watched as the man took Frerin’s hair and handled it with care before letting the dwarf get up. He handed him some coins and hesitated before giving Frerin a wool hat that the dwarf thanked him for and pulled over his bald head.

It was Fili’s first lesson on how to be selfless but more so that his bearer would give anything for his child. That night Fili had eaten well. He had gotten good clothing and slept on a bed, a real bed and he had dreams of a god that would always be there to show him where to go to make life a little better.

Frerin had been an adamant believer of Mahal. Always following the storms to find a place for them to be. Fili fell into his bearer’s footsteps in belief. When a terrifying storm struck they always were gifted with a good chance of luck and they were thankful for it. But then it started to sour. The thunderstorms happening and terrible deeds were done upon them; mugged, both of them nearly raped, grabbed and put into an omega market, hounds sent after them when they had escaped, and it had continued over the years to get worse. Kidnapped, weeks spent in the tunnels while unspeakable horrors were done upon them, nearly dying and having to eat from a human corpse for survival. After they escaped the tunnels there were no more storms, not like that. And Fili’s wavering faith was thankful. He had been scared to know what may happen the next time Mahal decided to tell them where to go.

He still liked rain, still enjoyed thunder and lightening, but he dreaded the storms of old. And as the sky broke over the camp of the Archers he sat on his bed with his head in his hands mumbling silent prayers for all the terrible things to stop. He did not know how much more he could take as the fear of knowing the king may pull his mate from him squeezed his chest until he could not breath, and his heart raced as he just wanted to see his bearer walking once more without pain.

It had been weeks and Thorin had not returned, nor had he seen Frerin for longer than a small look to make sure he was breathing before having to go back to dealing with filling in the duties as second command as well as first. Kili shouldered some of that burden but he would leave for most of the day to go to Dale and to sell things they did not need and bring back supplies of higher quality. It strained them both as Kili worried for his uncle and Fili’s blatant fear of Thorin saying something rattled both of their nerves. They had burst into a few fights, even went as far as wrestling on the ground while yelling and shouting, throwing punches until they were too worn out to move.

They loved each other, so much, and to have that threatened was scary to the point they were sickened with irrational thoughts and actions. But at the end of the day they still laid next to each other, holding onto one another and not sleeping more than a few hours in fear they would wake to being torn apart.

He felt the familiar hand of Kili rub across his back, he let himself be pulled against his mate and he held on. 

Fili was a selfish dwarf. He demanded to have both Kili and Frerin in his life and he would do anything to keep them close. 

“...Thorin will not break his oath.” Kili whispered even though it was only the two of them.

“I can’t chance it, Kili… I won’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” He ran his palm over Fili’s cheek pulling on him to look into his eyes. “I won’t allow it. Even if we must flee from Erebor, I will not be taken from you. Do you understand?”

“You’re a prince. They will hunt us down… running is not much of an option.”

“It is only if Thorin speaks, or if some other way Thror finds out.” He placed a hand over Fili’s flat stomach. “If I can fill you with child he will not be able to separate us, not without facing an outcry of the kingdom… Have you stopped taking the herbs?”

Fili nodded. “But the effects will stay with me for a while… What if he finds out before your seed takes hold?”

“Do not think of it. All will be well.” Kili pulled Fili to his chest, pressing a kiss to his lover’s neck. 

Fili was unconvinced, he needed to make sure no one would be taken from him. Even if he had to kill a king.

\--------------------------

Thorin had kept away for as long as he could. Like a wolf he found a place to stay in to lick his wounds. He had not meant to harm Frerin, he wasn’t even fully aware of why he had acted so brashly after all this time of reflecting. It hurt to think of his father, it felt like a hot poker stabbing him over and over again and to have Frerin insinuate that it was his own grandfather that did that to Thrain. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He could not accept it. To him Thror was the one who taught him the harp. Who put him on his lap and a taught Thorin how to sing and how to work on crafts. He was a gentle soul that would put everything down for Dis and Thorin who came running in, wooden swords clashing. He grieved harder than any other when Dis had passed way.

It didn’t make sense to him why Frerin would accuse him of such a thing.

“Thorin?”

He looked up at the very same dwarf he had been thinking about. He sighed and hung his head. “Grandfather…”

The old dwarf smiled and came up beside his grandson. He sat down on the edge of his bed, patting his back. “You have been held up in your room for over a month… You have refused to tell me why you are here away from your duties of watching over Kili. I hope that enough time has passed that you will tell me what ails you my little raven.”

Thorin leaned against his grandfather. He took in a shuddering breath remembering Dis. How his brother was always smiles and reckless behavior but would calm and be such a wonderful comfort when Thorin needed it the most.

“I…” His voice broke. “How did Dis do it?”

“Do what?”

“Fall in love and not make a complete blunder of it?” Thorin sighed as he rubbed at his eyes trying to get rid of the heat of tears to go away. “He could barely walk and talk at the same time. He even ran into walls if he was too distracted by Koli. By Mahal’s grace he even fell off his damn pony when he first saw Koli!” 

Thror remained silent as he watched his grandson get up and start pacing around his room in frustration. Thorin continued to pour his broken heart onto the floor with each word. “He was wed in less than a week and barely fought with his mate! And you know him, he is a fool of a dwarf that tried to negotiate a trading route with elves who only graced him with the notion because he was so pathetically adorable!!” Hot tears fell down his cheeks as he shouted. “I was raised with the poise and grace of a king and yet all I can do is lurk in the shadows and stare at the omega I wish to have and call him a liar and lash out and hurt him! All because I am no king but a pathetic fool, hopelessly in love with a creature that is too good for me!”

“You… are in love with one of the omegas in the Archer Division?”

This caused Thorin’s back to stiffen. Oh gods, he said too much, but… “One of?”

“I am aware that Frerin’s child, Fili, is an omega.” Thror said with a sigh. “Fierce thing, untrusting and silver tongued when he wishes to be. While Frerin can keep him in check I do fear for Kili being left alone there. That boy can be just as bad as his bearer, leaping before he looks.”

“Fili… Fili is a good lad.” Thorin said as he scrubbed at his face, trying to calm himself. “A good friend to Kili, treats him as an equal and not a precious prince that needs to be handled with gloves…”

Thror sighed, taking off his crown and smoothing out his hair. “Then I believe you have fallen in love with Frerin.”

Thorin looked away from his grandfather not wanting to say he was right. The room fell silent, the only sounds were of their own breathing and the shifting of their boots.

“...You said you had hurt him… in what way?”

The prince felt the words stick in his throat. “I… we were on the ground and my elbow struck his side. I had received word that it had reopened a deep wound…”

“And what were you doing on the ground with him?”

Thorin shook his head slipping a half truth from his lips. “We had a disagreement and we grappled each other.”

The king sighed once more before holding out his arm to the side and up showing he wanted Thorin beside him. Thorin came back to him, sitting down and letting his grandfather squeeze him in a half hug.

“Love is a frightening thing, but do not let it be an excuse for fear to creep into your heart, little raven.”

“What am I to do?”

“Stop running. Go and face the consequences. Frerin… he is a strong one. He has many reasons to not trust and to be careful of, but his cautions can be damaging as well.”

“...what do you know of him?”

“Much. When your father had fallen ill after his mate took another, I had tried to help him by getting him to speak of others besides that-that _creature_ , Rasdal. And he spoke fondly of the stories of Frerin and Fili. It kept him with us for as long as it had, along with memories of you and Dis growing up. Did you know that his favorite thing to remember was when you came home trailing mud, carrying Dis on your back.. Dis had broken his leg and was crying and you would not let anyone take you from your brother’s side. He never said it, but he was truly proud of how good you were to your brother.”

“Father was really bonded again?”

“To Rasdal, yes. A beautiful dwarf, golden as the sun with a charming smile and knew how to wrap an alpha around his finger like a falcon to a trainer. Soon as he reached Erebor he had taken another mate.” Thror looked older than he was as he recalled what had happened. “It drove your father to madness. I had to lock him away for his own safety, banish Rasdal and hope that your father would recover…”

Thorin wrapped an arm around the thick trunk of his grandfather’s body. They slipped into silence once more, memories of Thrain coming to them both and how he had gotten sicker until one day he passed.

“Grandfather I…”

“Enough of this.” Thror said as he stood up, slipping from Thorin’s touch. He picked back up his crown and placed it on his head. “I want you and Kili happy. And even though I do not know Frerin well I know the stories that had left your father’s lips and I cannot say if I disapprove of your infatuation with him or not…”

“Are you-”

The king nodded. “Go on, little raven.”

And for the first time, in a long time Thorin smiled brightly.


	17. moving towards the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.

The first time Thorin had tried to come back to camp he was pretty sure he had been mauled by a bear, or just Fili. He had been tackled to the ground and before he knew it he was being stabbed at, which got him in the arm but he managed to grab the offending knife away only to be punched before Bombur showed up and grabbed the blond off of him allowing Thorin his escape. The second time he tried to come back it was Kili who stopped him. His own kin strongly objecting to the decision and barring him entry. He tried stepping around him but Kili would get in his way and place a hand on his chest to shove him back if he tried.

“Why are you doing this, Kili?”

“Fili is not doing well and I will not have you upsetting him.”

“I only wish to see Frerin.”

“I will **not** allow you to upset my mate.”

Needless to say Thorin did not move until Nori passed by with a missive and had to drag the prince away as Kili made a rather firm stone wall. It was his third attempt to see Frerin that worked, only because he had to use his cursed Princely status to summon the commander to one of the common rooms. Which was finally replied to after a week.

He had waited in that room for what seemed like forever. He paced around, biting his nail, thoughts racing through his head. What if Frerin truly did not wish to be around him any longer? What if he had done too much damage and the omega could not forgive him? What if- The doors swung open, Frerin marching in, head held high.

Thorin felt his heart skip a beat, Frerin’s hair was held differently now, two braids on his left side, one over his shoulder the other over his ear, silver beads were on the top of his head and his ears held cuffs. It was a very omega styling, as were his clothing. The cut of the cloth slipped down over his hips and thigh high skirts over his trousers though they were not the traditional bright colors of an omega but the silver and black of the Archers, embroidered over his chest was his division’s symbol. He unclasped his cloak, it was wet from the fall rains showing his shirt was sleeveless, bracers and leather fingerless gloves over his arms. He hung up his cloak.

“It is good to see you well.” Frerin said as he nearly threw himself down on a chair causing Thorin to flinch a little at how turse his voice was. “What do you need me for? I have little time.”

“I…” Thorin sat down carefully in the chair across from the omega. The words stuck in his throat. He cleared it a couple of times as Frerin looked at the fire they sat next too. He crossed his legs, fingers tapping against the arm of the chair.

“I wanted to apologize to you… for harming you and… and running away as I had.” He finally managed to say. “I need to tell of what Thror had told me. I kept my oath to you but he had said on his own accord that Rasdal had been the reason for my father’s madness. Took in another mate which caused it.”

Frerin sucked in a breath. His mouth opening a little before he closed it. He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. His tongue darted out to lick his lips before he nodded. 

“I don’t blame you for my injury. It was an accident, but…I… for the moment… I hate you.” Thorin’s heart sank but his mind was asking why Frerin’s eyes looked so pleading and sad, not hateful.

“Why?” He whispered.

Frerin rubbed at his face, standing up. “... I must go.”

“Frerin, wait.” He stood up grabbing Frerin’s arm. “You cannot possibly be speaking the truth. If you hated me you would not spare me a moment in your day. You would not have sat here and listened, you would have yelled and growled as you do to Dwalin and possibly thrown a punch at me.”

“Do not interpret my words to your liking!” Frerin yanked his arm free.

“Then why did you dress as such?!”

“Because I’m a proud omega that is in charge of the Archers and I will not hide it any longer!”

“I meant your hair!!”

“My…” Frerin felt his cheeks flush… Thorin was not admiring his body but his hair? It was just like Thorin, the prince had a strange way of twisting Frerin’s anger and stamping down on it before it could burst into flames.

Thorin tentatively reached up touching some of the beads at the top of Frerin’s head. Blue eyes taking in the details before slipping his hand to cheek. His voice was soft as he asked, “Please… what can I do to make this up to you? I cannot bear to have you hate me.”

The commander’s strength started to waver. His tight lips gave. His hand came up to the back of Thorin’s head crashing his lips against the prince’s. Thorin grabbed onto Frerin, pulling him close. He opened his mouth feeling the omega’s tongue slip into his something sparked and he was kissing hungerly, not able to get enough of the taste that played on his tongue.

He pushed against Frerin, they moved back until they collided with a wall. Frerin’s hand tangled in Thorin’s hair, pulling back until the alpha’s neck was exposed. Lips and tongue came to the column of flesh while the prince’s leg slotted between Frerin’s earning the most delicious whimper.

“I hate you.” Frerin whispered between kisses. “You infuriating- mmm~ stupid- dwarf.”

Thorin claimed Frerin’s mouth once more. He grabbed Frerin’s ass and pulled hard making their bodies go flush against each other. He broke the kiss long enough to mumble out, “No you don’t, I only scared your boy.” He kissed Frerin’ neck, trailing his tongue up a fluttering pulse. “That’s isn’t it?”

The omega moaned, nodding in agreement. 

“I’m sorry.” Thorin kissed him again. “I’m sorry.”

Frerin pushed against Thorin, the two of them rutting against each other, hands pulling on clothing while lips played upon skin. It wasn’t until they were half undressed that Thorin’s hand found its way into Frerin’s trousers and their progress came to a halt.

“No. No!” Frerin pulled back, panting, shaking his head as images of dwarves flashed behind his closed eyes. Ones that had forced themselves upon him. He slipped away from a stunned Thorin, grabbing up his clothing and getting dressed.

“Did I hurt you?” Thorin asked, a bit bewildered.

“No.” The commander shook his head as he tried to make himself look presentable. “I- no, Thorin, you did not.”

Thorin reached out for Frerin but saw him flinch. The realization came slowly, twisting up his stomach making him feel sick. He had forgotten. He swallowed as they fell into silence. How could he have forgotten the treatment the omega had to endure? How he had Fili in the first place.

“I…” Frerin hugged himself, looking ashamed and dirty. He took a deep breath. “I will take my leave… I have duties to attend to.”

“Frerin?”

The omega paused as he grabbed at his cloak.

“I will have you.”

He saw the commander’s cheeks redden a sweet hue. He didn’t say another word only pulled on his cloak and left.

Frerin made his way back to his camp as quickly as the mud slicked trails would allow him, his heart fluttering in a way that he did not think possible. He passed by Nori, waving to him and giving a smile. Nori double backed, falling into pace with Frerin, on his playful face he grinned like a knowing fox.

“How did it go?” He asked.

“Don’t ask.” Frerin groaned.

“Then it went well I take it?” The missive runner grinned, pressing up against Frerin’s side humming over and over again for confirmation. “Hmmm? Hmmm?”

Frerin pushed at him trying to get him away. “Mind your own business Nori.”

“You take care of my brothers, that makes you my business and you’ve been depressed since he left. And now, you have a skip in your step. It’s good to know.”

“Speaking of your brothers, have they managed to convince you to join us?”

Nori sighed at his fun taken away from him in favor for business. He folded his arms over his chest. “Yes, yes. I’ll have the papers drawn up by tomorrow to have them signed. Dori’s overly excited and already making me a uniform.”

“I look forward to it.”

“I’m still only going to be a missive runner.” Nori said sternly.

“After your training. I will have you knowing how to fight in the unit.”

Nori snorted, clearly not happy over the turn of events. He turned on his heel and continued on his original route and Frerin continued to camp. He made his way back to the training ground where Fili was standing like a guard, no cloak but wearing an outfit just like Frerin’s. His golden hair was a little messy from the rain but still shone so bright in contrast to the black of his uniform.

“And what did he want?” Fili asked as he watched the dwarves shoot a round of arrows before running off to fetch them.

“To set us at ease. He has not said anything to Thror.”

Fili snorted. “And that’s why you smell like him?”

“I don’t remember raising you to be a snappy bitch.” Frerin smiled a little. 

The blond rolled his eyes, though he did keep his voice low so the others would not hear him, “And I don’t remember having a bearer blinded by hormones to chase after some alpha.”

“Hold your tongue.” Frerin gave him a sharp look. 

“If you want to be stupid enough to pursue him then I won’t stop you.” Fili waved a hand in the hair. 

The commander grabbed Fili’s wrist, he leaned over and sniffed at his child. Something he had done every time Fili had insisted on back talking. It had first started when Fili went into his first heat and usually the behavior was caused by the beginning of his ovulation. Sure enough, he could start to smell it, just underlining Fili’s usual scent. He was silently thankful that Mahal had sent them the rain as the water kept the scent out of the air, he did not want to have to deal with frenzied alphas.

“When did you stop taking your herbs?” He asked.

“After Thorin left.”

“Why?”

“It was our only choice.” Fili hissed pulling his arm away.

Frerin grabbed his son. “You’re going to see Oin.”

“But-”

“Continue training!” Frerin barked at the dwarves that had stopped to look at the two of them. They quickly scrambled to do as they were told.

He pulled Fili over to the medical tent, nearly throwing him inside. “Take off your trousers!”

The blond grumbled and did as he was told as Oin blinked in surprise from the intrusion. Frerin pointed at Fili. “I need you to check him.”

“For what?” Oin asked as he held up his ear trumpet.

“He had stopped taking his herbs for over a month. You must check him.” Oin’s eyes widened as he went to Fili to do as he was told, falling into being a doctor and not a friend. He poked and prodded, slipped fingers into areas that made Fili uncomfortable and more.

As he worked Frerin played with a bead on his mustache. “This would explain your overprotective behavior as well as Kili’s irritability… if I am correct.”

“And… I think you are.” Oin said as he moved away from Fili, to wash his hands in the water basin. “You can put your trousers back on, lad.”

“And what are you right about?” Fili huffed pulling his trousers on.

“I do believe Kili should be present for this.” Oin state.

“He’s in Dale today. We have at least until dusk before he returns.” Fili slipped on his boots and buckled them tightly.

“Well then… Fili, congratulations, you’ve managed to get pregnant while in a military camp full of alphas.” Oin snapped. “Which is a fool thing to do lad!”

“We’ll have to talk to Bifur then, have calming herbs placed in meals and drinks.” Frerin sighed, rubbing at a temple.

But Fili just pressed a hand over his stomach. 

“H-how far along?” Fili asked softly.

“I am not positive, could be a full month, could be three weeks.”

Kili’s seed took hold so soon? Fili looked up to Frerin. “I did not think it would happen so soon, that the herbs would have to take longer to leave my system. I- tharkâl… that would make me a fertile omega.”

Frerin’s shoulders sagged with unseen weight, gaze soft. “Of course it does, you come from a long line of fertile omegas. It’s why I’ve tried so hard to keep you as safe as possible… you do not need to be bonded to become pregnant and now that you are… it… it will complicate things, turgith.”

“How? This is a gift!” He smiled. He looked to his stomach and rubbed it. “You’re a gift from Mahal.”

Frerin sighed seeing his son. It was funny how the past seemed to come to life in future generations. He had said the same thing when his belly grew heavy with Fili. His beautiful gift. He came up to his son, touching his face. Blue eyes looked up to gems. Frerin gently touched Fili’s hair, straightening it out.

“Listen to me carefully.” He cupped Fili’s cheeks. “You will drop your duties unless need be. You must start a different regiment of herbs that Oin will give you. Your scent will drive the alpha’s into a frenzy soon as you are showing. Being fertile means we can have many children but it also means that we can take in many mates… it… it can drive alpha’s into madness. So keep close to Kili at all times unless you are with a bonded alpha that has no interest in you or an alpha past mating needs like Oin and Dori, or an omega that can defend you. This, no matter what, you must do this. Swear to me that you will.”

Fili nodded. “I will.” He pressed rubbed his hand over his belly. “I will not have Kili away from his son.”


	18. an excited father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili's such a cute father-to-be.

Thorin did not expect to see Frerin so soon after their parting. He had been in one of the libraries, looking up some information on trading routes, fallen back into his princely duties as he could easily fall out of his position in the Archers since he had already served his time and unless Frerin asked for him back he was free to resume aiding his grandfather with ruling the kingdome. It was Ori he had first seen coming into the royal library, his mess of red hair bouncing amongst the stacks in excitement before he came up to Thorin. His uniform similar to what Frerin had worn, no skirts and a long sleeved tunic and jerkin with the Archer’s symbol on the front. He gave a bow.

“Commander Frerin formally requests your presence.” 

Thorin frowned a little. It had only been a few hours since he had his lips on the commander. His heart still fluttered at the memory of feeling their bodies so close together. Frerin had been a bit upset when he left, it must be important if he was requesting him so soon.

“Do you know on what nature this is?” Thorin asked, rolling up the scroll he had been looking at.

“He did not say beyond the utmost importance to have a meeting with you when Kili returns from Dale.” Ori said honestly.

The prince rolled the lack of information in his head. He was wanted there before Kili came back? How strange. He waved Ori off telling him he would come as soon as he got his cloak. All the while curious as to what business this could be about.

\------------------

Kili was tired. The Dale markets had been mostly closed due to the rain that only fell heavier. He could not see in front of him, and his pony was having a hard time staying on the path. There was a flash of lightening and a distant rumbling that spooked his pony. Not wishing to being throne he got off and walked beside the creature, resting a hand on his shoulder. When another flash of lightening happened he rubbed at the warm hair and shooshed the startled pony as the thunder rumbled even louder. He kept a gentle hand and cooing voice for the pony, taking his time getting back to the stables where the pony was free to start fretting with stamping hooves and kicks. He took the hard leather goods he had bought, wrapped in cloth, the lot of it was heavy enough to hunch him over as he walked the muddy slope down to the camp. All the while the storm got worse.

It was night by the time he returned, only knowing the place by heart made it negotiable for him. He made it to Dori’s work tents, dropping his burden down with a loud groan. Dori had not been present and he was certain he would figure out what the bundle was in the morning. At the moment he wanted nothing else to do but curl up in a warm bed with Fili.

There was a shattering clap of thunder that rattled the table and his teeth, the crisp crackling of a lightning bolt died after a few moments. That had hit the ground, most definitely. 

“Where is he?!” He heard Fili shouting over the rain outside of the tent.

“Fili, calm yourself.” Thorin.

Thorin? 

“I will not!!”

Kili left the tent, finding Fili trudging through the cold rain, Thorin and Frerin quickly following.

“Fili?” He called out.

The blond whirled around, shoving Thorin to the side, the prince slipping and falling into the mud. He ran over to Kili, grabbing onto him, pushing back his hood. “Are you harmed? Are you well?”

“I’m fine.” He replied, running a hand through messy blond hair. He knew the fears that Fili had of storms, late one night he had told Kili about them, how he had wished he would never encounter one of such severity again.

He pulled off his cloak, wrapping it around Fili’s shoulders. “The storm spooked the pony so I had to walk. I am sorry to have worried you.”

He looked over to Thorin who was being helped up by Frerin who was slipping on the mud as well, nearling falling over as footing was getting worse. He opened his mouth to ask why his uncle was in the camp when Frerin barked out an order over the rain that only got heavier.

“Get in your tent!!”

Kili took Fili’s hand and pulled him along to their tent, not questioning a command to get out of the dreadful downpour. Once in the dryness of their tent, Kili undid the clasp on the cloak around Fili’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. he ran his archer gloved hands through golden hair as Fili fitted up against him. He broke the kiss and smiled. 

“I think Mahal wants you here.” He said soothingly.

“I… Kili there is something I must tell you.” Another thunderclap, deafening with a flash of light as a sky lit with lightning. Fili closed his eyes tight and held onto Kili, taking a few calming breaths. When another did not follow closely behind he relaxed himself a little. He took several deep breaths, praying and praying in his mind that this was a good storm the herald a turn from their bad luck. Mahal willing, this was a storm as it had been back when he was a child, holding Frerin’s hand and looking upon The Shire.

Kili did not ask what it was that Fili needed to say. He never really had to pressure him much, especially after they had bonded. But what Fili said was expected and yet entirely not at the same time.

“Your child grows inside of me.”

\------------------------------------------

Frerin had been trying to help Thorin up for a good time now, even slipping and falling onto his own knees at least twice, on the third time he stayed down. The world lit with the light of Mahal’s forge and he could not help but laugh. 

“You’re really pathetic on standing your highness.” Frerin shouted over the storm, grinning from ear to ear.

“I am not at fault for Mahal’s wishes to keep me grounded.” Thorin quipped, just laying on his back and laughing himself. It really was pathetic, but for some reason this struggle had been fun, more so than he should have thought. He didn’t care though. This moment was now a special memory for him and he would trade it for nothing.

“Come, let us try again.”

Frerin got up fully, his heels sliding as he leaned down and grabbed Thorin’s forearms and pulled on him trying to get him up. The prince almost had his feet under him when he heard a rather familiar shriek. He looked over his shoulder towards Kili’s tent. He knew that tone of voice… Kili was elated over something. It must have been a remarkably wonderful gift to get that reaction out of him. Suddenly Kili was running out of his tent, skidding on the mud as he ran at them. He slid into Frerin, smashing him down into the ground next to Thorin. He grabbed the omega’s face and proceeded to litter kisses all over his wet face.

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you!!” Kili shouted between kisses. Then he placed a big kiss on Frerin’s lips causing the commander’s hands to fly out and shove at the youth. Kili pulled back, his hands still holding Frerin’s face, he shook the omega. “THANK YOU!!”

He then turned to Thorin, flopping onto him until they were rolling in the mud. He was all grins and giggles. He did the same to Thorin, bathing his face with kisses saying “thank you” over and over again.

“By the gods, Kili what has gotten into you?” Thorin shouted while Frerin wiped at his lips.

“Without you I would not be here, and Frerin brought Fili into this world, I- I- Thank you!!” He tried to kiss his mate’s bearer once more only to be blocked.

Frerin smiled. “I understand boy, you’re excited. Enough of the kissing.”

“What is going on?” Thorin groaned when Kili bounced on him once more like a child before the youth got up as if the mud did not matter.

“Fili is with child! My child!” Kili howled with delight as another bang of thunder shook the world around them, the world flashing into light once more. He jumped and danced, fists pumping into the air as he broke into a merry song until he tired himself. All the while Fili watched from the safety of their tent, a flap held over his head to shelter him.

He had not expected such an enthusiastic reaction. He did know Kili would smile, share a kiss with him and say he was proud but to have Kili pick him up and twirl him around. To kiss at his stomach and say hello to the baby only a month along after screaming with delight. It was wonderful.

Kili helped Thorin up, hugging him tightly before doing the same to Frerin and scurrying back to Fili. He grabbed Fili about the waist and yanked him into the tent, pressing his wet and muddy body against the omega. His mouth worked over Fili’s throat. Kissing and suckling.

“My lovely. My treasure.” He mumbled against skin as he worked Fili’s clothing off. He only parted long enough to take off his own wet clothing, as a naked Fili laid on the bed. Kili grinned and made an animalistic growl jumping onto the bed. Oh he was going to have some fun with his mate tonight.

\------------------------

Thorin and Frerin managed to get into Frerin’s tent, a few lanterns burning on the table. They were both covered in mud and soaked to the bone. While the commander moved about the tent telling Thorin to get out of his wet clothing, Thorin had to absorb the information that was just given to him.

Kili was to be a father. The babe he had raised, bounced on his knee. The boy that had nightmares and screamed for his uncle or snuck into Thorin’s bed late at night because monsters were under his bed. A mouth of missing teeth and scraped elbows and knees… this same dwarfling that brought Thorin so much joy was… he was expecting a child of his own.

It was the heavy clunk of boots and slopping of wet material that brought him out of this thoughts and over to Frerin who had his back to him. 

The commander was in the middle of taking out his braids when his fingers slowed. Their creator was blessing them, giving Fili and Kili a little one, straightening Thorin and himself out so they could see each other. And for the first time since the Blue Mountains he felt a relief wash over him. The felt the hot sting of tears run down his cheeks. By the gods he was crying tears of joy. He had been worried over Kili’s reaction he did not think he would be so excited, in such want of fatherhood. It was a huge relief. 

Maybe, just maybe they finally found a home and would not have to leave.

“Frerin?” A warm hand fell onto his shoulder. He did not move as those fingers moved, ghosting down his back just to his shoulder blades.

“I am happy for Fili to have found Kili.” He said softly though his voice was small. “Perhaps Mahal has started to bless us once more.” He wiped at his face, feeling some mud scrape across his forehead. “You should undress before a chill takes to your bones. I still have my alpha clothing, it should fit you well.”

“I think it would be best to leave.” Thorin whispered, trying to resist kissing Frerin’s shoulders.

The commander turned around looking up at Thorin’s beautiful eyes. “Don’t. Don’t leave me alone, not on this joyous night.”

“I cannot guarantee that I will not try to touch you.”

“I trust you.”

Thorin reached up and wiped the drying mud off of Frerin’s forehead. “Even after all that I have done?”

“Do you disagree to their coupling? To them having a child?”

“No, in fact…” Thorin smiled fondly at a memory, Kili small and asking questions on what it meant to be a father what he had to do when it came to him having his own dwarfling. “I am glad for it.”

“Then how can I not trust you?”

They looked at each other for a while. Standing so close it would be easy to kiss, to touch and claim. Thorin moved forward, pressing his forehead against Frerin’s.

“You will be my undoing… I can feel it.” He took one of Frerin’s hands and placed it over his heart. “And I welcome it.”

A light kiss was placed to the corner of his lips, Frerin pulled back. They fell into a comfortable silence, Thorin taking off his wet clothing while Frerin washed the mud from his hair. Thorin’s eyes kept flickering over to Frerin’s body. How he bent over and wrung out his hair showed his perfect slit, it looked moist and inviting. He could come up behind him and slip right in, taking his pleasure and encouraging the omega to come over and over again. He had to take in a deep breath, and tear his eyes away, busying himself with his own braids before he could take the rest of the water out of Frerin’s pitcher and basin to wash mud from his skin. He toweled himself down and was handed a long tunic that would work for a night shirt. While he slipped it on, Frerin slipped into bed. He watched then watched Thorin as the alpha stood there, staring at him.

Thorin blushed in embarrassment as his cock started to fill, tenting his tunic. How many times has he fantasized of Frerin laying in his bed, beckoning him to join him? This was not that. This was an innocence of shelter from the rain and giving warmth, not mating.

Frerin rolled over, making it easier on Thorin, who then blew out the lanterns and climbed into the bed. He moved and pressed his back against the commander’s so that he would not be tempted to rub up against that lovely ass. 

“I did not know you had a bed.” Thorin whispered into the dark.

“Fili and Kili gifted it to me.” Frerin felt his eyes grow heavy. He was so tired… why? He had never fallen asleep so easily unless injured or unwell.

“That was kind of them.”

Frerin hummed in agreement before slipping off to sleep. Thorin stayed awake for a while after, listening to the rain as the thunder and lightning traveled across the sky, as Mahal closed the forges of the heavens. It had been an hour before he moved. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Frerin, pulling him close to his chest. He buried his face in the mess of midnight hair, and holding his beloved close he was able to fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Fili had woken to the tingling feeling of having his slit licked. That wonderful tongue slipped down as his hips were raised up into the air causing his face and shoulders to press against the bed. His stones were sucked into a wonderful mouth, making him moan from the attention that started to stir his cock into life. He felt Kili’s hands rub affectionately at his hips as his mate purred around the flesh in his mouth.

“Kili.” He whimpered feeling his opening slick with juices.

Kili let Fili’s balls fall from his mouth as he moved, placing an open mouthed kiss over Fili’s slit. He shoved his tongue inside feeling the texture of the ribbed hole he had abused most of the previous night. Fili still smelled heavily of their sex, sweet and crusted semen still needed to be washed off of his golden treasure, but he wasn’t willing to let the omega move from the bed for much.

Fili keened as Kili started to tongue fuck his mate, twisting his tongue inside that lovely body as the blond started to rock back against him. He continued to lick and push in his tongue until he could feel the beginnings of Fili’s body trembling. If he continued his mate would come quickly.

Pulling away, he got up to his knees and lined his throbbing cock up. With one quick motion he easily slipped into Fili. He groaned as he watched Fili shudder with delight at having his mate fully seated inside him once again. He dug his hands into Fili’s back, massaging as he lazily rocked his hips, humming with pleasure. He watched Fili’s expression, blue eyes closed, mouth open and panting as he was gently taken. Kili pressed down on Fili’s hips until he was flat against the mattress. Kili laid on top of him, the new angle making Fili bite at the sheets trying to keep quiet since it was day. Kili moved faster as he felt the familiar pressure in his loins begging to build. He bit the shell of Fili’s ear causing the other to cry out as the blond came. Kili hummed appreciatively as he continued to buck into him, he pressed his face against a tangle of blond hair while shouting, his balls drawing up as he climaxed into Fili once more. The blond purred and stretched enjoying the familiar feel of Kili’s knot filling him and forcing them to stay together for the next hour or so. 

Kili laid kisses along Fili’s neck and shoulders. “Mmm, good morning, beautiful.”

Fili flexed his toes, humming. “I can get used to waking up in such away.”

“I do believe I like the way you think.” Kili grinned.

\-----------------------------------------

When Thorin woke it was to the light sounds of rain and the soft breaths of Frerin dancing against his skin. His blinked, looking around, taking in his surroundings as he remembered what had happened last night. He smiled a little as he looked down at Frerin’s mess of long hair. He carded his fingers through the tangles, combing the dark mass back and trying to work the knots out. 

It was to a tug to his hair that Frerin woke up. He grunted when another tug happened. He rolled away from the body that had been by him mumbling. “Leave my hair alone Fili, I assure you it is still on my head.”

Thorin chuckled, the deep rumble obviously not the omega’s child causing the commander to quickly get up enough to look over to whom was laying next to him. He squinted and groaned collapsing on to his pillow.

“Fili has an affinity for your hair, I take it.” Thorin smiled.

“You could say that.”

“I cannot fault him, it is very appealing.” Thorin sat up fully, he picked up a long lock while leaning over Frerin and kissing it.

Frerin slowly blinked at him. He smiled slowly.

“You have my permission.”

“I believe that needs to be elaborated on.” Thorin slipped out of the bed and looked through Frerin’s drawers for a full outfit to wear since his was still a wet pile on the ground.

“Well, by laws you would have to ask a relative of mine that is older than me for courtship rites, or the bonded pair.” Frerin sat up. “And I do believe you will find them in a good mood if you asked them today.”

The prince had been reaching into a drawer when Frerin’s words sunk in. He quickly turned, looking at the omega as he got out of bed, twisting and stretching as if everything was normal.

“A-are you certain?”

“You proved yourself to me. You had every opportunity to use your position as prince to force our union. You could have not stopped when you had me up against the wall yesterday, and last night you could have taken advantage of my sleeping state.” He stepped up to Thorin. “Though you will have to condition me to your touch.”

“Tame the beauty before me?” Thorin smiled, leaning forward to press his forehead against Frerin’s.

“I am not a wild pony.” Frerin moved around Thorin finding another uniform that he started to tug on.

“Mmm, true. There are dozens of wild ponies and only one of you.”

“Save your charm for after Fili and Kili give their permission, if they give their permission.”

Thorin dressed himself, a smug expression. He would not take “no” for an answer. “As you said. They are in good moods, how can they refuse me?”

Thorin shadowed Frerin that morning after their muddied clothing was washed and hung up in the commander’s tent by some lanterns in hopes to dry them at least a little bit. Some of the Archers were happy to see the prince, greeting him with smiles and shakes of the hand. They patiently waited for either Fili or Kili came out of their tent, eventually a shirtless Kili came out, reeking of sex and fetching a bathing tub before making several trips for hot water. It caused a few of the alpha’s to curl their lips which Frerin and Thorin both snapped at the possible offender and placed them back into line. 

It was about lunch time when Fili and Kili finally came out of their tent, dressed in their uniforms, the rain having stopped. Kili openly held an arm around Fili’s waist, as now the Archers were aware of their coupling it was no surprise to see them touch every once in a while but this display of possession drew attention. Kili’s chest was puffed out with pride, Fili trying his best to look stately and not blush when Kili growled if someone’s eyes rested on Fili a little too long for the brunet’s liking.

“Kili, you’re going to have to calm yourself.” Fili elbowed his mate in the ribs. “Don’t start a fight with other Archers. They don’t know any better.”

“Yet.” Kili sniffed. “When do you want to announce?”

“When Frerin gives us permission. We’re still in the military and have to follow his command. He wants to pull me from duties at some point, make sure I’m not alone with anyone but you.” Fili shrugged as he found his way to the range. He spotted Frerin and Thorin standing side by side, Thorin whispering something into Frerin’s ear that caused the commander to shove at him with his shoulder. The elder prince grinning and holding back a chuckle.

“Frerin.” Fili pulled from Kili to come up beside his bearer. 

“Finally done ‘celebrating’?” Frerin smiled causing Fili’s cheeks to dust a dark red color. He laughed at the reaction and open ruffled Fili’s hair and kissed his head. Fili sighed and leaned against his bearer who kissed his head again. “Tonight we must tell our men. We have attracted many gazes and I find little heart to care to explain my pride more than once. Ah, yes and Thorin wishes to ask you two something.”

“Excuse me, Frerin?” Nori spoke up behind them. The commander moved from his child to the missive runner who held out some papers. “Got the papers for you to sign.”

“The day continues to bear gifts.” Frerin took the papers, adjusting the glasses on his nose. He walked away from the small group, Nori falling into step with him. “This is good, good. And I will tell you now before I sign these that there is an important job I wish you to shoulder besides missive runner.”

Nori frowned. “I’m joining on my terms, not yours.”

Frerin smiled. “Ah, but you have your own reasons for joining and this duty will not be against your palate.” 

Nori wrinkled his nose but listened to what Frerin had to say as they ducked into Dori’s workshop to collect Nori’s uniform.

When Frerin walked away Fili and Kili’s attention turned to Thorin. He shifted uncomfortably. He sighed as he chastised himself mentally for his palms getting sweaty and his heart beating in nervous anticipation.

“Care to explain why you are wearing his clothing?” Kili folded his arms over his chest, eyes sliding half way closed in a lazy, all knowing look.

Thorin snorted. “Don’t give me that, boy. I stayed the night in his tent last night due to the storm, he leant me the clothing as mine dry.”

“And what do you need to ask us?” Fili asked raising a brow.

“To court him.” He looked at Fili and despite how the blond glared at him he couldn’t help but smile. He reached over, Fili twitching but allowing Thorin to touch him. Stroking a hand over blond hair. “Look at you. The perfect match to the lad I raised…” He huffed a little and took back his hand. “It is sad that I secretly wish that Kili really was my son, just so I could have the title of grandfather.”

This seemed to disarm the blond completely.

“Thorin, you are the little one’s grandfather.” Kili scuffed his boot. “I would be insulted if you did not refer yourself as such… and I think you and Frerin have danced around each other enough already. You have my permission.”

“To be honest I don’t think you’ve danced around enough.” Fili rolled his eyes. “But… if it is a proper courtship then you’ll be dancing for plenty more days to come. ...I’ll allow it.” Fili looked over his shoulder towards the area Frerin had disappeared. “Only because he deserved to be happy.”

Thorin grabbed them both, hugging them to his chest. “Thank you.”

Kili instantly hugged him back, and despite Fili’s begrudging behavior, he still wrapped his arms around the tall dwarf.


	20. omegas and courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to the actual courting in the next chapter.

When the Archers were told of Fili’s condition the camp fell into silence before Bofur threw up his hat and cheered. It started a chorus of “congratulations” and slaps on the back to Kili, shaking of the hand to Fili and so many smiles. Kegs of ale were broken open, Bifur set to work with his cousins in making a special meal as division made merry, the next day declared that they would have off allowing them to drink their fill. 

“I was wondering what got you up so tight,” one dwarf said as he slapped Kili’s back. “A little bun in your mate’s oven will certainly do that!”

Kili nearly lurched forward from the hit, though the grin did not leave his face. “Like a little growling and shouting ever ruffled your feathers, Jamrik.”

The burly redhead laughed. “Not at all, when me own omega swelled with child I had to be sequestered because I would not even let the healers near ‘em.”

Kili turned his eyes over to Fili who was surrounded by the brother’s Ri as well as others, all excited. The Archers were all a large family, complete with dysfunctional behavior, fights, and uncalled for boasting and a fondness for one another that was thicker than any bloodborne family had. He was grateful for his choice, it brought him a good family, a mate, and now a babe. He couldn’t be happier.

When supper was announced Frerin collected everyone together before they could eat.

“You’re attention!” He barked causing every head to turn to him, none having drank enough to become drunk as of yet. “Tonight’s supper and every meal afterwards until further you will notice will taste a bit strange.”

A murmur rose from the crowd before Ori piped up. “Why? I thought we were finally doing well.”

“We are.” Frerin answered. “What you will be tasting is the mixture of herbs that will help aid all of us in protecting Fili. Those who have bonded will know that when an omega is carrying, it can cause unbound alphas to slip into a frenzy. And we want to see the babe in this world, yes?”

The room united in a loud, “Aye!”

“We want to make sure Fili is safe so we can spoil that little tyke, yes?”

Bofur gave a sharp whistle as some cheered.

“This babe is not only Fili and Kili’s, he’s going to be one of us. Born an Archer, raised by this family. So we’re going to choke down these herbs no matter how good Bifur might be able to make them taste!”

This resulted in a roar of laughter.

“After we eat, I will need to presence of all bonded alphas, alphas too old to mate as well as omegas.”

“O-omegas?” Bofur tilted his head. “It would be a given that you and Fili would be there.”

Frerin smiled at the distinct figure of Bofur, even though he was far away. The flapping of his hat showing his curiosity. “That leads to another announcement. Nori, please stand up.”

Nori stood up and waved, dressed in an omega uniform. All eyes shot to him.

“Time to welcome, Nori, omega brother to Dori and Ori.” 

“Figures you’re an omega!” Someone shouted. “You were too good looking to be an ugly alpha!!”

Nori pointed in the direction of the shout and winked. “You can look but you can’t touch!”

This caused another roar of laughter along with clapping. Nori sat down, the dwarves he had been seated with patting him on the back, having already seen his outfit and had known and had treated him as if he had been there all the long. Frerin announced for supper to commence which everyone had been in wait for. 

\-------------------------------

In courting tradition the potential couple were not allowed to be alone with each other. Though they were allowed to touch and give chaste kisses, it was only proper to have an escort for the omega and a companion for the alpha. If the two become heated it was the job of the escort and companion to restrain and separate the two. These two would be appointed by the families of the respected courting couple.

After asking for courtship, one had to wait at least two months before the first meeting and gifts to be exchanged. The courtship would last until the omega fell into heat and beckoned the alpha to him. If the omega did not call upon the alpha then the courtship was considered a failure and other mates to be chosen.

“I don’t give a damn, if he even tries to touch him inappropriately I want you to shank him!” Fili bellowed.

“I’m not going to do that!” Nori shouted back as Kili rubbed at his head, his head about to explode from the three day’s worth of yelling. Thorin had tried calling upon Frerin but Fili had not been satisfied with anyone to send with his bearer unless it was himself, which Kili refused knowing Fili would sooner put Thorin’s stones into a vice before he would allow them to hold hands. And now that Fili had been pregnant for three months he was becoming hormonally compromised. 

“We’re not in prison Fili, I can’t just shank anyone I see giving Frerin an extra long look!”

“Then what use are you?!”

“I’ve been your main bodyguard for your fat ass.”

Fili’s mouth dropped open. His eyes glistened with tears. His lips drawing together as his chin quivered. Kili buried his face into his hands. Here it came. He had wished someone would have taught him that omegas were overly emotional during pregnancy, and that their own hormones influenced other omegas to mirror their erratic behavior.

Fili wiped at his eyes, sniffing. “You… you think I’m fat?”

“I-I didn’t mean it that way.” Nori started to cry as well. He hugged the pregnant blond. “I’m sorry. You know I wouldn’t say something terrible and mean it, yeah?”

Fili just cried and hugged Nori to him, Nori crying as well

Kili got up from the table he was sitting at, he ran a hand over Fili’s head and patted Nori’s back as he had done before. Leaving to go to Bifur who was now rather well stocked with what was needed. Soon as the chef saw him approaching he got out a plate and placed down some pastries. He poured some cream into a bowl and started to whip it up into stiff peaks before adding honey. He handed the two to Kili who thanked him and went back where Nori and Fili were now at the table, talking as if they had not just been in tears. He put down the plate and bowl letting the two dig in. He kissed Fili’s head, before he leaned a hip against the table.

“So, Nori, you going to go and escort Frerin in a few hours?”

“Yes, yes. And I will keep a keen eye on Thorin.” He stuffed cream covered pastry into his mouth, enjoying the flavors that seemed to relax his mind.

“Do you know where you will be taking him?”

“Erebor’s markets.”

Kili nodded, biting his lip in thought. Winter was starting to set in. They were doing well, but he had caught Fili shivering a few times, brushing it off as long as he could stay in the warm bed. 

“It has been a while since I was at the markets… would you like to go darling?”

Fili looked up, cream on his lips. “Can we get some sweat meat?”

Kili smiled, he wiped his thumb over Fili’s lip. “That, and whatever else you want my love.”

“You could just throw me out of the tent if you want some privacy.” Nori groaned.

The prince grinned. “Good idea. Still have enough time before we have leave.”

“And I need no more encouragement.” Nori got up stealing one last pastry before quickly dodging out as Kili leaned over kissing Fili’s cream covered lips. He decided to go and check up on Frerin who was at the range, yanking on a pulley system that dragged targets through the air at a fast pace, soldiers shooting at the moving targets while a few others were taking turns on ponies, running in circles while practicing pulling out their bows from a resting position and taking aim to a stationary target. 

“‘ello beautiful.” Bofur winked as he pranced by on the pony he was on. 

Nori ignored him, he was getting used to the winks and gestures and teases but out of all of them it seemed Bofur was the most persistent. He may have a genuine interest in Nori which made him feel a little uncomfortable. Bofur was a good dwarf, he couldn’t deny the fact that he had known him for a while now and they have joked and laughed together, but now that it was out that he was an omega that has been disguised as an alpha things changed. He wasn’t sure if it was for the better or worse.

“Don’t be like that, Nori.” He broke formation and followed the missive runner.

“Be like what? I’m perfectly my normal self.” He turned around and smiled.

Bofur stopped his pony, a frown on his usual playful face. “But you’re not.”

“Tell you what, you be your normal self while being the bodyguard of the next pregnant omega and a missive runner as well as appointed escort. Then I can take my turn in wolf whistling you.”

Bofur smiled. A twinkle in his eye. “Aye, I’ll do that.”

Nori laughed. “Get back into formation before Frerin notices.”


	21. Courting Day 1

Thorin had managed to make a glorious mess of himself. He tripped over his own feet, hit his head on his dresser, put on his tunic backwards twice, managed to mess up his braids, dry heave a few times from nerves, and rip one of his trousers while trying to put them on. Now he was laying with his face in his bed groaning and limp from how he was certain he would screw everything up with Frerin. In an hour he was to meet him for their first courting day and he was already defeated by his own personal brand of madness.

Balin tried not to laugh at the prince, but he still did which only made Thorin moan into his blankets.

“Take a deep breath, Thorin.” Balin encouraged. “He has not changed nor have you, so why must you be so nervous?”

“Love makes the greatest of dwarves into fools.” Thorin voiced he excuse, flopping onto his back. He took in a deep breath looking at the ceiling before huffing it out.

“Get yourself together, you have wasted enough time. You do not wish to make him wait, do you?”

The prince groaned as if he was nursing a hangover, hand to his head. Today was just going to blow up in his face. He knew it.

When he finally got to the entrance of the markets he was greeted with the sight of not only Frerin and Nori but Fili and Kili as well. Fili looked like he was in the middle of being chastised, Kili was biting his hand trying not to lose it and yell at Frerin as he lectured the blond. All the while Nori was just grinning like a fox given a juicy piece of meat.

“And for another thing, you must keep yourself warm!” Frerin nearly yelled as he pulled his cloak over Fili’s shoulders and tucking it snugly over his barely showing stomach. “By Durin’s beard, Fili are you trying to make yourself sick?”

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Kili finally snapped pulling Fili away. “Why do you think we are here? We are taking responsibility, you need to see that!”

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Frerin snarled, in one long stride he was in Kili’s face. “Unless you have had a child without my knowledge you will hold your tongue and listen to sound advice.”

Thorin tried turning around, not ready to handle this just yet but Balin grabbed his arm and spun him back on track and shoved him forward. The advisor motioned towards the gift that Thorin had and nodded his head towards the group.

He looked at Balin pleadingly, but the dwarf only shook his head and stepped forward.

“Pardon me.” He said gaining all of their attention. “Nice day we are having.”

They all stared at him as if daring him to take a step closer or try anything. The tension in the air thick and ripe for harvest, they just needed the right fuel to burn themselves into a frenzy. But Balin only pushed forward with his pleasantries as if nothing had been happening at all.

“May I present Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, here to present his first courting gift to Frerin of the Blue Mountains.” Balin bowed deeply.

Nori scrambled forward. “We are pleased to receive such an honor and may I present Frerin of the Blue Mountains, bearer of Fili, here to present his- fuck it, give ‘im your present already.”

It made Kili stifle a laugh as Frerin straightened up, visibly blushing but trying to keep his chin held up high. He felt Fili want to make a move to step between the two older dwarves and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around Fili’s shoulders. He whispered softly into Fili’s ear. “Give them a chance, my love.”

Thorin shifted like a little boy who’s seen his first crush. He tried to look anywhere but at Frerin until Balin elbowed him causing him to move forward and hold out a brown wrapped package. Frerin took it, feeling the softness. It was clothing of some sort, or a blanket. He had no need of such things. It would have been a poor choice for a gift if Thorin didn’t start to explain while Frerin unwrapped it.

“I know the winter months are setting in, and you do not have a proper coat but nor does Fili… I had commissioned to have these coats made for the two of you.” 

Frerin blinked at the dark coat with white and grey furs that lined the neck, fur around the wrists with large sleeves to accommodate the different layers they may wear as well as his arm bracers. There were leather embroidery done over the shoulders and down the arms, hemmed in the delicate care. There was another just like it, in soft earthen tones that was smaller than the black. Frerin gaped at the gifts. His fingers ghosting over them.

He tossed his own over Nori causing the omega to scramble to get it off. Frerin pulled his old cloak off of Fili, and held out the coat. The coat slipped onto Fili so well, his own lined with fur throughout the body. It belted well over him, giving him plenty of room for his stomach to grow and stay toasty warm throughout the winter months. Frerin gently arranged Fili’s braids as his little pride and joy looked up at him. The coat suited him so well as if it had belonged to him this whole time.

“You look wonderful, Fili.” Kili said with a loving smile. Fili stepped close to Kili, the brunet stroking his omega’s lovely face. “How does it feel? Warm enough?”

“It’s nice, very nice. And very warm.” His eyes darted around for a moment as he thought of something and then he reached over and tugged on Thorin’s sleeve, giving that little squeeze. Thorin smiled and rested a hand over Fili’s.

“You are very welcome, Fili.”

Thorin was suddenly yanked to the side, his face caught up in warm palms and his mouth claimed in a searing kiss. The wonderful taste of Frerin lapped across his tongue and he was more than happy with grabbing at the commander’s waist and pulling him close. And all too soon they were parted, lips red and eyes locked in need for more. Nori patted Frerin’s chest.

“It’s okay, just breath.” He said softly.

Frerin closed his eyes trying to take in a few breaths, to calm himself, his hands went to his hair straightening himself out. “Yes. I-I apologize. I…” He breathed a few more times before opening his eyes halfway looking at the prince who lurched forward, having Kili help Balin pull him back. He licked his lips and looked away. Cheeks reddening. 

He waited until Thorin could take a moment to step away, breath and get himself under control. Balin rubbed Thorin’s back as he rested his hands on his knees and took several breaths as if he had been punched in the gut.

“They are lovely gifts, Thorin. Thank you.” Frerin said hopeful the help it would help settle him. Thorin cleared his throat, nodding, not willing his voice just yet. Frerin took his gift, the brown wrapped package small as he held it out. “I do not think this is a good as the gift you have given me…”

Thorin took it, unwrapping it with the utmost care finding an old wooden box. His fingers traced over it. He remembered this. It had sat on one of the shelves in Frerin’s tent. It was one of his possession from his travels. It was personal and private. He slowly unhooked the latch, opening the top and seeing dried leaves in.

“It’s from… a very special place.” Thorin caught Frerin’s smile as he looked over to Fili. This was a precious memory. “A place someday I hope we may return to, just to see the rolling hills once more.”

“The Shire… Frerin.” He closed the lid. “I cannot accept this. I only gave you coats this is too much.”

“You can and you will. Or do you wish for us to not continue in our courtship?”

Thorin snapped his mouth shut. Frerin was right, if he returned it then he was calling this whole thing off. Instead he clutched the box and bowed. “Thank you for the gift, it means more to me than you shall know.”

“Would you… like to continue to the markets?” Frerin asked softly, shrugging on his new coat.

“I would love to. Fili, Kili, will you be joining us?”

“For a while.” Kili replied, happily admiring his mate. “In fact I wanted to bring Fili here to make sure he had something warm to wear, but you seem to have taken that from me. I’ll have to figure a new way to dote on my beloved.”

Kili held out his arm for Fili to properly take, the two walking along comfortably now that things have calmed down. Thorin chuckled as he held his hands behind his back, nodding to Frerin as they walked side by side, Balin and Nori falling behind so they may be able to keep an eye on them.

“How goes the training for the Archers?”

“Well. We have been able to use some of the gold that Dwalin gave us to rent some of the ponies from time to time so that we can practice being mounted archers. Our supplies are up, food is now three times a day instead of one meal a day. And I have you and Kili to thank for our good fortune.”

“You belong here. It only makes sense that we try to care for our people.” Thorin smiled and leaned in to mumble so only Frerin heard him. “And I do not wish to startle you but I do believe we are quite taken by you and your lovely son.”

Frerin fell straight into the playful note and gaped his jaw. “By Mahal’s hammer, I had no idea. I… will I have to keep an eye out for my son’s safety? What about my own?”

“I do believe Fili is safe as for you,” Thorin smirked. “I hold no promises.” He quickly reached over and pinched Frerin’s bottom causing him to jump.

“Thorin. You know the rules.” Balin warned.

Thorin didn’t stop smiling, as Frerin tried not to laugh.


	22. courting days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.

The next day of courting had Frerin and Thorin taking some ponies on a ride. It was easier for them to keep their hands to themselves even though Frerin almost fell off of his pony leaning into a kiss from Thorin. Nori and Balin followed them around until they got to a large field where they were left on the sideline while Thorin and Frerin raced their ponies around, placing a bet that their pony was faster or their horsemanship was better than the other’s. Which sparked a youthful flare in Thorin. He quickly got competitive matching trick for trick. Soon enough they went back to the Archers, grabbed up some bows and used the spot for practicing mounted archers for their game. Which had gathered a large group of the archers, watching the two.

“You’re not going to beat that shot.” Thorin smirked smugly. He had run past with his pony and had done the shot backwards.

Frerin tilted his head, the scar left from the warg attack turned up towards the warm fall sun. He posed an expression of defeat. “You’re right, I can’t beat it.”

The alpha grinned, chest puffing up with pride.

“With my glasses on.” Frerin said, as he took off the lenses he always wore on his nose. There was a whistle and cheer from the growing crowd as he tucked his glasses into his tunic. 

“You’re practically blind without those.” Thorin stated with a confused look. The warg attack was still fresh in his mind, how Frerin could not aim well with his blood coated glasses. 

Frerin kicked his pony in the sides lurching it forward in a run. He galloped in a curve, mimicking Thorin’s earlier path. Instead of turning around, he hooked his foot in the saddle, wedging it safely in. He leaned down the side of the running animal and bending backwards took aim and shot. The arrow did not hit center like Thorin’s, it was just out of the red center, but the trick made the Archers cheer and Thorin’s mouth go lax.

The commander pulled himself upright, slowing the pony to a trot, coming up beside Thorin who was still staring at the target. He pulled out his glasses and placed them onto his nose. He snorted with discontent. “Maybe I could have done better with my glasses on.”

Thorin threw back his head with a roar of a laugh.

Frerin frowned at him. “Yes, yes, rub the salt into the wound.”

“It is not that, my love.” Thorin grinned, seeing Frerin’s cheeks turn a bright red from being addressed as such. “You honestly think I won after such a feat? Today, I believe, you won.”

The small smile from the omega felt like the greatest treasure to Thorin as Frerin mumbled about returning the ponies. As they took their animals back to the stables, they had a light conversation. Mostly Thorin wondering how Frerin had learned to do such a trick, which the commander only replied, “From much falling from the pony and losing of my glasses in the grass.” 

When they got to the stables Thorin helped Frerin down from his pony. Running a hand over the fur of the black coat that kept his beloved warm. They started to lean into each other, heads tilted, mouths open, breath bated. Nori grabbed Frerin and pulled him away.

“Oh no. I learned my lesson last time. No kissing.”

Frerin whimpered softly causing Thorin to try to grab at him. His arm swiping out only to come short when Balin grabbed his charge and pulled him back.

“Easy laddie, we’re done for today. You will see him on your next courting day.” Balin tried to sooth the prince that was making it increasingly hard to hold back.

“Thorin.” The name barely passed Frerin’s lips.

Thorin pushed Balin to the side, his hand grabbed a fistful of leather and fur as he yanked Frerin to him, their mouths crashing together in a heated kiss. Frerin’s hand came up to the back of the prince’s head, holding him close as their lips parted and their tongues lapped at each other. His leg came up, hooking around Thorin’s waist, the prince grabbing his knee keeping it there.

“No! None of that!” Nori took hold of the back of Frerin’s coat and pulled as hard as he could, barely able to get their mouths to separate. “You’re not in heat yet, Frerin!”

“Don’t care.” Frerin’s kissed swollen lips glistened with shared saliva.

“It doesn’t matter if you care or not. Oy, a little help here, anyone?” Nori pulled harder as Balin did the same with Thorin trying to separate the two. Thorin had a good grip on Frerin’s leg causing the omega to hop on one foot until some of the stable hands came to help. Thorin tried to go for Frerin once more, knocking over a few dwarves, but Nori managed to grab his commander-and with the help of others-usher Frerin out of sight.

The third courting day came a week later and it had been decided that it would take place where more help was readily available. The setting was supposed to be relaxing, something familiar to both of them and something that they could not possibly think of how to get into a sexual situation with one another; archery training. To try to help with keeping them in control they made sure that Fili and Kili were present.

Fili was sitting on a barrel, a bowl of nuts and berries on his lap that he greedily ate from. 

“How are you fairing?” Thorin asked when he arrived seeing how Kili was brushing Fili’s hair back from his face as the blond ate away.

“Good.” He said around a mouthful. “I think the little one likes nuts, though I crave meat and sweet cream.” 

“I will fetch you some as soon as Oin in here.” Kili pressed a kiss to Fili’s temple.

Fili smiled with content, leaning against his lover with a pleased hum.

“I will go.” Thorin volunteered.

“Are you sure?” Kili looked to his uncle.

“Aye.”

Fili reached out and grabbed Thorin’s sleeve, squeezing it in his own way of saying thanks leaving some berry stains from his dirty fingers. Thorin nodded and smiled, before going to find Bifur. When he found the chef he only had to say Fili’s name and he set to work already knowing the strange eating habits that were developing. While he waited he wondered why Fili never said “thank you” only took hold of his sleeve. It was an odd quirk that was not normal.

“Bifur. Why do you suppose Fili never actually says the words ‘thank you’ only pulls on your sleeve?”

“Kurdûai ni nâtmanar kuthu aglâbai. Mâktûb kulhu ni shând ‘âkmînruk’ ze gariful kanonai aglâba. ((He was beaten when he was in the omega market when he spoke. I do not know what happened but from what I understand ‘thank you’ was the one thing he was never allowed to say.))”

Thorin felt a heat building, growing rage making his stomach feel heavy and and his head hot. If Fili was in the omega market then there was no doubt in his mind that Frerin was too. Those markets. They were not allowed on Ereborian lands, it disgusted their people too much, bartering and trading omegas as if they were livestock. Sold to the highest bidder only to be returned if they could not fall pregnant within a year. In the omega market, the omegas were nothing but glorified whores, forced into a life of prostitution. He had heard stories of how they were beaten into submission, bones broken over and over again so that they could not defend themselves when they were mounted like broodmares. Just the thought of Fili and Frerin even near one made him angry, but to know that they had been in one… He was only thankful that they had gotten out, but it did make him wonder… how did they get out? How much did they have to sacrifice to break free from those chains?

“Maha. Zatâgrîfi Fili. ((Done. Take this to Fili.))” Bifur handed him a bowl of chopped, grilled meat in sweetened cream and a spoon.

Thorin thanked him before returning to Fili and Kili, finding Frerin talking with them. At the sight of his omega his anger seeped away. It was a courting day, he would not waste it with the past.

“Fili-” He barely got out before the bowl was snatched out of his hands from the blond.

“Oh thank the gods.” He dumped the cream and meat into his other bowl, mixing everything together, the cream turning purple from the berries, to look like an odd sort of porridge before bringing the purpled cream up to his lips and taking a long drink.

Frerin smiled and wiped at his son’s dirtied mustache. “Is that better, turgith?”

Fili was practically purring. “Much. I have no idea how you survived with me in your belly.”

The bearer kissed Fili’s forehead. “Because you mean more than the world to me.”

Kili looked at Thorin a tease on his lips. “Why don’t you ever treat me like that?”

Thorin raised a brow. “Do you wish me to?”

Kili saw the twinkle in his uncle’s eye. The brunet tried to jump away only to be snatched up into a hug, he squirmed as Thorin pressed their cheeks together as he had done when Kili was only a wee lad. He took a few dramatic breaths before saying, “My little treasure. You are too good for this world.”

“If you tickle me afterwards I am not- AH!!” Kili burst into fits of laughter when Thorin’s fingers found his sides. He managed to disentangle himself and hide behind Fili who was shoveling his concoction into his mouth.

The heir seemed satisfied with the public embarrassment especially after Bofur shot a comment about how it was a shame the teasing didn’t last longer. His blue eyes turned to the jewels of Frerin’s that were half lidded, the omega impossibly close. It caused his heart to skip a beat as he tried his hardest not to close the distance to seal his lips over Frerin’s. But as planned, the scent of Fili’s pregnancy seemed to be doing the trick of keeping them in check. Their main focus not on each other but making sure the next generation was properly cared for, their parental instincts coming into play. But that did not stop Frerin from leaning into Thorin, his fingers brushing over the twin braids over Thorin’s ears. He whispered so softly, his lips brushing against Thorin’s ear.

“I do believe that Fili is due to have some brothers, would you not agree?”

Thorin’s face turned red as all he could do was nod his head vigorously, biting his lip and trying hard not to moan.

“Tharkâl.” Fili’s voice jolted them both, they pulled away from each other. “I thought you were supposed to be courting, not bonding in the middle of camp.”

“As you had?” Frerin quipped sharper than he had meant to.

“I at least had the decency to be out of camp.” Fili snapped back.

Kili sighed. “Darling.”

“No! That is completely unfair for him to say!”

“Calm down, dearest.”

“I am calm!!”

“Don’t talk to him in such away, he’s your alpha!” Frerin yelled, his mind muddling from Fili’s hormones as well as his own ebbing slowly towards his heat.

“I’ll talk to him as I wish, because no matter what I say he knows I love him!”

“If you love him then don’t bark at him like a bitch!”

“Bitch?! Is that how you really see me? N-nothing but a mut?” Fili’s eyes started to water. He sniffled putting his bowl to the side and rubbed the heel of his palm into an eye.

“No, no no, my darling, no.” Frerin pulled Fili into his arms, stroking soft, golden hair. “I am sorry, darling. I’m sorry.”

Thorin wished he could say he was surprised, but he had been present when Dis was carrying Kili. The mood swings had been difficult to handle, especially when he was around other omegas. He glanced over to Kili who was rubbing at the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to deal with it as best as he could. He chuckled low in his throat as Frerin went straight back into doting over his pregnant son. 

Courting did not happen that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe that Thorin would have been a good father figure to Kili in this. He did raise him and knows how to tease and play with the boy. Even though he knows that Kili is not his son, by all means he treats him as one.


	23. Chaos

They had done a few more courting days, subtle activities such as more trips to the market together, dinner and the like. Things that could not get their blood boiling and press on the need to touch. Eventually they got bored of it and was back at the Archers camp in the early morning before anyone was awake. It was sinful of them, sneaking out from under Balin and Nori, but they figured if they started anything there was no way they would be quiet and the whole of the camp would separate them.

They went to the range and started up another compitition of shooting the arrows and fetching them. Soon it became a game of who could do it faster, before Frerin stole one of Thorin’s arrows when he went to retrieve it. The prince looked at the commander, both waiting for the other to move as they crouched in the grass. Thorin moved first. Frerin let out a yelp and took off running, the prince giving chase. He tried grabbing at Frerin whenever he started to catch up only to have him dodge out of the way. The arrows dropped on the ground at some point as they continued to play. 

It was the voices of delight that woke Nori who got up, rubbing at his eyes, stepping out of the tent. He found Bofur a few tents down, the happy dwarf with a smile that Nori had never seen before. It was so soft, and a little heart broken.

“Look at ‘m.” Bofur’s smile pulled a bit wider. “Happy as can be, laughin’ and playin’ like a love sick pup.”

Nori traced his gaze to the range where Thorin grabbed Frerin around the waist and both toppled to the ground, Frerin squeaking and laughing. The heir nuzzled the omega, nipping at some of his braids. 

“I’m surprised that they’re actually behaving themselves.” Nori folded his arms over his chest.

“Aye, no doubt it’s because they finally are relaxed around each other. Tension with omega’s can cause an alpha to mistake it for need for matin’.”

“...Why you lookin’ so sad?” Nori finally asked.

“Because I’m not sure what this means for us. The king still doesn’t know about Fili… and Frerin matin’...” He laughed with a hollow voice. “I’m bein’ a fool.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I’m scared of him forgettin’ me.” He blinked a few times. “I don’t want his friendship gone.”

“Now you listen here.” Nori shoved Bofur until he was looking at him. “Frerin ain’t one to forget who his friends are. And he isn’t one to roll over and let anything happen to us. We’re all family now, Bofur. And if the king tries anything with Fili we got his back, yeah?”

Bofur smiled a little. “Yeah.”

“Now, when are you gonna ask me?”

Brown eyes blinked, head tilting to the side making the funny hat flop a little. “Ask you what?”

“To courtin’.”

Bofur smiled. “I accept.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you just ask me if you could have me court you?”

“Yes, no. I mean I was asking you when you were going to ask me.”

“But you just asked me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“So you don’t want me to court you.”

“I do!” Nori was tempted to slap that stupid grin off of Bofur’s face for playing with him.

“Then I’ll ask Dori and Ori today.”

“Good.” Nori turned his attention back to the range where Thorin had hefted Frerin onto his shoulder and was running around while Frerin laughed and swatted at his back. He nudged Bofur with his hip. “Don’t be alone with them. Don’t want them skinning you alive, I rather enjoy your skin.”

“That makes two of us.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Thorin had went back to his room at midday. He had some things he needed to finish for his grandfather and he needed to change his clothing into something appropriate for the royal court. He cast off his boots and jerkin, sitting down at his desk and setting to work.

His candle had been burnt down to a nub by the time he had finished, realizing he had completely past the day. He had groaned, sitting up straight and rolling his shoulders. He was a little glad that he never put off his work and always got it done early. Tomorrow he would turn in his work and get more from his grandfather, possibly tour with him through the jewel district and look at the books. They were collecting more gold than usual and it was steadily becoming a problem to keep track of it all as there was so much of it being stockpiled in the treasury. It was starting to worry him that his grandfather was getting more and more interested in keeping his gold instead of spending it where it needed to go in their kingdom.

He pushed his papers around, double checking them. It made him frown. It was disturbing how Thror was starting to cut corners even on the other army divisions… but more so the Archers. They now received only one fourth of what was needed, it was only because Kili continued to do trades in Dale that they remained with supplies. He could only imagine the problems that Frerin was facing on a daily basis now.

His thoughts drifted to the omega, his fingers rubbing over the parchment on his desk. He wanted to touch him so badly. Pull him into a heated kiss, touch his body unhindered by clothing. Breath him in and suck on his skin.

He shook his head, standing up. The ache in his legs was a good distraction from his thoughts as he stretched out. He went over to the fireplace that was in the adjoined sitting room, throwing a few more logs on. It was starting to get cold, the first frost would be upon them soon and in Erebor, snow followed a week after frost.

He rubbed his hands by the warmth of the flames, his stomach giving a little pain as a reminder that he had not eaten. He got up and wandered out of his rooms barefoot. He would grab some things from the kitchens before calling it a night and go to sleep. The halls were empty making his trip easier. He walked into one of the kitchens in the royal wing, stepping around a few dwarves that were familiar with the royal family coming in to steal snacks. He grabbed up a roll, biting into it before snagging a small plate and loading it with different meats and vegetables. He danced around a few of the chefs, grabbing a tankard of mead that was offered and found a small table to sit down and eat at. 

\--------------------------------

The heat of an omega could never be anticipated. It came and went on its own accord, seasons did not dictate it, nor being around a compatible mate. It was unpredictable just as the reactions of alphas who caught the scent of it. The symptoms of a heat could come and go, ebbing in and out like the tide of the sea; emotions fluxuating, rage to easily flare, tears and kindness overly stimulated. But the symptoms could come a few days before heat or even a few months before it, relying on the symptoms to show when the heat was coming was a foolish thing to do as it was not a way to predict it.

So when Frerin went into heat in the middle of the night there was no anticipating it, nor the reactions. 

It was the uneasy presence in the tent that made Frerin wake up. A hand slapping over his mouth, another grabbing at his clothing, yanking and pulling to try to rid him of his trousers. He quickly bit the hand over his mouth, and swung a hard punch at the dwarf that had dared to touch him. They scrambled up from the ground coming at him once more. Frerin was up and on his feet within an instant. He grabbed the back of the dwarf’s tunic, yanking him up to his feet. The commander took a fistful of hair and hit the dwarf’s head down on the edge of his hard oak table. He hauled the dazed dwarf out into the open, tossing him onto the ground. A few other dwarves had been standing on the sides of his tent who had been on watch, to let their friend try to do his deed. They grabbed at Frerin trying to wrestle him into submission.

Dori woke to the sound of a shout. He shot up in his cot, he heard another. “Everyone up!! We’re under attack!”

That was when chaos erupted.

\--------------------------------

Thorin liked the kitchens. The dwarves there were always helpful and nice. When he was upset they would listen without judgment, when he was excited they would be excited with him. And when Kili had been teething some knew what to do. When Kili couldn’t sleep as a lad he would crawl into Thorin’s bed and if that did not chase away the monsters he would pick up the lad and bring him into the kitchens where they ate sweets and drank milk, distracting the young prince until he fell asleep into his plate.

He was just finishing off his meal when Kili came rushing in.

“Thorin?” He panted to one chef who pointed to where the heir sat in the corner.

“Thorin!”

“What is it?” He got to his feet immediately.

“F-” Kili panted a bit holding up his hand to show he needed a little time to catch his breath. Once he did he grabbed his uncle’s arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. “Frerin’s heat came suddenly. We had an outbreak, some of the unbound males couldn’t handle it.”

“Who was harmed?”

“Doesn’t matter, Dori and I managed to get him out of there. It got so bad that Dori thought we were under attack from outside forces. Bifur, Bofur, Nori, and Oin are handling things back in camp. It turned to chaos, Frerin has never been in full heat around them before. He had always taken herbs to suppress it but since his courting with you he stopped taking his herbs. I had no idea that omegas going into heat could make things so bad. It makes sense now why they shouldn’t be in the army.”

“Where is Fili and Frerin?”

“Fili is in my rooms. I will not have that happen again.” He growled deeply. Fear still pounding his heart. He still remembered having Fili’s naked form sleep against him, safely wrapped in his arms only to feel him suddenly yanked away from him. Fili shouted and tried to get free as his arms were twisted behind his back and his shoulders shoved down on the bed. Someone grabbed Kili trying to hold him down so that his mate could be raped in front of him. He had thrown his attacker over his shoulder. He grabbed the dwarf’s arm and twisted it behind his back and stomped his foot down as hard as he could onto his attacker’s head, the cracking sensation a tell tale that he killed him. The one that had been on top of Fili had managed to unlace his trousers, fishing is dick out to rape the pregnant omega. Kili bodily slammed into him, rolled him onto his back and shoved his knee into his spine. He took hold of the dwarf’s bearded chin and pulled back, nails biting into flesh as the dwarf screamed, skin tearing at the neck, blood gushing. No one, touched his Fili. No one.

“And Frerin?”

“Currently with Dori and Fili.” Kili took each step in long strides, he stopped in front of his rooms. Looking at his uncle. “Frerin may be in heat, but you need to control yourself.”

“I will.”

Kili’s grabbed Thorin’s upper arm and gave a hard squeeze. “I mean it. We had to kill some of our own tonight.”

“Kill?”

“Every omega that was in came got attacked. As Fili’s alpha I took my rite to kill the bastards that tried to assault him. Bofur had to defend Nori from a few, and Frerin… there is a reason why he’s the commander… he can defend himself but he’s shaken. We all are.”

Thorin nodded, and followed Kili into the younger’s room. There they were greeted with not just Dori, Fili, and Frerin but Bofur and Nori as well.

“Nori.” Kili breathed out, throwing his arms around the omega, hugging him tight. He pulled back looking him over. “You’re pretty bruised up.”

“Rather sport a few bruises than a what could have happened.” Nori wiped at some blood on his cheek showing that it wasn’t his. His eyes were red from tears, and he sounded stuffy from crying. “Mahal, blessed, had Bofur sent after me.”

“How’s Ori?”

“Still helpin’ Oin.”

“The alpha’s calmed down after our omegas left.” Bofur supplied. “Some are frenzied, luckily Bombur and Bifur can take care of them.”

“This can’t happen again.” Kili said as he watched Thorin hug Frerin, his uncle opened an arm and pulled Fili close to him as well, whispering calming words to the two omegas.

“Agreed.” Dori said sharply, fussing over his brother. “But let us talk about it later, when we have all calmed down.”

“Fili needs to rest.” Kili rubbed a hand over his face, finally feeling the adrenaline drain from his system. “I don’t have a bed in here any more…”

“We’ll all go to my quarters.” Thorin said, voice gentle mostly for the sake of the still startled omegas. “Kili, take them to my quarters, I’ll go to the kitchens to order something for everyone.”

The brunet nodded, leading the way, the omegas clustered together with the alphas circling around them. Thorin made his trip to the kitchen quick, ordering calming foods and drinks to be sent to his room, requesting specifically that only an omega deliver the food. He returned to his rooms finding Nori and Fili curled up on his bed with Frerin pacing like a wolf at the doorway of the bedroom. He would every once in a while move a step out of the doorway pointing at Kili or Bofur saying, “you’re a good alpha.” before returning to his worrisome pacing, protecting the younger omegas. 

“Frerin.” Thorin stepped up to his omega, stroking a hand over a cheek. “You must calm yourself. You will make yourself sick.”

“What if someone comes in?” Frerin asked sharply. “What if they try something and you cannot protect us? What if we are not safe here?”

“Shh, shh.” Thorin ran a hand over black hair. “You have four alphas here that would rather die than let anyone harm any of you. You are safe.”

“But-”

He grabbed the back of Frerin’s neck, resting their foreheads together. “Nori is safe. You are safe. Fili is safe. Calm yourself.”

Frerin pressed himself up against Thorin, his hands balled into fists up against the prince’s strong chest. He let out a shuddering breath. “This is all my fault. I was such a fool thinking it would be fine to stop taking my herbs so I could be with you.”

Thorin’s strong arms wrapped around Frerin. Large hands rubbing over his back in soothing motions. “Do not blame yourself.”

“It’s my fault though… if Kili had not been with Fili then…” He made a sickly sound. “The idea makes me sick…”

“Come, lay along side Fili and Nori.” He pulled the commander over to the bed. Fili and Nori awake but curled up against each other for comfort.

Thorin sat Frerin on the edge of the bed. He knelt down and pulled off the hard boots from the omega before tucking him behind Fili, the bearer holding onto his son instantly. He ran a hand over Fili’s head, then Nori’s shoulder before rubbing Frerin’s back once more. A reassuring touch to each of them that they were safe. He went into the sitting room, pulling up a plush chair next to the fire.

None of the alphas slept that night, on careful watch over their family.


	24. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! The Chapter all of you have been waiting for!  
> Thorin and Frerin finally get it on!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the mistakes, but it took me two days to write this monster and I don't want to read over it

Nori and Bofur had returned to camp in the morning with Thorin and Kili. They helped drag the dead to where the others lie, digging up holes and burying them. Outside of Erebor lands the remaining Archers whispered amongst themselves as to how they were going to cover this up. A few theories were said but eventually they settled on the idea that they would have to lie and say the ones that had been killed that night had deserted the Archers. No other information would be given and an oath was made to keep silent for their fallen brothers. 

They had also decided it would be best if Kili kept Fili inside Erebor for the time being, making sure he was properly cared for while winter started to set in. It was also agreed upon that while Frerin was in heat, he had to stay away from the camp.

While they worked Dori had been left in charge in getting a bed in Kili’s chambers once more, which he fussed over endlessly making sure that the whole of the rooms were dusted and cleaned before the mattress was delivered. Then he set about making it as Fili tried his best to sooth his bearer who was starting to sweat from the fever and pains that the heat brought. The two of them with Dori in case an unbound alpha took in their scent.

Fili’s hands gathered up the long locks of black silk that was Frerin’s hair, pulling it back and working it into a braid that he curled around and pinned up so he could dab a cold cloth against the back of Frerin’s neck. His bearer whimpered, legs crossed painfully tight as he squirmed on the chair he was on. His mouth hung open as he panted, his brow furrowed, sweat running down his face.

“Today will be the worst of it.” Fili repeated the words that Frerin had said to him upon the first full days of his own heats. He was familiar with the agony it brought. The lancing pain to his slit, the terrible throbbing to his cock as his body begged to be mated. The fever threw his scent farther than normal, beckoning any alpha to come sniffing at his welcoming body. But Frerin alway kept watch, eased some of the pain with cold clothes and mead to take the edge off of that sharp knife that felt as it was cutting him in half from the bottom up.

Frerin whimpered, trying to adjust in his seat. He hadn’t been in a full heat for many years. It pulled at him in a terrible way that made him sick. His mind was so muddled that he couldn’t even think far enough to touch his own body to help relieve some of the pain. Fili was his only anchor in the madness that took over his mind. His child helping him stand when Dori said he had drawn a cold bath.

The two dwarves had to work rather hard to get Frerin to the bath, he struggled against them when they tried to take off his clothing. He sounded almost childlike from how much he didn’t want their hands on his skin. All he could think was that they didn’t feel right, he needed his mate.

He shouted when he was lowered into the cold water, nearly jumping out but thanks to Dori’s strength he was kept down until the water started to help with his burning skin. His face was kissed by his son who stroked a sponge over his chest and neck, encouraging him to stay calm, saying all the things that Frerin had told him in his own heats once upon a time. It did help. The comfort of being with the familiar safety of Fili, the smell of the bonded omega mixing with the new life building inside of him. It gave him something to focus on.

His body trembled as he held onto Fili, trying to focus his mind enough to repeat the words that Fili was saying.

“All will be well.” Fili said softly.

“A-all...be well…”

“Soon you will sleep and the pain will fade.”

“Pain… fade…”

“Just the need will remain and you will be fine.” Fili kissed Frerin’s head.

Frerin sighed, slightly. “W-what Thorin.”

Fili pulled back a little, looking down at his bearer. “Are you calling for him?”

Frerin took a moment before he nodded. “I-... I need Thorin.”

“We will get him for you after he returns. I musn’t leave you alone.” Dori said softly as he brought a towel holding it up for Frerin.

Fili helped the commander up and into the towel. He wrapped the soft fabric around his bearer, tucking it properly high upon his waist before taking another from Dori and running it over shivering shoulders. There was a sharp knock before the doors opened and Kili’s voice rang clear. “Beloved, we return!”

Fili closed his eyes and silently thanked Mahal for the mercy of returning the alpha’s early. He was not sure how much more he could take in watching Frerin suffer. He had not been out of the water for longer than a few minutes and his skin was hot once more and his knees were attempting to buckle already.

“Kili,” Fili called out. “Stay in the hall for a moment.” He turned to Dori, “I do not know how Thorin will react, keep him calm while he takes Frerin to his room, understood?”

“Of course.” Dori quickly moved out of the bathing room where he was greeted with the sight of Thorin already stepping through the rooms, nose in the air, sniffing. 

The heir looked down to Dori, his lip pulling back as his mind started to muddle from the heavy scent of Frerin’s heat. Dori quickly ducked his head down in a submissive posture, his hands going out to his side in a bow that showed he had no interest and that he meant no harm. He gave an approving grunt before continuing on his quest to finding the source of the scent. 

Fili had not bothered trying to put clothing back onto his bearer, it would be pointless. Instead he coaxed him out of the bathing room where they stopped finding Thorin, his blue eyes almost black from the primal need to mate. The prince stepped forward only to have Fili step between the two. He pointed a finger at Thorin, growling, asserting himself as a higher rank as he was a breeding omega. This was his nest, no one elses and he was going to keep it that way.

“Your room. You will take him to your room. Do you understand me? I will not have scent conflict in our new home where it can disturb my baby.”

Thorin’s eyes fixed on the younger omega, his baggy tunic was wet in the front and stuck to his skin showing the small swell of his stomach. He licked his lips before nodding.

Fili flicked his hand pointing to the door. “Then go to the hallway, you will receive him there. Dori will make sure you both get to your quarters unhindered.”

The prince backed up slowly, eyes locked on Frerin’s as the omega held a towel tightly over his shoulders, teeth biting into a corner as he tried not to call out to be mated right there. They moved carefully to the hallway where Dori was waiting with Kili. Thorin’s steps were deliberate as he walked backwards, never once looking away as he stepped over the threshold. He waited, hungerly as Frerin’s bare feet came into contact to the polished stone of the great halls. His arms snapped forward and grabbed Frerin who made a longing sound in his throat. He wanted to kiss his omega, press him to the ground and claim him instantly but they were in the open and he would not want some wondering alpha coming up to challenge him for mating rights. He hooked an arm under Frerin’s legs, the other to his back and lifted him up in a bridal hold.

Thorin, prince of Erebor, heir to the throne, ran as if a dragon was breathing fire on him to his room, Dori trailing behind and not able to keep up.

“That…” Kili’s eyes were wide. “I had never witnessed uncle move so swiftly.”

Fili leaned against him, hooking their arms together. “Make sure to tease him about it.”

“I already have a fair amount of things to say.” He grinned. He turned to his mate, cupping his cheek. “You are a terrible influence on me.”

“I only encourage you to be yourself.” Fili purred, eyes sliding half shut. “Now, care to help me out of some wet clothing?”

Kili snapped his jaw playfully, pushing Fili into his room and swiftly shutting the door behind him.

\--------------------------

Thorin slammed the door shut behind him, he put Frerin’s feet on the ground so he had a free hand to lock it. Frerin stepped back from Thorin, the towel around his shoulders dropping as he stepped further into the sitting room. He already could feel the juices from his slit running down his inner thighs. 

He took off the towel around his waist as he went into Thorin’s bedroom. He climbed up onto the mattress, and like any omega who was staking a claim, rubbed his back and shoulders against the furs and blankets. He kicked off the different layers making sure to rub his skin against them each to show that this alpha was his, this bed was his, and any omega sniffing around with a desire would have a fight on their hands. When he got to the bottom sheet he rolled onto his stomach, he rubbed his cheek against a spot that smelled strongly of Thorin, the prince favoring that side of the bed more than the other.

Warm hands came to his feverish skin, sliding over his back as the bed dipped under the weight of his mate. Calloused palms slid down to hips, grabbing hold and lifting him up to his knees. Frerin pushed himself up onto his hands and looked over seeing Thorin was naked, his manhood standing thick and proud as he moved behind the omega. The prince looked at him hungerly, both having waited for so long for this moment. Frerin shivered a little as Thorin ducked down, his hands parting round butt cheeks to get a good look at the slit that begged for a cock to be shoved into it. It was so wet that beads of juice slipped along skin going down thighs and dripping onto the sheets below. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the wonderful smell that made his mouth water and his cock throb.

He leaned in, his tongue flicking out to taste. It was a tiny movement, the barest of contact but it pulled a loud moan from the omega that encouraged him to repeat the action with longer licks before he stiffened his tongue and slipped it into the folds tracing it from one end to the other. His lips pressed against the wet flesh as his tongue went further in, giving a small suck. He worked his mouth as if he had been kissing Frerin’s, hungry and doggedly determined to get as much as he could drink from the omega.

Frerin screamed, his arms collapsing onto the mattress as he felt Thorin’s mouth upon his most intimate part. He was kissed over and over again which only made his cock hurt all the more. He whimpered as he tried to slip a hand underneath him to grasp his cock, he gave it one tug before his over sensitive body slipped him into an orgasim, his seed spilling down onto the sheets as more liquid was greedily lapped up by Thorin. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, his cock was still hard and he wanted so much more than just tongue and lips at his slit even though it felt amazing.

“Thorin.” He breathed out, pulse hammering in his throat, hair sticking to his skin from where it had fallen out in small sections from the pinned braid Fili had placed.

The prince flipped him over onto his back. He sucked down Frerin’s cock, taking as much as he could into his mouth as he slipped two thick fingers into the omega. Frerin’s hands grabbed onto Thorin’s mass of onyx and gray hair as he shouted loud enough for Thorin’s ears to ring. His back arching as he bucked his hips trying to move more into Thorin’s mouth and rock back onto his fingers. 

Thorin hummed over the cock that filled his mouth, adding a third finger, pumping deep inside. He hollowed his cheeks sucking on the salty flavor of sexual flesh, overly delighted with how noisy Frering was being. He was garbling out words now, a leg kicking out as he was easily tilted into another climax that lasted longer this time, successfully soaking Thorin’s fingers and spilling seed down his beard. He pulled off with a satisfied grin, using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth and chin as he looked down at the disheveled omega in his bed.

Black hair messy and slowly falling free in long locks. Skin shiny from sweat, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. But Frerin wasn’t look back at him as his body gave small tremors. He knew why Frerin wasn’t looking at him, still plagued of dwarves trying to force themselves inside of him. But Frerin was safe now, safe to know that he was being bedded by the one he chose.

Thorin leaned forward, his hand cupping Frerin’s cheek.

“Look to me, love.” He breathed in a soft rumble. His thumb glided over skin in a gentle touch, now the initial tangles of sex were sated he could think a little clearer. “Frerin…”

It felt like forever to Thorin before those gem like eyes turned to him. There was a fear, still there, and he dealt with it the only way he knew how. He leaned down and kissed him, their mouths slotting together in a kiss that wasn’t hungry or panicked in anyway. It was roll of the tongues, flicking and coaxing the other to relax. He slid his hands over Frerin’s body, trying to keep himself in check as he ghosted his fingers over hot flesh that shivered under his touch.

“I love you.” He whispered against Frerin’s lips.

Frerin kissed him this time, hands coming up to his shoulder and the back of his head. He was reluctant in his movements but it meant the world to Thorin, knowing he was responding to him that Frerin truly wanted this and it was not just the heat burning his brain into madness. Then he pulled back and looked between their bodies. The strong commander bit his lip, everything was scaring him, he had only had the rough sex of rape before… this was foreign. 

“Would you like to touch me?” Thorin asked softly.

His answer was a nod.

Thorin sat back on his heels his eyes traced onto Frerin’s movements as he slowly reached out. Fingers gently glided over the hard prick, making the prince hiss. It hurt, it hurt so much to try to hold onto himself so that Frerin had this moment. So that he wasn’t scared all the while Thorin’s cock was throbbing with need. He choked on a yowl when Frerin’s fingers wrapped around the top, his thumb rubbing on the thick vein on the underside of Thorin’s manhood. The commander gave a few strokes of his thumb before wiggling his hips getting further onto the prince’s lap.

“A-are you-” Thorin swallowed, he felt dizzy and his throat and mouth were dry. “Are you ready?”

Frerin tugged with his free hand pulling Thorin fully over him. “As long as I look at you and know it is you inside of me… I believe I will be fine.”

With great satisfaction Thorin moved his hips forward, the head of his cock pushing past the folds and into the slick warmth of Frerin’s body. He groaned, very loudly, as he took his time sliding in inch by inch, watching Frerin’s eyes fly open wide as he gasped. He clung onto Thorin, growling out a string of profanity that only ended with, “So fucking good~”

When Thorin was fully seated in, he leaned on his arms, trembling with the need to move. The sensation of Frerin’s walls was amazing, being buried deep inside his omega that wrapped his legs around his waist. How Frerin was now keening under him and pawed at his shoulders and hair. He was a loud lover and Thorin delighted in knowing that every single sound was because of what he was doing, something _only_ he could do. 

He kissed Frerin’s jaw, slowly rocking his hips, testing out long strokes versus short ones, hard or soft, listening to how Frerin gasped and moaned under him to find exactly the best combination. Finally he settled on a slow, long thrust, pushing a little hard when he was buried deep that made the omega thrash under him, only a string of garbled noises coming from his throat as words escaped him.

Thorin enjoyed it as long as he could, letting his hands stroke over the curves of the body, fingers playing over scars. His mouth wrapped around a nipple while he kept his rutting rhythm, which brought Frerin’s knees, clamping around him, legs trembling. He was making sure this was not mating, just a frenzied need to fuck, this was his mate, his One. He was making love and he wanted Frerin to feel every bit of the soft warmth he caused in Thorin’s heart as well as the burning passion he had ignited unwillingly into the heir’s life. 

He felt his own body burn with that familiar fire, the pressure inside that said he was close to his climax. He leaned up kissing Frerin’s mouth, subtle kisses of just their lips meeting as they both panted heavily.

“I love you,” Thorin whispered over and over.

Frerin whimpered into one of the kisses, grabbing the back of Thorin’s head. “L-love- ah!! AH!-” he hissed and bit his lower lip, he wanted to say it as well, so badly but he couldn’t get the full words out as he was so close to his climax. Then Thorin was grabbing his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Then he was coming, his orgasim spilling his seed over their bodies as his entrance convulsed and pushed, gushing with so much force that Thorin’s cock slipped out. The omega’s juices pooled on the sheets as he screamed out Thorin’s name. 

It was beautiful to see. Frerin in such throes of pleasure. It make the prince’s thumping heart skip a beat. He had to pinch the base of his cock to prevent his own release as he watched Frerin’s body convulse from the power of his orgasim. He did give his mate a few moments before he slipped back in. Frerin bit his lips, trying to hold back a scream from being filled once more after such a climax, causing so much sensitivity. He forced himself to watching Thorin, mind focusing on the dwarf in him. Thorin was bucking hard into him, then he was arching his back and screaming. Hot seed filled him and it felt so good to have it paint the insides of his walls.

Then Thorin’s cock was swelling, his knot pushing forward, filling up Frerin and preventing them from being separated. Their bonding taking place.

With shaking hands, Frerin pulled Thorin to his chest, placing kisses over his face while brushing hair back. 

“I love you,” he said with a hoarse voice.

Thorin looked to him, smiling despite his whole body aching from such an activity.

“I love you too.” He pressed the foreheads together. He slid a hand over Frerin’s thigh, humming appreciatively. “You’re all mine now.”

“All yours.” Frerin ran his fingers through Thorin’s beard.


	25. new parent fuss

It had been over a week of Frerin’s heat, Thorin taking advantage of his status to remain in his room with his mate and having food and drink delivered when they needed. No one was allowed admittance, the food and drink left outside on a cart as Thorin discovered that he was a very possessive lover when Frerin smelled of sex. He had horded his omega, kept him close and only allowed him to leave his side when he needed to use the restroom.

He had laid on the bed with Frerin, fingers tracing over scars, memorizing the small things such as the bend of his knee, his left elbow was a little chapped more than his right. He had two freckles on his left inner thigh, and a little mole on the back of his neck that was usually covered by his dark hair. He now knew the pleasures of Frerin’s touch, his smell, his free laughter and shy morning smiles. He enjoyed touching Frerin’ hair, braiding it and unbraiding, washing and drying. Something about the massive curtain of silken warmth made him feel completely at peace. There was just something so intimate with the privilege of touching it, smelling the musky spices that was was Frerin’s natural scent. And he had to admit, it felt like a sinful pleasure to have the omega return the favor. He couldn’t help the relaxed moans when fingers ran over his scalp, the gentle pull of the comb and the subtle tugging of fingers making braids. 

Finally Frerin’s scent was not maddeningly desirable to the point that Thorin couldn’t stand being away from him. Frerin had managed to clean the room to the point it didn’t smell like a mating den any longer, though some things had to be burned in the fire because there was no possible way soap could get it clean. And for the first time in over a week the commander was allowed to wear clothing, much to his own delight.

When they left the room it was like a breath of fresh air. Thorin offered his arm to him, he graciously took it and they walked side by side, proud to be each other’s mate. They went to Kili’s rooms, knocking and waiting for it to be answered. It took some time but Fili eventually answered.

He looked horrible. Tired, hair dishevelled, clothing sloppily put on and he held a bucket that smelled of vomit. Thorin, a bit alarmed didn’t know what to do as Frerin only stepped up to his son and ran a hand through his golden hair.

“Turgith, the morning sickness had come while I was gone?” He asked softly.

Fili nodded before his stomach cramped and he was throwing up into the bucket. Frerin sighed through his nose, gathering up golden hair and holding it out of the way.

“Where’s your mate?”

Fili panted. “K-Kitchens. Durin’s beard, how did you survive this?”

Frerin pushed Fili inside the rooms, asking Thorin for a wet cloth. Fili flopped down on an over stuffed seat.

“This baby hates me.” He whined. “He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Took the clip out of his own hair and started to pin Fili’s back for the next time he threw up. “Have the cravings started yet?”

“I don’t know.” Fili put down the bucket and rubbed at his face. “I’m so hungry but I can’t keep anything down. Kili is trying to get me some mild things to drink and eat and uuuugh, he’s going insane with his fussing.”

Frerin took the wet cloth from Thorin, cleaning Fili’s face. “It will be worth it when the babe comes in the fall.”

“I don’t think I can take this for that long. Why can’t dwarves have a shorter period of gestation like humans?”

“You want a baby that has a high mortality rate?”

“Mahal, NO!” Fili put a hand over his belly.

“Then don’t complain. We take a longer time because we are a stronger race, we live longer, and it takes much time for Mahal to craft us.” 

Frerin took Fili’s bucket from him. He went into the bathroom and washed it out, coming back and placing it on the floor next to his son’s feet. He was about to move a chair closer to Fili when the door nearly broke down in Kili’s hurry to get inside. Guggling baskets and sacks.

“Fili! I’m here, I’m home!! I’m sorry I was away for so long and--- Thorin, Frerin!” He grinned, relief washing over him. He was so new to all of this, he had no idea what he was doing, how to do it, and even though Thorin had not had a child of his own he had helped Dis through Kili’s time in his bearer’s tummy and Frerin, well Frerin knew what the hell to do!!

He stumbled through the rooms with his heavy burdens, “I am so glad to see both of you. Is this normal? He keeps getting sick. I asked Oin but Oin said not to worry about it. He said it was morning sickness but it happens more than just in the morning! He can’t keep anything down and I’m worried that if he doesn’t eat he’s going to starve and the baby will be lost. So I went the kitchens and they were not help so I had to go down to the markets. I didn’t expect that so I had to buy baskets and then I could do the shopping and-”

“Kili!” Thorin grabbed some of the things and placed them down on the ground. He held up a hand to his own chest, palm up as he demonstrated how to take a deep breath. His nephew watching the gesture and slowly following suit in taking a deep breath. “We’re here now. We’ll do all we can to help the two of you.”

“And what kind of help would my favorite great grandson need?” A familiar voice cut through the room.

The room fell silent, four sets of eyes turned to the open door where Thror was standing. The king’s guards stood behind him at attention. He easily strolled in, nose turned in the air, taking a few sniffs. The scent he had been accustomed to being Kili’s was mixed now, bonded with something that made his mouth water. His face remained neutral as he regarded Thorin and Kili. 

“Well?” He said expectantly.

“Excuse our behavior.” Thorin said softly giving a soft bow of his head. “We did not expect to see you.”

The king waved his hand in the air with a roll of his wrist. “I did hear from some reliable sources that my grandson had taken on his most desired through courtship and that it was successful. I wanted to congratulate you on your happiness, I did have to wait until you were finally seen outside of your rooms though.” He gave a light chuckle. “But it would seem that something else has happened that I must know about.”

He looked to Kili, raising both eyebrows. “You are not single any more. Who is the new addition to our family?”

Kili moved away from his great grandfather, he helped Fili out of his seat. “This is Fili, my omega. He… He carries my child.”

Fili stiffened when the king got close, blue eyes running over his face before falling down to his loose tunic. He held out a hand. “May I?”

Fili didn’t like the look he got from the king. It made him feel uncomfortable. He tried to take a step away but Kili held him in place with a hand to the small of his back. He lifted his chin and turned his head away when Thror ran his hand over the swell of his belly. It was a physical sign that the omega was very uncomfortable and was barely tolerating the treatment. The king did not notice as he gave a small laugh between happiness and strange amusement. 

“This one will be a good strong, lad.” He continued to stroke Fili’ belly. “Perhaps as golden as his bearer?”

“Perhaps not. I had recieved my fair looks from my bearer.” Fili said in a tight voice. “He is the only dark haired of his line and I hope mine will take after Kili.”

The king’s eyes seemed to glow as he looked up at Fili. “Is that so?”

“Yes. I have never met the kin from the Blue Mountains but my bearer has never lied to me.”

He pulled his hand back. His fingers make a nervous twitch as he smiled. “Hm! Yes. Golden tongued with golden hair. A fine choice you have made Kili.”

Frerin grabbed Fili, pulling him back. “I am sorry, your highness but today has been taxing on my son. He must rest.”

“Oh, of course.” Thror followed the two as they disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. He looked to his two princess, his fingers twitching as if he was rubbing imaginary coins. “They are both lovely, just lovely. W-will you be bringing them to dinner soon?”

“No!” Kili quipped. “Fili’s not doing well. He needs to rest.”

“Is there a problem with his pregnancy?” Thror looked between the two.

“No.” Thorin answered much more calm than Kili. “Morning sickness has taken hold, he’ll need time to get accustomed to it before we take him to a proper meal. It would not be a good thing to repeat what happened with Dis.”

“Oooh, quite true.”

Kili looked at the two older dwarves. “What happened with Dis?”

“When morning sickness had come for your bearer, we had not known it and had a feast in honor of his pregnancy. It was too much for him and he had thrown up on the table.” Thorin smiled at the memory. “Ruined most of it.”

“My bearer did a lot of embarrassing things.” Kili grumbled, blushing in embarrassment himself.


	26. a storm is brewing

Frerin had returned to his duties, holding tight the secret of what had happened. They had to lie and say that the alphas that had died had abandoned their post, had deserted the Archers. He didn’t like doing that, but what had to be done had to be done. Kili was on leave in order to care for Fili, both getting used to the pregnancy as much as one could for having everything so new. Frerin and Thorin made sure to visit often as Thorin had returned to the Archers as well, picking up Fili’s duties while the blond was out of commision. Bofur and Nori had mated, not wanting to chance Nori going into heat and having a repeat of what had happened. They were happy with each other, and took up Fili and Kili’s tent temporarily, though they shoved the bed to the corner, both not being able to stand to sleep on something that smelled of another mated pair. 

The winter months pulled along, burying Erebor into deep snow. The Archers were given the role of scouts from Erebor to the outskirts past Dale to maintain peace from possible raiders or packs of wolves that were hungry enough to venture into populated areas. As they were fewer, dwarves from the Infantry were paired up with them as well as a few from the Beasts of Venery. It made things easier on them but there was still spite between the different divisions. Fights would break out among the ones resting and even a few times when on the job. More than a handful of times Frerin had to deal out punishments.Tying the two offenders together and making them do demeaning jobs, restricting rations and moving them to doing jobs they hated most or when it was a group fight he would strip the dwarves of their armor and flog their backs, raw and bloodied. 

Thorin had watched each punishment, the flogging could end up rather cruel, publicly done, right on the spot and not ending until well into the screams of pain. Frerin did not give numbers to the lashes he would deal out, pressing the breaking point of the soldier. The only saving grace was Oin, he would be requested to be present for each one and if he said someone had enough Frerin would leave them be. 

Even though it looked cruel, Thorin understood it. The fights were never started by the Archers. People now knew that Thorin, the heir to the throne, was mated to the commander of the Archers but they were still treated with disdain and repulsion. They worked harder than anyone else, were kinder than any of the other divisions, and they were treated… so badly. And the most terrible part was that it only got worse. Thror’s lust for gold has grown and now every division was suffering and Thorin was currently looking at the document that held heavy news.

He looked up at Gloin, the banker shook his head, showing there was nothing he could do.

“Thank you…for bringing this directly to me.” Thorin breathed out. “You may go.”

Gloin hesitated before he spoke up. “I… have other news.”

“Which would be?” 

Gloin fiddled with a bead in his beard. “I hope you understand I do not mean any disrespect for what I am about to say… but it has raised a concern to me for what I have heard from the other bankers.”

Thorin frowned. “What do they speak of?”

“Your grandfather… our glorious king… he has been making appointments to bring a visitor to the treasury but he continues to cancel then reschedule. In itself is not strange except this continues to happen and he has been coming and going from the treasury quite often.”

“Any ideas as to who this visitor is supposed to be?”

“None, but I had thought it may be Prince Kili as the king has been seen with the lad often. But Prince Kili does not need special permission to come to the treasury which only leads me to believe that the king wishes to… uh… bring someone he should not be alone with.”

Thorin sat back in his chair, drumming a finger onto the table top. Someone that the king should not be alone with… but he’s only been seen around Kili… and Kili’s always around Fili… so…

“Thank you, Gloin.”

The redhead gave a little bow before leaving, going off to see if he could find his brother for a short visit. Frerin was out on a patrol so it gave him plenty of time to sit in the quiet and think. Kili had told him in his last visit that he did not like the way Thror insisted on walking between Kili and Fili. He did not enjoy the way he looked at the blond and insisted on them eating meals with him. It made him feel challenged, as if Thror did not care that Fili was carrying Kili’s son. But Thror would back off if Fili said anything, if Kili stepped up to the challenge. It was bewildering behavior for Thorin’s grandfather but what was written on the paper in his hand… it left no room for what he felt to be true. 

It frightened him… this was ushering a complete turn on his world.

He would wait until Frerin returned… he needed to talk to him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t like him touching me.” Fili hissed under his breath as he scrubbed as his arms viciously. His eyes were moist, swollen and red from crying. “I can feel his damn skin still.”

Kili was helping his mate bathe, sitting behind him in the water. He pressed against Fili’s back possessively as he ran another sponge over Fili’s thigh. He scrubbed hard as well, leaving behind red patches. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He pulled his arm around Fili’s softening chest, pressing him tighter against his body. “I won’t leave you alone again. I promise. I promise.”

They continued to scrub at Fili’s skin until it was completely red from head to toe. Kili easily picked up his mate out of the water and carried him to a seat by the fire. He worked a towel over his beloved as he recalled the earlier events of the day. 

He had gone to fetch some herbs and more calming foods for Fili who was having another bout of morning sickness. He had hoped to be quick, but he had been delayed in the Halls of Healing, the doctor taking his time to select what Kili had requested. It made him feel paranoid with how slow he was acting, almost deliberate. When he finally got it, he walked at a fast pace back to his quarters only to hear Fili’s voice shouting.

Kili had run at a dead sprint, dropping everything he had gone out to get. His heart stopped at what he had come across. Thror, Kili’s own kin, had a hold of Fili’s wrist. The omega wasn’t even properly dressed, no shoes, no jerkin or coat. Thror was yanking of Fili trying to get him to come with him but Fili was loudly protesting, trying to yank away. He froze when Thror put a hand over his swollen belly, then reached up and caressed Fili’s face. Fili had wanted to lash out, protect himself but with the king’s strength and having his hand right over the baby, he didn’t know what to do. It did not help that it has been months since he had trained, his body gained weight from the foods he ate and the natural weight gain of bearing a child. He knew he would not be able to outmatch the king if he had tried.

Kili had rushed forward, demanded an explanation for the cruel treatment to his bonded. Thror didn’t say anything only left. Kili brought Fili into their rooms where the omega cried, told him he had been waiting for him and Thror just came in demanded he come with the king. He struggled as much as he could, terrified as he knew that a fertile omega could take on several mates, even while pregnant. He was certain that Thror was trying to take him to some place to claim him but what good was struggling if it would only end up risking the life of their baby.

“I don’t want to be here any more.” Fili said, pulling Kili out of his memory.

Kili reached up, touching Fili’s cheek. “When Thorin and Frerin come to visit we will talk to them.”

Fili sniffled, rubbing over his growing stomach. He hated feeling helpless, living in fear.

His hands were gathered, fingers being laced and kissed. Kili’s beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. “You will not be left alone again, I swear to you.”

“Why does he even want me?” Fili leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kili’s. “I always smell of you, I have your child growing inside me. Even with being a fertile omega I show no desire to be with another, ever.”

“I… I honestly don’t know.” The prince moved forward, kissing worried lips. “I will keep you safe Fili. King or not, if he tries again I will assert my right as your mate.”


	27. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that in the whole of this story Fili and Kili never said, "I love you" to each other.
> 
> So here you go.

Kili was curled protectively around his mate, after the incident at the camp he was a light sleeper, any noise jolted him awake, be it heavy steps passing by from a guard changing duties or the scurry of a mouse that had found itself in his room. Any time it would seem someone was coming to his door he would reach for his bow that was beside the bed, and a quiver of deadly arrows. If that was not fast enough he started to keep throwing knives on the bedside table and a few under the pillows where he often found Fili’s hands gripping, after Thror coming and trying to take Fili, he made sure there were plenty of things for them to defend themselves with. 

He ran his hand over Fili’s belly, rubbing in soft circles over the cloth of his night shirt. He pushed his nose into golden hair, taking a deep breath of the omega carrying his child. This wonderful dwarf, who rejected all others and wanted him. Actually wanted Kili for himself, not for his status. He cared for him, treated him as an equal, helped train him to become an Archer and now he was giving him such a great gift, a beautiful son. He shouldn’t have to be scared. Sleep in a place where his fingers curl over the hilt of a knife. He had waited for a few days in hopes that Thorin and Frerin would come to see them, but with the snow getting heavier they were busier than ever.

“Fili?” He bumped the back of Fili’s ear with his nose. “Darling?”

“H-hmm?” The blond shifted, wiggling his hips back against Kili’s and rolling over just slightly for Kili to rub more of his stomach.

“How would you like to go see Thorin and Frerin in the morning?”

“Sounds nice.” He purred as Kili’s fingers found their way under the shirt, massaging over softening skin.

“Fili?”

Fili wiggled around until he was face Kili. He rubbed at his sleepy eyes knowing by the tone of voice that Kili wanted to discuss something serious. “What?”

“...If… if it was safer for you to leave without me, leave Erebor and have our son-”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Just hear me out.”

“It’s not an option, Kili.” Fili hissed.

“Shh, shh,” Kili ran a hand over soft hair the other slipping over hip to rub at the small of Fili’s back that he knew hurt from time to time. “I don’t want this to be an option either, but we need to think of what’s best for our son. I want you both to be happy and healthy and safe and even if that means I’m not there for whatever reason.”

A frown pulled on Fili’s lips. “I can’t be happy without you, I love you too much.”

Brown eyes blinked wided, the prince’s heart fluttering. Through out the whole of their relationship they’ve never said that to one another. Beloved, darling, my love, and other cherished words were used after they became a mated pair but even then they had not said the three simplest words to transpire between lovers. He didn’t know why he didn’t say it first, probably because he never felt the need to. He knew he loved Fili and that Fili loved him, it didn’t need to be vocalized nor proven, but here it was, finally said in possibly the harshest way Fili could say it without calling him a warg humping lizard or throwing a punch, and it was still beautiful.

“Say that again.”

“I can’t be happy without you.”

“No.” Kili was rolling Fili onto his back now, pulling his night shirt up and over his head. He tossed Fili’s shirt to the floor, then grabbed his own and pulled it up to toss it with the other. “The ‘I love you’ part.”

Fili’s cheeks reddened, even in the darkness Kili could see it. The prince smiled, pulling Fili’s legs up, fingers caressing thighs, trailing up to calves and rubbing gently at the muscles there while Fili hooked his ankles together.

“I love you.” Fili said finally.

Kili grinned, tilting his head to the side, his hair a dark curtain even in the shadows. His hands caressed his mate’s sides, coming to sensitive nipples that he gently touched, ghosting the tip of his nails over the rosey buds in a circular motion. 

“Say it again.”

The blond shivered, feeling the pull of the pad of Kili’s fingers as he stroked over the sensitive flesh. “I- I love you.”

“Mmm, I like hearing you say that.” Kili moved his hands up, wrapping his fingers behind Fili’s neck. He rubbed his thumbs up under the omega’s jaw, following the line of it to the back of his ears where he massaged gently before repeating the action a few more times earning him a delicious moan. He took his time, letting his eyes roam over his precious omega, his wonderful Fili. How his adam’s apple bounced when he swallowed as his breath began to hitch. The way his mustache rolled onto his cheeks as his head tilted back. How he reached up, to try to return the touches to Kili in kind, as purr after lovely keening purr fell from his lips. The very lips that said those lovely words.

Kili leaned over Fili, moving his hands to rest on either side of the omega’s head. He took a moment, drinking in the flushed face under him. He wanted to remember this. All of it.

“I love you too, Fili.”

Fili’s cheeks got impossibly red, he turned his head away, a mustache braid falling over the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, oh, what’s this?” Kili teased softly, moving the braid to rest over Fili’s upper lip properly. “Are you shy over me saying such a thing?”

“...no.”

“Then look at me.”

It took a little bit but Fili finally looked back at him. He smiled, “I love you.”

The blond went to look away again only to have his lips caught up in a kiss. And somehow, the kiss tasted sweeter, more perfect than any of the ones before. He tangled his fingers in dark hair, his tongue slipping over the familiar muscle that was silver coated with words and held nothing but sweetness for him. He licked over the roof of Kili’s mouth making the alpha pull back and let out a small laugh. It tickled him, every time.

Kili was about to reprimand his lover, as Fili knew that he didn’t quite enjoy that but the words stopped short in his throat. Fili was biting his lower lip in a seductive manner, looking him up and down as Kili quickly caught the scent of desire. The omega’s hand ran down his back, rubbing over his sides before trailing up his chest. Taking time to dip into every little contour of his muscles, to tickle along dusky hair. Fili leaned up, ducking his head down to lap at a nipple. He unhooked his ankles and rested his legs nice and wide open, pressing his heels against the sheets. His hot breath pushing over Kili’s chest between open mouthed kisses and little suckles that he gave to his mate. 

“Fff-fuck, Fili.” 

Kili put a hand to the back of Fili’s head, pressing him closer as he was nipple was nibbled on making his cock fill from the omega’s ministrations. Fili let out a little, needy, whimper. One of his hands slipped between the two of them, brushing over his cock that already stood at attention, farther down to his slit where he slipped a couple of fingers inside. He moved them up and down the slit, pushing in as deep as he could with what room he had before pulling them out. His juices dripping from the his fingers. He moved his hand up, smearing his slickness over Kili’s cock, feeling it jump a little.

He gave a happy sound when Kili pushed him down onto the mattress and grabbed his hips. He was lifted up a little, his alpha aligning his cock and then, oh sweet bliss, he was pushing inside. Fili moaned loudly, hands taking hold of the prince’s shoulders as he enjoyed being filled completely.

“Fili.” Kili’s breath was shaky with need. “Fili, darling, look at me.”

Fili had not realized he had closed his eyes, nor turned his head to pant against the pillow. He blinked a few times, trying to focus and look to his alpha.

“I want you to keep looking at me.” Kili pulled most the way out, delving back in the way he knew Fili liked it. “M-mahal~” He leaned forward, supporting himself on his hands and knees as he continued to buck his hips. “Y-you feel so good Fili.”

Fili panted heavily, licking his lips, he wanted to kiss Kili so badly. Kili bent down, kissing his neck, giving a small suck as he started to pick up pace. He pulled back, moving faster and harder, Fili’s nails digging into his shoulders as the omega scrambled to keep purchase on sweaty skin.

“F-fili, love you,” he breathed. “I love you.”

And there it was, the perfect memory to have. Fili was coated in sweat, in the throes of passion, blushing from sex, and smiling because of love. 

It was after that, he allowed Fili to pull him into a searing hot kiss all tongue and breath. He shifted his weight to one hand, slipping the other between them to rub at the swell of Fili’s belly. He felt the tremble of thighs, the clench of those glorious walls then the rush of warm fluids that spilled onto the sheets between thrusts. Fili shouting in climax into his mouth. He worked a bit longer, kissing away the whimpers of ecstasy until he filled his mate with his seed once more. 

He was shaky when he fell to the side, both panting and sweaty, smelling thickly of mingled sex. Kili, loved it. And when Fili had enough strength he rolled onto his side, pressing up against Kili, hand resting on his chest. He pressed a few lazy kisses to Kili’s shoulder before snuggling his cheek down on warm skin. Kili pulled his hand up over Fili’s back, his fingers trailing along then brushing down his side, only to repeat.

“...I don’t want our son to be without you.” Fili whispered. 

“I know.”

“Kili… I’m not as strong as tharkal… I,” His voice trembled as he finally let the fear out. “I can’t protect him on my own.”

“Shh, shh.” Kili hugged Fili close, feeling his omega tremble with unshed tears. “I will do everything I can to stay with you. And… and if, for any reason we are separated you must stay with Frerin. You’re tharkal will keep you safe and our little one and I’ll find my way back to you.”

“But what if you d-”

“Fili.” Kili’s voice was stern, he shifted to look the blond in the eye. “You have my word, upon my honor as a prince of Erebor, as an Archer, I will always find my way back to you. No matter where you travel, no matter the distance, no matter what, I will find my way back to you. I love you.”

Fili nodded, accepting Kili’s oath. “I love you too. and… I’ll wait for you. I will take no other, even if the worst is to come.”


	28. A Decision To Make

His blood made his whole body feel hot, the world had slowed around him the sounds of screams and running seemed far away like an echo. Snow flew up into the air as humans and dwarves scrambled to get further into the heart of the city of Dale. Frerin pressed his body closer to the pony’s neck, one hand on the reins one gripping arrow and bow. He tried to get the pony through the heavy snow and closer to the source of distress. It was a high pitched screech that died into a guttural growl that told him what he was up against before it came into view. 

Orcs.

At the first sight of a target he let go of the reins, pressing his knees tighter around the round body of the pony as he took aim. His arrow flew true, pegging it in the head. He drew another arrow from his quiver, notching it back shooting it into another as it came into view. There were the familiar battle cries of other dwarves, rushing head long into the fray as Frerin pulled his pony to a halt. He stayed upon the animal for a better vantage point as he took careful aim not to hit any of his comrades.

There were a good amount of orcs, trying to push their way into the city. It took little time for the guards of the human city to join them, the combination of the human’s longbows and swords along with the dwarven archers and heavy armory they made short work of the dark creatures.

Frerin felt his heart still pounding when the last one fell into a pool of black stained snow from Dwalin’s axe. He nudged his pony forward, stopping at the edge of the remains of the battle and swung down.

“Orcs…” Dwalin kicked a body to make sure it was dead. “Why would orcs come this far north?”

Frerin crouched over a body. His fingers probing the body of blue and grey, “Search the bodies, there may be a clue.” He stood up looking at a few of the dwarves under his command. “Go warn the other groups of this, we need them alert of this danger. Dwalin.”

“Yes?”

“Go back to camp and tell Thorin.”

Dwalin hesitated. He wanted to stay, to not leave his post and make sure their ranks stayed strong, but he also knew that the prince had to be told of what had just happened. It was unusually to find orcs around Erebor, they mostly stayed south around Gondor, or even in the far west around Moria. To have them here, it meant something was stirring and they had to be prepared for it.

\---------------------------

It wasn’t until late the next morning that Frerin had his group relieved from their post. The ride back to the Archer’s camp was a long one as his body was tired and in desperate need of rest. His mind kept asking questions as to why the orcs had come, keeping him on constant edge. His instincts told him that something was to happen, as to what, he did not know, but he felt it would be on a grand scale. 

He had just dropped his pony off in the stables when he heard his name called by the sweet voice of his son. He looked up from the ground he had been trudging on, Fili was barely leaving Kili’s arm, the two having just come out from the main gates of Erebor. The blond was wrapped in the thick coat Thorin had given him, his belt wider around his growing belly.

Frerin held open his arms as Fili came rushing to him. They hugged each other tightly, Frerin stroking Fili’s hair as the scent of his child slowly eased the disquiet in his heart. He had missed the ever steady presence of his son. Thorin was a good mate, but for 82 years Frerin had only known the gentle warmth of his child in his heart. It couldn’t be replaced and Thorin was kind enough to understand and respect it after all, he was no separated from Kili. The two would stay up at night when they felt a longing for the missing members of their family, share stories of when the boys were small. They recalled first times; first words, first steps, first time they held a blade, first time the children’s cheeks blushed from seeing someone attractive. Thorin and Frerin always looked forward to their visits, but as the winter drew darker in nights they had more responsibilities. Thorin took over the camp of Archers when Frerin was out in the field, soon as Frerin returned they were lucky to have a night together before Thorin would head out for a duration of fieldwork with his own men while Frerin’s rested, then before they knew it, they were switching.

The tharkal frowned, when Fili pulled back. He took a hold of the back of Fili’s head and pulled him close against, giving short sniffs to hair and skin, from the temple down the neck. There was a heavy mixture of Fili and the growing child but something else… fear? It was a dying scent, but there was enough left behind for an experienced parent such as Frerin to catch on.

“Fili?”

Fili took hold of Frerin’s sleeve. “I… I don’t feel safe in the mountain any more, tharkal.”

Gem like eyes turned to Kili, “You have been keeping him safe, have you not?”

“He has.” Fili quickly stated. “As best as he can, but…”

“We must speak with you and Thorin.” Kili came up to them, his voice low. “It is important.”

\------------------------------------------

Bofur had been kissing behind Nori’s ear when the familiar sound of Frerin barking out orders filled his ears. It usually meant that he was to go out with Thorin’s party soon and he had to know when that would be. He was barely parted from his mate when there was a thump of Frerin’s hand smacking the side of the tent, in a way to knock, and the commander was coming in.

“Bofur, Nori, vacate.”

The two looked at him in confusion before the familiar gold shock of hair of Fili was seen behind the commander. Whatever they were going to talk about must be important for Fili, in his pregnant state, to come down to their camp. The spared each other a glance before they did as they were told and left the tent. They did stop to greet Fili and Kili, the two promising a proper talk after they were done with Frerin and Thorin. Nori was asked to fetch Thorin, which he did quickly.

When Thorin came into the tent he felt his twisted stomach settle at the tent that was filled with the scent of his family.

“Kili,” he pulled the young prince into his arms.

Kili hummed lightly as he squeezed his uncle tightly. He had missed the solid warmth of his uncle. “I have missed you.”

“As I you, turgith,” Thorin pulled back and ruffled up Kili’s ever messy hair. “Fili, how has this mud pup been treating you?”

“Well.” Fili smiled from where he was seated, his hands rubbing over his belly. “As well as one can be treated while growing heavy with child.”

Thorin came over to Fili, bending over and hugging him. “How has your little one been growing?”

“I think he will be a great warrior, already kicks like one.”

Thorin put a hand over Fili’s stomach and patted it gently. “Be kind to your tharkal, child, he is not one to cause trouble to.”

Kili couldn’t help it, he laughed. “All too true.”

“Now then, why are the two of you here?” Thorin stood next to Frerin, gently pressing the back of his hand against his mate’s cheek, Frerin leaning against the touch.

“We… need options.” Kili’s voice was stern, dropping the once comforting atmosphere of their gathering to a serious tone.

“For what?” Thorin pulled his hand away from Frerin in favor for folding his arms across his chest.

“It was not long ago that something had happened. We had hoped you would come to visit us, so we held up in our quarters but… I had gained word from Nori that the two of you will take days on end out on the field and it left us little choice but to come here.” Kili moved, mirroring Thorin’s stance. “You see, I had gone to get Fili more herbs for his morning sickness and the doctor had been taking much too long gathering what he should have already had in stock. I grew suspicious and I returned as quickly as I could only to find our king trying to force my mate to accompany him somewhere.”

“He what?” Frerin growled. He looked at his son. “Did he harm you?”

“Was his guards making you comply?” Thorin asked, the heat of anger started to burn at his skin. “Where was he trying to take you?”

Fili shook his head. “I don’t know where he wanted to take me. He had come in while Kili was gone. He didn’t have guards with him, he just grabbed my wrist and was pulling me along.” He rubbed his palms over his stomach as his pregnant state made it harder for him to cover up his fears. The smell of his distress hit into the alphas, Fili’s pretty blue eyes were starting to sting as he remembered shouting that he didn’t want to go, trying to pull back, then the feeling of that unwanted alpha touching his stomach.

Thorin gave an audible growl, “This is not good.”

Frerin was sharp, he knew his mate’s mannerisms, memorized with no need of scent to give anything away. “What is it?”

“Gloin visited me a few days past. I had waited for your return before I wished to decide on anything.”

Frerin got up to his feet. “What are you keeping from me, Thorin?”

“I’m not keeping anything!” He barked, the two riled up from the primal need to protect the vulnerable ones of their clan. “You had not returned until today!!”

“Enough!!” Kili shouted. “What does Gloin have to do with this?”

Thorin huffed, staring Frerin dead in the eye, not willing to back down as they sized each other up for a possible fight. “He came to me because of his own worry. The treasury is growing at an alarming rate, taxes have been raised and budgets have been cut from every facility.”

“And?” Fili asked rubbing at his eyes, trying to keep his voice level as he felt helplessness settle in.

Thorin turned now. “And the Archers no longer have any funding, we are even to receive a tax for the land we are on as payment to remain.”

“What?” Frerin grabbed Thorin’s shoulder, whirling him to gain back his attention. “This you did not think important enough to send Nori to find me?!”

“I needed to think!! I needed to know if my final decision upon this matter was wise or not!!”

“You’re final…” the commander’s voice died to a whisper as realization dawned on him. He shook his head. “No. No, Thorin!”

“I must!” He yelled in frustration. He grabbed the back of Frerin’s neck. “All signs point to the same conclusion. Gloin had told me that Thror has put in too many requests to bring someone in visitation to the treasury and yet never have fulfilled it. And now we learn that he was trying to take Fili, he has no interest in Fili as a mate but a prize.”

“A prize?” Kili blinked as he looked at Fili. His golden hair, his diamond blue eyes. He put a hand over his mouth feeling sick as it sunk in. Thror wanted to lock Fili away in the treasury, just like a coin. His great grandfather was sick in the mind, growing mad with a lust for gold and he was getting everything he wanted, everything but a living golden treasure that was Kili’s very own mate.

He closed his eyes as his body started to tremble, a deep ache in his heart as he heard the panicked voice of Frerin.

“You can’t, not after we’ve been through. He will take you from us, from me.”

“I have to, my love. Have faith in me.”

“I have faith in you!” Frerin grabbed Thorin’s coat. “I have none in that king you call kin! If he is underhanded enough to try to steal away Fili from his mate then he will surely do worse if challenged for his kingship. You risk the wrath of a mad man having his obsession ripped from him.”

Thorin swallowed, the gravity of his decision pushing down on him. “I have to, for our family, for our people.” He pressed his hand over Frerin’s stomach. “Do you think I have not smelled it? I will not have our little one growing up to only knowing his brother and nephew as pieces of gold that he could never touch, that is if they live that long! We cannot say he will care for Fili well if he ever got him into the treasury… I am doing this for all of us… we are a clan and I will protect everyone of you.”

Kili pushed down the sick feeling that was creeping up his throat. He had not noticed the smell change in Frerin, but it was always the omega’s mate who would smell it out first, if they knew the scent or not was up to the alpha. As for him he had only been acting out, unsure of why he was doing so, now he knew and his second child with Fili would be easily picked up in scent. He could only guess that because Thorin had helped Dis through pregnancy was how he knew the shift of scent change.

“Then… we remove some of his focus.” Fili spoke up, sounding just as shaken as Kili felt. “If he is distracted then the likelihood of his underhanded deeds will be less. Kili and I will leave.”

“I don’t like this idea.” Frerin said sharply. “I had to fight off a band of orcs recently, travel now is not wise.”

“What other option do we have? The king controls everyone inside Erebor, Dale is not an option as it’s too close.”

“You are with child.”

“And so are you, as I have just heard!” Fili stood up as quickly as he could. 

“Fili is right. You must leave.”

“Thorin!” Frerin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“It will distract Thror. You will take a handful of your most trusted warriors and you will go-”

“No, no.” Frerin was shaking his head. “I won’t leave your side.”

Thorin cupped Frerin’s face, holding him still. “You will go with Fili and Kili, go to the place you have always wanted to return so I might find you.”

“And what if-if-...” He couldn’t say it.

“Leave Nori and Bofur with me, they will tell you.” He turned to Fili and Kili. “Gather your things, but only tell those who ask that you wish to spend a holiday away in Dale. Be ready in a week’s time.”


	29. the quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some khuzdul in this. They are translated as you read on so, no worries. But I will emphasize a few things;
> 
> In this AU " tharkâl " which means "carrier/bearer" would be the equivalent of "mommy".
> 
> And "turgith" which means "beard that is young/little beard/baby beard" I would imagine is a term of endearment to young dwarves, especially from parent to child.

Frerin walked Fili and Kili back to the main doors of Erebor, sharp words to Thorin made him stay behind. He needed time to think, he needed to calm the whirlwind in his head. His child was in danger, the kingdom had orcs flanking it, the king was getting dragon sickness. He never did have a kind life, but he thanked Mahal for what little gentleness he had been blessed with. He had been a fool to think that he could settle into anything comfortable. 

He looked up at the dark sky; gone were the stars, no moon to grin down upon them. He pressed his hand over his stomach. A biting wind brushed against his face making him close his eyes as he tried to listen. He had always heard something from their god. Something pulling at his awareness either towards good or bad, but now he only felt sick the the silence. It was as if not even Mahal knew what to say about their future. He had never felt this before and it made him worry. No guidance meant no future.

“Tharkâl……” Fili’s hand found Frerin’s.

Frerin didn’t know if his son felt it as well, Fili never truly said if he had faith in the great forging god. He smiled, taking a lock of yellow hair and tucked it behind a red ear. He leaned over and kissed Fili’s forehead, letting his lips linger. The wind pushed at their matching mustache braids and hair. He pulled back, sniffling a little.

“My what a beautiful star that fell from my midnight hair.” His smile was strained. He was so scared. He felt as if he was losing everything, even his son.

“Tharkâl… he will find us.” Fili swallowed, picking up on the distress of his bearer. “You will see, he will find us and he will… he will be even a better father than Kili.” 

He didn’t understand it. Why was Frerin so scared? Why was he so sad? Thorin was a strong warrior, he had been fighting and training longer than any of the royal line. He was intelligent and could execute his cunning in any fight. When he issued his challenge to Thrain for kingship it would be over before anyone knew it and they would come back to Erebor and they would finally be equals, finally have a good life where their little ones would not have to know the hardship that they had felt.

Frerin kissed Fili once more before taking a few steps away. “Kili, a word.”

The prince placed a reassuring hand on Fili’s back for a moment before following the black haired commander to where they could talk in private. 

“What is it?”

“Something terrible is coming our way.” He looked up at the sky once more. “The dragon sickness, orcs coming upon our borders, and now the sky is black as pitch. Not one of Mahal’s embers burns tonight, nor his moon hung high.”

“It is a hard winter, I’m certain that’s why the orcs have come this far north and it will snow soon, the clouds blacking out the sky. And Fili’s right, Thorin will win kingship and all of this will be behind us.”

Frerin looked at him fondly. “We both know you don’t mean that. You’re good with hiding your observations with blind hope, I can see it in your eyes, you know the same as me.”

Kili looked to the side, jaw tightening. “There is nothing wrong with being hopeful.”

Kili glanced behind them, seeing his worried mate shifting uncomfortably a drift of snow pulling over his boots. He pressed his lips tightly together.

“Do you see the same as I?” Frerin asked.

Kili nodded, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. There was something ethereal about Fili, about the doors behind him and the dwarves moving about them. The crunch of snow was muffled as if in memory, the beasts of venray were quiet. Not a bark from a hound, not a screech from the hawks, even the ponies tried hard not to make a sound. 

Something was going to happen, something devastating, all the signs were there.

“We will ready as Thorin had said,” Kili stated. “Gather what you can, keep it within reach, in case something were to happen before then.”

The commander nodded, happy with Kili’s order. “I have a request for you, Kili.”

Brown eyes turned to him. “What is it?”

“Promise me that you’ll do everything you can to protect him, even if it means leaving me behind.”

Kili gnashed his teeth together. He didn’t want to do that, but as an alpha he had to protect his mate. “I’ll… I’ll only leave you behind if I must.”

Suddenly there was a tender warmth on his cheek. Frerin’s hand gently touching the same way he had seen the strong omega touch Fili. He smiled that smile that was only for Fili, he was pulled a little and a kiss placed to his forehead. He felt a surprising warmth blossom in his chest, he had never felt the motherly touch of an omega before. It was…

He closed his eyes and hugged Frerin, burying his face into the furrs of the black coat. “Only if I have to.” He whispered.

The motherly touch of an omega… it was like nothing else.

“Only if you have to, sweetling.” Frerin hugged him tight. Then he was letting go. “Now off you go, it’s getting too cold for a pregnant omega to be out. I’ll see you both in a week’s time.”

Kili was quick to return to Fili’s side, but looked over his shoulder as they walked in. 

When they were out of sight Frerin, folded his arms, sticking his cold hands under his arms. He looked over to the side, just outside of the light’s reach where he had been feeling eyes on him.

“Well? Are you coming out to have a proper conversation?”

The dwarf in the shadows moved forward, pushing his hood back showing a bald head and tattoos. Dwalin came up beside Frerin, looking concerned as the omega let his guard drop enough to let his teeth chatter. He remained quiet as he unhooked his cloak clasp and wrapped it around Frerin and pulled up the hood.

“You willin’ to talk?” Dwalin finally asked.

“Aye.” Frerin huddled into the cloak. “For as long as it takes to get back to camp, if you’ll accompany me, to get your belonging back.”

Dwalin seemed to not be bothered by the cold as he hooked his fingers together behind his back, walking at a slow pace beside Frerin. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“We saw each other in the orc attack.”

“I mean, in a more relaxed setting… Is… he treating you well?”

Frerin tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes. After Thorin took claim to Frerin Dwalin had calmed down significantly, but he still looked for a chance to win favor with the omega. Some times it was enduring, other times it was annoying, currently it was a moment that was caught between.

“Yes, he’s treating me fine.”

“Then why are you upset?”

“Why would you say that?”

“In all the time I have known you, you have never shown open affection towards your lad as you had just now. And with Kili as well. You were seeking comfort, why?”

Frerin sighed. “It’s for Thorin to talk to you about……Dwalin?”

“Yes?”

“Keep the lads safe.” He stopped at the edge of camp, taking of Dwalin’s cloak. 

Dwalin put his hand over Frerin’s when he was taking back his cloak. “Anything for you.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Dedicate yourself to someone who can’t repay you.” Frerin pulled his hand away and patted Dwalin’s cheek as one would a companion and then flicked him on the crown of his head. “You’re a good alpha, better than most, but you can be a right arse. Find an omega that can appreciate you and when you find him, court him right, don’t go into a frenzy soon as you smell him.”

Dwalin smiled a bit. “I might just do that.”

“Dwalin?”

“Hm?”

“Keep your eyes and ears open, be safe.”

“Aye, same to you.” He pulled on his cloak. “Now get out of the cold before your teeth break from rattling.”

“As you command.” Frerin gave a playful salute. 

The tattooed warrior laughed a little, turning and walking back, though still concerned he did feel a little better. He was feeling more comfortable around the omega, perhaps even privileged when he says a joke or shows a smile. He was beautiful, intelligent, and he was realizing how good of a warrior he was. He felt a beat of shame for wanting to lock such talent away, use him for only breeding and being something pretty on his arm. He looked up to the glow of Erebor’s gates. Perhaps Frerin was right and he should start actively looking for an omega he could cherish.

 

 

When Frerin got to his tent he was instantly grateful for the heat that welcomed him. He was freezing cold and it looked to be another night buried under as many furs as he could find with three layers of clothing on. That was until Thorin came into the tent, eyes dark as he looked at his mate. His face was etched in grim lines as he pulled off some leather gloves with hard movements.

“You took your time.”

“I spoke with the lads, making sure they knew to be careful.”

Thorin slapped his gloves down onto the table that they had shoved to the side of the tent in favor of having the bed in the middle to cut down the drafts. “And why do you smell like Dwalin?”

“He found me, and leant me his cloak while escorting me back here.” Frerin’s voice dipped into a growl, way of challenge to his alpha. If Thorin was going to be jealous he best just say it out right, but he he was going to accuse him of looking at another he was going to be bodily tossed out into the snow.

“And this is why you were caressing his cheek?!”

“If you want to accuse me of looking at another then do so! Don’t dance around it like some elf.”

Thorin opened his mouth before he closed it. He pointed at Frerin seeing the trap that every bonded alpha seems to fall into. “I will not play this game.”

“It is not a game if you’re going to accuse me for looking at another, Thorin! He is your friend so I am trying to accept him as mine.”

Thorin rubbed at his face with one hand. Why was him mind doing this to him? He had more important things to worry over than false doubts. The last thing he needed was to spend this week picking fights with his pregnant omega.

Frerin shrugged off his warm coat, slinging it over the back of a chair. “There, better?”

Thorin took in a deep breath, instantly his head was clearing. “Yes. Much better.”

“Dwalin’s scent on me must be bothering you at your heightened state.”

“Heightened state?”

“I’ve heard Oin talk about it before. Alpha’s being overly sensitive to their mate’s scent when they are with child.”

The prince hummed stepping up to Frerin, he could smell traces left in dark hair, but not enough to make him angry. His hands slid around grabbing handfuls of cloth and buttocks. “Then let us rectify this situation and make it so you smell as you should.”


	30. so it begins

It had been two days, only two, Kili had put Fili to bed after the stressful planning with Thorin and Frerin. He had set to work, gathering up a pack for him and a pack for Fili that he kept next to the door. If something happened they had the bare necessities in those packs. The next day he slowly gathered other things into trunks that he stacked by the door as well, hiding the packs incase someone saw them and guessed their plan.

It was the second day where he was requesting a wagon and a small escort that Thror requested his presence. His heart hammered in his throat as he made sure to keep his body in a relaxed state.

“Kili, my boy,” His great grandfather paced the floor in the throne room. “I heard about you wanting to take your omega somewhere?”

“Oh yes, we had heard of the festival of Winter Solstice of Men and Dale will have a fine one. We believe that it would be good for the baby and Fili to relax and have a holiday.”

“Relax? Are you not taking enough care of him to relieve his stress?”

“I am caring for him to the best of my abilities.” Kili watched his king circle around him, getting into his space and making him move every once in a while. “You must remember, great grandfather, his bearer is on the front lines for this harsh winter. It does bring him much worry.”

“So, you will be removing him from my halls?”

Kili felt his eye twitch, his heart giving an extra hard beat. Something was wrong. Very wrong. 

Now that he took stock of his surroundings there was no one else in the room, not even Thror’s own personal guards. The more they talked, the more Thror seemed to be corralling Kili in a direction. 

“I will take my omega where I please, as long as he is safe and healthy.” Kili said with an air of defiance, taking a step out of the way of Thror.

It was not the direction that the king wanted him to move. A meaty hand, filled with rings, grabbed the prince’s arm in a bruising grip. He pulled against the iron grip, looking at his grandfather with apprehension and shock. “Let go of me.”

“You don’t seem to understand, my boy. You’re taking an omega out of my halls. One that _I_ want.”

“You can’t have him.” Kili said sharply. “We’re bonded. He is mine!”

“A mistake of yours that is easily rectified.”

Before he could ask what he meant by that, he was yanked, feet stumbling as he had no choice but follow along with the surprising strength. His breath left him as he was easily thrown to the floor. The ground didn’t heave up, didn’t catch him, as he plunged down. His hair whipped around his face as he stared at the looming figure of his great grandfather. The dwarf that bounced him on his knee, taught him how to hunt, read him books. The very dwarf that said no matter the mistake, the trouble caused, he would be proud of Kili. His king, his kin, had thrown him over the cavernous edge of the throne room.

There was no way to survive the fall. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, he didn’t want the last image before his mind to be that of a murderous, insane man. 

“Fili.”

\-------------------------------

“Something’s wrong.” Frerin stomped past Thorin going into a tent to grab more arrows for his quiver, his bow sturdy in hand already strung. 

“Wind’s too hot, it’s melting the snow.” Thorin agreed. “I need you to assemble the Archers, get with Dwalin, we need a defensive, now. I’ll warn the others. Once you give the orders to the Archers, I want you to abandon your post and leave.”

Frerin hesitated but eventually he nodded, as he grabbed a second quiver that he filled. The first quiver was mounted on his back, the second he attached to his belt at his hip. Thorin made to turn away from him, but he grabbed a hold of his alpha, pulling on him into a hard and long kiss. His tongue lapping at Thorin’s as he tried to memories the taste of his beloved. Worry and fear beating together in his chest.

“Get them out of there. Survive.”

Thorin pulled Frerin into another kiss, this one frantic but quick. “I’ll meet you in the Shire, I promise you this.”

The two parted, soon as they were out of the tent Thorin took off at a dead run towards Erebor. The hot wind whipped around him, causing the snow to reach up with licks of steam. Soon as he was within earshot he was barking out orders to the stables. “Get the ponies ready! Ride a third of them to the Archers!!!”

Pine trees creaked under the weight of the wind as it became harder. Flags poles bending dangerously until one finally snapped and whipped up against the rocks of the mountain.

Then Thorin gave the call.

“DRAGON!!!”

\------------------------------------

Dwalin heard the shout of “dragon”. His heart launching his fears up high, he instantly started barking orders, watching his men quickly running into position. Armor was strapped on at blinding speed, axes, swords, and spears were handed out as dwarf after dwarf filed out into ranks. He didn’t get a moment to talk to Thorin, only saw a glimpse of the prince racing into the halls of Erebor sounding the alarm. Already people were racing out of the Lonely Mountain, not sure where to go, which way the attack will come from. It wasn’t until a great shadow flew over their heads that they knew where to start herding the frantic citizens of their Kingdom. 

He knew his duty, but he also knew his promise. And a dragon was nothing to take chances with. He grabbed his second in command, yelling at him to take over while he secured the King. The Royal family was first priority to him but more so, the lads. 

He pushed his way through the throng of people that filtered out of the great doors. Shoving the ones that hindered his progress. He needed to get inside and to the Royal Halls.

 

Thorin was out of breath by the time he got to Royal Halls. He panted as he pounded on the door to Kili’s rooms, Fili was quick to answer the door. No boots, a thin shirt and trousers the only things on. When the blond saw the prince he instantly knew something terrible had happened.

“What’s going on?”

“Get your coat and boots, hurry!” 

Fili went into his room, Thorin following. He shoved on his boots quickly. “What about Kili? He went to request a wagon for our travels an hour ago.”

“I’ll find him, but you have to leave.”

“No, not without him.” Fili was shrugging on his coat.

“Fili, no time to argue.”

“I’m not leaving without him!”

“You’re leaving now, before the dragon gets here!”

A cold fear washed over Fili as he sinched his belt. He swallowed and nodded, grabbing one of the two packs by the door. He slung it over his arm while Thorin escorted him out of his room. He worked it fully into place, running beside the prince. It felt strange, running while pregnant. The pull of the extra weight was awkward and made his whole body feel stiff. Soon screams filled the air, panicked omegas and alphas scrambled to save belongings. Thorin barking at them to leave it all behind as he pushed Fili forward into a crowd of dwarves. They were pinched, shoulder to shoulder of people, the crowd like a living stream as they tried escaping before a searing hot death could fall upon their heads. 

“Thorin!!”

The prince looked around, his height giving him an advantage. “Dwalin?!”

“Thorin!! Over ‘ere!!” He saw a burly hand wave.

He moved Fili into the direction of the warrior. Dwalin already had Balin beside him, the old warrior dressed in the infantry armor he had once worn when he had served.

“Where’s Kili?” Dwalin asked, alarmed. 

“I’ll find him.” Thorin shouted over the hysteria of the crowd. “Get him out of here. Go to Frerin and get both of your men in position. Balin, I need you to get the infantry in here to protect our gates!”

“Thorin.” Fili grabbed the man’s arm, as Dwalin started to pull him away. 

“I’ll find him, Fili. We’ll find you at the Shire, we will!”

Fili’s fingers were pulled from Thorin’s sleeve, he reached out once more, not trusting the oath he had been given as to the fear in his heart. “Thorin!”

“We have to get you out of here.” Dwalin, easily shoved others out of the way, making a good path for them to run. 

He made his way to the stables, there he grabbed a sturdy pony. He pulled the animal by the reigns. “You need to ride hard and fast, get as far away from here as you can.”

“What about Frerin?” Fili grunted as he was helped onto the saddle.

Dwalin patted Fili’s calf. “He’ll get to you. I’ll see to it lad. Now go!” He swatted the pony on the hind causing it to lunge forward at a run.


	31. Smaug

Smaug was a force of nature. His wings beat winds that picked men off of their feet, flinging them into the air as if their weighed little more than a feather. Fire poured from his mouth, heavy like water, crashing into stoke walls with a force that pushed once great buildings into rubble. Horns blared from Dale, drowning out the screams of agony from the petulant beings under him that scrambled like ants that had a stick lanced into their colony. He flapped his wings, carrying him higher into the sky in a spiral as he wallowed in the feeling of desolation. Their fear was palpable and it was a sweet feast upon his tongue. 

He circled around, breathing down upon then once more. Charred, blackened, blotches flailed before crumpling to the cobbled streets. He lowered himself enough to lash his tail into walls, causing rubble to crush down upon men and dwarves that tried to escape his ruin. 

Someone in a tower shot, hard, black arrows at him. A simple man that Smaug callously grabbed in one foot, talons spearing through his body, then crushed as he landed in the middle of Dale. His fire washed over everything he wished to burn, tail flicking as he killed all that he could to gain as much fear as possible. Once this city was done with there would be no settlement beyond the elven domain to the west that could oppose his rule. 

 

While the dragon toyed with the city of man, the dwarves were trying their best to set up a defense. Dwalin had closed the main gates to Erebor, his men standing in rank in front, before them were the Beasts of Venray, the Cavalry, and before them were the handful of dwarves that sat proudly on their ponies, bows at the ready. All of them were willing to die to protect their kingdom. Dwalin swallowed, his eyes staying on the figure of Frerin who was so far away from him. Hair whipping in long tresses, looking more beautiful than ever. Proud and hard, ready to fall in the line of duty for a kingdom that treated him and his men like nothing more than common criminals. 

He moved forward, through the lines of men, past the frightened war beasts. He made his way through the lengths of the cavalry. To the Archers. A mishmash of dwarves, most of them didn’t even look as if they could fight longer than a few seconds before dying from the beat of the dragon’s wrath. 

“Frerin.” Dwalin said softly, coming up beside the omega.

Gem like eyes looked down to him, a sad smile on his lips. His heart partially at ease when Dwalin had first told him that Fili had made his escape. “Hello, Dwalin.”

“You don’t have to be here. You’re mates with Thorin, you need to be leaving.”

Frerin’s pony shifted as the commander shook his head. “I have lived and bled for my men. I will not give up on them now. If need be, I shall die beside them.”

“I know you don’t want to be hearing this from me again, but you’re an omega. You need to go and knowing him, he had told you to do as well.”

Frerin’s eyes turned pained. “I can’t leave him, Dwalin.”

He gave a heavy sigh, the wind changing direction as Smaug’s wings forced it wade to and fro with each beat. Then it hit him. The smell. His throat constricted from the scent of a pregnant Omega… on the front lines. It made it all the more difficult to accept. 

He knew what he needed to do and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He offered his hand. “I hope you survive, but if you don’t. I’ll be seeing you in Mahal’s Great Hall… My Queen.”

Frerin smiled a little, hand going into Dwalin’s for a firm shake. “Don’t call me that Dwalin, we’re friends. And I’ll be seeing you there, looking forward to feasting with you.” He leaned down a little. “And I’ll even serve you your first mead there.”

“Aye, I’ll be looking forward to that.”

He pulled hard forcing Frerin to him. He raised his fist and hit the back of the omega’s head with a blunt part of his knuckle dusters. The resounding crack causing the commander to go limp, sliding off of his saddle, being collected into Dwalin’s arms. The Archer’s prized bow clattered to ground.

“What are you doing?!” Bombur shouted.

“Abandoning my post.” Dwalin said as he started to move, getting himself and Frerin up onto the saddle. Now with a limp omega in front of him, he buried his heels into the sides of the pony, snapping the reigns forcing the animal into a full pelt run. He heard shouts, yells of his own men. Men he was abandoning, and that, he would carry to his grave.

\---------------------------------

“Where is he?!” Thorin yelled. He had been given word that Kili had been summoned by Thror. Brave dwarves were lined up before the great doors, waiting for the attack to come. It was only one guard that had sought to tell Thorin of the whereabouts of the rest of the royal family was.

“Still in the throne room.”

There wasn’t time. He would have to find them if their ranks were broken. A fierce battle was against them and they needed to fight. His men needed him there, not for him to run off, no matter how much he wished he could take the time to make sure Kili was safe.

A heavy bang on the large doors to Erebor shook at the mountain. Thorin turned, readying his sword. Another bang caused the mighty rock around them to shake, dust and pebbles fell down as another crash forced the doors to cave.

“Hold!!” Thorin called as his palms began to sweat. A silent prayer on his lips as fire spilled through the dented crack burned the men in the front.

One more smash and the dragon was in, heedless of tiny axes and swords that nipped at his legs.

\---------------------------------

The first thing he felt was the searing pain that ripped through his left arm. He gave a shout as consciousness filled his blackened mind. He tried to move, the creaking of ropes the only sound beside his own pained cries as agony lanced through him. His head swam as he tried to think, his mind muddled with the need to focus on the pain as the rest of his body awoke.

He had fell…

No.

He had been thrown, almost murdered by his own great grandfather. There had been scaffolding below the walkway of the throne room. Workers had been repairing some of the stone that held up the open room above. His body had crashed into it, sending him rolling and down to another wooden walkway that held ropes. He had tangled into it, the ropes anchored to the scaffolding and forced his fall to stop, keeping him in a crude cat's cradle. He shifted as best as he could. His left arm was broken, there was no doubt by the pain and the horrible angle it was bent in. By the feel of it, one of his feet were as well with his right knee throbbing as if it was mangled as well. He tried moving again, a scream ripping from his lungs as he was brought to full attention to a dark patch in his tunic. He looked over his shoulder, below him was another part of the scaffolding that he could get to he could cut himself free.

With a shaking, right hand, he reached as best as he could to his boot. He pulled out a small knife. He sawed at the ropes that tethered him up high. Each jerk made white sparks flash across his vision, every movement made him grit his teeth as he tried not to howl.

Eventually he dropped free from his bindings. He fell heavily onto the wood, jarring his whole body. He curled on his side, crying out loud so loudly it echoed off of the cavernous walls and statues. His vision blackened as he fought to stay conscious. 

He laid helplessly as he took in greedy gulps of air. His stomach tried to lurch only to immediately stop as the pain in his side was agitated by the dry heave. It took him a long time before he could move enough to carefully pull up his clothing, a white bone sticking out of his skin. The compound fracture of a rib was visibly less painful than the feel of it. Shaking, he poked around the injury, testing for more broken ribs. When he didn’t feel more than the immediate break that was sticking out of his skin he found little comfort in the fact he didn’t have Flail Chest.

There was a deep thrum, shaking the whole of the mountain. 

He hazily looked up at the small slice of light above. There was no way he was moving on his own. Not like this. He had to wait for someone to come and hope they were not in Thror’s pocket. The last thing he wanted was to die by blade when he survived such a fall.

The thrum happened again, three more times.

He barely heard it when it came. The call of his name.

“Here!!” He tried shouting but ended up with a heavy cough. It rattled his body, causing him to scream once more.

Above him Thorin had come into the throne room. The dragon was in, distracted by the horde of gold in the treasury. He didn’t see his grandfather, nor Kili. He had called out for his nephew, hoping he was somewhere, anywhere inside that chamber. It was the small sound that came from below. He scrambled to the edge, shouting over, “Kili?!!”

Kili panted, trying hard not to cough.

Thorin. It was Thorin.

“HERE!” He tried again. The force of the air leaving his lungs made his vision darken once more. 

Thorin hurried to his feet, racing to a servant’s entrance that lead down to the bottom. He ran as fast as he could, taking the steps two at a time. They had a limited amount of time and he needed to get his boy out of there. 

He nearly fell a few times, before reaching the bottom. He looked around in the dark, the only light coming from above that gave dim definition to the things below.

“Kili. Where are you?”

“H-h-here.” Kili coughed once more, choking on a cry.

Thorin raced to the scaffolding, climbing up it as if it was nothing but a child’s toy. His own fear and desperation serving to spur him on. He only hesitated when he saw Kili’s crumpled state.

He fell to his knees, hurt beating in his chest from seeing the boy he raised in such a state. “By the gods, what happened?”

“T-Thror, threw me over the edge.” Kili tried to keep his eyes open, pressing his cold cheeks into Thorin’s warm hands that caressed him. “He-he wants Fili as his own. I-I wouldn’t let him.”

The older of the two cursed under his breath as he felt his mind reel from the information. He wanted to get a proper medical team in here, have them look Kili over. He wanted to find his grandfather and run him through with a hot blade. But the dragon, it was nesting, this was their only time to escape.

With much regret he worked his arms under Kili’s figure. The young prince screamed, his throat ripping from the intensity of it. Thorin apologized each time he had to jostle the young man. He gathered him into his arms, picking him up. He jarred him many times, getting down the scaffolding, then up the servant’s stairs. He made a run for it, with a few stragglers, trying to get out of Erebor. He ran past burn figures, mangled bodies of beast and dwarf that had been stepped upon. None of it caught his eye except for one thing. 

His feet dragged to a stop, eyes fixing down at the bow he knew his mate would never part with. It had been made by Fili and Kili after the warg attack last year, to replace the one he had lost. 

It was broken and trampled upon.

He felt his breath ripped from him. He stumbled, knees buckling. He fell to his knees beside the bow as he realized that his omega was dead. His beautiful Frerin, his own born child. Gone.

He pressed his face against Kili’s head, hot tears falling into chocolate hair, matting it to his own cheeks. Kili was silent in Thorin’s arms, passed out from pain.

The cold of winter started to creep in, now that the dragon’s fire was not heating the wind. 

It was a cold that could not compare to what Thorin felt in his loss.


	32. Aftermath

Thorin stumbled, the snow that had melted from Smaug’s coming was now frozen to a thick blanket of ice over the lands. The breath of winter was cruel, cutting deep into his bones. He had taken off his thick furs to wrap around his nephew as he carried him through the remnants of the camp that held so many memories. He carefully placed Kili down as he went through torn tents, trying to find anything that he could us. Some of Oin’s medicines were left, planks of wood he could use as splints, but most of everything had been already ransacked by dwarves that had the same idea. He trembled from his thoughts as well as from the cold. He had managed to scavenged a single pack that he stuffed steel and flint into, a little iron pot that had been Bifur’s prized possession, something he had brought with him from his homeland. 

He wiped at his nose as he fought against tears. Cold wind stung at him as his eyes found the small grinder that Fili used to shape glass lenses for Frerin and Oin. 

He found a few blankets that he gratefully wrapped around his shoulders, finding that they smelled thickly of Bofur and Nori. He found a roll of fur crammed under one of the mattresses, barely visible. It had most likely been put there in hopes for the person to come back and retrieve it. Thorin, grabbed it, pulling it out from it’s hiding spot. It unrolled, dropping onto the ice emerald beads and a wooden box. 

A terrible sound wormed it’s way out of Thorin’s throat. Frerin’s beads…

He stooped down, scooping up the box and clutching it to his chest.

His courting gift.

He allowed himself to feel the pain of loss as he forced his body to move. Kili needed to get out of the cold, they needed distance between them and the dragon. He carefully wrapped the box in a blanket, taking the emerald beads and fixing them into his own braids. He found an extra pair of boots, and a small hatchet that he secured in his pack. He scavenged a large portion of tent canvas and some rope.

He went over to Kili, dragging a piece of a tent with him. He had to work fast, so that Kili wouldn’t wake while he set the splints. But first…

Thorin knelt down, taking out his boot knife. He opened the coat around Kili. Pulling up the shirts of his nephew’s, he was greeted by a nasty bone. It refused to move along with the rest of Kili’s chest as he breathed. What he had planned wouldn’t cause Kili to bleed out, but it would cause him pain, a great deal of it.

He swallowed, steeling himself. 

He could do this…

Frerin may be gone… but Kili needed him. The boy he held as a babe, bathed in warm water as the child splashed. The little boy with muddy cheeks and missing teeth, the proud young man that caught his first deer, the excited father-to-be. 

Thorin cut into skin, making a cut only big enough to try and fix the rib back inside and into it’s proper place. He had to hold down on Kili’s chest as he worked, the young prince’s body reacting with jerks and convolutions even in his sleep. He dropped the knife to the side, using his fingers to shove and push until the rib disappeared back into flesh, leaving a stretched hole. He worked as fast as he could, binding the wound. Splinting Kili’s arm and knee was quick and easy. It made it awkward to carry the dwarf, that would always be a little boy in his eyes, but he managed to pick Kili up, using the extra furs to keep him warm.

He headed East, the opposite way of the Shire, but the closest place to find help. The Iron Hills were far, but he would make it. He would take Kili there, and with a prayer, they’ll both find Fili in the shire.

\--------------------------------------

Fili pushed his pony as fast and as far as it could go. It didn’t take much encouraging for the creature to run into heavy snow in desperation to get away from the might of a dragon. It proved nearly impossible to control in direction as it drove west into Mirkwood. It seemed to focus on the cover of the trees. It plunged forward with hopping steps trying to plow through the snow that got heavier and denser.

“Stop, stop!” Fili tried pulling on the reins. The animal was so scared it was going to kill itself from its run.

The pony’s head reared back, it stood up on its hind legs, flailing hooves in the air. Fili’s heart slammed into his throat as he realized what was about to happen, and there was nothing he could do about it. It lurched forward, bucking hind legs up high, flinging the dwarf from the saddle. Fili’s side hit into the deep snow, he curled around his stomach in anticipation. Flailing hooves rained down on him, striking his shoulders and head as the frightened animal ran forward with more vigor than before now that its burden, leaving Fili’s prone form behind, the snow around his head darkening, melting from the hot liquid of blood.

\--------------------------------------

Warmth washed over him in gentle waves, his addled senses painting an illusion of swaying. His eyes refused to open, his body numb to any pain. He only felt pressure and stiffness. He barely managed to open his eyes enough to catch the dim light cast by a flickering fire. A dark figure was hunched over in a chair beside him. There was a faint echo of sound, as the figure moved ever so subtly. His vision swayed from completely blurred to barely able to identify shapes. The figure on the chair held his hand between palms that were wrapped in broken leather and dirty bandages. He tried moving his figures, but they wouldn’t move.

“The infection has taken hold, master dwarf-dwarf-dwarf.” The foreign voice bounced from one side of his head to the other, echoing off in the distance. Barely, he could start to feel other sensations, such as the heat from the hands holding his and the throbbing pain in his skull.

Everything was growing dark, seemingly so far away.

“He doesn’t have long.”

The dwarf holding his hand, squeezed his hold as he looked over his shoulder. It was someone else that was dying, not him. The dwarf wiped at his eyes nodding in gratitude to the human healer that patted his back and left.

Another dwarf came into view, round and familiar. He was trying to get the other to eat, put down his hand in favor for the bowl offered.

“B...mmm…”

“He-he’s awake!” The one that had been holding his hand fell to his knees, collecting fingers up to a warm chest. “Oh blessed be,” A burnt hand stroked over hark hair as Bofur’s face came into view. “We were worried the brute had hit you too hard in the head.”

Frerin glanced around, trying hard to see as a wave of dizzing nausea hit him. He made an uncomfortable sound, suppressing a dry heave. Darkness over claiming his sight. 

“Don’t try to move.” Bombur’s voice was far away.

“M..my…” He groped to the side where Fili would have been, always perched within reach. Always a comfort, a light when everything plunged into the coldest dark.

Bofur looked helplessly to his older brother. It was instinct for the commander, making sure his little one was safe. Bombur sadly reached over the cot, catching the groping hand. Frerin’s eyes were closed now, he was slipping back into a much needed rest. Dwalin’s blow to Frerin’s head had drawn blood, he didn’t mean to, but it had frightened everyone that had seen it. If it wasn’t for the fact that Frerin’s breath fogged glass they would have thought him dead. It had been a few weeks before he woke. They were unsure if he would wake again, they put their faith into his strength in hopes that he would.


	33. Beast of Venery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for misspelling "venery" wrong in the previous chapters. 
> 
> I need to learn how to spell.

Dwarves were known as the heartiest of the races. They were short, grounded, thick in body and limb. Only rarely did a sickness come that could affect more than their youth and elderly. It was hard to cause damage to one of these bodies of fleshy stone enough to break deep enough to find a well of blood to seep out. They shouldered their responsibilities well, held their sadness at bay as long as they knew even one life could be of need of them. Their happiness knew no boundaries and was infectious upon others, a few times it had even been recorded that the elves had given in and smiled on occasions such as marriages or the great gift of seeing a child come into the world. 

_“Mahal makes us strong.”_

Fingers twitched, something pressed against his head, heat puffing over his icy cheek.

_“Mahal leads us to where we need to be.”_

Images of green hills, fogged in a curtain of rain came to him. He felt warmth on his cheek, pressure brushing up to his head as he looked up, a little boy once more, standing at the edge of the Shire. Frerin smiled down at him, dark hair frizzy from the moisture of the storm. He looked from his bearer to the little creek that cut through the vast greenery. The Shire.

He felt that pressure once more, over his cheek and up to the side of his head. It was so nice and warm, warmer than the rest of his body. He unconsciously leaned into the touch. He wanted to go back to sleep, nap until the cold was gone.

Just sleep, until nothing was left.

Heat puffed over his head, pushing, wiggling. It went over his ear, sniffing before a wetness came to the shell of his ear. It dabbed and stroked. It was very nice. A small pressure, a nibbling then a pull and Fili flailed as sharp pain lanced his ear. His eyes snapped open, his head swimming as it suddenly filled with the most horrible agony he had ever felt. He put his hands over his head, a scream pulling from his lungs as he buried himself back into the snow. The cold helped sooth the throb in his head enough to quiet his voice. His shoulders hurt terribly, and every movement he made woke another part of his body that flared with pain. Memory of being trampled by his own pony flooding back to him.

Small sounds escaped his throat, as he forced himself to move. His hands sought the swell of his belly. He ran his palms over it before working his hands into his trousers and between his legs, checking for any wetness. He pulled his hands free, checking his numb fingers for signs of a miscarriage but his trembling fingers were only red from the cold. He choked back a laugh, his hands slapping over his heavy coat against his stomach. His baby was safe… safe.

He laid awkwardly, his back bent over his pack, head pushed into the snow. Something drummed from a distance, closing in on him. It kicked up snow as he raised up his arm to protect his head, the other covering his stomach. He waited for a blow but only felt the wiggling pressure of a nose. It huffed and sniffed before a snout was shoved past his hand and to his head, large, flat tongue lapping.

Fili ventured a gaze at what was paying such attention to him. It was a hound. A very, very, large hound. Its tail wagged as it lapped at his head, licking back blood stained hair, to get at the wounds. A brand of a three twisted circles on the haunch came into view as the overly zealous hound stepped around Fili for a better angle. 

It was one of the Beasts of Venery.

Once it was satisfied that Fili’s head was cleaned it huffed on him, circled around three times before curling up beside him, the large head, as big as his stomach (when not filled with child), rested on his hip, ears up. Any time Fili tried to move it would growl, inching more over him. He was pinned. All for the better to have a look out, he couldn’t move much without experiencing the most pain he had ever felt in his life. With the warmth of the dog, he slipped back into sleep.

It was the next day he woke to the sun, Erebor in the distance looked as if someone had taken a giant mace to it. Caving in part of the great mountain with vicious poundings. Dale was still on fire, black smoke curling up to the heavens. Fili’s head didn’t hurt as much, most likely because it was numb. 

This time, when he tried to move the hound allowed him. The beast’s coat was brown, a common color for animals but it had a black cross of fur down the spine that spread over the shoulders. Two paws were white and large brown eyes looked up at him when he finally got to his feet. He swayed, the trained animal moving to catch his weight. Fili kept a hand on the hound’s neck as he breathed in the crisp air, closing his eyes, trying to will the darkness from over taking his vision. He concentrated on wiggling of the dog’s body as it wagged its tail with vigor. The dog made a sound of a huffing bark. He looked at it, wondering what the thing wanted before catching sight of paws moving in place before the dog did the huffing bark again.

“Time to go?” He tried to smile a little at his savior.

This seemed to be what it wanted. And slowly, Fili took one step after another. Mirkwood was close, it would be a three day journey through the trees. He had doubts about going through, he had heard stories of giant spiders, poisonous plants, and treacherous elves. But the more he moved, the more he was aware that his body was not as damaged as it had first felt. For his little one, he could fight off spiders. To find Kili in the Shire, he would best elves and cursed plants and whatever stood between him and his family.

After half of a day’s walk he came across the pony he had once road, collapsed, blood dried to its nostrils. It had ran itself to death. Fili took this time to rest, sitting down with a heavy thump that rocked him back into the snow. The hound came over him, sniffing around his head giving the occasional lick before going back to sniffing. 

“I’m fine,” he checked under the dog. “Boy. I’m fine.”

After his head was back to being a peaceful numb he sat himself up. Pulling his pack around, between his legs, he opened it, seeing what Kili had stored in there for him. He swallowed when he saw the blue clothing that smelled of his mate. He hadn’t grabbed his pack, he had grabbed Kili’s.

He pulled the dark cloth of one of Kili’s tunics and pressed his face into it, taking in a deep breath. He wouldn’t wear it, with the hound here, he could use it for tracking when they got close to the shire. He needed to keep the scent in tact. 

Digging further into the pack his smiled wavered. A hand coming over his mouth as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Kili had put most of the food in his bag, taking on the heavy weight, which meant the one for Fili was mostly clothing so he wouldn’t have a burden to carry. There was one blanket inside along with a change of trousers and a peasant knife that folded up and became a hand saw. Flint and steel, along with a small sewing kit. There was a pocket inside that was filled with coins. Soon as he found a city he could get a pony, ride to the Shire.

He sniffled, not realizing he had been crying. As he put everything back except for the peasant knife. He slung his pack onto his back, whispering a thanking prayer to Mahal for such a wonderful mate. He unfolded the knife and went up to the horse’s carcass. He looked down at the dog who was all muscle and fur. If the hound hadn’t found him he probably would have froze to death. He couldn’t let him go hungry in their journey. 

“I don’t have anything for you, so you’re going to have to live off of horse for a while.” 

Fili decided he needed to name the dog when it came to the second day of traveling with it. It had found a ruined pathway that was easy to walk, his nose stuck to the ground. He would bark and howl any time Fili found a fork in the road, and guided him into the right direction as he picked up scent of a well traversed path. A few times Fili and wandered off course, stumbling as his head swam from injury and something in the air making his thoughts muddled, the hound would grab hold of his sleeve and pull him back.

Whenever Fili needed a rest the hound was alert, laying over him in a trained manner, keeping him safe.

He was terrible at names. He was hoping Kili would name their son. As he racked his brain, he would push on. When night fell he went to gather wood for a fire but was forced to lay down on the cold path, the dog on top of him once more, making sure he couldn’t move. He did find comfort in running his hand over the massive head, fingers dipping into the soft pockets of fur behind ears. He had wondered why the dog would find him, stay with him, but so far he had not seen a trace of another dwarf in the area. It was safe to assume that the dog was with him _because_ he was a dwarf. It was all the animal knew and he was seeking comfort in that after barely living through the attack of that terrible dragon. He was doing everything he was trained to do, a brave little soldier. He was about to call the dog, Soldier, but immediately stopped himself there. It was a rank, not a name.

“I don’t know what to call you.” Fili sighed. Petting the dog as he started to feel the familiar pull of sleep. His eyes felt too heavy to keep open. His mind was already pulling him to the little hills of the Shire as he started to fall asleep. He would think of what to call the dog at a later date. For now, he needed to sleep.

His injuries made it easy for him to sleep, peacefully on the path. Red eyes danced in the dark, not willing to come onto the path of the elves, the mighty Beast of Venery growled, muscles bunched. If any of the spiders decided to try to test its limit and venture onto the path, it would be a very short test.


	34. Iron Hills

It took so long to get Kili to the Iron Hills. Thorin had ended up making a crude sled out of branches and the tent canvas he had salvaged. He pulled it along with Kili resting on it, the archer held a cruel silence. It would help Thorin’s heart to hear the boy’s voice but the brunet kept to himself. The snow drew thicker, and higher, making it harder for Thorin to move at his usual pace. Any other time of year he would be able to make the treck to the Iron Hills within a few weeks on foot, as it was, his time was being doubled from the hindrance of pulling Kili, having no food, and pushing through snow that was now up to his chest. A few nights he had to tunnel them a shelter, huddled like a dog against his nephew for any semblance of warmth. They had a little luck in finding the remains of a wolf hunt. He picked at the carcass of the deer like a vulture for any scraps of meat that he could pocket. It was enough to last a few days, thankfully, he would have to take time to properly hunt before their meeger supply depletes completely.

It was into the second week that he found a small deer that he was able to catch, using Bifur’s small pot to make a broth out of bone and snow as he cooked the meats dry. He shared the broth with Kili, making sure his turgith had as much as his stomach could hold. He was diligent in his care for Kili. Trying to keep his bandages as clean as he could, cleaned him up, kept him warm, fed him as best as he could. And each day, he remained quiet. Thorin had told him that he was certain that Fili had escaped, but he wouldn’t mention Frerin. He couldn’t bring himself to think about his mate. It hurt too much. He tried to focus on Kili now, to the best of his abilities he would try to get him to the Shire, reunite him with his mate.

The snow of winter quietly fell on them when they finally got the foot of the Iron Hills. Thorin had lost track of how many days they had been on this journey. He was so tired, his breath was weak, his body was feeling frail and thin as it became harder and harder to pull the sled. A few days did not even see the glow of sunlight, a perpetual night that was haunted with the ghostly howls of wolves. Each time he fell asleep, he found it harder to wake. He leaned against the cold stone of the Iron Hills now that he was there. He wasn’t far from the main gates but he could keep his feet moving. He took a few deep breaths, his lungs frozen to his ribs.

His toes dragged on the ground as he tried to take another step. They hooked on his own heel causing him to trip. He fumbled out of the high snow bank and onto a clearing, yanking the sled with him. The clatter of sled and Thorin’s own thudding body disturbed the quiet night. 

There was a commotion, people coming up to him, hands that felt boiling hot patted his cheeks trying to get him to rouse. With much effort his eyelids fluttered open to see a group of dwarves, one particular head he saw was familiar. They were saying things to each other, their voices muddled together as he barely realized that the dwarves around him were all refugees, the same idea of seeking help from the Iron Hills.

“Thorin, Thorin stay awake.” That hand patted his face once more. He blinked a little, vision blurred. “That’s right, focus on me.”

“O-ori?”

The youth smiled, his face thick with dirt despite the snow he could have used to scrub it off with. “Let’s get you inside.”

Thorin woke to the feeling of warmth for once. The crackling of a fire set an appreciative comfort in him. He shifted in the bed he was on, it was soft with heavy furs and blankets placed on him. His gaze rested on Kili, the youth resting on cushioned bench, clean clothing, proper splints placed on his arm, knee and even a foot. He was sitting up as best as he could be, across from him was Dain. Dain was sitting in a chair by the fire, leaning forward as he listened.

Kili had just finished saying something that set Thorin’s cousin into nodding his head. He was younger than himself, a few years older than Dis. He had found his omega a decade after Dis had fumbled into his relationship with Kili’s father. They had yet to be blessed with children, but they were happy and they were certain Mahal had plans for them. Dain had not been a constant in their lives, only a come and go like a season of nature. They held pleasantries, lent aid to one another, they exchanged letters and asked each other for advice. They were not close family, but loving all the same.

“I can see why you are having a difficult time with this.” Dain finally spoke up. He threaded his fingers in thought, elbows on knees as he rested his chin on top of his fingers. “Have you told Thorin?”

Kili shook his head, resting back fully, looking exhausted. “No. It’s the only thing I can think of this whole time and I know he’s dealing with a lot already… he won’t even talk about Frerin.”

“I’ve received letters around this omega and his son, the one that’s, your mate?”

Kili nodded. “Fili.” He breathed out the name as if it pained him. 

“...Will you tell Thorin?”

“How? How do I tell him that if Thror is alive I’m going to kill him?” Kili growled. “That, politically, that would be a challenge for kingship and I would usurp the very man that raised me and deserves the title more than I could ever dream. He’s earned kingship, I just want to kill the crazy bastard for trying to kill me so he could get to Fili!”

“Then you claim your alpha rites. Kingship not involved, specify that when you issue your rites… that’s if he’s alive… A few dwarves that have come here have told me that they had seen him run into the treasury when the dragon got inside Erebor.”

“I thought of that… and until it is confirmed, I have to live in fear for my omega… for my family.” 

Thorin closed his eyes, now understanding Kili’s silence. He wasn’t one to live if fear. He was not one to treat someone unfairly. Alive or dead, Thror had forced him into these roles. He silently feared that his nephew would forever have one hand to a hilt even when smiling to his children. Worried that a crazed dwarf would descend upon them, kill him, slaughter his little ones, dragging Fili into the night. What was worse was the fact that no matter what Thorin said or did, unless it proved Thror’s whereabouts… he would not be able to sooth the anxiety building in Kili’s heart.

“I understand.” Dain said softly. He pushed himself up onto his feet. “Get some sleep. Once you have rested fully, we will have our healer look at the both of you once more. Thorin has gotten too thin for my liking.”

“He starved himself trying to feed me. Pushed himself too hard, getting us here within a month’s time when it should have taken much longer…” Kili shifted, looking at Thorin’s figure on the bed. “I owe him much…” He swallowed, remembering the dark of night. Thorin pressed against him for warmth. His onyx hair draped over their faces to try to block out the cold. He told him how he had gone straight to Fili, securing him with Dwalin, how he knew that Fili was safe. 

“Dain?”

“Yes?”

“Can you assist me to the bed?”

Dain smiled as Kili tried reaching up to him. He remembered the small boy that Thorin had to chase down, try hard to keep him from venturing into the forges or following an echo down a mine shaft. 

He was gentle for a man that was built like a thick tree trunk, with less than nimble fingers. He picked up Kili who hissed from the movement, wrapping an arm around his relation’s neck. Dain easily put him on the bed, pulling back the furrs and pulled them over Kili’s legs.

“Call if you need anything.”

“Thank you, for everything.”

“I only wish to see my family well. Now rest.” He ran his hand over Kili’s messy hair before leaving the room.

Kili settled back, sifting as best as he could with his messed up legs and his broken arm. Eventually he was where he wanted to be; his face buried into the dark curtain of Thorin’s hair. “I don’t think I’ll ever get to say this to you when you’re awake.” He whispered, unaware that Thorin could hear every word. “But… I’m…” He took in a deep breath. “I’m so lucky to have you. You saved my life when I was born, saved my life again when I was nearly killed by our own king… You-you…” His breathing hitched. He brushed at dark hair with his good hand. “You saved my Fili. I owe everything to you.” Kili moved, pressing a gentle kiss to Thorin’s cheek. “I love you… father.” He slipped his good arm around Thorin, holding onto him. “I love you.”

Thorin, felt his heart swell with affection and pride. He slipped his hand over Kili’s back, hugging him back. He smiled just a little at the startled jerk he felt from his boy. He didn’t say that he loved him back, there was no reason to. He knew Kili understood how much he loved him.


	35. Frerin

Frerin was not one to sit idly by even though every movement made his head drum between a dull and sharp ache. He had been unconscious for another day after he first woke up. Now he was up and moving around, checking on dwarves and taking stock of their group. There weren’t many, possibly twenty at the most. Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, and Bifur were amongst them, where Nori, Ori, Oin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin no one knew where they were. Gloin’s omega with his son, Gimli, came with a smaller group a few days later, his babe only born a month ago swaddled to his chest. The children were the first ones any of the dwarves have seen after the attack. Gimli and his brother were instantly the focus of every omega, even Frerin found himself checking on them more often than the others.

Their group had settled for a short while at a human settlement, a few of the farmers had been kind enough to take them in as news of what had happened to Erebor slowly spread over Middle-Earth. The stronger of the group, mostly the surviving Archers, would venture out to do hunting in order not to be a strained burden upon their hosts. They would bring back their prizes and offer a good amount of it to the humans as payment. Many of the omega already build racks to dry the pelts to make into clothing and boots.

It was difficult to keep thing from falling into despair. So many separated from their mates, not knowing who was alive or dead. He had to stop several fights that have broken out between omegas while Dori and Dwalin policed the alphas. It worked from petty arguments that went to fists to dwarves accusing others of theft and knives produced. It was hectic and hard until they started to develop a system, assigning everyone a duty from washing and cooking, to look out and hunting party.

Frerin was constantly tired now, dealing with so many while worry ate at him. He dreamt of nightmares, never finding his family again, getting word that they had been all slain. He woke a few times coated in sweat after having a nightmare of finding their mangled, charred, corpses. Because of this he spent a lot of time with Bofur, someone who was kind and a familiar warmth, but who also knew the terror of being separated from their mate. Bofur was taking it well, to anyone who wasn’t Dori or Frerin. They saw the twinkle removed from his eye, his smile was dull and lifeless, and he spent most of his time as a lookout, grasping onto the hope that Nori would come over the hill.

It was when the group of dwarves sat around the fires outside, roasting a deer when the ever heavy question was asked.

“Where do we go from here?”

Eyes turned to Frerin and Dwalin, the two most experienced fighters. Dwalin looked to Frerin, knowing that the commander had been out in the wilds before, while he, himself, only ventured beyond Erebor’s lands on expeditions to be a guard for a delegate. If anyone knew the extent of the dangers that lay ahead it was the dark haired archer.

Frerin rubbed his hands together more in thought than to ward off the cold. He shifted in his seat as his mind clicked along every possibility of an option. He weighed the pros and cons of them leaving to the south towards the Sea of Rhun. They didn’t know that area, most dwarves stayed away from it and with a good amount of omegas in their group they couldn’t risk being picked off by an omega market. They could go north towards the Iron Hills. Seek refuge there, but the likelihood of many dwarves already doing that would not guarantee them entry… but they would accept the omegas and Gimli. After what happened, their kind was rarer than gold and would be coveted. But he had his own family to think about as well.

He licked his lips, coming to a decision. “The Alphas will take the omegas and our little ones here, to the Iron Hills. It should not be a long journey, but a slow one. This winter is harsh and unkind to us, what weapons we have are theirs to keep the others safe. The Iron Hills are close enough to Erebor that a good many will have already gone there. With hope, families will be found and reunited. Departure will be in a week’s time, supplies will be gathered in the meanwhile.”

This was agreeable except to a few. They kept their mouths shut as to not upset the people they were with, this was their chance for safety, it was a good plan. After they ate, Frerin got up to go to bed. He felt tired and heavy with what he needed to do.

Sleep came easily to him that night. 

When he woke it was in the dead of night. Even the lookouts were getting some rest as so many dwarves had crammed themselves within barns and houses to shelter themselves from the winter cold. Frerin found a pack, he set about, quietly gathering what he needed for his journey. He slung it over his shoulders, tip toeing towards the door.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Frerin froze feeling like a dwarfling caught by his tharkâl. He took in a breath, steeling himself. He turned around seeing not only Dori but Bombur, Dwalin, Bifur and Bofur. 

“I’m leaving.” He said low enough to not wake anyone sleeping. 

“You will not.” Dwalin growled.

“You want to try to stop me?” Frerin bristled. 

“We’ll just go with you.” Bofur’s smile was painfully sad.

“You all know the plan, you all are the best fighters that Erebor had, these people need you.”

“And you don’t?” Bombur asked. “Where are you going that is so safe to travel alone?”

“I’m know where to find them, my family. We agreed to meet at the Shire.”

“We’re your family.” Dori said sharply.

“Yes, yes you are, and I expect you to understand how I need to find Thorin and Fili because of that very reason.” Frerin turned, opening the door. “You need to keep these people alive, they’re more important.”

“More important than the prince in your belly?” Dwalin announced.

Frerin hesitated. He looked over his shoulder to the shocked faces of his friends, only Dwalin was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. “You know I’ll keep him safe.”

Bifur moved forward. Saying something quickly in khuzdul that put an end to everything. Bifur would accompany Frerin. He was a good fighter, a better look out and one of their best hunters. With this they could keep both parties safe. Dori and Bombur scattered, Bofur took off his hat and put it on his cousin’s head while Dwalin moved to his bedroll. He rolled it up, tying it tightly. “Turn around.” He ordered to Frerin. The archer did as he was told.

“You keep yourself warm and well fed, even if you need to spend days in one spot.” He brushed Frerin’s hair to the side, getting it out of the way so he could strap the bed roll over the top of the pack. “You keep close to Bifur… and uh, you…” He swallowed stepping back, Frerin turning around to look up at him. “You want to avoid the Misty Mountains, go down to Rohan. It’ll take longer, but it is a safer road.”

“Dwalin, I’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure the large alpha.

Dwalin stole a look over to Dori, Bombur, and Bofur fussing over Bifur, making sure he had a weapon and all the supplies he needed to be Frerin’s personal bodyguard. He went over to his things once more, bending over and picking something up.

“No, Dwalin, no.”

“Shh,” He pushed one of his axes into Frerin’s hands. He patted the other’s shoulder, before taking hold of the back of his head in a gesture of comfort. “Let it keep you safe… and when these people are in the belly of the Iron Hills, we’ll find you at the Shire, all of us.”

Frerin nodded. He hugged Dwalin with one arm.

“I hope you know how much of a stupid fool you are being.” Dori fussed as he got his own hug.

“I do.”

“You stay safe, both of you.” Bombur got his own hug in.

“Don’t let him loose my hat.” Bofur shuffled on his feet. He looked vulnerable without it on his head.

“It will be returned to you. I promise.” Frerin pulled his old friend into a hug. He gave a quick smile to them, then he was out the door, Bifur following close behind.


	36. Coming together

Nori was the first one that Kili got to see besides Dain. The omega was dressed in his Archer uniform. It was cinged but clean. He had bandages over the whole of his right arm burnt from dragon’s fire. His head was wrapped as well from being trampled on by other dwarves in the panic. He looked as if he was in constant pain despite all the herbs he was forced to drink every hour to stave off pain and infection. Every two hours he would be taken outside to have his arm thrust into the snow to cool the insistent burn along with many others that suffered similar fates. When they saw each other they were excited and tried to hug, biting their tongues as they were reminded of the agony they were currently suffering. Ori was the second to visit, coming in with Nori who had snuck in to see if it was true what his brother had said that Thorin and Kili had survived. Ori wore simple clothing as to allow easy access to his own broken ribs. He was all smiles and happiness saying that if they survived then he knows that many of the others had as well.

Kili and Thorin were happy to hear that Oin and Gloin had managed to get to the Iron Hills safely. And while Kili rested with Nori and Ori through most the day Thorin moved about trying to come to terms with all that had happened. He was king now, king of a race of people that no longer had a center for their kingdom. They had strongholds in the Grey and White Mountains, the Iron Hills were serving them particularly well, but all strongholds would create trouble for him if he tried to set up a throne room in any of them. It would cause too much unrest and show that he didn’t care for the current steward. The Blue Mountains were only a settlement, he could go there… but… if he was honest to himself he wasn’t sure his heart could handle the journey. The Blue Mountains was where Frerin was from. Where he was mistreated so badly. He didn’t know if he could handle the sorrow of seeing the home of his dead omega, or contain his rage if he saw any omega being mistreated. It may trigger him into a bloodlust.

He knew he would have to travel in that direction regardless. He had to get Kili to the Shire. Finding Fili was his top priority once the prince was healed. For now, he had to focus on the dwarves that looked to him as king. 

With Dain’s help they had organized many camps, enlisting any miner and artisan to dig out more rooms within the Iron Hills. All omegas were sequestered to the Omega Hall for their health and to make sure not to cause a raise out of the alphas as they were temperamental at the moment, unpredictable, stuck in a constant state of unrest just waiting for another attack. By the day they were getting more refugees. And the worry of food storage was ever present. 

“We barely have enough as it is to ration to those we have to make it to spring.” Dain walked beside Thorin. “And it will not be until spring that you can make your journey to the Blue Mountains as we have discussed. We have more coming each day and we cannot turn away any omega or a child… and if their alpha is here or an omega here that just had their family come… I don’t have the heart to separate them.”

“I understand…” Thorin sighed. His muscles feeling sore, the deep bruises on his body were starting to lighten in color though the ache was still as sharp as ever. “We will have to set out hunter and gatherer parties.”

“With what to find? All that is out there are wolves and pines.”

“Dig in the snow, find the pine cones to give use seeds to use and wolf meat is still meat.”

“That is true.” Dain rubbed at his temple. “Still, if a dragon had to come I wish it was during another season where there was more food to be found upon the land.”

“Always the optimist, good to see that some things haven’t changed.”

Thorin whirled around at the sound of the new voice. The short dwarf in front of him looked tired and thin, his beard burned and crudely trimmed. 

“Balin.” He took a few long strides, grabbing the old dwarf into a tight hug. He pulled back after several long minutes. Patting his old friend on the shoulder. “Where have you been, you old goat?”

“That’s not a kind thing to say to someone who’s been working as hard as I have.” His smile was still kind as ever, lending Thorin much needed strength. His smile faltered though, his hand sliding down Thorin’s arm to cup at his elbow in a comforting gesture. “But I do have some grave news.”

The king’s heart skipped a beat. He kept quiet as he nodded for the white haired dwarf to continue.

“I had tried to help him. Saw him leaving… I tried to…” Balin took in a deep breath, his eyes misty. This was harder to say than when he had rehearsed. He was a trained warrior, he could do this. “I couldn’t save him, Thorin.”

Thorin felt his knees weaken. It was hard to stay standing. This was it, he was going to be told about how Frerin died.

“It was quick, it wasn’t painful. The dragon’s paw was heavy and fast.”

Crushed… beyond recognition! He felt his world tilting. His hands grabbed to anything he could hold onto. One grabbing Balin the other being graciously clutched by Dain’s own strong hand.

“Thorin, your grandfather, our king… Thror, is dead.” Balin finished.

Thorin gave a cry as if in anguish but it was pure relief. He crashed down to his knees, his body trembling as large hot tears fell from his eyes. He didn’t even know why it was such a comfort to hear it, to not have a conformation that his beloved was dead. The others assumed that it was because he had been so close to his grandfather that he was crying. Balin and Dain gathered around him, rubbing his back and patting his shoulder in solace while he sobbed on his knees. 

They had to help him back up to his feet, escorted him back to the room he was staying with Kili. Dain instructed him that he wasn’t allowed to take on duties for the next several days and that he would get Balin situated and handle the hunting and gathering parties.

“What happened?” Kili asked, struggling to sit up seeing his uncle in such a state.

Thorin wiped at his face with his wrist.

Kili’s face showed his worry like an open wound. “Why are you like this? Did- did you get word on Frerin?... F-fili?”

Thorin shook his head, coming up and sitting beside Kili. “No, Balin.”

“Balin?” Kili’s expression fell to sadness. He had liked Balin.

“No, no, Balin is fine. He was the one who told me… your great grandfather… is dead. He had tried to save him but Smaug had stepped on him.”

“He…” Kili let out a shuddering breath. His shoulders relaxing for the first time since they got there. He wouldn’t have to fear for his family. Once he found Fili, they could be happy together. He wouldn’t have to constantly look over his shoulder and wonder when the inevitable attack would be.

A hand wiped at his cheeks. He sniffled, “I want to say that… that I’m glad he’s gone but…”

“I know.” Thorin wrapped an arm around Kili, hugging him gently. “I know, turgith.” 

Thror had not been terrible all of his life. Most of their memories were of a good dwarf that stood proud. He knew how to laugh, how to cry, how to encourage them and their people. He guided Erebor into such a beautiful kingdom and even allowed them to mate two wonderful omegas that were not of noble status. They couldn’t bring themselves to hate him, despite what he had done nearing the end of his days.

Together, they cried over a lost father, choosing to remember the good things about him. They talked about their memories of his silly antics when they were just children. Thorin told Kili all about Koli and Dis and how Thror loved to tease the two in private or even in public when they would not stop staring at each other for too long. Kili spoke about how on hunting trips Thror would pull pranks like a little boy to show Kili that no matter where he was he should always be himself. 

It took a while, but eventually the pain and tears stopped. Life became a little more bearable, and in that time of days that turned into weeks, Kili’s splints and bandages were removed. He walked with a crutch, he was at the same speed as Oin who walked with him while Thorin went back to his duties with Dain. Ori was seen mostly helping documenting names so that arriving families could know who was alive and who was not. Nori, now that his burns only throbbed a little would go out with the gathering party, his keen eyes pick up what winter plants they could use.

The days were starting to grow a bit longer, the beginnings of spring trying to overcome winter. Nori was out with his group, they were clustered under some pines gathering pine cones when he heard the shout of, “Light!”

It meant another group.

“I’ll go.” Nori volunteered, standing up and dusting himself off. They had grown accustomed to seeing a lantern of some refugees, they would go out to greet them and bring them into the Iron Hills, though the groups were now coming fewer and fewer. It had been two days since the last one. 

He wrapped his cloak around himself tightly, his feet trudging through the snow. He spotted the light that was called and picked up his pace. The wind was getting pretty bad, his teeth started to chatter.

“Bloody weather.” He murmured. 

The closer he got the more he wished they would hurry it up on their end. He wanted to get out of this cold. It didn’t take too long for him to see the size of the group, twenty or so, it made sense why they were going slower, such a large group always did.

“Hail!!” He shouted, making sure it was loud enough to hear in the distance.

The group heard him, moving in his direction. They were almost close enough to see faces now. He held up his arm to wave but stopped. The silhouette was wrong… it couldn’t be. 

The light shifted, the lantern handed to someone else. Someone who lifted it up high to show a bald head with tattoos. Dwalin.

Then Nori was running. Running as fast as he could through the snow, the silhouette was wrong because he didn’t have his stupid hat on. Bofur, who had first been holding the lantern, had been unsure himself, he thought his ears had been playing tricks on him when he heard the voice. But now he could see. His precious Nori running to him. Snow kicked up as he bolted forward, arms out as he caught the omega that had launched himself at him. The collapsed to the side, the snow getting all over them as they clutched to one another. Bofur kissed Nori’s face over and over again.

“Mahal, thank you.” He kissed. His hands stroking back loose hair. “You’re so beautiful. Look at you.”

Nori was close to tears, he couldn’t help but laugh at his mate that continued to bathe him in relieved attention.

“Nori?”

“Dori!” Nori tried to get up but stepped on his cloak and fell on top of Bofur who only laughed before managing to get both of them up. Nori instantly grabbed onto his older brother, hugging him tight. 

Dori pulled back, looking at him as best as he could in the dim light. “You got rightly messed up.”

“But I’m alive, and I got Ori.”

Dori put a hand over his heart. His hands gripping both sides of Nori’s head, he pulled him down and kissed his forehead.

Finally, finally things were looking up.


	37. Birth

Kili hobbled as quickly as he could. He had been visiting with Gloin, Oin, and Ori when a messenger said that their families had arrived. His heart beat quickly as he was beyond excited to see Fili again. Thorin was beside him, helping him along as hurriedly as they could. The others had run ahead of them. They could already hear the cheering and tearful reunions. Gloin’s boisterous shouts the top of them all as he checked over his two sons and his mate. Oin was just as loud as he patted his nephew on the shoulder and checked over the baby to make sure it was healthy. Dori was crying as he hugged Ori, asking him question after question of if he was well fed, if he was hurt, and fussed over him and Nori. Dwalin was fondly touching Balin’s trimmed beard, looking sad over how short it was now. 

“Fili?” Kili asked as soon as the group was within reach. He was smiling as he tried to look around the small remaining group of Archers. “Is he with you?”

“By Durin’s beard…” Dwalin looked at them. “I didn’t think you would be here… not after…”

“Fili!” Kili limped towards Dwalin. “Thorin said you got him to safety. Where is he?”

“Not with us, lad. After we were told you were to meet in the Shire we didn’t think to see you here.” He grunted in a disapproving growl. “I knew I shouldn’t have let him go off on his own.”

“He would have gone on his own even if we tried to keep him with us.” Bombur tried to sooth.

“Aye, Frerin is a hard one.”

Thorin’s attentio whipped to Bofur. “Frerin… you… Frerin was with you?”

“Aye, he was. But like Dwalin said, he went towards the Shire to find you.”

“Then he…” The king took in a deep breath, feeling a little dizzy. “He’s not dead.”

“He’s well and alive, traveling with Bifur. We…” Bofur looked to Nori. “We were to drop off our party here, gather supplies and follow.” He smiled and rubbed the small of Nori’s back. “We’re family, all of us.”

“Rest for the few days. We’ll see to preparing for travel.” Kili swallowed, trying to keep his anxiety in check. If Fili was not with them then the likelihood of him being by himself was great.

“Kili, Fili’s safe,” Dori said softly. The first comforting thing he had said to someone that wasn’t underlined with his usual hotty attitude. 

Kili shook his head. “You don’t know that.”

The rest of the Archers glanced at each other, sharing a soft chuckle.

“Right now, laddie, he’s possibly more dangerous than a pack of wargs. He’s a trained fighter, and if he has even half the instincts that Frerin has for protectin’ that babe of yours, you best be prayin’ that no one tries to pick a fight with him.” Bofur smiled resting his head on Nori’s shoulder. “Trust us, he’s fine.”

\-------------------------------------

A town, finally a town. It took so long for him to get there, slow as he was as he grew ever heavier with child, but he was here. His dog trotted up beside him as it rained, the gray sky above was the only indication that it was day as rain tried to wash away some of the packed snow. A few more months and the skies would open up to summer. Which started to make him wonder about his son. He was growing rather fast for someone to be born in the fall. He was worried that the child would want to come out early and that wouldn’t do for any healthy dwarf.

“Do you think we can find a good bed to sleep in here, Hakkar?” 

The dog looked up at him and did a quick lick of his jowls.

“Yes, we’ll find you something better to eat than old deer bones and squirrels.” 

Some human wasn’t looking where they were going and stepped on Hakkar’s paw. The dog yipped, backing up against Fili. His ears flattened, and teeth bared as he started to growl. “Watch it mut!” 

“What the fuck did you say to my dog?” Fili shouted, a flick of his wrist and Kili’s peasant knife was out ready for an attack.

The human backed away, glaring as he looked Fili up and down. He didn’t say anything else just walked away grumbling about omegas. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that Fili put away the knife. He stroked Hakkar’s neck. “Asshole… How’s your paw, boy?”

Hakkar whimpered, milking the dwarf for all the attention he could get. It especially paid off when they found a tavern. Fili got a room and while he was eating Hakkar got his own large stew bone to chew on. Fili looked down at the dog that had the bone pinned between two paws and was enthusiastically gnawing away chunks of fat and meat. He ate in silence, listening to drunkards laugh, others were playing cards, some smoking and telling stories. Looking at all of this, no one would have guessed what had happened in Erebor. It all seemed so… normal.

After his second bowl of stew he started to feel a bit hot. He shrugged off his thick coat, thankful that it was warm as it was. It was serving him well through the cold. He sat back, rubbing his hand over his belly briefly wondering if he could use his stomach as a table. It was big enough. Curiously he took his empty bowl and placed it on top to see if it balanced. It did.

“Hakkar, look.” 

When the dog didn’t look he waved it off, “You’re not as fun as Kili. He would have laughed at this.”

“I’ll laugh at it, if you need a chuckle.” A man said as he leaned over Fili’s table, eyeing the omega.

Fili was instantly quiet, glaring at him. A human alpha… he never had a good time with these men. Always tried to push Frerin around because he was shorter, they always thought that since they were bigger that they were stronger. That wasn’t true and it always came as a surprise when it was proven.

“Come on, pretty thing, don’t be like that.” He reached over, fingers trying to brush over Fili’s beard. He quickly jerked his head away to avoid the touch.

“You get one warning. I’m a bonded omega and I will exercise my rite to protect myself from you.” Fili’s voice was tight. “Leave me be.”

The alpha took in a deep breath through his nose, sniffing Fili out. Fili calmly took hold of the rim of his bowl, he threw it into the man’s face. Hard. He shouted, his hand coming up to his face.

“You stupid, bitch!” the man yelled, pulling his hand back to look at the blood streaming from his nose. “You broke my nose!”

Fili stood up, his fingers going around the handle of the tankard he had been drinking from during his meal. He reeled back his arm to throw a punch, a weight hit into him as teeth dug into his arm crashing him to the ground. Hakkar, already yanking and pulling on the man’s arm. He shook his head tearing at the flesh, the power of his jaws gnashing at bone. The man yowled in agony. Fili took his tankard, hitting it into the man’s head. Once, twice, then he wasn’t moving, on the floor pooled in blood. He struck a few more times to make sure he was dead before tossing the tankard to the side, panting. He put a hand to the side of his pregnant belly, leaning against the table for support. That took a bit more out of him than he had expected.

He noticed that the whole of the tavern was staring at him. 

“What?!” He barked out the challenge. People quickly turned away, it was obvious they had never seen a pregnant omega take their legal right of self protection to the full extent before. This had soured his day conceivably. With a call of the dog’s name, he grabbed his coat and pack and headed to his room. He needed to rest.

Fili had stayed at the tavern for longer than he intended. The bed was kind to his aching body and his morning sickness came back. He wasn’t used to human food. It was another week before he felt well enough to venture out, replenish his supplies and move on. He had gotten a pony, not one that was fast in travels as he couldn’t afford it but a working nag that was sure and steady. Time flowed from winter into spring, and spring into the warm early months of summer. He found himself too heavy to lift himself up onto the saddle and had to walk. He was in constant pain, was snappish at anything and everything, then would promptly cry afterwards. He even struck Hakkar once a week back and he still felt horrible over it. Even though Hakkar had quickly forgiven him and he had not really laid any harm to the dog he couldn’t forgive himself for lashing out over something as stupid as Hakkar falling behind in order to tear away at a stick. 

“Hakkar, you well?” He looked down at the dog, one hand on his aching back the other pulling the pony’s reigns.

The dog looked up at him before sniffing the air. He pushed at Fili shoving his face into the omega’s crotch.

“Yes, I know. I wet myself again.” He heaved a sigh. “One moment you don’t need to pee then the baby moves and the next you’re peeing all over yourself…” He rubbed over his sore stomach. “How Tharkâl ever did this I will never know…. just a bit farther and we should be able to see it.”

Hakkar started to whine as Fili continued to walk, feeling a little dizzy as his stomach cramped. He stopped, taking a few breaths before it subsided and he continued on. He crested over the hill and before him was the lush greenery of the Shire. It was exactly how he remembered it, little doors of color fixed into the many hills. Tiny walkways for a road, a single market already in full swing. Here he would find Kili. He knew it.

He dug into his pack, pulling out Kili’s tunic. He buried his face into the smell before bent over with it held out. “I need you to find him for me, Hakkar.” 

The hound sniffed at the new smell, nose twitching as he buried his muzzle into the fabric. He sneezed on it several times before trying to push Fili over to the ground. 

“No, no, go find Kili. Find, track, look, this scent.” He pushed the tunic back in Hakkar’s face.

He grunted as he straightened himself back to a full standing position. The cramps were coming closer together in intervals and increasing in pain. He rubbed his clenched hand over his stomach to try to sooth the pain away and continued to walk. “Come on, dog, maybe you need to be closer to try to find him.”

He was halfway into one of the green fields when he doubled over in pain. A shout caught in his throat as he held onto his stomach. It hit him again in another wave that forced him onto the ground. Hakkar anxiously stepped around him, throwing back his head and baying as loudly as he could. Another wave and Fili was screaming as his stomach cramped tight. The blood rushing to his ears nearly blocked out the howls from the hound. He didn’t know how long he was laying there on his back, screaming, Hakkar yelling along with him before someone came. 

“What is all this noise-” A hobbit that had come to figure out the sounds came to see. He dropped his book and basket, running forward. “Oh dear, oh dear.”

Fili saw light brown curls of the hobbit’s head as his boots were suddenly being pulled off. 

“What a bad place to do this, you should be in a bed with a doctor. Oh dear.” 

“What are you- AH!- Aaah gods!!” Fili felt like he was being ripped in two.

“You’re in labor Master Dwarf!” The hobbit had to yell over Hakkar’s howling.

“No!” Fili weakly kicked his legs as he was rid of his pants, they were soaked in liquids from the birthing process. “T-to- ah!- too soon!”

“Too soon or too late your babe is coming into the world.” The hobbit looked around, not sure what to do. He couldn’t let the baby slip onto the dirty grass. He shrugged off his blue jacket. He stuffed it uncomfortably under Fili’s bottom.

“My name is Bilbo,” He said trying to distract the dwarf from the agony of the crowing infant. Fili screamed, grabbing fistfuls of grass and dirt. His teeth grinding as he pushed. He panted, his brow covered in sweat. “Bilbo, my name is Bilbo, what is yours?”

“F-” He sobbed as he pushed once more, his body feeling as if it was convulsing with the hot agony that was threatening to kill him. His back arched, he wanted to move away from whatever was causing such pain, but he couldn’t escape it, it was coming from within and it felt as bad as having his head trampled by a pony.

“That’s good, you’re doing very well.” Bilbo could see the top of the baby’s head. He held his hands out. He watched as more of the child came out with every push the omega gave. Finally the head was out. His hands supporting it. “The head is out, Master Dwarf! A few more pushes should do it.”

Fili gasped, panting heavily as he blinked up at the blue sky. He was completely soaked with sweat now, he didn’t have enough air and his body wanted to shut down and sleep. 

A few more pushes, that’s all he needed. A few more and his baby would be out of him and he would get to see him for the first time.

He drew in a few more breaths before he pushed again, and again, and again. Bilbo was diligent with catching handling the baby. He placed the baby down on his jacket and quickly ran over to the packs on the pony. He dug through them for a water skin, a tie of any sort, and a knife. He went back to where the dwarf laid on his back, helpless as the baby that was between his spread legs. 

“Well done, well done, Master Dwarf.” Bilbo fell to his knees and picked up the baby enough to slap its bottom forcing it to take in its first breath, resulting in a wail. He used a piece of twine to wrap around the umbilical cord, tying it tightly before taking a knife and cutting it. Using his jacket and the water skin he washed the baby as best as he could. He moved on his knees coming up beside Fili. 

“Here you are. Healthy for someone who came into the world too soon.” He smiled as he handed the baby over.

Fili’s limbs felt heavy. He weakly took his baby into his arms, the tried to undo the ties on his tunic, fingers fumbling. Bilbo helped open his tunic. The baby easily found a nipple, latching onto it for milk. The hobbit helped him cover the baby with Kili’s tunic.

“Fili.”

“Hm?” Bilbo sat down next to Fili.

“My name… it’s Fili… How… did you know?”

“I take it that this is your first then.” Bilbo got up briefly to retrieve his belongings, his pipe being one thing and a package of new tobacco leaves. “I have many cousins that I’ve helped bring into this world. I have learned the hard way that babies don’t care what we have planned, when they want out, they want out.” 

Fili’s eyes couldn’t stay open any longer. He was spent. 

“Don’t worry, it’s natural to sleep afterwards. I’ll be right here when you wake.”

“Kili.”

“Hm?”

“My mate, Kili. I’m supposed to find him here.”

“You’re the first dwarf to come to the Shire for years…” Bilbo was about to say something else but when he looked down the golden haired dwarf was fast asleep, holding a blue bundle to his breast. He looked over to the pony then the dog that had curled himself around Fili’s head, muzzle shoving over to sniff at the new addition. By the looks of it he had been on the road for a very long time, most likely had no where to stay. 

Bilbo lit his pipe. He grabbed his book and started to read out load for the baby who was making little suckling sounds. No Took nor Baggins would leave an omega and child out in the cold. They would simply have to stay with him until this Kili shows.


	38. Gap of Rohan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to do this earlier because I was so tired when I finally finished this chapter. But I changed Bifur's speech into italics so that people can tell he's talking in another language.

Bifur and Frerin’s travels have been slow going as they were on foot. They had to stop in a human village where they got jobs for a week’s time to get better supplies. It was now the months of summer and they were barely making it around the gap of Rohan, just under the tail end of the Misty Mountains. They had to stop again, Frerin’s morning sickness much worse than when he had carried Fili. Bifur had made him see a healer, taking up the last of their money. The healer informed him that his body was malnourished and thus his body was trying to reject the baby. If he wanted to keep the child he would have to stay still, eat, and take many, many herbs. He insisted to Bifur that they could stay another week perhaps two but he wanted to continue. Bifur argued the point, made them stay a month, working hard and forcing Frerin to rest in the small camp they had made outside of town until he could afford a bed for the omega to rest in. They had stayed put as the summer pulled on, Frerin growing heavier, his stomach halfway developed to the full size.

Already the child was pulling antics inside him. Squirming around more than Fili ever did, it meant this one was going to be the exact opposite of his sedate brother. 

Frerin sighed as he rubbed his hand over the swell, trying not to feel sick in the middle of the day from the different scents that wafted in from the window he sat next to. Bifur had the day off and was sitting next to him on the floor, knife whittling away on some wood, already making toys for the baby.

_“You need to be strong,”_ Bifur whispered to Frerin’s stomach. _“You have a lot of family eager to meet you and you do not want to miss out on a life with your brother. I like your brother, he never looked at my head funny, not like the others. Always kind, always strong. Never giving up, you need the will to be like him.”_

“The baby is growing just fine, Bifur.” Frerin turned from the window, leaning back against the sil. “No thanks to my stubbornness.”

_“You are worried. I am worried, but they will be fine. Thorin is smart and mighty, a good mate, a good father. Fili…”_ He chuckled while making little finger gestures around the wood and knife showing a violent gesture followed by a soothing one.

Frerin smiled. “I know, kind and can protect himself. I can’t help but worry though… especially after nearly miscarrying. Thanks to you and making me stay still.”

Bifur gave a shrug of his shoulders. _“You’ve done much for me and my cousins. You’re family… the baby is family. It’s the least I can do.”_

The black haired archer reached over, ruffling up Bifur’s hair showing his appreciation. He didn’t know what he would have done without him… probably would have had a miscarriage then died out in the wilderness from his own stupidity driven by hormones. Thorin, Kili, and Fili knew where to meet him. The Shire wasn’t going anywhere and his family would wait, he knew they would.

Outside, weary and tired a small group of dwarves on ponies plotted along the dry, dirt road. They needed a place to stay for the night. They were so tired from constant riding, trying to make up for the lost time. Thorin figured Frerin had a good two months ahead of them and with the speed of the ponies they should find him some time in the late summer, but so far only one village had any word of dwarves passing through and even then it was vague saying that all dwarves looked the same to them. Still they tried to find a lead as to which pathway Bifur and Frerin had taken all the while trying to push towards the Shire as fast as they could.

Kili gave a little chuckle from the back of his throat in sour amusement as he rubbed at his eyes. They felt dry as his throat and still he wanted to go past the town and further even though his body was screaming at him from rest. A few times Thorin had to force him off of his pony, if nothing else than to have the pony get some rest while Kili paced the camp with worry until he passed out from exhaustion. 

“What is it?” Thorin asked, fighting off a yawn.

“Could have sworn I saw Frerin in the window up there.” Kili shook his head. “Must be more tired than I thought.”

“It is a tavern, perhaps you were drawn towards it upon instinct.” Thorin shifted in his saddle, twisting around to see how many dwarves were following. He counted the heads of dwarf and pony that dotted in a zig zagged line down the road. They were all accounted for, luckily Nori was tired enough not to try to run off and was currently riding on Bofur’s pony, leaning back against his alpha while he nodded off. All of them were tired and in much need of a bed for the night.

Thorin moved his pony so he could shout down the line of dwarves. “We’ll stop here for the night!”

Frerin frowned hearing the familiar voice. He must have been mistaken. He looked down to Bifur who had tilted his head. One person mistaking a sound, but two?

He turned around in his seat, looking out the open window. His heart leaping up into his throat. 

“Blessed Mahal.” He tried getting up, his stomach getting in the way. “Bifur, could you help me up?”

The wily eyed dwarf put his things down, getting up to his feet. He grabbed Frerin’s hand, pulling on him and back helping the pregnant omega up. Soon as Frerin was up he cursed as the need to pee struck him. He had forgotten how annoying being pregnant was. He would have to use the facilities before reuniting with his beloved.

 

Kili sighed as he was sent in to secure the rooms with a small sack of coins. He leaned against the counter of the innkeeper’s bar, cursing the size of it because it felt like he was a small dwarfling trying to steal something from the table. The innkeeper was currently busy with someone else, serving up some sort of cheap smelling mead. His face broke into a large yawn. 

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, roughly. 

“I don’t know how many rooms he has, he’s busy, Thorin.” Kili tried hard not to stretch, his limbs feeling stiff.

_“I’m not, Thorin.”_

The prince’s back stiffened. He slowly looked over his shoulder to the gruff voice he recognized. Bifur smiled, roughly yanking on the lad into a grappling hug. 

“Bifur!!” He slapped the other’s back as he finally felt a bit of hope since he had heard about Thror’s death. He pulled back and cupped the other’s face in his palms, he gave him a little shake. “Do you know how hard it is to track you down?!”

_“I had to be careful, keep the prince and queen safe.”_

“And Frerin? Where is he?”

Bifur stepped to the side, looking around somewhere behind him. He then pointed, the familiar black head of hair now in view as the omega stepped out of a hallway, smoothing his hands over his clean clothing.

“Fre-” The name stuck in his throat. He put a hand over his mouth, as his eyes started to prickle. Frerin’s hair was longer, his hair that had always been like Fili’s was still in five braids but the pulled back and tied together in the back. His mustache and beard well trimmed with simple wooden beads that looked like Bifur’s handy work. He stepped around Bifur, eyes on the swell of the omega’s stomach, reminding him painfully well of his mate.

He was shoved on the back sending him stumbling forward, the noise of his hard feet gaining Frerin’s attention. Those gem like eyes turned so soft as he smiled. He held out an arm, beckoning him with a flick of his hand. 

“Well? Are you going to come here or make this old, pregnant, omega run to you?” Frerin teased.

Kili took one step, then two, then did something distinctly and uniquely that defined him. He scrambled and darted outside screaming Thorin’s name. Frerin fondly watched his retreating form, running a hand over his stomach. He had missed the boy and his strange antics. He never ceased to amaze him with what he may do.

“Thorin!!” Kili crashed into a few dwarves on the boardwalk, feet nearly flying out from under him as he took the turn too sharply. He raced around back where Thorin was discussing the fees the stable would charge him. “Thorin!!”

“Kili? What-” His coat was grabbed, he was bodily hefted up for a few steps as his wild pony of a nephew started to drag him off. He tried to protest against the treatment but could do nothing to squirm out of the iron grip the younger had.

He was pulled into the tavern where there were cheerful sounds, laughter and relief. Kili let go of him as his eyes fell upon his omega. Frerin was surrounded by those of their party that had come in, half of them still at the stables. The omega, touched each one, gripping the back of their necks or touching their bearded cheeks. His eyes were moist as he gave a small laugh from something Nori said.

Thorin numbly moved forward, gently pushing people out of the way. Frerin was in the middle of saying something when Thorin touched his hand, cupping it with such tender care as if to check to make sure he was real. The crowd around them fell quiet. The mated pair exchanged small touches as if the other were part of a waking dream that they did not want to dispel. 

Frerin’s fingers went to Thorin’s beard, looking at its trimmed state. He swallowed. “I… It’s short.”

“Cut it… in memory of those who died…” The king heaved a large breath, it stuttered as it came out, shaking as much as his insides. “I thought- I thought you were dead.”

Hands fisted in his hair, pulling him down to rest their foreheads together. “Never. I would never leave you behind like that.”

Thorin carefully wrapped his arms around his omega, pulling him as close as he could. Holding him tight. He buried his nose into the dark hair taking a deep breath of his mate’s scent. He thought he would never smell his beloved again.


	39. winter

Fili held up his baby, chubby legs kicked as a fist was pushed into a toothless smile. He puffed up his cheek and pressed his lips together, pushing out air to make funny sounds that sent the baby into a squealing fit of glee. The free hand of the baby reached and fingers flexed. Fili bounced his baby before resting him on his back on his thighs. He leaned over, his golden hair falling forward as he tickled the child with the long locks. He had wanted his child to want to love his hair, bring to this one the same comfort that Frerin’s had given him as he grew up. A physical thing that showed love and support. And it seemed his little one was quite taken to this concept. Every chance he got he would grab tiny fistfuls of Fili’s hair. He would yank and pull making Fili hiss and wince, other times the baby stuffed a braid into his mouth to suck on, in fact he wouldn’t sleep without a hand possessively gripping golden hair.

“You know, he will need to have a name some when.” Bilbo chuckled as he went around the kitchen. 

“I’m terrible at names.” Fili said as he rubbed his fingers over the tiny pot belly stomach of his son.

“I don’t know about that.” Bilbo grabbed two plates from the counter, turning around and having to use his foot to keep Hakkar out of the way as the dog licked his chops in anticipation for table scraps. And since the baby loved to grab Fili’s food and throw it around Hakkar got more than plenty. “Hakkar is a good name.”

Fili snorted, hefting his little one up to his chest and cradling him against his shoulder. “You say that because you don’t know my native tongue. I’m supposed to meet my mate here in the Shire. The Shire was a place in my childhood that I’ve always wanted to return to, and Hakkar is just the sum up of the word Armukhakkar, which means the Shire.”

Bilbo looked down at the dog as he placed their meal on the table. “It is fitting for him. He is a gentle soul.”

“Except when an alpha starts sniffing you out.” Fili chuckled.

“Let’s not start that again.” Bilbo sighed heavily. 

He was a gentle omega, hobbit alphas were possibly just as gentle, being kind and courteous with their interests but Hakkar would have none of it. Soon as an alpha started to show any sort of interest in him or Fili the hound’s heckles would raise. He would bark in warning, and only twice had to leap on a hobbit because he was persistent. At first it had been difficult for Fili and Bilbo with the situation of having a newborn to care for. Bilbo knew a few of the basics from baby sitting cousins and the like, but they always left at the end of the day. Fili was quick to learn how to be a proper tharkâl, changing nappies, washing, scrubbing, feeding, waking up in the middle of the night in two hour intervals to tend to his son before he could flop back into bed. He was eternally grateful towards Bilbo and his kindness. He didn’t know what he would have done if he didn’t have the hobbit to help him. It brought a whole new respect to Frerin who had to do all of this with no aid, no shelter, and on the move so that Omega Markets would not snatch him up and turn him into a glorified prostitute. 

Fili had given Bilbo the last of his coin for room and board, he tried to help around the smial as much as he could to earn his keep. His little one still too young for him to go and find a job in Hobbiton. Bilbo told him over and over again he didn’t have to worry about it, that he was only glad to help. Now that they were friends, Fili understood that Bilbo really did just want to help. He was doing what was right without want for reward.

The dwarf looked across the table as Bilbo simply lifted up an empty plate like a shield when Fili’s son grabbed a lump of meaty sauce and threw it at the hobbit. The boy had some accuracy and Bilbo was impressive with his ability to adapt and deflect. 

“Sulgam, you must stop harassing Uncle Bilbo at meal time.” Fili took hold of the baby’s messy hand with a few fingers, while he tried to balance the baby on his knee while attempting to eat.

“Sulgam?” Bilbo smiled. “You chose a name?”

Fili blushed a little. “I-it’ll only be in effect until Kili comes. I want him to name our son, but… you’re right, we can’t call my son ‘babe’ or ‘he’ or ‘it’ until that time comes…” His blush died away as he turned and looked out the dark window of the kitchen. White flakes of snow brushed against it. “...winter’s first snow…”

Bilbo reached across the table, worming his fingers into Fili’s grip making the dwarf drop his fork. He gave a squeeze. He wanted to tell his friend that this Kili would come, any moment, but those well wishes had died on his lips a month ago. They had poured over his maps a few times, estimating time, trying to figure out how long it would take for each possible routes. They both came to the conclusion that if all went well Kili would be there with in the autumn months. Now it was winter.

The blond sniffled a little, rubbing his thumb over Bilbo’s as he turned from the window. He placed a kiss to the tuft of brown hair on Sulgam. He pulled his hand from Bilbo’s and rubbed his son’s belly. 

“He’ll come.”

That night Bilbo laid in his bed listening to the ghostly, soft, cries of Fili’s broken heart.

\----------------------------

Kili was going out of his mind. He wanted to just take his pony and go to the shire, but Thorin wouldn’t let him. Each time he tried to sneak away worry would lance his heart as some complication happened in Frerin’s pregnancy. The baby would take too much nutrition leaving Frerin sickly, or it would take too little and fall still inside the omega’s stomach. Now winter was fully set and they were all stuck inside the human city, all have gotten jobs and they moved out of the tavern and into a house. Oin stayed with Frerin who was now bedridden and burning with fever. Thorin didn’t know what to do with himself, and Kili would come home from doing the daily odd job to try to calm his adopted father and help Oin keep Frerin stable. He had slept only eight hours in the past week, his worry for his family running deep. He didn’t know if Frerin would survive the birth, if the baby would be a stillborn as it had not moved in three days, Thorin was starting to go mad with the building stress and he worried that he may kill himself if Frerin was lost to them. Then there was Fili and his own child. Fili would have had the babe by now, and he was sick with the questions that floated in his head; Was Fili well? Did he have help with the birth? What if he had been by himself? Did he survive the birth? What if he had been out in the open and wolves descended upon him while he was in labor?

And now? Now he sat on a crooked chair in the dark, the fire in the hearth dying out as Thorin paced. The house was empty, Ori and Dori had left to see if they could get herbs for pain and fever reducer, Bifur and Dwalin went to find goat’s milk for the baby until Frerin was healthy enough to properly feed the baby, the rest of their company couldn’t handle the screams of Frerin’s labor. Oin was doing all he could, but it has been well over a day, the midnight oil in the lamps ready to be lit… if either cared enough to do so.

Silence suddenly fell. Kili and Thorin looked at each other, the king held his breath, the prince swallowing. Outside the wind picked up, battering against the windows. The rattle the only sound beyond their breath growing heavy.

What happened?

Why was their no sound?

Kili slowly stood up as the bedroom door creaked open. Oin only showed his head, looking around. His eyes settled on the prince. “Kili. Come in.”

He looked up at Thorin who swallowed audibly, he nodded. “Go.”

Kili went inside. The bedroom was well lit, Frerin laid still on the bed, legs spread with blood smeared on the sheets. He slapped a hand over his mouth trying hard not to let out a cry. It looked as if he had been gutted.

“Easy,” Oin put a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “He’s only swooned. There is a problem with the babe, I need you to do what I say so we can pull him out. Go wash your hands in the basin, we need to do this as soon as possible or we’ll lose them both.”

Oin was a good healer, he knew what was what and how to do it. His only problems was that his arms were too thick to get both inside the omega. He instructed Kili on how to push his hands inside, pushing until he was halfway up his forearms to touch the child inside. He felt a leg and an arm. Oin talked him through it, how to move the baby so the head was pointed towards him. He carefully pulled on the slippery creature, easing him out a little at a time. Soon as the baby was out, Oin took him up by the ankles like a rabbit then slapped his tiny butt. The piercing wail caused Kili to release the breath he didn’t know he had held. 

He was given the baby to hold as Oin cut the umbilical cord, the muck and blood from the after birth smeared against his tunic. He rubbed his thumb over the tiny being’s forehead. The baby screamed and screamed, the face red with the effort.

Dark eyes watched Oin as the healer started to check over Frerin, touching the pale face, sweat drying on the brow. 

“Is… Will he be alright?” Kili asked.

“I need you out.”

“But Frerin.”

“Take the baby and get out!!”

Kili quickly did as he was told. Soon as he stepped out he was greeted by the dwarf that had raised him. Blue eyes mixed with emotion, brow wrinkled. He didn’t know if he should be happy to see his son or be horrified with the amount of blood and liquid on Kili’s hands and tunic.

He very carefully reached out, running a large hand over the crying baby’s head.

“...Frerin?”

Kili shook his head, looking panicked. “I don’t know.”


	40. survive the night

Oin didn’t know what to do. Frerin was slipping, the fever was cooking him, the struggles of birth too much for the sick omega. It didn’t help that the child had tried to come out sideways. Ori and Dori had come with herbs but it would take too long for them to work, that was if they could get Frerin to drink anything. Currently he was placid and unresponsive to anything, the longer time streached the more he saw the omega even giving up on breathing. It was too much of an effort.

He ran his dirty hands over his face, for the past hour he had been sitting next to Frerin’s bedside, at a loss. It was customary to pile blankets upon the person who was sick. To put a cold cloth to their head…

He took up Frerin’s limp hand. He rubbed his palm over the top of the omega’s hand, feeling so cold in comparison to the other. 

He scooted closer in his seat. He licked his lips, tasting the disgusting flavor of the grime he had wiped on his face earlier. He took in a deep breath, he could still hear the baby screaming its little lungs out, it would come and go, the child fitful from being brought into the cold world and into a family that felt of fear.

“You hear that?” Oin said softly, still rubbing Frerin’s hand. “Loud little boy, that one…” His breath hitched. “You remember being alone when Fili was born, you handled that well. Took up parenting so easily, being a tharkâl isn’t easy… you kept Fili safe as much as you could. Kept him, kept him safe, let him know he was loved each and every day.” He felt his eyes prickle. “Don’t take that from this little one. You need to, you need to fight.”

Oin reached over placing a hand on his head, thumb brushing over his hair line. “I never had a child of my own, but when you and Fili came into my life… you became my own, my omega son and grandson… Don’t make me lose you, turgith. Not… not after all we had to do to stay on Ereborian lands, not after finding you again when that cursed dragon came. B-besides, don’t you want to see Fili again? See him and his own little one? I bet it’s just as blond as him. And he’s already taken well to being a tharkâl… f-finding a place to settle until we come. He’s probably up right now, pacing around willing the baby to sleep while looking out the window in hopes of seeing you walk right up…” He choked on a soft cry, tears stinging his eyes. Fantasizing about it only seemed to hurt the more. But maybe this is what Frerin needed, to hear a gentle voice and imagine his son as he passed away to the Halls of Mahal.

“Can you see it? A little hut, covered in snow as you walk up… r-ready to… to knock on his door.”

He took his hands away from Frerin, resting his head into them as he bent over, tears falling. He was crying now, knowing the pain of alphas and omegas that had lost a child before their eyes. He managed to will himself into talking still.

“And… and Fili will be there, open-opening the door. Warmth from the hearth flooding over the cold winter air and f-filling you with the golden light of your child. He’s smiling to you, excited for you to hold your grandson for the first time, so happy you didn’t die in dragon’s fire. He-he steps to the side so you can come out of the cold and-and…” 

Then a thought, a small thought came to him. It was a tiny glimmer of hope. He clung to it viciously as he scrambled, collecting sheets and blankets around Frerin’s frame.

“Thorin!” He yelled as he tried to pick up the omega and all the blankets. He needed help.

The king came running in, Kili looking around behind him, just as worried as Dori and Ori. Oin continued to try to hold Frerin to his chest, “Help me, we need to take him outside.”

“But the cold-” Kili spoke up.

“It’s our only chance. He’s dying from the fever, if-if we can cool him down we may be able to save him.”

Thorin easily collected his mate from the healer. Dori scuttled in front of him and opened the door as he hurried outside. Oin trailed behind instructing Thorin in placing Frerin down on the ground. The two surrounded the omega, opening the stained sheets and blankets. A soft cry came from the back of Thorin’s throat when he saw the reminisce of the birth. It was dark but he could still see the gore of it. He adjusted Frerin’s head and shoulders, resting them against his thighs as he looked helplessly up at Oin. The healer’s own eyes bloodshot from crying gazed back at him.

“What do I do now?” Thorin asked in the quiet night.

“We wait… and hope he will not die tonight.”

 

 

It was dawn when Dwalin came back with a goat that could be milked. It had taken so long to find one considering the time of year, but finally he had one. He stopped in his tracks at the cluster of dwarves outside. The bleeding light of the morning sun showed who was upon their knees, hunched over and clutching to the disturbingly pale figure on the ground. Thorin’s dark hair gently waved from his motions as he rocked, one arm pinned Frerin’s chest to his own, the other went to the omega’s hips and pulled, trying to get the two of them closer together.

He came a little closer, his heart refusing to beat, his breath holding in his chest. He could hear Thorin crying… he had never heard Thorin sound like that… not even after Dis’ death.

Thorin pulled back and kissed Frerin’s face. Then he saw it, the tiniest of movements, eyes trying to open. Or was that just his hope? When he left he knew that Frerin’s labor was being very difficult.

“Thorin?” Dwalin pulled the rope to the goat so he could get closer. “Frerin… is he?”

Thorin rocked a bit more, fingers stroking the face of his mate. “Alive.” He pressed his forehead against Frerin’s, more tears falling down his cheeks. “Alive, he’s alive.”

\-----------------------------

Frerin’s recovery was long and difficult. There were a few more scares within the first week, but eventually his condition stabilized and after the second week he was able to open his eyes. It had been hard on all of them but together they managed to take shifts in caring for him as well as the new addition to their family. Kili had personally taken over the care for his relation, learning from Thorin how to keep the goat from moving while the baby suckled on the udder. Dori showed him how to change and clean the nappies, Ori helped cloth the baby and when Kili needed a rest Nori and Bofur took over or Gloin did.

When Frerin was able to sit up for longer than a few minutes at a time he finally was able to hold his little one for the first time.

“Look at that.” Frerin’s voice was scratchy, his vision still hazy from fever and the lack of his glasses on his nose. His fingers trembled, his arms shook from being so weak. Thorin easily took their son from him and settled next to him. Frerin rested against his mate. “Golden hair, another star that fell from my midnight hair.”

Thorin smiled softly, placing a kiss to the top of Frerin’s head. “I want you to name him, my love. You fought hard with this one and deserve to give him whatever name you deem worthy of his reckless and troublesome beginnings.”

Frerin huffed a laugh. “He is a troublemaker… but he’s got will. Will to live, he’ll be pig headed, the opposite of his brother… Vili.”

“Vili?”

“Naming him-” Frerin’s eyes started to drop, too tired to stay awake any longer. “a-after his will.”

“Vili it is then.” Thorin kissed Frerin’s face with small, lingering kisses. On his cheeks, his closed eyes, then to his lips. “Sleep, my love. Vili will be with Kili until you wake.”

Once Frerin was asleep Thorin carefully moved, getting caught up when Vili grabbed a little fistful of dark hair. Thorin cooed to his son, getting his hand open to release his ailed tharkâl. Then he shifted Frerin to be comfortable. He took their son out of the room where Kili was talking with Nori, a towel over his shoulder, ready to take the baby at any moment.

“Kili, your relation has a name.” Thorin announced.

“Why do you call ‘im that?” Nori asked. “Why not brother or cousin?”

“Because by marriage he’s my half brother and step cousin. Relation just makes it easier.” Kili got up from where he was sitting. He easily took Vili to looked from Thorin to Kili before roughly grabbing at Kili’s hair. Gem like green eyes looking up at the prince.

Kili bounced him a little. “And what is your name little prince?”

“He is Vili, the will of the dwarves.” Thorin ran a hand over Vili’s back. “We now fight to survive but soon we will thrive once more.”

“You’re going to get us confused.” Kili smiled, resting his cheek against Vili’s head. “Vili, Fili, Kili.”

“I must admit, I do not look forward to that frustration.”


	41. Hakkar

Fili felt hope for seeing Kili fade over the winter. When spring came and went he locked himself away for the majority of a fortnight. His wails piercing the heart of the shire. Bilbo cared for Sulgam during that time, Hakkar stayed curled up in front of Fili’s door, his tail refused to wag, his ears pressed against his head as he barely ate. Dwarves came and went, travelling to the Blue Mountains but none knew of Kili’s fate. Fili would greet each group, try to get as much information from them as possible only to be told they did not know, only that a dragon now sleeps in Erebor and the king was dead. 

Bilbo finally gained access to the golden haired dwarf, sitting on the edge of his bed as Fili laid on top of the blankets, head turned towards the window. He put Sulgam on the bed sheets, the baby wobbling in his crawl as he went towards the golden hair he loved so much.

“Fili… perhaps… perhaps today you would like to sit in the garden.” Bilbo practically whispered.

His only response were blue eyes slowly blinking and a long sigh of a breath. He wanted to give up, completely stop; no longer breath, no longer feel this emptiness that invaded his soul.

“It’s… It’s been a year now, and no word of him… perhaps you should find another alpha-”

“No!” Fili shouted. “I will take no other!!!”

His sudden outburst caused Sulgam to start crying. Fili instinctively reached over and collected his baby to his chest. He curled around the baby that held so many of Kili’s looks. He shooshed and cooed trying to calm his child. He ran his hand over the soft, chocolate brown locks that curled over forehead and ears. He wanted to die… but he still had Sulgam, the baby that Kili wanted so much.

Bilbo sighed. “I meant no harm… I worry for you.”

“I know…” Fili swallowed hard. “But… But I can’t have another.”

“...then let’s honor him, the hobbit way. We’ll find followers of his color and plant a tribute garden to him… does that sound good?”

Fili fent a shove against his back, he shifted enough to look behind him seeing Hakkar’s large brown eyes looking at him, his chin resting on the bed. The war hound made a pitiful sound. Bilbo stroked Hakkar’s head. “He’s been dutiful, keeping you company even with a door between the two of you.”

Fili rolled back over, fully presenting his back to the dog and Bilbo.

“Fili, please.”

Hakkar whined with a trill.

“Just outside. We don’t even have to plant anything.”

A whimper.

“I’m certain Sulgam would like to feel the sun.”

Fili sighed. “Very well.”

It seemed to take him forever, the effort to sit up was difficult. Getting his feet under him and the will to stand up was even more so but the way Hakkar bounced in place, his claws tapping on the hardwood was encouraging. Sulgam clinged to his tharkâl and Bilbo was beside him encouraging him with each move he made. Finally, after so long, he was venturing outside and down the small steps to the bench by the gate.

He sat down, looking around as if he was unfamiliar with his surroundings.

“Now, you stay here while I go to the market,” Bilbo rubbed Fili’s shoulder. “When I get back I expect to see you still here.”

Fili nodded as he adjusted his child so Sulgam rested on his lap, back up against Fili’s stomach. His hair was barely long enough for the baby to make a reach for it, fingers messing with the very tips of his long locks.

Bilbo smiled, “I’ll make us something special for dinner tonight with a lot of desert.”

The hobbit went back into the smial before coming out with a basket in hand. Hakkar watched the halfling leave, closing the gate behind him. He gave a wave and started down the road. The hound looked up at Fili then to Bilbo’s retreating figure, back and forth, whimpering and whining as he couldn’t make up his mind of which he should be with. On one side of him was his master with the baby, on the other was the vulnerable omega going into market where there would be alphas that he would need to protect Bilbo from. He started to visibly shake, some drool slopping down to the ground as he started to stress over the situation. He was a war hound, he needed an order to either stay or go. He couldn’t handle this kind of domestic stress on top of weeks of his master being depressed.

“Go on, keep him safe.” Fili nudged the dog with his bare foot.

Like a spring the dog launched forward, bound over the tiny fence and was running down the dirt road leaving behind him a cloud of dust. He nearly rammed into Bilbo, the hobbit spluttering and wheeling his arms to keep himself up from almost falling over from surprise. Despite his sadness Fili smiled.

“Your uncle Bilbo is a silly thing.” Fili rubbed a hand over the baby’s belly.

 

Bilbo spent most of the day in the market on purpose, he wanted Fili to be outside as long as possible. He fiddled around with knick knacks that he didn’t need, even bought a few. Looked at shops and vendors for toys that were safe for such young babies, bought a few new nappies, found cloth and got thread with it so Fili could make more dwarven styled baby clothes. He had a few alphas come around but quickly put themselves in check when they saw Hakkar, his ever present bodyguard. He was stopping by the Green Dragon Inn for a few stew bones for Hakkar to chew on when he realized he was quite alone. The brown dog gone.

“Where’s Hakkar?” the bartender asked, ready to give the beast a treat.

“To be quite frank… I don’t know…” Then a dreadful feeling fell over him. What if Hakkar sensed something wrong with Fili? Animals could do that, he had seen it, they would know when their master was in trouble and in need of help. “I- I have to go, could you please deliver for me? Thank you, good day!”

The hobbit ran out of the tavern with great haste, racing down the small walkways and roads heading home. His heart was pounding blood to his ears, his legs started to burn as he ran faster and faster up the hill.

“Fili! Fili, are you alright?!” Bilbo skidded to a stop at the gate, panting as he was greeted with a confused dwarf bouncing his baby on his knee.

“I’m… doing well.” Fili said slowly.

Bilbo huffed out several breaths. “I-I thought, because Hakkar just left my side, that he came here to- but you’re fine.”

“Hakkar left you?” Fili shook his head trying to let it sink in. “But, he wouldn’t. He’s a good dog.”

“Should I go look for him?” Bilbo asked.

“I think we both should.” Fili got up, not caring that he was barefoot as Bilbo opened the gate for him. “Where were you when you noticed him gone?”

“Green Dragon Inn.”

Fili adjusted Sulgam, resting him on his hip. “Then we start there.”

 

Kili was so tired. He had been traveling for so long now, little Vili currently was strapped to his chest. He was a talkative thing, making as many sounds as he possibly could. Extremely intelligent and fond of ripping up Ori’s books. He was only half a year old and Kili already felt beyond Thorin’s age. And curse the adorable child because soon as he was handed to one of his parents he started to behave, especially if it was Frerin. Oh that little devil in disguise could be cream and sugar when with his tharkâl. Once Kili was swatted upside the head because he yelled at the content baby saying, “At least you behave with him! With all the grief you caused you better be good to him for the rest of your life!”

Despite himself he did love the little tyke, he was just a terror. But now they were coming over the hill to enter the Shire and he couldn’t be happier.

“We rest here.” Thorin pulled his pony to a stop.

“But-” Kili started then realized he needed to get off of the pony regardless because Vili needed a change. He heaved a sigh, getting down, Frerin already on the ground and taking the baby.

“Thank you, Kili.” Frerin smiled, running a hand over Kili’s head affectionately. The prince leaned into the touch. He loved having a tharkâl in his life, gentle and strong, reassuring in such a different way than Thorin and he soaked up every bit of the attention like a sponge. “I’m proud of you and very thankful for all your help.”

Kili grinned feeling a bit better now that he was off his pony. “I’m a father too, I need to know what to do when we find Fili.”

“And we’ll do that today.” Thorin said as he loosened the girth belt of the saddle to his pony to give the animal a little relief. “We rest for an hour or two, then we will all help you find Fili.”

“Oy!” Nori barked as something heavy hit into his butt that he knew was not Bofur’s hand. He stepped back and turned around seeing a dog. He held still as it sniffed his pant leg before putting his nose to the ground and sniffing around, tail wagging so hard that it whipped dwarves that he passed by. He would stop taking in the scent of different dwarves before he settled on Kili. 

Frerin was in the middle of changing Vili when his side was whipped by the dog. The dog started to grumble and bark at Kili who stepped back only to have to dog come up against him.

“What-...” He saw the brand on the haunch. “A Beast of Venery?”

“What would one be doing around the Shire?” Thorin asked, as he watched the dog try to corral Kili. “He seems adomit on your attention.”

“Yes, but for what reason?” Kili was nearly yanked down to the ground when the dog grabbed his sleeve and pulled.

The dogs ears perked up for a moment, turning to look behind it. It threw its head back and bayed loudly making many wince and Vili to start crying.

“Okay, good boy, good boy.” Kili petted the large brown head. His hand was snapped up by teeth, a gentle pressure that didn’t pierce the skin. The dog pulled. “Okay, follow you. I get it.”

Kili put one foot in front of the other, the dog abandoning his hand in favor of a mouthful of coat. It would seem he was at the mercy of this strange animal.

 

Fili sighed as he called for Hakkar again. They had checked all throughout the market, it was starting to get cold from the winds bringing in the start of the night air. Bilbo took off his waist coat for them to wrap around Sulgam who didn’t seem bothered by much of anything just as long as they were moving and he got to see more of the Shire. It was getting too cold though, they needed to head back. 

“Where is that cursed hound?” Fili muttered as they walked through tall grass, headed home.

“Perhaps he smelled a certain someone and needed to fulfill his own call of the wild.” Bilbo offered. Mating season had been a month ago for most animals but didn’t mean that it wasn’t still going on for some creatures.

“If he did he better take care of those pups.” Fili frowned, mostly upset that his faithful hound had left, than any other reason.

The way home was slow, both dwarf and hobbit worried for the dog. They were at the gate when they heard the rushing sounds of paws on dirt. Fili handed Sulgam over to Bilbo so he could chastise that dog right proper. 

“Hakkar, you bad do-” Soon as he turned though he was enveloped in a strong hug. His weight rocked and he stumbled, his knees buckled as an all too familiar scent struck him. They collapsed onto their knees, Kili pulled back and stroked at Fili’s face.

“Look at you, oh Mahal.” His voice held an edge of panic and excitement. His touch wasn’t gentle, not like what was shared between Thorin and Frerin, but rough as he ran his hands through hair gripping shoulders, reassuring himself that this was real. “Y-you,” he choked on a laugh. “You look so beautiful. I can’t-look at you.” 

He sniffled, he was crying now, crying with relief.

“K-Kili?” Fili was much more gentle in his administrations, scared he would wake up. “W-when, how?”

“A-a weird Beast of Venery just showed up and- Mahal sent, stupid dog made me come.” He placed a kiss on Fili’s lips. He shook, afraid to open his mouth because if he did he would just sob like a little boy. Fili’s arms wrapped around Kili’s neck, licking his lips and urging him into a full kiss. He drank from that kiss, drank away all the sorrow and pain, letting Kili’s taste and scent reassert all his hopes, all his dreams.

Kili’s scent, Hakkar had memorized it, he had smelled it and went to fetch his master’s mate. Bless that dog, that crazy, stupid, cute, dog.


	42. family reunion

Kili’s fingers were dirty from traveling, weathered and calloused, his flesh dark from years out in the sun. They were a stark contrast to the soft cream color of his son’s skin. He was sitting on the ground, still tangled with Fili when a strange hobbit asked if this was indeed Kili, then eased a plump baby into Kili’s arms when the blond pushed out a laugh through tears of happiness. 

He looked just as amazed as the babe, eyes wide, mouth hanging open as they took each other in. He counted little fingers and toes, took hold of a soft ankle to hold a squirming foot still as he put a kiss to the little appendage. He smiled as his bristling beard, barely past stubble tickled his son’s foot which made the little one squirm and make a little noise of protest that was rather akin to Fili when he tried to tickle his mate.

“Look at you,” he knew he was repeating himself. His mind rolled in the fuzzy warmth of finally having the surety of his family safe, safe and beside him, words were all secondary now. He ran a thumb over the little one’s hair, not even feathers were that soft and it was brown, as brown as his own. “He’s got my hair…. your nose… dark gem eyes… a lot like Frerin.”

“But still a hint of that Durin blue.” Fili wasn’t sure what to do with himself. If he should lean back and watch Kili be with his son for the first time, cuddle up close to his side, rest his head on his shoulder? Hold the baby so Kili could get a better look of the child they made?

“What’s his name?” Kili asked, expertly moving to bring up his knees, setting his son on them. He smiled up at his little ray of sunshine that wobbled in his hands. “Alpha or omega?”

“He’s an alpha… and I wanted you to name him.”

Kili whirled his attention to his mate. “You-you haven’t given him a name yet? A year I’ve been trying to get here and you haven’t named him? How did you get by in the day?”

“Sulgam.” The hobbit said. “Much to Fili’s dismay, I pushed him to give him a name, even if temporary.”

“Sulgam?” Kili’s brow knitted as he rolled it over his tongue. 

“Suln magam…” Fili looked away, his cheeks heating up from the embarrassment. He knew he was terrible at names, he tried warning people.

“Full circle.” Kili whispered, looking back at his son. He wiggled his hands giving the baby little twists of the body that caused a toothless grin and a laugh. “I -like- it. Sulgam.”

“No, Kili. You are to name him. I-”

“Then I name you Sulgam son of Kili son of Koli.” Kili hugged his son. He leaned over, kissing Fili’s developing frown. He purred and kissed a few more times, having missed all interactions with his mate.

“As happy as I am for you Fili, I do suppose we can take this inside? It’s almost night, and I do believe a larger supper must be prepared. Master Kili, if you don’t mind-”

“Do you have an extra room?” Kili suddenly asked.

“Wha- why, yes I do, but I would assume you would want to be with Fili tonight.”

Kili smiled, “Oh I plan to, but some people I came with will need a room. We’ll pay you for room and board.”

“Nonsense! Fili is family and so are you now, bring your companions, though you may need to spare a few minutes from your mate’s side since I’ll need his help to cook for more than just two people.”

“Who-who did you come with?” Fili didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to risk having more hope than what Kili had already given him.

“The Archers, what little remain, and our clan.”

Kili reached over, running his fingers over beautiful braids. He passed his son over to Fili, reluctantly pulling away from his lover’s side as he stood up. “I’ll be quick about it, I promise.”

“Wait, how many are we expecting?” The hobbit asked as Kili started to run off.

“Fourteen, master hobbit!!”

“My name’s Bilbo Baggins!” 

Kili turned around, already far up the hill. “Thank you master Boggins!!”

Bilbo sighed a little as Fili chuckled from his seat on the ground. He helped the dwarf up, they had a lot to move if they were going to get fourteen people into the smial.

\-----------------------

The hobbit was very happy for his dwarven friend. When the first wave of dwarves came it was Kili, his uncle Thorin, and possibly one of the most beautiful dwarves he had seen. Frerin was very lovely to the eyes, just as pleasing as Fili and it was little wonder where Fili got most of his looks now that he saw his bearer. Thorin held tiny Vili (who was unknown at the time) when Frerin embraced Fili so tight that he was afraid that both would inflict ever lasting damage upon each other. He pulled back, tears in those dazzling eyes, caressing Fili’s face and peppering kisses. He silently fussed over Fili’s hair, a nervous tick it would seem, telling him how sorry he was it took them this long to get to the shire. Fili was fully in tears, a fistful of long dark hair clenched as he shook his head, just happy to see his family again. He was introduced to his little brother who was shocked into silence because of the new surroundings. Fili then pulled Thorin into a hug and kissed his brow, surprising all the dwarves present. 

Frerin held Vili and Sulgam while Fili and Thorin helped clear space for many dwarves. He easily held the two babies and talked with Bilbo in the kitchen finding out how Bilbo came across Fili, how Fili ended up staying with him. Frerin thanked him over and over, and before Bilbo knew it he was already accepted as part of an ever growing amount of a dwarven family.

The next wave of dwarves that came got Fili excited in cheers and large hugs. One in particular was very large, bald and made Bilbo’s heart flutter. He was terribly improper looking with all of his tattoos. He stomped around and had a gwaffing laugh. But when he passed by Bilbo he stopped, looked at him and ooooh Yavanna did he smell nice too the hobbit. There was a look in the dwarf’s eye, a smile that didn’t falter since he first came in. He took a step closer to Bilbo.

“I heard you helped our prince out in his time of need.” Dwalin was feeling especially smug since he actually did get a small hug from Fili and small ‘thank you’ for his help a year ago. This being seen as insignificant in Bilbo’s eyes but he did not know of the carried animosity between the two, this was a huge leap for the both of them.

“P-prince?” Bilbo backed up a step, heart fluttering. He licked his lips as he saw Dwalin’s large hands. “I didn’t know-uh- that is- I- I didn’t know who he was- j… just wanted to help…”

Dwalin took another step closer, this hobbit… he smelled sweet, like a freshly baked dessert. He was about to come even more into the hobbit’s space when a deep growl stilled the area. Dwalin took a step back as a furry body shoved in between the dwarf and the hobbit.

“I-I am terribly sorry.” Bilbo flustered. “Hakkar, no, bad dog.”

“He’s not being a bad dog.” Fili was now pacing into the area, bouncing his son on his knee. “He’s doing his duty of keeping you safe from the big nasty dwarf who hasn’t properly introduced himself.” He looked at Sulgam and pursed his lips and shook his head sending golden waves of hair over his shoulder. Sulgam making a happy sound.

“You’re being a right-” Dwalin caught himself with a curse on the tip of his tongue. There was a baby present and he couldn’t just say what he wanted. He looked at the dog that was bristled. Then up to Bilbo. He stepped back again, giving a fixed gaze on the hobbit as he bowed. “Dwalin. At your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” Bilbo tried to look reserved.

“I’m sorry to break up your pleasantries but I need you in the kitchen, Bilbo.” Fili stepped to the side as a few chairs were carried past him.

Everything was going well, up until meal time what was when Bilbo didn’t know what to do with himself. The fourteen dwarves had included so many people and one baby, a rather destructive baby at that. Vili was a hair puller, loved shouting and crying, and was rather opinionated for someone who’s only lived for half a year. There were only two things that shut the kid up and placed him into a state of quiet and reverenty; Frerin, the little monster’s tharkâl, who honestly didn’t put up with the kid’s behavior and Fili. Bilbo was a little iffy on the last one as Fili always had Sulgam in his arms and it could either be Fili’s pretty hair that was distracting the baby or Sulgam who’s ever patient demeanor wouldn’t be next to Vili when he was acting out. They had first theorized that it might be that he was just calm around omega’s until he was given to Nori for a few seconds so Frerin could actually drink something without the child trying to hit his tiny fists against it. They tried passing him off to Bilbo but the hobbit knew when a baby was going to pull at his sensitive ears and that one had that look in his eyes. Ears were for hearing, not pulling. 

He tried to remain pleasant, tried to serve as a proper host should serve his guests. He didn’t bother Fili with help as he understood how depressed his friend had gotten. He needed this, to smile and laugh, to be happy. It was somewhat horrifying with how much food was being thrown around in playful jest, but even more so that Hakkar acted like a very good mop and broom with anything that hit the floor or even head level on the walls.

The hobbit honestly wanted to curl up and cry from seeing it all. It was so terribly chaotic. 

“Dwalin.”

Frerin’s voice was distinctly quieter than the others, but the warrior’s keen hearing picked up on it, as did Thorin’s. Frerin looked over towards Bilbo’s figure, the hobbit standing dejectedly in his empty pantry. He made a motion for the dwarf to go. The large dwarf simply got up and started to work his way over to the hobbit. Thorin leaned over to his mate, whispering in his ear. “And what are you doing, my love?”

“Seeing two people who need a nudge. Mmm, speaking of nudging, it’s going to be particularly loud tonight. I’m thinking we may need Bofur and Nori to baby sit so that Vili can sleep.”

Thorin slipped a hand over Frerin’s thigh, slipping it down to squeeze his knee showing his approval. Fili and Kili have not seen each other in a while, they would want to ‘celebrate’ he was certain that someone would watch their son so they could. It left a perfect opportunity for Thorin and Frerin to take some time for themselves as well.

There was a sudden shout, the growl of an animal and a few panicked shouts that suddenly quieted the whole of the party. All eyes turned to the hobbit trying desperately to pull the trained warhound off of Dwalin’s boot as the large beast dragged the dwarf across the floor.

“Hakkar, Hakkar let him go! Drop him! Drop him!!” Bilbo was now riding Hakkar’s back. “Fili!!”

The blond smiled and raised a mug of ale, sitting in the corner with Kili next to him, the dark haired prince had their son on his lap. “You’re doing good, Bilbo. Be consistent, be firm.”

In all honesty he wanted to see more of this, it was pretty funny as the hound was not even shaking his head. He was giving Dwalin a warning.

Thorin smirked as Dwalin shouted and tried to get his foot free. He got up from his seat, easily exiting the stuffed room. He looked at his old friend who was on the brink of panic, most likely set on because he knew the damage a war hound could cause. He glanced to the hobbit who was still trying so hard to gain control of the beast. 

“Togim.” He said it, not yelled it, or whispered or anything.

Hakkar dropped the boot in his mouth and sat heavily onto the floor at the command to sit. Bilbo slide down his muscular back and onto the floor with a thud.

“Rukab. (beside)”

The hound made a little noise of disapproval but got himself up and beside Thorin’s side.

“If you wish to court the hobbit you must court the hound, Dwalin.” Thorin let a glimmer of his younger self through.

Bilbo did curl up on the floor, he did blush so hard that his ears turned red, and he did excuse himself to die in his room of mortification. Dwalin may or may not have blushed, he may or may not have barked something inappropriate at Thorin. He may or may not have had a wooden tankard thrown at him by Fili for saying profanity when children were present.


	43. a well deserved rest

Bilbo was more than happy to take both babies and vacate the premise for the night. He had family he could stay with and he would help accommodate the weary travelers that all very much adopted him. It would seem that hobbit or dwarf he was destined to have a large family. Said dwarves were kind enough to clean his house before it was called for an end of the night.

Fili bade his goodnights, letting Kili do the same before he slipped into his room. He shut the door, resting his forehead against the wood. This was a dream, all an illusion in his deranged mind and he was willing to live in it. But when he felt the solid warmth of his lover’s body press up from behind him, he was reminded that it was all real. Fingers collected his hair, brushing it to the side. He presented his neck, biting his bottom lip as lips and whiskers brushed against the sensitive skin. A crazed writhing that had kept him at a constant unrest started to settle as it was feed the attention he craved. Hands slipped over his chest, feeling the cloth out, finding buttons to undo.

He reached behind him, over his head to thread his fingers into tousled brown hair. He pressed his hips back, as shivering breath shaking over his neck said what words refused to fall from Kili’s lips. 

The room was open in the silence, feeling larger than it was as Kili abandoned his task of undressing to turn Fili around. Their gazes locked. Palms pressed against his chest as he caressed a cheek, thumb brushing over the golden silk that covered an upper lip. He would be lying if he denied having the fear of never doing this simple action again. Such a simple action, as simple as holding hands, as the briefest of brushing of shoulders… he would never take advantage of it again.

He moved to kiss Fili, mouth open, but Fili stepped back. He ran his hands over Kili’s tunic, coming down to his belt. He stopped, fingers at the buckle. He looked back up at Kili’s eyes. They were both tired, exhausted from travel and an emotional day. Was having sex now a good idea? It would be quick, something sped along like a tryst in a tavern’s hallway. 

Kili smiled, putting his hands over Fili’s. “We will lay together, nothing more.” He pulled his lovers hands away and kissed his fingers.

The undressed themselves, Fili pulled out some fresh clothing for both of them and set them on a chair for the morning. They slipped under the covers, Kili groaning as he laid on an actual bed. It had been a while since the last time he had something soft supporting his body. Soon as he was situated he quickly snatched up Fili and pulled him against his chest. He hummed in approval at the startled little noise his omega gave as well as the tiny smile. He tucked a braid behind Fili’s ear.

“Be here when I wake.” He said sleepily. Now that he was laying down, hands on the warm body, he was feeling the weight of the world lifting and he could finally rest.

“I shall.” Fili tucked his face into the crook of Kili’s neck, one arm tucked between them, the other resting over Kili as their legs tangled. “I shall always be here when you wake.”

When Kili woke it was in the middle of the night, the room dark he was on his back staring at the ceiling. He instinctively reached over to his side, holding his breath trying to feel out Fili’s form. His hand slapped against warm skin stirring the dwarf beside him. Fili was on his side, back presented to his lover. He shifted his weight, hair curtaining over his face as he blinked slowly. He tried pulling his hair out of his face.

“Mmwwhat? What is it?” He asked through the haze of sleep, used to Bilbo waking him in the middle of the night if Sulgam needed feeding or just be held by the tired tharkâl.

Kili wrapped around him, pressing Fili’s back to his chest, letting out a long breath. He was here, Fili was here. The prince had not been dreaming, he had not been fantasizing an illusion. 

He pressed his face into Fili’s soft hair, taking in a deep breath of the scent he had been so scared he would never get to smell again. He ran a palm over Fili’s ribs, caressing the slight curve of hip. He rubbed gently over the soft flesh of his buttock committing back to memory the feel of it before his fingers dipped down to the back of Fili’s thigh. His fingers ghosted over the dip of the scar that he had gained when Fili and Frerin had been tortured in the dark tunnels so long ago. He petted the gnarled skin, taking in solace that it was still there. That this was indeed his lovely mate, his darling husband and not some fairy trick.

The purr from Fili could just be memory, the feel of his beautiful body.

There was one thing he could check on that would make him certain, completely dispell this one way or another.

He swallowed, pressed his lips up against the shell of Fili’s ear.

“Please,” he whispered, the rest of his prayer not said as he slipped his hand over Fili’s thigh. Around to the front, gently, he lifted Fili’s leg to gain access to his lover’s slit. He slipped his finger inside the folds quietly pleased that his omega was already getting wet, cock semi hard. He hooked his finger, running it along the inside of the lip, looking for it. No one else would know of this, no one could replicate that little something that he discovered one night when admiring his mate.

His breath hitched, heart picking up in pace. He wasn’t finding it.

He slipped the other lip, closing his eyes tightly. His inner voice begging to find it.

His finger then came across a tiny bump, such a little thing that could be mistaken for some other texture if one wasn’t as meticulous as himself when it came to memorizing Fili’s body. It was there. This really was Fili, this was no dream within a dream.

“Kili?” Fili wormed in his arms, trying to get onto back so he could properly look at his beloved.

The prince shifted allowing Fili to get comfortable as he propped himself up onto his elbow. Fili’s knees fell open, Kili’s fingers still teasing the wet slit. Kili slipped his fingers in fully earning a whimper from the dwarf under him. He rubbed at the walls, a little looser than he remembered them but that could be expected after birth.

He leaned down, kissing Fili’s mouth softly at first letting each touch of their lips linger. One of Fili’s hands found its way into his hair, the other looping around and running down his back. The slight scrape of nails sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly opened his mouth, taking his time with the languid kiss. 

He smiled into the kiss, devilishly smiling while pumping his fingers. The scent of his omega filling the room with the building need to mate. Fili whimpered, lapping at Kili’s tongue while trying to spread his legs wider in the confines of the blankets over them.

Kili got up to his knees, pulling his fingers from his mate. He pushed the blankets back, breathing in the thicker smell. He brought up his wet fingers to his lips, he gave them a tentative lick before sucking them down, rolling the flavor over his tongue.

He moved between Fili’s legs, hooking his thumbs under the knees and lifting presenting that lovely little spot fully. He dipped his head down, lips kissing, tongue flickering out to tease. Fili moaned out his name, such beautiful music to him. He sucked on one of the folds, tongue slipping inside to lap up the juices. His omega gasped, arching his back, hands digging into his hair as he licked over and over again. He moved one hand to wrap around Fili’s cock, stroking it in time. He felt Fili writhing, his body trembling as he shoved his tongue in as deep as he could. The pad of his thumb rubbing beads of pre-cum over the tip of the cock.

“K-Kili- I-” Fili gave a frustrated sound as his hips involuntarily moved, bucking up against Kili’s face and hand. He tried breathing, his body already starting to shiver with wanting to climax. He wanted Kili inside of him when he came, he wanted to feel his knot once more. But Kili kept kissing, wiggling his tongue. He pulled out and sucked before pushing his tongue back inside, all the while pumping his cock and he wasn’t satisfied until Fili’s juices flowed over his chin and his seed splattered onto his chest.

Kili hummed that sound Fili had grown to love. It was a sound of pure appreciation and admiration, it was only heard when Kili was basking. And when Fili opened his eyes it was to Kili’s smiling face, the younger dwarf was leaning over him, hands on either side of his head. His face was still wet but mostly wiped off now. The golden omega purred loudly, leaning up and kissing his beloved, tasting himself on Kili’s tongue. 

Reaching between them he took hold of Kili’s heavy cock. He lined the tip up to his entrance, lips pulling away from tongue and cheek to whisper into the prince’s ear. He knew the right things to say to get Kili to set Kili alight, what to say for different degrees from fast to slow, from fuck to love making. He could tease him, hold his cock still and tell him about how he had little relief on the nights that Bilbo had taken Sulgam for him to rest. How he would tease his own cock and slip his fingers inside of him and remember every touch Kili had given him. He could tell Kili how much he wanted to roll them over and ride him. To feel that hardness in him, feel that completion come rushing at him as Kili’s knot settled and they were bound together for hours, kissing and caressing long after the alpha’s swell went down. Instead, he said;

“I’ve missed you.” His thumb brushed over the top of Kili’s cock in a loving touch, silently saying he didn’t need him inside, that this was enough for him and all of this was for Kili.

“I’ve missed you too.” Kili lowered himself, nuzzling Fili. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Fili wiggled under his lover’s weight, wrapping his legs around Kili’s waist and pulling his alpha into him. Both gasped, Kili’s hips instinctively snapping forward causing Fili to yip.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kili trembled trying to keep himself still, the tight wetness, the warmth, his omega’s scent filling his nostrils, it was making his mind overly muddled and consciously trying to keep himself still was increasingly difficult. 

A shiver ran through Fili’s body. He closed his eyes, slightly arching his back as he adjusted to having his lover inside him again after so long. He slowly rotated his hips, swirling them as best as he could when not at the best position for the movement. But it rubbed Kili against his walls, sending jolts of pleasure that caused his toes to tingle and his fingertips to heat. He mewled helplessly when Kili started to move. Slow, long, deep thrusts, designed to drag out their coupling.

He caressed Kili’s neck and shoulder, pressing his face against his skin as they panted. He kissed. He massaged. 

They whispered their love, pushing away the last of the clouds that covered their minds and hearts. 

Kili collected Fili into his arms, picking him up and sitting back. The new angle allowed the omega to ride him without sacrificing the removal of full body contact. He moved his legs, using them to rest Fili’s back against. His husband, dropped his head back, golden hair waving from their movements, locks sticking to sweaty legs as they grew more frantic in their love making. Kili massaged up Fili’s stomach and chest, feeling the small differences. The slightly softer touch of the belly, his heavier from milk. He leaned forward, kissing at chest and collar bone. He liked the idea of seeing Fili heavy with child once more, of properly caring for him and having a happy pregnancy, of being their for the birth of their second child.

He bucked hard with each thought, hands going to Fili’s hips to help with leverage as he growled and pulled more and more desperate and heated sounds from his omega. His alpha instincts wanted to fuck his mate until he was pregnant again. He wrapped his hand once more around Fili’s cock, working it in time.

“I want you-” he panted. His mouth dragging over skin. “I want you with child again.”

Fili made a helpless noise, both hands collecting into dark hair. He had recently come, his body overly sensitive and sitting on the edge of squirting. 

“Would you like me to breed you once more?” Kili’s voice was deliciously possessive. 

“Y-yes, Mahal, yes.” 

Kili kissed Fili sloppily. He pulled out of his omega who protested, rolled him onto his side, lifting a leg to hook over his shoulder. He straddled Fili’s other leg and easily slipped back into the slick slit.

“Fffuck.” Fili gritted his teeth as he clawed at the sheets. This new angle felt so good. His alpha rocking into him with praises of how wonderful it felt to be inside of him. Fili grabbed a pillow, shoving his face into it as he screamed, his body coiled so tight as it pushed and pushed and he was practically spraying his cum. He felt Kili slip out of him from the force. He shook and trembled from the intensity of it, sight gone to nothing but blotches of light. He protested when Kili pushed back into him. He wouldn’t be able to survive another climax.

He was flipped onto his back, warmth spreading inside was Kili dug into him, his seed painting Fili’s walls. Then his knot was swelling, holding him still, keeping him in. They shook, quivering against each other. Sweat covering their bodies as their chests shivered from labored breathing.

Kili leaned down to kiss him when they heard something break, a scuffling sound followed by some unmistakable of pleasured yowling of another coupling.

“Where they… have they been at it as long as we have?” Kili couldn’t help but ask.

Fili snorted out a laugh. His nose wrinkling as he grinned and wrapped his arms around Kili’s neck.

“What? I-” Aaaand there was the scream of someone climaxing. 

“We’re not going to think about it.” Fili stated.

“But the only other people here are-”

“Not talking about this Kili!”


	44. plans for the furture

Thorin had been adamant. The Blue Mountains were a good place to start rebuilding but he would not take Frerin up to the northern side where he once called home. He was certain he would lose control of himself if they did. If Frerin even flinched from a dwarf around there he would turn the well water red from how much blood he would spill. To the south it would be an easier road to travel for all and while they settled everything Dwalin, Nori, Dori, and Fili would stay behind until they could build a home suitable for a baby dwarf to be. Much to Frerin and Fili’s protesting. 

“They just got back together,” Frerin hissed as he pressed Vili’s head to his chest, letting the baby feed. “It has not even been a week and you are going to pull them from each other, leave Kili.”

“I wish I could.” Thorin rubbed at his eyes, feeling just as frustrated as his beloved. “But he has keen eyes for a good hunting ground and we will need that if we are to find a suitable place to settle.”

“You have many other dwarves with just as keen eyes.”

“Keen, yes, but they all have different attributes to offer. Dori, Nori, and Dori will rest my mind that you and Fili are safe with the children.” He knelt down in front of Frerin. “Please understand.”

“I understand… but you don’t see how much it hurts Fili… this was a dream come true and now you’re ripping it from him. How long do you think it will take you to get there? For you to find this place of yore? How long will it take for settlement?”

“I would bring you, I would bring all of you if I knew if it was safe.”

“Don’t do this Thorin, please.” Frerin grabbed his husband’s hand. “I know you are king but you are a father as well, think as both.”

“What would you have me do? I need him.”

Frerin ran ideas through his head. “Leave me behind with the children, take Fili with you. I’ll have plenty of aid with Bilbo, Dori and Nori.”

Thorin stood up, leaning over his omega. “You -are- beautiful.”

Frerin looked away, his cheeks dusting with color as he knew what Thorin meant, he was complimenting him on more than just a physical level. Thorin dipped his head down nuzzling Frerin, “My perfect queen.”

“Not completely perfect, you will be the one to tell the lads they are going to be separated from Sulgam.”

Thorin smirked. “You are perfect, even with your cruel twists.”

Thorin was a trained warrior. He only feared losing his family, even in the face of a dragon that was his only true fear. That was until he found Fili and Kili and announced what was to happen. He had been smart enough not to be within kicking distance of either of them. He had made sure to convert an end table into a shield from very sharp projectiles as two trained warrior parents reacted to what was told of them.

The king who faced a dragon, was forced to retreat.

It it wasn’t for the fact that Fili had used killing throws when he hurtled kitchen knives through the air, Frerin would have been amused as it was he had wait until Thorin was out of the smial. He watched as Fili immediately collected his little one to his chest, kissing the round head of the crying child who felt the distress of his parents. Kili paced like a wolf throughout the smial waiting for anyone or anything to dare to come in. He actually scared off Dori, that had been impressive.

It was two hours later when Frerin finally had enough.

“Fili, Kili, to me.” He spoke up from his seat in the living room. He left an edge that said they had no choice in the matter.

Begrudgedly they came in, Kili still keeping a look out.

“You can’t actually want him to do this.” Fili growled, finding a rocking chair to settle in. 

“What did he say to you?” Frerin asked as he wiped a little drool from Vili’s mouth.

“That he wants to leave Sulgam here, take me and Kili away from him.” He shook his head. “We fought to have him we’re not leaving him behind. Thorin can do this without us. I won’t- I won’t have Sulgam taken from me.”

“Turgith.” Frerin’s voice was soft. “He’s not taking Sulgam from you. Thorin is trying to ask you if you would leave him in my care while you help him find a place for dwarves to settle.”

“Why us?”

“He believes Kili can find a good hunting ground when they find a good spot.”

“But you’re good at that, why can’t Kili stay with me and I could take Vili.”

“I supposed I could-”

“No.” Kili cut in.

Fili looked to him, confused at the harshness of the tone.

“What if you were to get pregnant again while this endeavour is underway?” Kili’s lips curled into a snarl. “I will not risk it.”

“What do you mean?” Fili felt a wave of helplessness and fear grip him as he looked from his mate to his bearer.

“You have not told him?” Kili addressed the queen.

“Told me what?” Fili looked to Frerin now.

“I did not want to worry you. I’m fine now and-”

“He nearly died.” Kili blurted. “Vili was difficult to carry and deliver.”

“I’m fine now.” Frerin frowned as Vili started to make distressed noises.

“Fine now does not mean you will be fine out there. I have learned more about fertile omega from Oin and what I could gain from the libraries of the Iron Hills. While a normal omega can have up to four children in their lifetime with many years between each, fertile can have many, many more and we do not have access to the herbs that kept you from falling with child. You are staying here, Fili is staying here.”

“Kili, no!”

“I will not risk it!!” Kili’s shout set both babies into wailing cries. He growled in the back of his throat, storming out of the hobbit hole.

“Kili!” Fili shouted after him.

“Leave him be, turgith.” Frerin sighed as he tried to shoosh his second son. “He fears for us, but mostly you.”

“...what happened?” Fili rubbed Sulgam’s back.

The queen waited until the babies died down to fussing noises before he spoke up. He licked his lips. “He… is right… Vili was difficult to carry. We did not have the right foods on the road and the winter unforgiving… I… had fallen with fever when he came out into the world, burning as hot as the dragon’s fire. Vili was not coming out, I could not see, barely could hear and mostly numb when Kili had to help your brother out of me…” He let out a long breath trying to remain calm at the memory. “I remember seeing you in a hut, holding a blond babe, finding out later that it was a story of hope that Oin had been telling me while my life ebbed… Because of him and Thorin I managed to come back. It was why it took us so long…”

“......You had to recover…”

“He’s scared that you may be subjected to this fate as well. He has all right to be.”

“Why can’t we just live here? Hobbiton is a good place.”

“Because we are royals now. We can’t think of just us. There are many dwarves that need a home. We have to look out for them and not every dwarf of Erebor can settle in this beautiful place.”

“If he goes… how long will he be away?”

“I don’t know…” Frerin looked to the floor. Fili suddenly felt selfish, Frerin had less time with Thorin. He at least had been with Kili for a while before Frerin started to even being courted by their current king. After everything he went through, he took it with grace that he would be separated from his mate the mate he almost lost so many times now.

When the babies finally settled for a nap Fili and Frerin sought out Thorin and Kili. The two alphas had calmed down and were outside the Green Dragon with some of the others of their company.

“Before anything is said,” Fili started up. “I have some ground rules to lay down.”

Thorin shared a look with the other alphas before nodding for Fili to continue.

“I will stay behind with Frerin, but on one condition. Every few months you return to us, if you do not then we will take Vili and Sulgam with us, and even Bilbo,” Fili glared at Dwalin who was finding out how gentle of a spirit Bilbo was and didn’t even know how to properly punch someone. “And we -will- come and find you. Is this understood?”

The king gave another nod, “It is.”

“Now… when do you leave?”

“Three weeks.” Dwalin said, folding his arms over his chest. 

Fili nodded, whirled around on his heel and marched back to Bag End. Frerin looked at Dwalin, smirking. 

“What?” The warrior gruffed out.

“How did giving a dagger to Bilbo work out for you?”

“None of your business.”

Frerin nose wrinkled the same way Fili’s did when he was overly amused. He had good ears, he had heard bits of the conversation when they were walking up earlier. All these alphas were gathered around trying to help Dwalin figure out how to properly court a hobbit. He had figured out that if he let Bilbo do everything first then Hakkar didn’t try to chew off his foot but full courting was up the the alpha.

He had tried to give Bilbo a dragger, one he forged himself in Erebor. It was a grand courting gift, but hobbits were gentle folk. They didn’t understand daggers as courting gifts and from the bewildered looks all the dwarves they were at a loss as to what to do for the love struck warrior.

“Fine,” Dwalin rolled his eyes. “What do you suggest?”

“Do what an archer would do.” 

“I can’t shoot pointy objects at him!”

Frerin waited, one of them would get it eventually. The alphas shifted uncomfortably, some of them wanted Frerin to leave so they could continue their conversation, others not sure how to act around the commander they had known to be so ruthless that was now a kind and caring tharkâl. It threw them for a loop and they were still trying to figure out how to take in both aspects of the omega.

The door to the Green Dragon opened up, laughter floating from it.

Thorin leaned over to Frerin, whispering, “Should I tell them?”

The omega grinned and shook his head. It was absolutely delicious to watch those rusted cogs in their brains slowly squeak into working. Thorin turned his back to his companions as to hide his own smirk. Frerin was sometimes a terrible influence and was progressively pulling Thorin’s playful side back out after Erebor.

Finally someone got it, “Observe.”

Dwalin looked at Bombur who felt rather dumb for not getting it right away. “Observe the target, watch their movement patterns before taking a shot.”

“And that means?” The warrior scowled.

“It means you watch Bilbo to see what he likes and get that for his courting gift.”


	45. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone of you for reading this story.
> 
> I had meant to end it like ten chapters ago and that didn't happen. So I'm sorry if this sounds a little rushed as an ending but I ran out of things to do and I realized it really is a good place to end this.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have liked writing it.

Dwalin wasn’t a romantic when it came down to it. He tried to be. Trailed behind Bilbo and bought cloth, bits and bobs, books, maps, scrolls, food, lots and lots of food. He tried to give them to Bilbo only to have the hobbit finally snap on him to calm down and just be himself. That “there is no use in being yourself if you are not going to be just that.” So it left Dwalin to do something else. It was the day they were to leave, the omega’s taking their time to tell their alphas to be careful. Fili and Kili stealing kisses. Thorin stroking Frerin’s hair and fixing beads, Nori sneaking extra supplies and knives into Bofur’s things to make sure he would be well taken care of and safe. Dwalin some how managed to get Hakkar outside long enough to slam the door between the dog and the hobbit. He grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders, hefted him up like a doll and carried him to a room in the smial that he had Nori help prepare right under the hobbit’s nose. He plopped him down in a room filled with flower boxes, everything that could be transferred outside into the garden.

“I want to court you.” He said matter of factly.

Bilbo looked around at all the different flowers, all lush and large filling the room with a pleasing fragrance.

“Is this a courting gift?” He asked slowly.

“A temporary one, aye. I’ll make you a proper one when I’ve got time at a forge.”

“I accept.”

“Now, I’ll make sure to- to… you accept?”

The hobbit nodded. “I’ll be expecting you when the others come back for a visit.”

“Of course!”

Bilbo hummed softly in thought. “I suppose that it would only be proper for me to give you a temporary gift as well.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Nor did you.” Bilbo stepped up to Dwalin, getting on his tip toes. “So I will give you a kiss, as your temporary gift.”

The halfling ran his fingers through the soft furs under the leather cross of belts over Dwalin’s chest. He pressed his lips against the dwarf’s, a simple little kiss. It lingered and left open the promises of more when his dwarf came back. He set himself back fully onto his feet. 

“Travel well, Dwalin.”

Dwalin’s eyes were half closed, a goofy grin on his face. “Aye, I shall.”

And he was true to his word, as were the others. A few months passed and they came back more than ready to be with their omegas. Dwalin had made Bilbo some gardening tools for his courting gift, they were heavy and well made, something they could pass down to future generations. Bilbo had a decent wood cutter’s ax and a matching hatchet for Dwalin so he would not have to use his weapons for the simple tasks. It was after this point and many, many, many beef bones later that Hakkar finally warmed up to Dwalin being around his favorite hobbit.

It was another year of simple visits and traveling back and forth before the new settlement was stable enough for omegas and children. Vili had developed into a clingy thing, talking and grabbing at necks. When Thorin was around he clung onto his father, if not then he was on a family member and hid his face away from any hobbit that would try to coo at him especially if his father was not around. The infrequency of a stable life was showing its damage on him, that was until he was put into a simple bed in a little wooden hut. After this point he saw his father on a daily basis as well as everyone else he was born to and he significantly calmed down.

Sulgam remained a quiet thing, trying to practice to say more than nonsense and trying his hardest to learn how to stand and not fall over. Kili had missed the first time Sulgam stood up on his own, but he got to see his first step. Both parents had been exhausted and asleep in their new hut, bags from moving on the floor when he said his first words. So when he said “adad” with ease they had no idea he had time to practice it.

It was when Sulgam was four that he gained an omega brother, hair as black as raven’s feathers, eyes the brightest of blues that was nothing but smiles. The toddler did have some trouble trying to understand why his little brother had the same hair color as his grandparents and had more whiskers than himself, but it didn’t matter. He loved his little brother and would often be found in his crib. It was about this time that Nori and Bofur had their first child that had blazing red hair and a mischievous twinkle in the eye, everyone knew that while Vili would be the loud trouble maker, this one was going to be the dangerous, quiet one.

When Thorin’s Hall was finished being created in the Blue Mountains the first event held there was Dwalin and Bilbo’s marriage.

The second event was Frerin and Thorin’s second child, looking almost a twin to Fili and Kili’s youngest with a birthmark on his neck. Thankfully this one was much more docile than Vili and Vili had taken his responsibility as big brother very seriously. The birth was easier on Frerin but still taxing and it was decided that two children were enough for them and stalked up on herbs to keep Frerin from falling with child once more.

The Blue Mountains did become very prosperous, a hope of those who survived Erebor. It became a center of commerce ruled well and fairly. When Thorin and Frerin stepped down Fili and Kili took over, many feared the transition between rulers but Kili easily picked up where Thorin had left off, Fili’s side of things was a little bumpy as he still had to juggle six children now with another on the way all with different temperaments and find them suitable spouses while dealing with being the new queen. A few times he had to run back to Frerin for help who easily helped him along. 

When Fili ended up having twins it was decided he would do the same as Frerin and take herbs until the day he died so he would have a child again. A few times he joked with Dwalin and Bilbo with taking some of his children home with them when they came to visit, happily settled in Bag End, Dwalin cleaned up and actually looking a bit proper in hobbit clothing and his hair braided nicely. The two laughed it off as they did the same with the litter of their own. It was always a terror though when the family reunions of the Archers happened. Children running around screaming, others being grabbed for pulling some prank or not listening to a parent and having their behinds paddled. Hakkar’s descendants ran around, a mighty breed of war hound now domestic house dogs that were fiercely protective of hobbit and dwarf.

It was a good life. A hard earned one, one they fought for, struggled to keep and now they were being rewarded with long years of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions; please do ask them!


End file.
